Choices
by the-writer1988
Summary: Martha Jones never expected to become a hero or see the impossible either. A chance meeting in a London street changes everything. But why are tensions running high between a Time Lord and his human companion? Can Martha Jones mend a broken heart? S3 AU.
1. Prologue

**Title: **Choices

**Author:** magic-doctor-writer

**Rating:**T

**Summary:**Martha Jones never expected to become a hero; she never expected to see the impossible either. A chance meeting in a London street changes everything. But why are tensions running high between a Time Lord and his human companion? And can Martha Jones mend a broken heart?

**Pairings:**Ten/Martha & Ten/Rose (eventual pairing undecided)

**Characters:** Martha, Ten, Rose, Harold Saxon, Jack Harkness, Francine Jones, Tish Jones, Leo Jones, Clive Jones.

**Prologue**

It was just the start of another busy day for Martha Jones as she walked down the busy London road towards the Royal Hope Hospital where she was working as a trainee-Doctor. It was the route she took every day. Her rented flat was quite close to an underground station and she boarded the tube everyday and then got off at the station closest to the hospital. She was just contemplating the evening plans she had with her family when a shrill ring-tone interrupted her thoughts.

Martha sighed, already knowing that it would one of her family wanting her help with the party tonight. She reached into her pocket pulling out her mobile, looking at who was ringing. It was her elder sister, Tish. She spoke before Martha could even get a word in.

"Martha, I'm glad I've got a hold of you!"

"You're up early!" Tish was never up this early in the morning – it was unusual for her, unless something big was happening. "What's happening?" she asked, dreading the answer.

"It's a nightmare, because Dad won't listen, and I'm telling you, Mum is going mental. Swear to god, Martha, this is epic. You've got to get in there and stop him!"

Martha shook her head. "How do I do that?" Her family always leaned on her to sort out everything. She was the peacemaker of the Jones family – the one that everyone turned to, to sort out their problems.

Tish sounded exasperated as she replied. "Tell him he can't bring her!"

Her phone rang again. "Hold on, I've got an incoming call. I'll call you back."

Disconnecting the call from her sister, she answered the one coming from her brother. Before she could speak her brother was talking, not giving her the chance to wish him a happy birthday.

"Martha, If Mum and Dad start to kick off, tell them I don't even want a party. I didn't even ask for one. They can always give me the money instead."

"But why do I have to tell them? Why can't you?" asked Martha. It was Leo's birthday party after all – if he didn't want the party then he should say so and not leave it up to his sister to do it for him. She was about to suggest that he say something when her phone rang again. She looked at the name of the incoming call – her mother. "Sorry, Leo, I've got mum calling. I'll get back to you later."

Francine Jones sounded busy as she spoke to her daughter. "I don't mind your father making a fool of himself in private, but this is Leo's 21st, everyone is going to be there, and the entire family is going to look ridiculous."

Everyone in their neighborhood knew that Clive Jones had run off with a younger model. It didn't sit well with Francine.

"Mum, it's a party, I can't stop Dad from bringing his girlfriend," said Martha, knowing it was futile. Her mother wouldn't accept it. She was saved from the rebuttal when her phone rang again. "Hold on, that's Dad, I'll call you back."

"Martha? Now, tell your mother, Leo is my son, and I'm paying for half that party. I'm entitled to bring who I like."

"I know, but think what it's going to look like for Mum, if you're standing there with Annalise."

Her father's reply did nothing to help the situation. He couldn't see what the problem was with Annalise. "What's wrong with Annalise?"

Before she could form an articulate reply, to help her father understand bringing Annalise would be a bad idea, a shrill voice cut her off. She moved the phone away from her ear as Annalise's voice shouted down the phone.

"Is that Martha? Say hi. Hi, Martha, hi!"

Martha put on a false smile, trying to keep her voice sound like she was pleased to hear her. "Hi, Annalise."

She could distinctly hear what Annalise was proposing to her father. She was telling him to take her shopping. Martha shook her head. Clive Jones had never done that for Francine Jones – at least not in a long time. There was no point in trying to finish the conversation, so she closed her phone and continued to walk down Chancery Street, hoping that there wouldn't be anymore interruptions.

Suddenly, a tall man wearing a brown pinstripe suit, with messy brown hair stepped in front of her.

"Like so, see?" He took off his tie and held it up to her.

There was a young woman next to him, who shook her head. "That is not going to work, Doctor," The woman turned to Martha and said, "Look what I'm wearing and remember it cos it'll be the last time you see it."

Martha shook her head, trying to get her mind round the situation. "What?"

The man grabbed the other woman's hand and pulled her away. "I know what I'm doing, you don't. Why don't you ever listen to me?"

"But she's not going to…"

Her reply was cut off as the two disappeared into the crowds of people walking the London street. She shook her head, pushing the two strange people out of her head. At least she wouldn't have to see them again.

Could her day get any stranger? Forgetting the various incidents that had occurred during her walk to work, Martha prepared herself for the day ahead, not realizing that the encounter with the strange man and woman would take her on an adventure she would never forget.

**To be continued...**

** Please let me know what you think! **

** Answers about how Rose survives Doomsday will be given later on and why are there tensions between her and the Doctor? Well, you'll just have to wait and see... **

**Until next time, **

**magic-doctor-writer **


	2. Smith, Jones and Tyler part one

**A/N) There wasn't much I could change for the first part of the narrative for Smith and Jones, but I do promise that the next chapter there will be a lot of differences. This chapter is necessery to keep everything the same in order to set the scene up and introduce Martha to the Doctor and Rose. **

** Please enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter One: **_Smith, Jones and Tyler _(part one) 

Martha walked in through the double doors of the Royal Hope Hospital, keeping a careful eye on the motorcycle courier that clipped her on the shoulder as he overtook her when she neared the hospital doors. He didn't even stop to apologise, only looking back at her when she had shouted at him. The courier had just stared at her – not even taking off his helmet so that she could see their face. The way he held himself made her shiver. There was something wrong with this man – he didn't seem right. The motorcycle courier turned away from her, walking hurriedly away. Martha shook her head, trying to shake off the unnerving feeling that was building in the pit of her stomach.

She made her way to the locker room where she pulled on her Doctor's coat and placed her bag in her designated locker. She pocketed her phone, putting it on silent so that she could phone her sister and sort out the mess regarding her brother's twenty-first birthday party when she had a spare few minutes. Closing the locker Martha jumped as sparks struck her hand. _Odd,_she thought_, that shouldn't have happened. _

She shrugged it off deciding to ignore the oddities that were occurring around her.

* * *

"I was all right this morning, then…Oh, I don't know, I woke up, I was all dizzy again, it was worse than when I came in." 

Martha stood with the other medical students as the patient, Florence Finnegan, explained her aliments. Mr Stoker, the consultant in charge of the little group, placed his fingers on Miss Finnegan's wrist feeling for her pulse. He looked at his students expectantly.

"Pulse is slightly thready," he analysed, "let's see what Britain's finest might suggest, any ideas?" His gaze fell upon Martha's colleague. "Morgenstern?"

He looked slightly flustered at being picked on. "Uh, dizziness could be a sign of early onset diabetes."

Mr Stoker grimaced. "Hardly early onset, if you'll forgive me, Miss Finnegan, any more ideas, Swales?"

Martha's friend Julia Swales swallowed and suggested: "Could recommend a CT scan?"

"And spend all our money?" laughed Mr Stoker. "Jones?"

"We could take bloods and check for Meniere's disease," said Martha, knowing it was not the answer the consultant was looking for as soon as she suggested it.

Mr Stoker shook his head. "Or we could simply ask the patient," he turned to Miss Finnegan. "What did you have for dinner last night?"

"I had salad."

"The night before?" inquired Mr Stoker.

"Salad again."

He nodded, frowning as he turned back to his medical students. "And salad every night for the past week, contrary to my instructions. Salt deficiency, that's all. Simple, honest salt."

Martha supposed she should have known that as she studied her textbooks whenever she had the chance. The only way she would pass her exams was if she constantly studied. She followed Mr Stoker as he led them out of the female ward on floor six of the Royal Hope Hospital. She ignored what he was saying as her eyes caught sight of the same motorcycle courier that had knocked into her earlier that morning. The courier was standing beside a lift and when it opened, Martha's eyes widened as she saw another black-leather-suited person step out. They were completely identical. She held her breath as they stared at her for just a second before moving off in unison towards the ward she had just exited.

They entered the male ward, walking round the corner to the first bed. As soon as Martha caught sight of the man she stepped back, not believing her eyes. The same man that had come up to her in Chancellor Street and taken off his tie was sitting up in bed. The woman was with him too, sitting on a chair next to his bed.

"Now then, Mr Smith, a very good morning to you, and how are you today?"

"Oh, not so bad. Still a bit, y'know, bleugh."

Mr Stoker continued, now addressing the medical students. "John Smith, admitted yesterday with severe abdominal pains – Jones, why don't you see what you can find? Amaze me."

Feeling quite nervous and confused Martha moved forwards, taking her stethoscope in her hands. She decided to take the plunge and ask why, if he had been admitted yesterday, he had been running around outside this morning. "Well, it wasn't very clever running round outside, was it?"

"Sorry?" John Smith asked.

"On Chancellor Street, this morning, you came up to me and took your tie off. And you were there too," she nodded to the blonde woman. "You were wearing completely different clothes to what you are wearing now – jeans, a t-shirt and a jacket. There wasn't enough time for you to change and get here before me as you went off in another direction."

The man exchanged glances with the woman, who looked worried by Martha's admission. He looked back at her, levelling his gaze.

"Really? Why would I take my tie off?" asked John Smith sounding completely puzzled.

Martha frowned at him clearly unconvinced at his attempt to feign ignorance. "I don't know. You just did."

The man shook his head. "Not me, I was here in bed, you can ask the nurses. Rose has been here since eight o clock this morning. It can't have been us."

"That's weird, cos it looked like you. You don't by chance have identical twins do you?"

"Nope," replied John.

Martha wanted to pursue this further but realised that Mr Stoker was waiting patiently for her to carry out her examination on the patient. "Right." She placed the stethoscope to the left side of his chest.

_Ba-boom-baboom-ba-boom._

The pounding of his heart sounded in her ears, but then she noticed the sound of an echo – something that shouldn't be there in a normal person….She looked up at John, who gave her a big smile. She moved the stethoscope over to the right side of his chest and found to her utter astonishment a second heartbeat. This man had two hearts! That was impossible! Maybe she was hearing things…? She swallowed, glancing up at the man who gave her the smallest of winks.

"I weep for future generations, but are you having trouble locating the heart, Miss Jones?" asked Mr Stoker, clearly fed-up with her lack of an answer to the question he had put to her.

She composed herself, trying to ignore the many questions that were floating around her head and faced Mr Stoker, giving a rather shaky answer, which she knew instinctively was not the one he was looking for. "Stomach cramps?"

He seemed disappointed in her and shook his head sadly. "That's a symptom, not a diagnosis," he looked pointedly at her before continuing, "and you rather failed basic techniques by not consulting first with the patient's chart." He leaned forward to collect the blue clipboard which held John Smith's notes and then dropped it on the bed as sparks leapt out, burning the top of his fingertips. "Oh."

"That happened to me this morning," said Martha. A few other of her fellow students muttered the same things. She noticed John Smith and the woman, Rose (?) look at each other, both frowning. There was something strange about those two.

"It is only to be expected," assured Mr Stoker. "There is a thunderstorm moving in, lightning being a form of static electricity, as first proven by… anyone?"

"Benjamin Franklin," said the patient, grinning.

"Correct."

Martha knew that Mr Stoker had been addressing his students. He always put absurd questions to them to check that they had a good calibre of general knowledge. She was pulled out of her thoughts as John Smith began to ramble in the most unconventional way.

"My mate Ben! That was a day and a half, I got rope burns off that kite, didn't I, Rose? And what made that day even worse was that I got soaked!"

"Quite…" Mr Stoker looked unnerved.

The woman, Rose elbowed the patient. "John," she said stubbornly.

He paid no notice to her. "And then, I got electrocuted!"

"Moving on," addressed Mr Stoker, but he muttered to a senior nurse, "I think a visit from Psychiatric would be advisable."

Martha looked over her shoulder and noticed the man giving her an enthused smile. He was a strange one, but there was something about him that she couldn't place her finger on. More importantly, how had no one noticed he had two hearts before? She had briefly looked at his notes when the clipboard had fallen on to his bed – there was no mention of him having two hearts. There was certainly a mystery to this John Smith and Martha Jones intended to find out.

* * *

It was during her lunch break that Martha finally decided to call her sister back and discuss the arrangements for the party. Her sister accused her of not taking the problem seriously, especially when she suggested telling Annalise that the buffet was one hundred percent carbohydrate, even though that was a lie on Martha's part – it was a sure-fire way of making Annalise refuse to turn up. Martha glanced out the window watching as heavy rain poured outside. 

"What, in this weather? I'm not going out, it's pouring down," responded Martha to her sister's question of meeting up for lunch. "But anyway, I've got this plan, this is what we do…" She turned away from the window, smiled at her friend Julia, and then noticed John Smith hurrying past, conversing with the woman that had sat beside him in the ward. He threw her a look as he passed the room she stood in. She shook her head and continued to explain her plan to her sister. "We tell Dad and Annalise to get there early, about seven thirty, and we get Leo there at the same time so we can do all that birthday stuff, but we tell Mum to get there for about eight thirty, nine, and that gives me time to have a word with Annalise, and maybe I could tell her that..." She trialed off as she realised Julia was looking past her at the window. The expression on her face showed that she was in utter shock.

"What?" asked Martha.

Julia pointed, dumbfounded. "The rain."

"It's only rain," responded Martha, not looking out the window.

Then her sister asked her if she had seen the rain, and Martha turned, stopping dead as her eyes fell upon the rain. It was not trailing down the windows as it was supposed to, but was travelling upwards into the sky. She was completely gobsmacked. She moved forwards placing the palm of her hand on the window, hardly daring to believe what she was seeing. And then….

_BANG! _

She was flung across the room as the windows filled with solid bright light. Things tumbled from the shelves, smashing around them. She struggled to grab onto something to hold her steady but she could not get a good enough grip. A loud noise was deafening her ears and Martha briefly wondered if she was in the middle of an almighty earth-quake. Then, as suddenly as it had begun, it stopped.

"What the hell was that?"

"You alright?" asked Julia, helping Martha to her feet.

"Felt like an earthquake or something…"

"Martha, it's night, but it was lunchtime," her friend stammered, fear evident in her voice.

Martha turned her attention to the window and peered out. The Earth hung in space in front of them; the hospital itself sat upon the moon. "It's not night…" confirmed Martha.

"But it's got to be, it's dark," said Julia.

"We're on the moon, we're on the bloody moon," muttered Martha.

And then all hell broke loose.

* * *

Martha tried to remain calm as she ran through the hospital swiftly followed by Julia. All around her hysteria was occurring as patients began to scream in fear of the unknown. People were sobbing, grabbing hold of the nurses and doctors, demanding to know what had happened. She rushed forward, gently pushing patients back so she could wean herself through the mass panic to get to someone in authority. Then, Florence Finnegan calmly stepped out in front of her, asking if she had seen Mr Stoker. Quickly, Martha explained that she couldn't help her and continued her journey forwards until she came to the men's ward where she rushed to the window and peered out, hands pressed to the glass. 

She turned back to the panicked patients, looking round for someone in charge but unable to find anyone who wasn't worried, took matters into her own hands. "All right everyone, back to bed! We've got an emergency, but we'll sort it out. Don't worry." She looked back out the window, wonder in her eyes. "It's real…it's really real…" She reached to open the window, but Julia grabbed her arm.

"Don't! We'll lose all the air!"

Martha frowned. "The windows are not exactly air-tight. If the air was gonna get sucked out, it would've happened straight away, but it didn't, so how come?"

Suddenly, the curtains round a bed were pulled back, revealing John Smith dressed in a blue suit. Rose stood next to him. "That is a very good point! Brilliant in fact. What was your name?" he asked.

"Martha," she replied.

"And it was Jones, wasn't it?" He looked for confirmation, which Martha gave him with a quick nod of her head. "Right then, Martha Jones, question is: how are we still breathing?"

"But we can't be" muttered Julia, tears streaming down her face.

"But obviously, we are, so don't waste my time. Martha, what have we got? Is there a balcony on this floor or a verandah, or…?"

"By the patient's lounge, yeah," she replied.

"Fancy going out?" asked John Smith.

"Okay."

"We might die…" he intimidated.

"We might not," she retorted, clearly interested in pushing him as far as he could go.

"Good," his eyebrows rose in approval, and Martha got the feeling that he was auditioning her for something. "Come on. Not her," he pointed at Julia, "she'd only hold us up." He walked swiftly out the ward and Martha followed. The blonde woman nodded at her.

"I'm Rose. Rose Tyler."

"Martha Jones, though I'm sure you've gathered that."

"I did," said Rose. "You seem quite calm in a situation like this. It's not an everyday occurrence to be stranded on the moon."

"Oi! Stop dawdling!" shouted John, who had been following the signs to the Patients Lounge and was waiting, arms crossed in front of him.

"For someone with abdominal pains John seems perfectly alright," mused Martha as she jogged to reach him.

"There was nothing wrong with him in the first place," explained Rose. "And his name isn't John Smith. He's the Doctor."

Martha didn't have time to reply before they both reached the Doctor, who was standing by the doors. He reached for the handle, looking expectantly at Martha.

"Are you sure about this?"

She didn't reply so he opened the door and stepped onto the balcony. Martha found that she could still breathe. She took one gulp of air and then exhaled. "How does that work?"

"Just be glad it does," the Doctor mused, moving forwards to place his hands on the balcony and to stare out at the terrain of the moon.

Martha stood next to him on his left, with Rose on her left. It was a beautiful sight to behold – the surface of the moon. The Earth hung in silence before them and then it hit her – overwhelming grief as she thought of the family that she might not see again. It was her brother's birthday. "I've got a party tonight," she mused. "My brother's twenty-first . Oh, my mother's gonna be…" she trailed off, already knowing that it would be pointless to cry. There had to be a way out of this situation.

"You okay?" the Doctor asked, eying her.

"Yeah," she nodded, pushing down the surge of emotions that threatened to overwhelm her.

"Sure?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to go back in?"

Martha stared at him as if he was mad. "No way! Cos…I mean, we could die any minute, but all the same…" a faint smile flickered on her face. "It's beautiful."

"You really think so?" he asked, smiling gently.

"How many people want to go to the moon? And here we are!"

"Standing in the Earthlight." He sounded quite serious and concerned about their situation. The sudden change of his voice made Martha believe that he might have a clue as to what had happened. She decided to take the plunge and ask him what he thought, however he turned the question back to her, wanting to know her own opinions as to why the hospital had been transported to the moon.

The only answer Martha could come up with was: "Extraterrestrial. It's got to be. I dunno, a few years ago that would have sounded mad, but these days...that spaceship flying into Big Ben. Christmas Day. And those Cybermen things, that battle in the sky…" she paused, remembering her cousin. "I had a cousin, Adeola. She worked at Canary Wharf. She never came home."

"I'm sorry," the Doctor whispered.

"We were there, in the battle…I lost my mother, I'll never see her again. At least now she gets to lead a normal life," said Rose, wistfully.

Martha could see the pain etched into the girl's features and she wondered what had happened. She was on the verge of asking when the Doctor prevented her.

"You made your choice, Rose, and I made mine," said the Doctor.

Martha noted that he sounded disappointed, almost sad, but there was something _alien_ about him. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor."

Martha smiled a little, despite the situation that they were in. If he was insistent that his name was 'The Doctor' she would play along with it for now. Humour him, you might say. She replied, her voice shaking a little: "Me too, if I ever pass my exams." She looked expectantly at the girl. "And you are?"

"I told you, my name's Rose. Rose Tyler. That's my proper name. The Doctor doesn't have a name – he just goes by "The Doctor"."

Martha's eyebrows rose. Who were these people? What were they doing in the hospital? "Well, I'm certainly not calling you 'Doctor'. Far as I'm concerned you have to earn that title."

He turned to regard her, brushed a hand through his hair and bent down to the floor. He picked up a loose pebble and shot her a grin. "Well, I'd better get started then. Let's have a look, what do we have here?" He threw the pebble out in front of him which impacted against an invisible shield that seemed to be erected around the hospital.

"So that's how the air is being kept in," whispered Rose in amazement.

"A force-field then?" suggested Martha, but a then a terrible thought struck her, one that would hold problems for the entire hospital if they didn't figure out something soon. "But if it's keeping the air in – then this is the only air we've got. What happens when it all runs out?"

"How many people in this hospital?" the Doctor asked urgently.

Martha shrugged. "I don't know any concrete figures – if I had to guess, about a thousand?"

The Doctor pursed his lips, his eyes wide with horror as he contemplated what would happen if the air ran out. "One thousand people all suffocating."

"Why would anyone do that?" asked Martha, horrified by his admission.

Suddenly there was a loud, humming noise coming from above. The Doctor traded glances with Martha, a grin spreading across his face. "Ask them yourself! Heads up!"

Martha watched in fascination as three tube-shaped spaceships descended onto the moon's surface. They were the size of office blocks, studded with levels of lights. The ships landed on small struts that somehow could take their weight. They landed half a mile away. Dust shot up in the air as the landing disturbed the particles that lay on the surface.

"Oh my god," whispered Rose. "Doctor, who are they?"

He stayed silent, watching with attentive eyes.

Then a landing ramp appeared and figures dressed in grey suits and heavy helmets began a march towards the entrance of the hospital. They marched in line with one another, perfectly in unison.

"Aliens, real proper aliens!" said Martha, gripping the side of the veranda tightly to steady herself.

"Doctor? What are they?" asked Rose.

"Judoon, they're Judoon," he said.

Suddenly, he grabbed Martha's hand. "Come on!"

"Where are we going?" shouted Martha in response as the Doctor pulled her along. Rose followed behind her, jogging lightly to keep up.

"To the reception," he replied, looking over his shoulder, smiling widely at her. He had the flair of adventure in his eyes. "We need to find out exactly why the Judoon have taken this hospital; it's the only way for us to get it back on Earth, to its rightful place."

With that he took off, letting go of Martha's hand. "Does he do this all the time?"

"Yeah; it is not a good idea to keep him waiting. You do not want to see him angry," replied Rose. She shivered and Martha wondered if the girl was afraid of this 'Doctor'. "Which way to the reception?"

The Doctor was out of sight and there were no signs at hand to point them in the right direction. Martha smiled lightly. "Come on, I'll show you. Just follow me."

Together, the two girls ran off down the corridor, towards the beginning of an adventure that would bind them together for life.

**To be continued….**

** Please let me know what you think! Thank you for the reviews. **

**Chapter Two will continue the Smith and Jones narrative. Will hopefully be posted next week.**

**Until next time, **

**magic-doctor-writer **


	3. Smith, Jones and Tyler part two

**Author's Notes: **Thank you for all the reviews so far! Here is the next chapter.** Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: **_Smith, Jones and Tyler _(part two) 

They reached the lobby a minute after the Doctor did. They found him crouching behind a row of plants, staring down at the Judoon as they went about tagging patients, scanning them to see if they were human. The Doctor had a little grin on his face and his voice was excited like a child as he stared down at a small shop that was in the lobby.

"Oh, you've got a little shop! I like hospital shops!"

Martha exchanged a look with Rose as they both crouched down, one on each side of him. "Never mind that!" she whispered hurriedly. "What are Judoon?"

"They're like police. Well, police-for-hire, more like interplanetary thugs."

"And they brought us to the moon?" asked Martha.

"Is that even possible?" questioned Rose.

"Yeah, course it is!" he responded. "As for why they have brought us to the moon, it is probably because they have no jurisdiction over the Earth, according to Galactic Law, that is. So they isolated the hospital on neutral ground. That rain, and the lightning, that was them, using an H20 scoop."

Martha looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean 'Galactic Law'? Where'd you get that from?"

He moved around the landing, completely ignoring her question. A voice whispered in her ear as Rose moved closer. "You do realise that he is an alien, don't you?"

"Part of me half believes it, the other half does not…" she replied. "The two hearts thing, well – it just made me wonder. His notes should have mentioned it – he would've been examined when he was admitted – why did they not pick it up?"

Rose leaned in closer, whispering into her ear. "The Doctor said he stopped one of his hearts – apparently. I don't know why he didn't do the same for you." With that Rose swiftly moved off to where the Doctor was now crouching.

Martha followed, keeping her eyes on the Judoon as they continued to scan the patients, declaring them human. What exactly were they looking for? Were they under arrest? "If they're police, are we under arrest? Are we trespassing on the moon, or something?" she added as an after thought.

The Doctor shook his head. "No, but I like that! Good thinking. Wish it was that simple," he frowned, creases appearing on his forehead. "If they're making a catalogue, that means they are after something non-human, which is very bad news for me."

Again, another hint pointing to the fact that he wasn't human. Martha decided to keep quiet, filing the information away to use at a later date.

"Come on then," he whispered. The two girls followed him as he made his way carefully towards the stairs. He jogged up them as quietly as possible, going past several floors before finally emerging onto the 6th floor.

"Where are we going?" shouted Martha, panting slightly as she struggled to keep up with him. She jumped over the patients that were trembling on the floor, trying to push down the feeling that was rising in her stomach.

He glanced over his shoulder. "I need to look at the computer system, see if there is anything on it that could give us a hint as to who or what the Judoon are after. I was exploring the hospital earlier and I found a suitable office as to where I could carry out my investigations without being disturbed. Martha, I need you to do something for me," he said, as he skidded to a stop in front of an office, took out a strange-looking device, pointed it at the lock and opened the door.

"What?" she asked, wondering what on earth he could ask of her.

"I need you to keep an eye out for the Judoon. If they come near this floor you need to tell me, because I will be in big trouble if they catch me. I don't think I need to tell you that I'm not human. Rose didn't mention it?"

"She did," replied Martha, deciding to keep quiet. There would be time for questions later. How could an alien look human? It seemed unbelievable, but he seemed genuinely worried about his safety. Martha made a move to leave the room, while the Doctor took the device in his hand and scanned it over the computer. "What is that thing?"

"Sonic Screwdriver – really useful in tight situations," he said, looking up at her. "Now go! You can take Rose with you."

"But, don't you want someone…." The blonde girl began, but was cut off by the Doctor's words.

"No! I'm fine on my own! Just do as I say and don't do anything stupid!"

Martha noticed that there were tears in Rose's eyes, but she blinked them away quickly. She looked hurt and confused.

"Come on," she said, "this way." Martha led Rose back to the staircase where they tiptoed down the steps, listening for the sounds of the Judoon trooping up them.

"It sounds like they are on level three," observed Rose. "Three levels before they reach us…"

Martha bit her lip considering asking the question that was playing on her mind. "Are you alright?"

The girl nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You're human, right?" asked Martha, lowering her voice so that no one could overhear them.

"I am, but the Doctor isn't."

"Okay, but if your aim was to infiltrate the hospital then why did the Doctor disguise himself as the patient and not you, when you would be the obvious choice?" It was something that Martha had wondered. Why would an alien risk getting caught and sent for study when he had a perfect human companion to do what he wanted for him?

Rose hesitated before replying, glancing over the staircase, noticing that the Judoon were making their way up to the fourth floor. "He doesn't trust me. We used to be close," she swallowed, "but then I did something that he disapproved of. I can't go home because I'm officially dead according to the records, which is also another reason why I couldn't pose as a patient. The Doctor appears to have some 'fake' notes on the system. I dunno how that works."

She decided not to comment on the 'fake notes' but instead mused upon the information that Rose had given her. "I know it may sound like I'm intruding in your personal life and you don't have to tell me anything," she added hastily, "but why doesn't he trust you? You said earlier you would never see your mother again but she is leading a normal life? Did you do something wrong?"

Rose nodded. "He sent me away…I couldn't leave him even though I knew I'd never see my mother again…The Doctor loves humans…I thought he loved me, but now I'm not so sure. We don't have fun anymore…" she sniffed, trying to hide the tear that was trailing down her cheek.

There was a tense silence between them, and Martha contemplated asking more, to try and comfort the girl. It was obvious she needed to talk about it, but she was distracted as she heard the pounding of the Judoon boots making their way up the stairs. "I think we're in trouble," she muttered.

The trace of the tear that had been on Rose's face was now gone as she scrambled to her feet and began to run in the direction of the Doctor. "We've got to warn him! Come on!"

They swiftly reached the room the Doctor was in. They could hear him shouting in frustration.

"What's wrong with this computer?"

As they walked into the room, they saw him slap the side of the computer, muttering to himself, not realising that they were behind him.

"The Judoon must have locked it down. Judoon Platoon, upon the Moon. I was just travelling past; just wandering, I wasn't looking for trouble, I really wasn't. Why does this happen to me?"

"You're a trouble-maker that's why," said Rose, startling the Time Lord, who jumped from his seat. "We thought we'd come and tell you they're getting closer to this floor."

"What are these Judoon looking for anyway?" asked Martha, sitting herself down on the edge of the desk, looking at the Doctor expectantly.

He didn't look up when he responded, still trying to hack into the computer. "Something that looks Human, but isn't."

"Like you," confirmed Martha.

"Exactly," he replied.

"If they're looking for someone, or have been sent by someone, wouldn't they have a photo or a description?" wondered Rose.

"Could do, but the Judoon are not that logical. They tend to rely on technology to find the target. And since Earth is not space-bound as of yet, it would be quite easy to pin-point the person they are after. They probably know what species it is, but if I'm scanned they will assume it is me, without checking what species I am. They will kill me on the spot without checking."

"Why don't you just leave the Judoon to find it?" suggested Martha

"Because," he began, hitting the side of the computer again. "If they declare the Hospital guilty of harbouring a fugitive, they'll sentence it to execution."

"All of us?"

"Oh yes. But if I can find this thing first..." he trailed off as he looked at the screen. A furious look spread over his face as, once more, he slapped the side of the screen. "Oh d'you see?! They're thick, Judoon are thick, they're so completely thick, they've wiped the records! That's clever!"

"What exactly are we looking for?" asked Rose, leaning down beside him, staring at the Judoon sign that was now flashing up on the screen, indicating that they had complete control of the system.

The Doctor ran a hand through his hair, making it stand up on end. "Oh, I don't know, say any patient admitted in the past week with unusual symptoms," he sighed, then leaned forward, muttering more to himself then his two companions. "Maybe there's a back-up." He picked up the sonic screwdriver and grabbed the processor, continuing to scan.

"You keep working," said Martha, getting off the desk. "I'll go and ask Mr Stoker, he might know…Do you want to come?" she motioned to Rose, who shook her head.

"I'll stay."

Martha ran off.

* * *

She reached Mr Stoker's office and knocked on the door. She didn't bother waiting for a reply but walked right in. "Mr Stoker…"

She stopped dead as she saw a horrific sight. Mr Stoker's legs were jutting out from behind the desk and the two motorcycle couriers she had seen earlier were standing completely still over him. Then Florence Finnegan rose, with a straw in her mouth, a drop of blood on the end of it. Martha swallowed, fear building in her chest. Her lips, too, were coated in blood.

"Kill her!" she commanded in a menacing tone.

Martha turned quickly and ran out the room. She slammed the door shut and began to run, then bumped straight into Rose. She was smiling.

"He restored the back-up!"

"I found her!" shouted Martha, grabbing Rose by the shoulders.

Rose's face fell. "You did what?"

Mr Stoker's office door flew open and one of the motorcycle couriers burst out.

Rose took one look at the threatening figure and turned to Martha. "RUN!"

And so they did.

* * *

Running was not her favourite thing in the world. She was out of practice and Martha was finding it difficult to keep up with Rose who was speeding ahead in front of her. The blonde girl turned back and briefly slowed down, allowing Martha to get ahead.

"Where shall we go?" shouted Martha as they sped through the hospital corridors, avoiding the patients slumped on the sides of the character. They ran down the stairs, jumping two at a time and ran onto the fifth floor, panting as their pursuer showed no signs of giving up.

"Damn it!" cursed Rose. "Where's the Doctor when you need him?"

"Above us, on another floor, probably not knowing what has happened to us," replied Martha, looking over her shoulder to see the courier get closer and closer.

They ran past the lifts and they skidded to a halt when one of the doors opened and the Doctor stepped out.

"I thought you'd end up in trouble," he mused, raising his Sonic Screwdriver at pointing it at the helmeted figure that had stopped in front of him at his appearance. It buzzed and a blue light flashed on the suit. "Ah, it's just a Slab. Come on! This way!"

The Doctor sprinted away, grabbing Martha's hand as he went, tearing her along behind him. Rose followed, with the Courier following her.

"Where are we going?" shouted Martha, over the pounding off their feet.

"X-Ray room!" he responded, dragging her along.

The Doctor led them through the corridors, eventually talking a sharp right turn into a smaller corridor and then stopped in front of a brown door. He swiftly pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver, buzzed the door, flung it open and ran inside, dragging both Rose and Martha in with him. Quickly he slammed it shut and soniced the lock so that their pursuer couldn't get in.

"Get behind the screen!" shouted The Doctor. He ran to the X-Ray machine and brought up his sonic screwdriver, fiddling with the machine as he yelled at the two girls to find out how it worked. "When I say now, press the button!"

Their pursuer was trying to bash the door down. The hinges were slowly giving way.

Martha grabbed the manual, flicked it open and began to look for directions but she barely had any time. Rose was desperately flicking through other instructions too, but suddenly the door fell to the floor and the Doctor ordered them to press the button as their pursuer strode confidently into the X-Ray room.

Martha leaned forward and pressed the most obvious one – the red one - and closed her eyes as a white flash erupted around them. Through the slits in her eyes, she saw the Doctor's skeleton lighting up. It was slightly sturdier then a human's…but then the flashing stopped and the figure dropped dead to the floor.

He looked at them, a wide grin on his face. "It's safe for you to come out now."

Martha and Rose moved out of the small room, where they had been protected by the screen and approached the Doctor, their eyes riveted to the figure on the floor.

"What did you do?" asked Martha, nodding to the X-Ray machine.

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders, sniffing. "I increased the radiation by 5000."

Martha raised her eyebrows. "Isn't that gonna kill you?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Nah, it's only Rontgen radiation, we used to play with Rontgen bricks in the nursery. I absorbed it all but I do need to expel it." He began to shake and shudder. "If I concentrate and shift the radiation out of my body and into one spot - say, my left shoe," he said as he balanced on one foot, waving his left foot about. He began to curse and shout, clearly in a little pain "Ooh! Ah! There we go, easy does it! Out, out, out, ooh, that itches, ow, ouch, hold on." He grabbed his left shoe and in one go pulled shoe and sock off. He threw the shoe and sock into the waste bin. "Done!"

Martha turned to Rose, shaking her head in disbelief. "He's completely mad – how do you manage?"

Rose shrugged, a grin pulling at her lips. "I just do – he's quite a handful though and a magnet for trouble."

"Oi!" The Doctor said, getting their attention.

Rose giggled, pointing at the Doctor's one bare foot. "You look completely silly like that."

The Doctor looked down, staring at his bare foot and one remaining shoe. "You're right. I definitely do look daft with one shoe…" He lifted up his right leg, grabbed the shoe and sock and pulled them off, throwing them into the bin. "There!" a wide grin on his face. "Barefoot on the moon!"

Both girls shook their heads and laughed. Finally Martha glanced at their pursuer, lying on the floor. "You said that was a Slab. What are they?"

"They're basic slave drones," said the Doctor, bending down next to the arm, and holding it. "Solid leather all the way through, see. Someone has got one hell of a fetish," he licked his lips. He stood up and went to the X-Ray machine, where he pulled his Sonic Screwdriver away from the device. He had used it to increase the radiation in order to defeat the Slab.

"Martha says that she's found the alien the Judoon are after," explained Rose, approaching the Doctor, but found him staring at his precious device, shock registered on his features. He held up his Sonic Screwdriver so that she could see the damage. It was completely burnt at one end.

"My Sonic Screwdriver," he said.

Martha stepped forward. "That Slab was working for Miss Finnegan. She was one of the patients – she was one of my patients actually – but she killed him! She killed Mr Stoker!"

"It burnt out the Sonic Screwdriver!" continued the Doctor.

Martha raised her voice. "She had this straw, like she was some sort of vampire!"

"I love my Sonic Screwdriver."

"Doctor!" shouted Martha.

"Sorry," said the Doctor, throwing the device over his shoulder so that it landed in the corner. "You called me Doctor."

"I did." She waved a hand dismissing that fact. "Anyway, Miss Finnegan is an alien, she was drinking Mr Stoker's blood!"

Rose covered her mouth with a hand. "That is just horrible…"

The Doctor scratched the back of his neck. "Funny time to take a snack…You would have thought she would have been hiding, unless…No! Yes! That's it! Wait a minute…" he whirled round on his feet, brushing his hands through his hair, making it even messier then it was. "YES! Shape-changer, internal shape-changer! She wasn't drinking blood, she was assimilating it!" He waved a hand, screwing one into this hair again. "Hold on…if she can to that…then she can mimic the biology. The minute she does that she'll register as Human!"

Rose looked shocked, and Martha swallowed as the facts sunk in.

"We've got to find her, and show the Judoon – come on!"

Together, the three of them ran out, hoping that they would find Miss Finnegan before any more innocent victims were killed in her attempt to hide herself from the Judoon.

* * *

They jogged as quickly as they could around the hospital, checking every room they could get into, hoping upon some miracle that they would find the criminal. The Doctor poked his head round the corner to another corridor and quickly drew back. He urged the others back, pushing them into a dark room. Even as they waited in the darkness, another Slab walked past.

"That's the thing about Slabs," the Doctor whispered, "they always travel in pairs." He waited for another minute before he motioned for both Martha and Rose to follow him.

They made their way quickly down to the fourth level, still looking in as many rooms as they were able to, but as they rounded a corner they walked right into a troop of Judoon.

The lead Judoon lifted up his scanning device, the blue light focused on the Doctor's forehead.

_Wip-wip-wip – _and then a high screeched sound echoed out and the Judoon proclaimed: "Non-human! Target identified!" They lifted their weapons, focusing them on the Doctor's chest.

"And again!" shouted the Doctor, grasping Martha's hand, turning and running. "Duck!" All three ducked as red light flashed over their heads. They turned a corner quickly, the Judoon lumbering after them.

Rose skidded to a halt by the stairs, even as the Doctor ran past. "Doctor! The stairs!"

He back-tracked and took them two at a time, running full tilt into the corridor at the top. Below them they could hear the Judoon trooping up the stairs. He led them to the end of the corridor, took a right turn and then ran a few more metres before he found an open door, pulled them through behind them, and locked it manually. They took a breath of relief.

"I think we're safe for now," said Rose, panting.

"We hope," added Martha, glancing at the Doctor who was now opening the second door in the room. It led them into another corridor where they found people of all ages laying against the wall, oxygen masks and bottles on them, taking in deep breaths. Some were sharing; thankfully there wasn't any sign of the Judoon.

"They've done this floor, come on!"

Martha didn't run after her companions, instead she knelt by her friend Julia who was helping an elderly patient take in as much oxygen she could without wasting it. "How much left?"

"Not enough for all these people. We're going to run out," explained Julia.

The Doctor and Rose had stopped to listen to the conversation. He helped Martha to her feet as she had knelt down. "How do you feel? Are you alright?"

"I think we're running on adrenalin," said Martha, nodding to Rose who replied, "Yeah, but my chest is feeling a bit heavy though."

"Lack of oxygen. It's getting worse. We've got to hurry!"

"What about the Judoon? Won't they run out of air?" questioned Martha.

The Doctor shook his head. "They have great big lung reserves. The lack of air is not going to slow them down. Where's Mr Stoker's office? With a bit of luck the culprit might still be there."

"I'll take you to his office," nodded Martha. "Follow me."

Once more they took off on a light jog, praying that they would find the criminal before the Judoon caught up with the Doctor.

**To be continued...**

**Please let me know what you think! **

**Next chapter will be coming soon. **

**Until next time! **

**the-writer1988 **


	4. Smith, Jones and Tyler part three

**A/N) Thank you for all the reviews so far. I know some of you are wondering what exactly happened between the Doctor and Rose, but that will be revealed in time. Please be patient with me. Here is the final installement to the Smith and Jones and Tyler narrative. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: **_Smith, Jones and Tyler_ (part three)

"She was here, she was right here," gasped Martha as they stood together in Mr Stoker's office. The consultant's body was still lying on the ground beside his desk. His eyes were wide open, completely dull - his whole life had been drained from his body. The only sign of a physical injury was a pinprick on the side of his neck. 

The Doctor looked at the human sadly. "She drained him dry, every last drop. I was right, she is a Plasmavore."

"But what is she doing on Earth?" said Rose, breathlessly. The lack of oxygen was getting to her. 

The Doctor stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Hiding; on the run. But what is she doing now, that is the question we need to answer. She's still not safe, the Judoon could execute us all – Come on!" 

He began to run out but Martha said: "Wait a minute." She bent down to her mentor's body and gently closed his eyes. She looked up at the Doctor, who nodded at her in respect. All three left of the office, silently; Martha with a few tears in her eyes as she thought how Mr Stoker had died a truly horrible death. 

Once back in the corridor the Doctor looked urgently around running his long fingers through his hair and said: "Think, think, think, if I was a wanted Plasmavore, surrounded by police, what would I do?" His eyes focused on the signs at the end and he swallowed. "Oh no…she's clever as me, almost…" 

"What is she up to?" asked Rose, recognising the look of horror on his face.

"If I'm right, and I hope I'm wrong, she will try to fry half the planet with an MRI machine and in doing so would wipe out the Judoon and everyone in this hospital. She would be protected by the screen of course – it's dodgy science but would work hypothetically, as long as you had the knowledge of how to put things together and Plasmavores do have good knowledge on those types of things.." He was saying this quite fast so it was difficult for Martha to keep up with what he was saying. 

Suddenly there was a loud bang and the sounds of stomping feet could be heard coming closer to them. There was an unmistakable shout: "Find the non-human!" 

"Oh no…" whispered Rose, looking frantically at the Doctor. The Judoon had found him and as soon as they had him in their sights he would be pronounced guilty and killed. 

The Doctor looked anxiously around and then turned back to Martha; Rose was standing next to him. 

"Martha, I need time. I need you two to stay here – you've got to hold them up!" 

"How do I do that?" asked Martha, as fear mixed with adrenaline rushed through her body.

He gave Rose a quick look. "Sorry." He turned back to Martha. "Just, forgive me for this. It could save a thousand lives. And it means nothing, honestly, nothing." 

And before she knew it he was kissing her. His tongue was running over lips. She was completely startled by his movement, not expecting him to have done that. The Doctor pulled away and ran off, ignoring the look of betrayal on Rose's face. 

"That was nothing?" asked Martha. 

"Don't get your hopes up, Martha," advised Rose, quite calmly. "I did and I was stupid for doing so. It is so easy to fall in love with him but you have to be prepared for it to hurt." 

"They why are you still with him if you are unhappy?" 

Rose blinked the tears from her eyes. "I have nowhere else to go. This is the only life I can live now. Sometimes we are fine with each other, everything's how it used to be. But he can never forgive me. Our relationship, if it had been progressing into something more it certainly not now." 

Martha stepped forward and pulled the girl into a hug, comforting her. "I'm sorry." She felt bad for Rose. Her new friend was stuck in a dead-end relationship, completely convinced that she had nothing left to live for in the normal world – she wondered if she could help her. But it was not the time to give advice as the Judoon stomped round the corner, holding their blasters. 

The leader reached the two girls who were now standing side-by-side, preventing the Judoon from getting past. They could just as easily have pushed them to the side, but instead raised the scanner. 

Martha swallowed, trying to sound brave as she faced the horrific creatures. "Now, listen, I know who you are looking for. She's this woman, she calls herself Florence…" She was cut off as the Judoon captain waved the device in front of her. 

"Human," he stated, but then the device made a strange noise and Martha found herself being pushed back against the wall, the Judoon's breath in her face. "Partial Non Human!" The Captain shone his scanner all over Martha's body before it focused on her lips. "Non Human element confirmed! Authorise full scan!"

"Get away from her! She's done nothing wrong!" shouted Rose, stubbornly trying to pull the Captain away from the medical student. But the other Judoon hauled her away, pushing her out of the little group that was surrounding Martha. 

The Judoon clustered around Martha, shining their devices at her. Her heart was beating fast and she was scared, so very scared. 

"What are you? What are you?" The Captain breathed in her face. 

_Keep calm, Martha. You are buying the Doctor time. He needs it. Just keep calm. _She told herself this over and over, taking deep calming breaths, even as the Judoon scanned her body, pressing their devices to her skin, taking samples to – she assumed – figure out what species she was. 

She could just see past the Judoon hedging her against the wall; she saw Rose running off, mouthing 'sorry' in her direction. Martha couldn't blame her, her friend was probably in trouble. Her job was to prevent the Judoon from finding him. She swallowed, waiting for the scan to end so that she could go and find the Doctor. 

She only hoped that Rose wouldn't anger her friend further by going after him.

* * *

Rose ran swiftly along the corridor, ignoring the guilt that ran through her for abandoning her new friend but she couldn't let the Doctor go off by himself. She had always said that she would never leave him, and she would never forgive herself if anything happened to him. She swallowed as she skidded to a stop outside the X-Ray corridor. There were flashes coming from one of the rooms and she knew instinctively that was where the Doctor was.

Creeping forward she moved towards the door, scrunching her eyes shut as light flashed in the room. Cautiously she reached out a hand and gently pushed the door open, her breathing shallow as she dared to take a look at what was going on inside. 

"No…" she breathed, fear coursing through her body.

She saw the Doctor being held by one of the couriers, and the old lady – the Plasmavore – was leaning over him. In her hand she held a straw that was embedded in his jugular vein. She was sucking the blood from him. His face was pale, colour leaving his cheeks and he looked weak. His lips were barely moving but he was whispering _something_while his life was sucked from his body. 

Ignoring the warnings that were going through her head – that she shouldn't interfere – Rose took the biggest risk and stepped inside the room, yelling: "Leave him alone!" 

The Plasmavore turned round, her eyes wide, but then she smiled as she saw Rose standing there, without any weapons. "You can't stop me girl," she hissed, turning back to the Doctor. 

Rose moved forward, but in an instant, the courier that had held the Doctor had quickly laid him upon the ground and lashed out at Rose, sending her crashing to the floor. Her head smashed onto the ground and blackness consumed her. 

The last thing she heard as unconsciousness consumed her was the lady's harsh words: "You'll be next, my dear, once I've finished with him. 

* * *

Martha breathed a sigh of relief as the Judoon captain moved away from her. 

"Confirm: Human. Traces of facial contact with Non-Human," he turned to his officers and ordered: "Continue the search!" As they marched away the Captain gave Martha a sheet of A4, thrusting it into her hand. "You will need this." 

Martha eyed it carefully but she was unable to decipher the alien writing on it. "What's this for?" 

"Compensation," the Judoon announced as he thundered away to join his troops who had resumed their search. 

She shook her head, pocketed the piece of paper and ran after them, determined not to let them hurt the Doctor. Following them down the corridor, she was only able to last a few seconds before she had to stop and take a deep breath. The oxygen levels were dropping fast. It was getting harder to breathe. She stumbled along after the Judoon, focusing her mind on what she may have to do at the end of it. 

They approached the X-Ray room, where flashes of light could still be seen. Martha hurried after them. With a kick to the door, the Judoon strode into the room. 

She could distinctively hear Florence Finnegan say: "Now, see what you've done? This poor man just died of fright." 

Martha's breath hitched in her throat. _Oh, god…he was dead…_

She ran into the room, pushing past the Judoon and gasped. The Doctor was lying on the floor, completely lifeless. The Judoon pronounced him dead and that the case was closed. Martha's heart was beating fast, her eyes widened as she spotted Rose lying on the floor, just beginning to stir. 

She was desperate. The real criminal had got away with it – had killed an innocent man. She pointed an accusing finger at the old lady. "But it was her! She killed him, she did it. She murdered him!" 

"Judoon have no authority over human crime," the Captain said turning to leave. 

"But she's not human," cried Martha, desperation in her voice. 

The old lady smiled grimly, holding up her hand. It was marked with an X, showing that she had been marked as a human. "I've been catalogued." 

"But she's not! She assimilated…" And then the realisation hit her. "Wait a minute. You drank his blood? The Doctor's blood – " She turned quickly and grabbed one of the Judoon's scanning devices from its belt and turned it on Miss Finnegan. 

"I don't mind, scan all you like," she said, sounding confident. 

But Martha knew the truth. The Doctor was non-human. She had drunk his blood, therefore making herself non-human. He had tricked her into believing he was human. The device she was holding made a startling sound. 

"Non-Human!" pronounced the Captain. 

"What?" The Plasmavore was flabbergasted, unable to understand why she was reading as a non-human. 

"Confirm analysis!" All of the Judoon held up their scanning devices, waving them over Miss Finnegan. Each beeped, claiming that she was non-human. 

She was stepping back, horrified by the outcome. "But that's a mistake! I'm human, human as they come!" 

"He gave his life so that they could find you," whispered Martha. She noticed then that Rose had got to her knees, her eyes focused on the form of the Doctor. Tears were running down her cheeks as she moved forward. Everything around Martha went still; all she could see was the Doctor and Rose. She ignored the flash of red light and the high pitched scream of "burn with me;" her mind utterly focused on what Rose had just lost. 

She was only brought out of her stupor as the Judoon began marching out the room. She swallowed as she realised the flashing and cackling MRI scanner. Bolts of electricity danced around it, and Martha had to wonder why the Judoon had left it like that. They were already gone, but she didn't think what the Plasmavore had done to it would be any good for Earth. 

"Wake up!" shouted Rose, pressing on the Doctor's chest. "Please…don't leave me!" 

Martha stepped forward and knelt down beside her, carefully taking hold of Rose's hands and pushing them away from the Doctor's chest where she was trying to apply pressure. "Let me do this," she said hastily. "I'm trained in this type of thing." 

Rose nodded, tears smudging her face. She sat back, rocking on the soles of her feet. 

Carefully placing two hands where his heart would be she began to pump up and down five times, before breathing into his mouth. She did this repeatedly but his heart wouldn't start. But then she remembered the two beats from earlier on in the day. 

"Why didn't I remember?" she chastised herself. "He's got two hearts!" 

Once more, with Rose watching, she began to apply pressure, this time switching from one side of his chest to the other, pumping down five times before breathing air into his mouth. She felt woozy; the air was going down, and Martha took one deep breath, struggling not to let herself fall into the darkness that was beckoning her. Then she lowered her lips to his mouth and fed him the air. As she pulled away he coughed and breathed in. 

Martha slowly sank to the floor. The Doctor turned his head to face her. She could see the pain in his eyes and he looked dazed. She had to tell him…

"I think she's done something to the scanner… The air, I gave you my last…" 

And then blackness consumed her.

* * *

Her head was pounding as she woke from the darkness. Martha carefully sat up. She was lying on a hospital bed. She couldn't even remember how she had got here. The last thing she recalled was trying to save the Doctor's life as the air in the hospital was running out. She stood up from the bed and walked to the window. They were back on Earth! She could see ambulances and police and medics all working outside, helping patients out of the hospital.

Gingerly she made her way out the building, wondering where the Doctor and Rose had gone. She saw her sister Tish running towards her and enveloped her in a sisterly hug. 

"Oh my God, I thought you were dead, what happened? It was so weird! Cos the police wouldn't say, they didn't have a clue, and I tried phoning, Mum's on her way but she can't get through, they've closed off the roads, there's thousands of people trying to get in, the whole city's come to a halt, and Dad phoned, cos it's on the news and everything, he was crying, oh my God, I've been a mess, but what happened, I mean what really happened, where were you?" garbled Tish. 

Martha ignored her sister's ramblings. Instead her eyes were focused on a man and a woman that had just walked past a little distance away. The Doctor and Rose Tyler gave her a wave and a smile, before walking into a blue police box. After a few seconds it made a noise and then vanished. She shook her head wondering if she would ever see them again.

* * *

Her brother's twenty-first birthday party was not going well. It had turned into another family argument. There were so many these days that Martha barely had time to relax before another one started. Her father running off with a blonde was a sore point with her mother. Annalise was not welcome at the party, and Francine Jones had made it a point to ensure she understood this. 

Martha followed the rest of her family outside the pub where Leo's party was being held as Annalise made a scene by proclaiming that what had happened on the moon was entirely of Martha's imagination. She claimed that the news had said so, however even Martha knew that Annalise couldn't handle anything that required her to think about things. She liked meaningless things such as celebrity-filled shows like Big Brother. 

She let the argument wash over her, knowing that she would soon be called to sort out the mess. As the peace-maker of the family, that was her job. 

Martha sighed, watching helplessly as her mother stormed off, with Tish following her, while Leo followed his dad and Annalise. She shook her head. Once again, another evening had been ruined by Annalise. 

Martha sighed and was about to take a slow walk home when she noticed that right across from the street from her stood the Doctor, leaning back against the wall, smiling at her. Beside him was Rose. He slinked round the corner, dragging Rose with him. Curious, Martha ran across the road and followed them into the dark alley. They were both disappearing round the corner when Martha began to jog down the alley. She peered round the second corner and found the Doctor leaning back against a blue police-box. Rose was standing slightly off to the side, wearing jeans, a t-shirt and a jacket, the same clothes that she had been wearing when they had approached her in Chancellor Street. No one spoke, as if they were embarrassed to see each other. 

Finally, Martha broke the silence, sighing carefully as she remembered the adventure she had been in earlier. "I went to the moon today." 

"Bit more peaceful than down here," the Doctor said, referring to her parents' argument. 

Martha stepped closer. "You never even told me who you are." 

"The Doctor," he said. 

"But what sort of species? And it's not every day I get to ask that," she pointed out. 

The Doctor smirked at her as he replied. "I'm a Time Lord." 

"Right. Not pompous at all," she grinned. 

He laughed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a new shiny Sonic Screwdriver. "I just thought…since you saved my life, and I've got a brand new Sonic Screwdriver which needs road-testing…You might fancy a trip?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"What? Into space? But... I can't," she replied, wistfully. "I've got exams, I've got things to do, I've got to go into town first thing and pay the rent, and I've got my family going mad." 

"If it helps... I can travel in time, as well." 

Rose nodded enthusiastically at this. "He can. He's taken me to the end of the world, the beginning of creation…"

Martha shook her head, hardly daring to believe the impossible. "Oh come on. That's going too far." 

"I'll prove it," said the Doctor, walking into the box. Rose followed suit, giving Martha a smile. A few seconds passed and then the box began to emit a wheezing sound and then disappeared. 

Martha was in complete shock. She walked forward, into the empty space that the box had occupied, holding out her hands. Then she heard the engines again, and darted back to where she had stood. The box reappeared, and then the Doctor walked out, holding up his tie. Rose followed suit, looking downcast. 

"Told you." 

"No, but... That was this morning, but... Did you just..?" And then she remembered her encounter with them this morning. She realised that in the few seconds they had been gone from her, an argument had broken out between them – that accounted for why the Doctor had been upset at Rose earlier, but not when she had seen them in the hospital. "Oh my God! You can travel in time! But hold on, if you could see me this morning, why didn't you tell me not to go to work!" 

The Doctor started to put his tie back on, but answered her question. "Crossing into established events is strictly forbidden." And then he smiled, "Except for cheap tricks." 

"And that's your spaceship?" she nodded at the box. 

"It's called the TARDIS," said Rose, meeting Martha's gaze.

" It means Time And Relative Dimensions In Space," added the Doctor. 

Martha stepped forward, placing a hand on the side of the box. "Your spaceship is made of wood? But there's not much room, we'd be a bit...close." 

"Take a look," he stood aside, pushing one of the wooden doors open so that she could step inside. 

She walked forward and glanced inside. Her mind was whirling as she realised that it was bigger on the inside. But it looked magnificent and slightly impossible. The Doctor stood on the ramp, Rose beside him. 

"No, no, no…" whispered Martha, running back outside and walking round the entire box. She touched the wooden box, trying to take it all in. "But it's just a box... But it's huge! How does it do that? It's wood! It's like a box with that room just... crammed in!" She stepped back inside and said: "It's bigger on the inside!" 

"Is it? I hadn't noticed," said the Doctor as he ran forward, full of energy. He had already thrown the coat he wore onto one of the poles, ignoring the coat hanger that stood there. He was jabbing at buttons on the console, dancing round it. 

"Is there a crew?" asked Martha. "Like, the navigator and stuff, where's everyone else?" 

"It's just the Doctor and I," responded Rose. 

"There's no other Time Lords?" asked Martha. 

Rose shook her head. "No, not anymore." 

Martha raised her eyebrows, intending to ask what she meant but the Doctor's harsh reply stopped her. 

"Don't, Rose. Just, don't." He had an unpleasant look on his face which was directed at Rose, but it suddenly became light, his eyes brightening. "I have guests. I mean, sort of friends, travelling alongside me. Like Rose, for a start." 

Martha shot a side-glance at Rose, who she saw looked like she was about to cry. What had happened between them?

"So, where in time and space would you like to go?" he asked her, smiling broadly as he leaned over the console. 

She shrugged. "I don't you. Surprise me!" 

"Alright, then. Hold on tight!" 

Once more he bounded round the console, throwing switches. He placed one hand on a big lever, before levelling his gaze at Martha. "Ready?"

"No!" 

"And off we go!" He slammed the lever down, and the whole room shook. 

Martha was thrown on to the console and she quickly held on to it. Rose was doing the same, grinning at her. 

"Blimey! It's a bit bumpy!" exclaimed Martha.

"It always has been," replied Rose, "but you'll get used to it." 

The Doctor reached across the console to shake Martha's hand. "Welcome aboard Miss Jones!" 

"My pleasure Mr Smith!" 

**To be continued...**

**Please let me know what you think! **

**The Shakespeare Code AU with Rose will be following shortly. I am still in the process of writing it, I hope to have the first part posted by the end of March. **

**Until next time,**

**the-writer1988**


	5. The Shakespeare Code part one

**Author's Note: **Sorry, it has taken so long for me to get the next chapter up, but the inspiration ran out my head with the start of Series 4. Hopefully now things are back on track and there should be regular updates from now on. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed so far and for sticking with me. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story as the chapters are posted.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Four: **_The Shakespeare Code _(part one)

The TARDIS had finally settled into its flight path. Martha still clung to the console, afraid of being thrown to the floor. The Doctor was grinning at her, moving around the console, his fingers moving effortlessly over the controls. "How does it work? How do you travel in time?" she asked over the noise of the TARDIS.

The Doctor looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Oh, take the fun and the mystery out of everything! It just does! Hold on tight! It might be a little bit bumpy!"

The TARDIS continued to shake erratically. Martha was thrown into Rose and both of them tumbled to the floor. Finally the console stopped groaning and shuddered to a complete halt. The Doctor leaned round the console and asked: "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine!"" coughed Rose, helping Martha off the floor.

"Didn't you have to pass a test to fly this thing?" asked Martha.

The Doctor grinned. "Yes, and I failed!"

He sounded quite proud of that.

"So you haven't got a licence or anything?"

"Who needs a licence?" asked the Doctor. "Flying a TARDIS is easy! I've been flying her for over nine hundred years!"

Martha's eyes widened. "What?" He didn't look a day older thirty-five. Before she could question him further, the Doctor ran forward, picked up his coat and flung it on before running to the door and standing just by it.

"Outside these doors is a brave new world…" he hinted.

Martha walked forwards, fear fluttering in her stomach. She stopped beside him, before opening the door to the TARDIS and stepping outside. She gasped in amazement at the impossible becoming reality. Her hand flew to her mouth as she took in the scene before her. Everywhere around her people were going on with their daily lives, running to and fro. Some were selling bread, others were running errands for their masters, and young children were hard at work. The street smelled strongly of waste and she crinkled her nose. Of course in these days they did not have plumbing. But it smelled so real that she couldn't deny the fact that they really had gone back into the past.

"I can't believe it….you really did…we actually travelled in time!"

"Course we did," said Rose, coming to stand beside her. "You're a part of history now, walking in the footsteps of your ancestors." She turned to the Doctor who was looking at Martha with an appraising eye. He was enjoying seeing her glee at a first-time trip. "So, Doctor, where are we?"

"Hold on, shouldn't it be 'when are we'"? asked Martha. "It's a whole new language, isn't it?"

Rose stared at her as if she was mad. But then she grabbed Martha back as someone yelled from above: "Mind out!"

A foul smelling liquid fell and splashed right down in front of them, landing on the ground where they had been standing.

The Doctor shook his head. "As to your question as to when we are, I would hazard a guess as to a point in time before they invented the toilet. Sorry about that."

Martha shrugged. "Don't worry about it. I've worked night shift in A&E." But then a thought came to her. "Are we safe?"

"What do you mean?" asked Rose, looked a bit puzzled.

"I mean, we can move around and stuff, right?"

"Yeah…" replied Rose, still looking confused as to what Martha was getting at.

"In those films…when you step on a butterfly, you can change the future of the human race…"

The Doctor, like Rose, looked thoroughly confused, but nodded at her. "Tell you what then, don't step on any butterflies. What have butterflies ever done to you?"

Martha shrugged. "What if I killed my grandfather or an ancestor of mine?"

"Are you planning to?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Well then! You've got nothing to worry about," announced the Doctor as he started to walk forward.

"Is this London?" questioned Rose.

The Doctor frowned. "I think so…it's 1599, I think."

Martha joined them as they walked along the street, leaving the TARDIS standing rather conspicuously behind them. She decided not to question him about that, figuring that she might just be annoying the two experienced time travellers. But then another thought struck her and Martha had to ask about whether she was safe or not. "I am alright, aren't I?"

The Doctor continued to walk on, seemingly not hearing her, but Rose doubled back and strolled beside her. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not gonna get carted off as a slave, right? I'm not exactly white…" she trailed off, feeling a little foolish, but Rose seemed to understand what she meant.

"The Doctor won't let anything happen to you. He'll protect you, like he's always done for me," said Rose, smiling at her.

The Doctor seemed to ignore what Rose had said and proceeded to walk away, talking into the air, his words carrying back to them. "I'm not even human and they don't cart me off as a slave or as an experiment. Walk about like you own the place, works for me. Besides, you'd be surprised…."

Rose shook her head, laughing lightly. "He really doesn't understand about your position. Being an alien he really doesn't really know about human attitudes, though he is beginning to understand them. Come on." She grabbed Martha's hand and pulled her after the Doctor who was still talking to them, unaware that they hadn't been with him the whole time.

"Look over there!" he pointed to a man who was predicting the end of the world, claiming that the Earth would be consumed by flame. "It's Global Warming."

The man that had been reciting his prophecies heard what the Doctor had said and stopped mid-sentence, completely stunned. The Doctor carried on walking, unaware that he had caused the old man to wonder what on earth global warming was all about.

"And there is lots of entertainment for the masses," continued the Doctor, striding along the street, with Martha and Rose walking along beside him. "Popular entertainment, if I'm right!" He looked over his shoulder apparently looking for something, for when he turned back to look ahead, he began to run forward, a big grin etched on his face. "We're just down the river by Southwark, right next to…" He reached the end of the lane they had been walking along and pointed to a tall building that had 14 sides. It had an open top and they could, even from this distance, hear the sounds of laughter and clapping. "Ah, yes! The Globe Theatre! Which, by the way," he leaned into Martha, "contains the man himself."

Martha stared at him in shock. "No way! Is Shakespeare really in there?"

"Oh yes!" He sounded so enthusiastic that Martha believed him, no matter how impossible it seemed.

He hooked his right arm round her left, grinning broadly. "Miss Jones, will you accompany me to the theatre?"

"Mr Smith, I will!" said Martha, quite delighted by the fact that she was going to see one of her idols for real. As they walked away towards the building Martha glanced over her shoulder and saw Rose following them, looking a little bit sad. "Hold on!"

The Doctor stopped walking and turned his head, following Martha's gaze. He slapped his forehead. "I'm sorry, Rose." He held out his free arm. "Would you like to accompany Miss Jones and myself to the theatre? See a piece of history?"

"Yeah, why not?" replied Rose, sliding her arm through the Doctor's.

Together the three of them headed towards the theatre, ignoring the odd looks that they were receiving from the people they passed.

* * *

They had managed to get into the performance using the magic of the Doctor's Psychic Paper. They stood amongst a crowd, watching as men came on stage, and performed one of Shakespeare's plays. Martha found her wonder growing as the play progressed. Soon the performance came to an end and she clapped hard, cheering along with the crowd. Watching a play of Shakespeare's had been an amazing thing to experience. Her mother had never had time to take her on educational trips.

"That was amazing!" said Martha, a huge grin on her face as she watched the performers bow on stage. She pointed to two performers dressed in feminine clothes. "And those are men dressed up as women, yeah?"

The Doctor nodded. "London never changes," he sighed.

"How come there are no women actors then?" asked Rose. "Isn't that discrimination?"

"Because, Rose Tyler," the Doctor leaned into whisper, "women were considered to be of a lower class than man. Their jobs were not to entertain the masses. They were good little housewives, if I've got my history correct and I am almost never wrong."

"Is there any chance of seeing Shakespeare?" enquired Martha.

"Well," the Doctor shoved his hands in his pockets, "we could always nip back stage…" But he was cut off as a huge cheer erupted from the crowd.

William Shakespeare himself had just walked on stage waving to the public that admired him. His hair was neat and tidy, and his face was kind and humble but lined with past haunts. He wore simple but elegant clothing and as he waved to the waiting crowd, another huge cheer went up.

Martha was frowning as if she was expecting someone else. "He's different to his portraits."

"Genius! He's a complete genius! The genius, the most human human there's ever been! And now we are going to hear him speak!" He sounded like an excited child, waiting for a treat. "Always, he chooses the best words, new, beautiful, brilliant words."

"Shut yer big fat mouths!"

Those words were not what the Doctor had been expecting. Martha saw his face fall.

"You were saying?" grinned Rose, the tip of her tongue hanging out the side of her mouth.

"Oh well! You should never meet your heroes. Remember that ladies, never meet your heroes. You always end up disappointed."

Shakespeare was speaking again, addressing the crowd at large, his eyes sweeping over every face. He started speaking, his voice eloquent as he addressed the assembled crowd. "I know what you are saying, _Love's Labour's Lost_, that's a funny ending isn't it? It just stops! Will the boys get the girls? Well, don't get your hose in a tangle. You'll find out soon!"

There was a big cheer from the audience as they shouted: "When? When? When?"

Shakespeare waved them down. "All in good time, you don't rush a genius."

"When?" the crowd roared again.

Still Shakespeare smiled, and then his whole demeanour changed. "Tomorrow night!" he bellowed. "The premiere of my brand new play! A sequel, no less! And I call it," he appeared to think about it for a few seconds and then shouted: "Love Labour's Won!"

The crowd launched into a frenzy, erupting in cheers and shouts.

Martha turned to the Doctor, her eyes wide as her mind ran through all of the plays she knew. "I'm not an expert, but I've never heard of Love's Labour's Won."

The Doctor was looking solemn, as he slowly turned from the crowd and made his way to the entrance. Rose and Martha followed.

"Have you ever heard of it?" asked Martha.

Rose shook her head. "I didn't really listen in my lessons…Shakespeare was a bore to me…but it is kind of thrilling to watch one of his plays being performed though…"

"Yeah…" But her mind was wondering about the sequel to _Love Labours Lost._

"The play doesn't exist, well, it doesn't in your time anyway," the Doctor said as they walked down the street mingling with the crowds that had departed the theatre with them. "But it must have existed at some point in order for it to be included in the lists of his plays…I wonder what happened to it? Methinks we've got some investigating to do…find out how and why the play went missing…and to ensure that does happen, otherwise we would have a bit of a problem…a play existing when it shouldn't do."

"But how would a manuscript of a play change the future? Surely it wouldn't do that much damage?" asked Martha.

The Doctor shook his head. "It would cause fluctuations in the time line. Trouble is, the play was never performed, never seen by anyone, save for Shakespeare…so we haven't got long to discover exactly why it disappeared and make sure it is never performed…make sure history plays it course."

"And how are we going to do that?" questioned Rose.

"Find Shakespeare, of course," the Doctor grinned, and then he ran off leaving Martha and Rose to follow him.

* * *

They caught up with the Doctor who was standing outside a house, looking up at a window where they could just see the back of a man sitting in a chair. "Now that is William Shakespeare," the Doctor said proudly. He moved forward, took out his Sonic Screwdriver and soniced the door, unlocking it. He pushed the door open and walked inside, holding it open so that Martha and Rose could follow him.

"Isn't this breaking and entering?" wondered Martha.

"Hardly," the Doctor shook his shoulders.

Martha traded glances with Rose who just said: "He doesn't see things the way we do. If he needs to do something he has no qualms about doing it."

"Ah, thanks," smiled Martha.

The Doctor quietly, but swiftly, ran up the stairs stopping at the landing. Rose and Martha followed, being careful not to let their feet on the stairs make any sound that could alert the household to their unwanted guests. Once they reached the landing, the Doctor shushed them (even though they were not making any noise) and cautiously moved forward towards an open door, from which they could hear the sound of voices.

"It's not finished!"

"Just the final scene to go, you'll get it by morning," said Shakespeare.

The Doctor ran into the room, knocking on the door, a big grin on his face. "Hello, there! I'm not interrupting anything am I? Mr Shakespeare, isn't it?" He walked forward, holding out his hand to the playwright.

Martha and Rose followed, noticing that Shakespeare had put his head in his hands and was shaking his head. "Oh no. No, no, no, who let you in? No autographs. You can't be sketched with me. Don't ask where I get my ideas. Thanks for the interest. Now be a good boy and shove…"

Abruptly William Shakespeare stopped. Martha was peeking round the Doctor, feeling slightly awed at being in the presence of such a prolific playwright. Shakespeare's eyes focused on her and she blushed and moved out from behind the Doctor with Rose following her.

"Hey, nonny, nonny…You've got two of them!"

The Doctor raised his eyebrows, apparently confused.

"You two, sit down next to me," requested Shakespeare. He pointed to the two other men he had been conversing with before the Doctor had so rudely interrupted. "You two, get sewing on them costumes, off you go!"

"Come lads," said a lady who neither Martha nor Rose had noticed, "I think our William's found his new muse." Following the two men out of the room, she closed the door behind them.

"Sweet ladies," said Shakespeare, leaning back so he could keep his gaze on both Rose and Martha. "Such unusual clothes…so fitted…unlike my ladies…"

"Verily, forsooth, Egads…" began Rose and Martha realised that she was trying to speak in the old English language, but she had a feeling that she wasn't doing the right thing, because the Doctor was looking at her, and he was glaring at her, trying to get her to realise that it wasn't the right thing to do. She caught his eyes and stopped, her cheeks glowing red in embarrassment. "Sorry, Doctor."

The Doctor stepped forward, and held out his psychic paper to Shakespeare, indicating with his free hand Martha and Rose. "I'm Sir Doctor of TARDIS, and these are my companions: Dame Rose of the Powell Estate and Dame Martha Jones of Freedonia."

Shakespeare leaned forward and inspected the wallet that the Doctor held. "Interesting…that bit of paper is blank."

The Doctor looked completely stunned but he shook his head. "Oh that's completely brilliant. That proves it, you are an absolute genius."

Martha peered at the psychic paper, her forehead crinkled in confusion. "Hold on, but it says so right there," she pointed at it, glancing at the playwright. "Sir Doctor, Dame Rose, Dame Martha…"

"And I say it is blank," insisted Shakespeare.

Rose turned to Martha. "Psychic paper. The Doctor hates starting from scratch…some people can see through it…looks like Shakespeare can as well."

"Oh, right," nodded Martha, accepting the girl's explanation.

"Psychic, that's a word I've never heard before and words are my trade. Who are you exactly? More's the point, who is your delicious blackamoor lady?" he glanced at Martha, eyeing her.

Martha looked completely shocked.** "**What did you say?"  
**  
**Shakespeare continued, obviously trying to find words that wouldn't offend her. He seemed to have sensed that he was saying things wrong. "Oops. Isn't that a word we use nowadays? An Ethiop girl? A swarth? A Queen of Afric…"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this," whispered Martha.  
**  
**"It's political correctness gone mad," replied the Doctor. "Martha's from a far-off land. Freedonia." He had made it up on the spot just a few minutes ago when introducing her. He didn't get a chance to expand his explanation as to where Martha had come from, as a man walked into the room.

He was well dressed, looking very lordly. "Excuse me! Hold hard a moment. This is abominable behaviour. A new play with no warning? I demand to see a script, Mr Shakespeare. As Master of the Revels, every new script must be registered at my office and examined by me before it can be performed."

**"**Tomorrow morning, Lynley, first thing, I'll send it 'round," explained Shakespeare. The Doctor looked between the two men as the conversation progressed, his eyes inspecting them.

**"**I don't work to _your_ schedule, you work to mine. The script, now!" yelled Lynley.

Martha knew that he wouldn't take no for an answer. She had a bad feeling about this.

**"**I can't," Shakespeare shrugged his shoulders. "It's not finished yet." **  
**

"Then tomorrow's performance is cancelled!" ordered the Master of the Revels. "I'm returning to my office for a banning order. If it's the last thing I do, _Love's Labours Won_ will never be played."

And then he was gone, leaving the room in silence.

There was an uncomfortable feeling in the room, so Martha bravely ventured forth a conversation.**"**Well, then…mystery solved. That's _Love's Labours Won_ over and done with. Thought it might be something more, you know…. more mysterious."

But before the Doctor could say anything in reply, a piercing scream echoed through the room. The Doctor was up and moving before anyone else. Martha threw a glance at Rose. She recognized the voice of the scream. "It's that Lynley bloke. Something's happened to him!"

She rushed with Rose at her side towards the Doctor who was out in the street, struggling to help the Master of the Revels as he clutched at his chest, throwing up water that spluttered down his chest, drenching his clothes.

The Doctor was yelling. "What's wrong with him?" He held out his hand to the crowd that was forming around him ordering them to stay back. "Leave it to me—I'm a doctor."

Martha ran forward, knowing that she could help. "So am I – near enough." Rose stayed back, realising that this probably wasn't a situation that she could help with.

Then suddenly Lynley fell to the ground, his body going completely limp.

Martha crouched down beside him, placing her ear against his chest and recognizing that his heart was not thumping. "Gotta get the heart going," she began to administer the proper techniques to get the heart pumping again. "Mr Lynley, come on, can you hear me? You're gonna be all right." She leaned forward, preparing to start the mouth-to-mouth, but then suddenly gushes of water erupted from his mouth. "What the hell is that?" gasped Martha.

The Doctor leaned forward, inspecting the dead man. "I've never seen a death like it. His lungs are full of water—he drowned and then… I dunno, like a blow to the heart, an invisible blow." He stood and addressed the woman that was employed by Shakespeare. "Good mistress, this poor fellow has died from a sudden imbalance of the humours. A natural if unfortunate demise. Call a constable and have him taken away."

**"**Yes, sir," muttered the woman, but she was stopped a younger woman, dressed in a maid's outfit, offered to take the message herself. She reluctantly let her.

The Doctor crouched back down beside the body. He motioned for Rose to join them, who kneeled down beside Martha, her eyes wide as she looked at the dead man.

Martha looked at him, quizzically. "And why are you telling them that? It's obvious he didn't die from a natural death!" she whispered.

The Doctor leaned in so that only Rose and Martha could hear him. "This lot still have got one foot in the Dark Ages. If I tell them the truth, they'll panic and think it was witchcraft.

Rose shivered. "What killed him then?"  
**  
**"Witchcraft," confirmed the Doctor.

* * *

Back in Shakespeare's room, the Doctor was leaning against the wall, with Martha at his side. Rose was sitting in a chair.

Dolly Bailey, Shakespeare's servant, walked in. She nodded to William, and then spoke to the Doctor.** "**I got you a room, Sir Doctor. You, Miss Jones and Miss Tyler are just across the landing." She departed from the room.

Shakespeare put his head in his hands.** "**Poor Lynley. So many strange events. Not least of all, this land of Freedonia where a woman can be a doctor and a dame?" he looked pointedly at Martha, addressing her. It was obvious he was curious about her.  
**  
"**Where a woman can do what she likes," responded Martha.

Shakespeare turned his inquisitive stare on the Doctor, as if trying to figure out what exactly he was.** "**And you, Sir Doctor. How can a man so young have eyes so old?"  
**  
"**I do a lot of reading," said the Doctor.

Rose smirked. Martha caught her eyes. Obviously Rose knew how old the Doctor was.  
**  
**Shakespeare laughed. "A trite reply. Yeah, that's what I'd do. And you," his eyes landed on Martha once more, "you look at him like you're surprised he exists. He's as much of a puzzle to you as he is to me, but not to you, Rose Tyler."

Rose focused on the playwright, wondering what he was getting at.

"You know who he is. He isn't a mystery to you as he is to Martha Jones."

Rose stumbled over words, struggling what to say. She couldn't exactly say that the Doctor was an alien from a distant world, and was a time-traveller. She didn't know much about the Doctor, but she knew enough that could get her in trouble if she told the wrong people.

Martha, noticing Rose's discomfort, spoke up. "I think we should say good night." She then walked forward, taking Rose's arm and led her out the room.**  
**

Shakespeare nodded, accepting that, perhaps he had tried to delve too far in trying to find out exactly who the Doctor was. He picked up a quill and placed it upon the scrolls of paper sprawled across his desk.** "**I must work. I have a play to complete, but I'll get my answers tomorrow, Doctor, and I'll discover more about you and why this constant performance of yours."

The Doctor gave him a small smile. "Nighty-night, Shakespeare." Nodding at the playwright, he left the room, leaving the genius to work on the play. Something else was at work; he could feel it in his bones. Whatever was happening around Shakespeare and the play _Love's Labour's Lost _needed to be solved, and he only had a few hours to ensure that the play didn't proceed. With the Master of the Revels dead, Shakespeare would be free to perform the play.

Something else was going on here, and it needed to be stopped. The only problem was that the Doctor had no idea what was happening and he had little time to make sure that history ran its course. He sighed, realising that it would be a matter he would have to deal with tomorrow. Right now, there was nothing could do.

**To be continued...**

**Please let me know what you think!**

Chapter 5 in which Martha and Rose talk, the Doctor meets some witches and the situation gets even worse...**will be posted sometime next week, I hope!**

**Until next time, **

**the-writer88**


	6. The Shakespeare Code part two

* * *

**Author's Note: **You will be pleased to know that I have already completed writing the next chapter of this story, so Chapter 6 should be up at the weekend. I have also started on Chapter 7, which will be the first part of the Gridlock storyline, in which we have major changes to that episode. And with Rose in it...well, you'll have to wait and see exactly what I have planned!

I must also warn you that this chapter does not have that many changes in it, as it is very difficult to add Rose into this episode, however the final part of "The Shakespeare Code" has a few more changes then I originally intended to.

Thank you for all the reviews and please enjoy the next instalment!

* * *

**Chapter Five: **_The Shakespeare Code _(part two)

"Doctor, we seem to have a problem," said Rose as the Doctor entered the bedroom they had been given to stay in.

The Doctor glanced around the room, his bottom lip poking out, as he looked for the source of the problem that Rose was talking about. "I don't see a problem. Do you Martha?"

Martha raised an eyebrow, wondering if the Doctor was joking or if he truly was serious. "There are three of us, and only one bed."

"Ah, I see what you mean," replied the Doctor. "Doesn't matter. I don't sleep, so you two can share the bed instead." He made his way over to a chair that was situated at a small desk and sat down, folding his arms and looking at the two women as they stood staring at him. "Aren't you going to sit down then?"

Rose shrugged and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. She patted the other side of the bed motioning for Martha to join her. "May as well make the most of it. Besides, we've got the comfiest bit of the room," grinned Rose, nodding to the Doctor, who was sitting in what looked to be a very uncomfortable wooden chair. "Comfortable?" asked Rose, her tongue poking out the side of her mouth.

The Doctor shrugged. "I'm fine – you two need to sleep. I'll just sit here till dawn comes and then we will figure out exactly what is going on here."

"What do you propose we do, Doctor?" asked Rose, levelling her gaze at him.

The Doctor folded his arms, clearly thinking. He was silent for a few minutes as he considered what to say. "Witches, black magic and all that _Harry Potter _stuff isn't real, but someone or something is making it look like witchcraft, even though technically the Master of the Revels did die from something that looks like Witchcraft but it can't be." He clapped his hands together, looking expectantly at his two companions. "So, ladies, what do we know?"

Before Martha or Rose could speak, the Doctor rambled on, completely ignoring the question that he had posed to his two companions.

"There's such a thing as psychic energy but a human couldn't channel it like that. Not without a generator the size of Taunton and I think we'd have spotted that," he frowned, his forehead scrunching up into lines. He shook his head. "There is something I'm missing, something that is staring me in the face and I just can't see it."

"Witchcraft?" asked Rose. "You say it seems like it but say it can't be, how do you know that it isn't?"

"Surely if time-travel and aliens are real then witchcraft can be as well?" added Martha, eyeing the Doctor's face as his mind continued to run through the many possibilities that he was thinking of, but probably not sharing with them.

He sighed, running a hand down his weary face. "Oh well…we'll have to find out tomorrow," he said. "Get some rest. You need it, especially you Rose."

"I know." Rose laid down on her right side, facing the window. "Goodnight, Doctor." She yawned. "Night, Martha."

"Yeah," replied Martha, settling down herself, and closing her eyes. Sleep soon overcame her and she drifted off into darkness.

* * *

Martha was startled awake by a loud feminine scream. Both she and Rose sat up in bed, watching as the Doctor bounded from his chair, grabbing his long brown coat as he went out the door of their room. They turned to look at each other.

"Looks like things just got a little more mysterious," grinned Rose.

Martha realised that the younger woman loved the sense of adventure. She followed as Rose went after the Doctor, wondering what was happening and whether this type of thing was the norm in the Doctor and Rose's everyday life.

The Doctor was standing over the body of Shakespeare's housekeeper. She was dead. The playwright looked disorientated and shocked when he saw the body on the floor. He immediately sat down again in his chair and covered his face in his hands, whispering to himself.

Martha ran to the window, while the Doctor and Rose bent over the woman. She gasped as she saw someone sitting astride a broom, flying into the sky and cackling madly. "Witches…" she whispered, her heart pounding against her chest.

"Her heart gave out…she died of fright," said the Doctor.

"Doctor…" muttered Martha, turning to meet his gaze. "I think you should come here."

He leapt up from where he had crouched down next to the woman, and peered out the window. "What did you see?"

Martha swallowed. "A witch."

* * *

Dawn came and went. The sun's rays flooded into Shakespeare's room. The playwright could not believe what had happened. He was lamenting about the lady he had known. **"**Oh, sweet Dolly Bailey. She sat out three bouts of the plague in this place. We all ran like rats. But what could have scared her so? She had such enormous spirit."

Martha frowned. "But the thing is, Lynley drowned on dry land, Dolly died of fright and they were both connected to you."

Shakespeare's gaze fixed on her and he gave her a piercing look. "You're accusing me?"

"No!" replied Martha hastily.

"I think what Martha means is that whatever is going on is connected to you," explained Rose. "Someone or something is trying to change something…"

"Change what?" questioned Shakespeare.

Rose looked awkward, and shifted her feet.

"Anyway," said Martha, "I saw a witch, big as you like, flying, cackling away, and you've written about witches."

Shakespeare looked completely surprised by that statement, and Martha realised that she had made a huge mistake. Obviously they were in the time of the playwright's life when he hadn't got to the point of writing about them yet.

"I have? When was that?"

Martha caught the Doctor's eye and mouthed "sorry" at him. The Time Lord nodded accepting her mistake.

"Hold on…Peter Streete spoke of witches," muttered Shakespeare, rubbing his chin.

"Who's Peter Streete?" asked Rose, exchanging a look with the Doctor.

"Our builder," replied Shakespeare. "He sketched the plans to the Globe."

The Doctor gasped, a large grin coming over his face as he whacked his head as his mind seemed to come to a conclusion. "The architect. Hold on. The architect! The architect!" He slammed his fist on the table, causing Shakespeare to jump. "The Globe! Come on!"

And he ran out the room. Martha glanced at Rose who shrugged and ran out after the Doctor.

"Come on!" said Martha, nodding to the playwright, who looked astounded by what was going on, but he followed her out the room regardless.

* * *

Martha and Shakespeare stood on the stage in the Globe, while the Doctor walked slowly round the pit. Rose was sitting on the edge of the stage watching the Time Lord.

"There are fourteen sides….I've always wondered but I never asked…" he shifted his gaze from the walls of the Globe to Shakespeare's brown eyes. "Tell me, Will, why fourteen sides?"

Shakespeare shrugged, folding his arms.** "**It was the shape Peter Streete thought best, that's all. He said it carried the sound well."

The Doctor frowned, his right hand under his chin as he paced in front of the stage. **"**Why does that ring a bell? Fourteen sides…"

"There are 14 lines in a sonnet," spoke up Martha.

"So there is! A very good point, Miss Jones! Words and shapes following the same design," he began to pace once more, his forehead scrunched up. "Fourteen lines, fourteen sides, fourteen facets…Oh, my head!" He grabbed his hair, nearly pulling it out as he paced faster and faster, his mind working overtime as he tried to figure out why the number fourteen was so important. "It's a tetradecagon…think, think, think! Words, letters, numbers, lines!"

"Butthis is just a theatre, just an ordinary theatre," pointed out Shakespeare.  
**  
**The Doctor turned towards the playwright, a smile lighting up his features. "Oh, but a theatre's magic, isn't it? You should know. Standing on that stage, saying the right words with the right emphasis a the right time…" He strode forwards, his voice lowering to a whisper, but his words held much emotion and emphasis in them. "Oh, you can make men weep, or cry with joy, change them. You can change people's minds just with words in this place. And if you exaggerate that…"

Martha gasped. "It's like your police box; small wooden box with all that _power_ inside! All crammed into one little space!"  
**  
**The Doctor pointed at Martha. "Oh. Oh, Martha Jones, I like you. Tell you what, though. Peter Streete would know. Can I talk to him?"  
**  
**"You won't get an answer. A month after finishing this place…lost his mind." He sounded quite sad at that fact.

Rose stood up and approached the writer. "What happened to him?"

"He started raving about witches, hearing voices, babbling. His mind was addled. He's in Bedlam."  
**  
**"What's Bedlam?" asked Martha.

"Bethlem Hospital," answered Shakespeare.

"In other words the madhouse," finished Rose, remembering something that she had been told in school. Her education seemed so long ago, a different life altogether that she had nearly forgotten until Bedlam had stirred the memory up from the dark recesses of her mind.

The Doctor swiftly turned towards the door that led to the street. "We're going to go there. Right now. Come on!"

Rose and Martha both jumped down from the stage.

"Are you coming?" shouted Rose to Shakespeare.

"Hold on!"

Two young actors had just emerged from the stage door. From his pockets Shakespeare withdraw a sheaf of papers. "Ralph, the last scene as I promised. Copy it, hand it round. Learn it. Speak it. Remember, kid, project. Eyes and teeth. You never know—the Queen might turn up," he said as he too climbed down from the stage following Martha and Rose as they walked out into the street. "So, tell me of Freedonia, where women can be doctors, writers, actors," questioned Shakespeare as he caught up with the two girls. The Doctor was still in their line of sight but walking quite quickly.  
**  
**"This country's ruled by a woman," said Rose. "Why shouldn't there be a country where woman can do what they want?"

"Ah, but the Queen, she's royal, appointed by God. That's none of my business to question the will of our Lord," he grinned at Martha. "Though you are a royal beauty."

Martha stopped walking, folded her arms and looked him straight in the eye. "I know for a fact that you've got a wife in the country."

"But Martha," protested Shakespeare, "this is the town…"

Before either of them could respond, the Doctor reappeared right in front of them. It appeared he had double-back to come and find them as they were most likely being too slow for him.

"Come on! We can all have a good flirt later!"

Shakespeare smiled. "Is that a promise, Doctor?"

Rose gasped. "Shakespeare isn't -" she began but Martha poked her in the side, shaking her head in warning. It probably wouldn't be a good idea for Rose to say what she was most likely thinking.

The Doctor sighed, shaking his head. "Oh, fifty-seven academics just punched the air."

Martha giggled.

"Now move! We've got work to do!" beckoned the Time Lord, and then he ran off once more, leaving the three of them to catch up with him as bounded through the streets.

* * *

Bethlem Hospital was not a place that one would want to visit regularly. It was not a "proper" hospital; it was completely different to the ones that Martha had worked in. Whereas the hospitals she had worked in where designed to help people, Bethlem Hospital was more like a prison then a place where mentally ill people could receive help and recover from their condition. She swallowed looking around at the damp, dirty walls; the muck on the floor showed that the place had not been cleaned in months. The smell was disgusting and she had to crinkle her nose to prevent herself from vomiting. All around them they could hear the yells of the 'patients'.

"They are not patients," whispered Martha, "they are prisoners."

The Doctor nodded, but before he could reply a man, who was employed by the state to look after the patients, met them at the entrance to the first corridor. Compared to the 'prisoners' they had seen so far, he was clean and well scrubbed, wearing warmer clothes then anyone in the cells was. He had a bit of a beard, and a hard look in his eyes.

"Does my lord wish some entertainment while he waits?" he asked, speaking directly to the Doctor. "I'd whip these madmen. They'll put on a good show for ya."  
**  
**The Doctor looked appalled at the idea of harming human beings for the sake of entertainment. "No, I don't!" His brown eyes were glaring fiercely at the man.  
**  
**The jailer nodded. "Wait here, my lords, while I make him decent for the ladies."

Rose crossed her arms and turned to Shakespeare, a look of utter anger stretched across her features. "So this is what you call a hospital? Where the patients are whipped to entertain the gentry?"

"And you put your friend in here?" asked Martha, appalled, feeling slightly ill at that prospect.

Shakespeare glanced at Martha and put on a sarcastic tone. "It's all so different in Freedonia is it?"

Martha chose to ignore that remark. "But you're clever! Do you honestly think this place is any good?"

"I've been mad. I've lost my mind," answered Shakespeare. "Fear of this place set me right again. It serves its purpose."

Rose swallowed and ventured forth a question that she was sure would not get an answer as it might be considered too personal. "Mad in what way?"

The Doctor walked forward slowly and caught the playwright's eyes with his own. "You lost your son."

"My only boy. The Black Death took him," replied Shakespeare sadly. "I wasn't even there."

"I didn't know. I'm sorry," said Martha. She leaned back against the wall, realising that it must be difficult for those who lost members of their families. As a doctor-in-training, Martha had witnessed first-hand the grief of a family when a loved one died…and losing a child was possibly the worst thing that could ever happen to a loving parent.

Shakespeare sighed, running a hand through his hair. "It made me question everything; the futility of this fleeting existence. To be or not to be…Oh, that's quite good. I like that…"

The Doctor nodded to him "You should write that down before you forget it."

The playwright frowned. "Hm, maybe not. Don't you think it a bit pretentious?"

"Not me," grinned Rose. "I think you should use it."

"Is there a reason for it?" asked Shakespeare, looking at her oddly as if he were assessing her.

"This way, my lord!" shouted the jailer from the corridor he had disappeared down.

The Doctor walked in front, with Rose and Martha behind him. The jailer was standing at the door of a cell, where a man was sitting with his head bowed between his legs, and muttering to himself in the centre of the room.

"A word of warning, my lord, they can be dangerous. They don't know their own strength," said the gentry. He opened the door to the cell and turned to leave, but the Doctor shouted after him. Anger was evident in his voice.

"I think it helps if you don't whip them!" The Doctor motioned for Rose, Martha and Shakespeare to stay away, and he slowly moved forward towards the prisoner who was continuously shaking. "Peter? Peter Streete?"

"It's no use, Doctor," said Shakespeare. "He's the same as he was. You'll get nothing out of him."

Gently, the Doctor laid a hand on Peter's shoulder. "Peter?"

The man named Peter jerked his head up, staring at the Doctor with wild, glassy eyes. The Doctor leant forward, placing his fingertips on the side of the man's face. He spoke quietly and directly into his face. "Peter, I'm the Doctor. Go into the past, one year ago. Let your mind go back, back to when everything was fine and shining. Everything that happened in this year since happened to somebody else. It was just a story. It was just a winter's tale. Let go. Listen. That's it, just let go." He laid the man down on the cot that he had been sitting on. Again the Doctor whispered, urging the man to speak, to tell them about the witches. The architect told the group that witches had spoken to him; had instructed him to build the Globe to their design; they had specified fourteen walls exactly.

"Where in the city did you see the witches? Peter, tell me. You've got to tell me where were they?" asked the Doctor, keeping his eyes focused completely on the terrified man in front of him.

"All Hallows Street," whispered Peter.

"Far too many words have been spoken this night!" hissed a voice from behind him.

"DOCTOR! Look out!" shouted Rose, as a figure appeared in the cell, dressed in black robes and laughing insanely as they pointed a wrinkly finger at the Doctor.

"What the hell is that?" gasped Martha, stepping back.

The witch (for it could only be one) stood beside Peter. She bent down and placed a finger upon the man's chest. "Just one touch of the heart…" A malicious grin covered her face.

"No! Don't!" yelled the Doctor, already knowing that such an action was fruitless, that the man was doomed to die, regardless of what he said.

The architect let out a scream of pain before disappearing in a shroud of yellow light, consumed by the witch.

Shakespeare was pointing at the woman, excitement on his face. "Witch! I'm seeing a witch!"

"Who will be next, hmm? Just one touch," cackled the old lady, advancing towards the Doctor, hand outstretched to his chest. "I'll stop your frantic hearts. You poor, fragile mortals."

Martha ran to the bars of the cell, grabbing hold of them and yelling at the top of her lungs. "Let us out! Let us out!"

"That's not going to work! The whole building is shouting that!" responded the Doctor, standing completely still as the witch walked slowly forwards.

"Who will die first, hmm?" the witch asked.

"What, you expect us to volunteer to die?" asked Rose, her eyebrows raised in a questioning glance.

"Looks like I have a volunteer," sneered the witch, swiftly moving forwards towards Rose, who quickly stepped back towards Martha.

"Leave her alone!" shouted the Doctor, his face dark with anger. His brown eyes were glinting and a stormy cloud seemed to consume them. Martha shivered.

"The Oncoming Storm," whispered Rose in her ear.

"What does that mean?" wondered Martha.

Rose bit her lip. "Probably not the best time to explain it."

"Doctor," warned Shakespeare, "can you stop her?"

The witch spat at the Doctor. "No mortal has power over me."

"Oh, but there's a power in words," said the Doctor, stepping forwards, coming within reach of her hand touching his chest, but the witch did not lunge at him, obviously intrigued by what he had to say. "If I can find the right one-if I can just know you…"

The witch hissed at him. "None on Earth has knowledge of us."

She lunged forward, but the Doctor quickly side-stepped her.

"Then it's a good thing I'm here," he said, his brow furrowed in concentration. "Now think, think, think… Humanoid female, uses shapes and words to channel energy…ah, fourteen! That's it! Fourteen! The fourteen stars of the Rexel planetary configuration! Creature, I name you Carrionite!"

The woman wailed and the light that had consumed Peter took her too, and she disappeared from the cell.

"What did you do?" gasped Martha.

The Doctor looked at his companions. "I named her. The power of a name is very old magic."

Martha swallowed. "I never thought I'd say this – and I never believed in magic when I was little – but from what I've seen being with you two confirms to me that all the things that I never believed in are real. We're dealing with magic, real magical beings."

Rose approached her and put her arms around her. "Are you all right?"

"Just in shock, is all," smiled Martha, feeling a little relieved by the comfort.

The Doctor was frowning.

"What is it?" asked Rose.

"The magic we've seen – is not proper magic in the sense of what you read in children's books. The magic that I used to get rid of that Carrionite was a sort of science aspect of it. You lot, you chose mathematics. Given the right string of numbers, the right equation, you can split the atom. Carrionites use words instead."

"Use them for what?" asked Shakespeare, swallowing.

By glancing at Rose, Martha knew that the young woman knew exactly what the Doctor was going to say next.

There was fear in the Doctor's eyes as he replied: "The end of the world."

**To be continued….**

**Please let me know what you think! **

**Next chapter: **In which the Doctor and Martha have an encounter with another Carrionite, and Rose takes it into her own hands to stop the Carrionites once and for all... **will be updated very soon. **

Until next time!

the-writer1988


	7. The Shakespeare Code part three

**Author's Note: **Thank you for all the reviews so far! There are a few more changes in this chapter then in the last one. I am already writing the "Gridlock" storyline which has a lot more changes to it then "Smith and Jones" and "The Shakespeare Codes" did. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Six: **_The Shakespeare Code _(part three)

The Doctor was pacing in front of Shakespeare's desk, where the playwright currently sat. Martha and Rose were both sitting down, watching as their friend walked up and down the room. "The Carrionites disappeared way back at the dawn of the universe. Nobody was sure if they were real or legend…"

"Well, I'm going for real," intoned Shakespeare.

Martha sighed. "But what do they want?"

"What everyone else in this universe wants," said Rose, "this planet and humanity taken into slavery or obliterated from the universe. Our futures destroyed so that they can rule everything," she smiled sadly. "It usually amounts to something like that."

The Doctor nodded. "Exactly. They want a world of bones and blood and witchcraft."

"And Earth just happens to fit the bill," added Rose, looking a little weary.

"But how are they going to achieve that?" asked Martha.

The Doctor shifted his gaze so that his eyes met Shakespeare's. "I'm looking at the man with the words.

Shakespeare's eyebrows rose. "Me? But I've done nothing!"

"You might have done…" began Rose, her eyes widening.

Martha glanced at Rose and then she remembered. Shakespeare had been in the room, writing the finishing scenes for his play when Dolly had died, but he hadn't done it…which pointed to the fact that the witches were using the playwright for an ulterior motive. "What were you doing last night, when that Carrionite was in the room?"

"Finishing the play," confirmed Shakespeare, just as she had thought.

"What happens on the last page?" The Doctor asked, stepping forward and placing his hands on the desk, looking directly into Shakespeare's face without blinking.

"The boys get the girls. They have a bit of a dance. It's all as funny and thought provoking as usual—except those last few lines. Funny thing is…I don't actually remember writing them…" he trailed off, sounding and looking completely confused.

The Doctor slammed a hand down on the desk, causing the other occupants of the room to jump. "That's it. They used you. They gave you the final words. Like a spell, like a code. Love's Labours Won—it's a weapon! The right combination of words, spoken at the right place with the shape of the Globe as an energy converter! The play's the thing!"

"Well, what are we going to do?" asked Rose. "How can we stop them?"

"The most important thing we need to do is stop that play from being performed," explained the Doctor. "I need to have a little chat with our resident witches and determine what they are up to. So, this is what we are going to do, Rose and Will, you get to the Globe and stop Love's Labour's Won from being performed. Martha and I will go to All Hallows Street."

"No."

Martha turned towards Rose who was looking rather adamant – she knew in that instant that Rose would not allow the Doctor to go without her. "I'm not lettin' you go off and face them witches on your own. I know you've got Martha, but I'm coming with you whether you like it or not." There was stubbornness in her voice that Martha had never heard before.

The Doctor was looking at Rose, sadly. "I can't stop you from coming with me, but I need someone to help stop the play. And I trust you to do that Rose Tyler. I'm taking Martha with me simply because she does not have experience in stopping things like this. No offence intended to you Martha, but that is technically, strictly true. Rose does know more then you about travelling in time and would be able to, hopefully, ensure that Love's Labour's Won is not performed."

"I'm not at all offended," replied Martha. After all, how could she be? Rose did have more experience then her, and it would be better for Rose to go off on her own, and for Martha to remain with the Doctor.

Rose sighed. "Okay. I'll go." She turned to leave. "Come on Will. We've got a play to stop!"

The playwright looked oddly at the Doctor as if he was assessing him but he did not say a word, instead choosing to follow Rose out of the room.

"Good luck!" shouted the Doctor, but no answer was forthcoming.

* * *

The play was in full swing by the time Shakespeare and Rose arrived at the Globe. The playwright skidded onto the stage, waving his arms about in an attempt to stop the play.

"Stop the play!" he yelled, his voice full of desperation. "I'm sorry, ladies and gentlemen, but stop! This performance must end immediately!"

Rose took a deep breath realising that the crowd were shouting questions at Shakespeare, demanding to know why the play was being stopped. She bit her lip hoping against all hope that things would be alright.

"I'm sorry. You'll get a refund," defended Shakespeare amongst the boos and jeers of the audience. "But this play must not be performed!"

Even before he could continue Shakespeare fell to the stage floor, completely unconscious.

"No!" yelled Rose, jumping forward onto the stage. She ran towards the playwright and bent down to her knees, gently placing two fingers on his neck. He was still breathing: good. It meant he wasn't dead then. But she turned her gaze upwards to the balconies, her brown eyes searching. There was magic at work here…they were here. The witches were here.

And then she spotted them.

Two old figures in black robes sat alone, in a box all to themselves. She swallowed, knowing that she would have to stop them herself. If they were here, then that meant the Doctor and Martha had no hope of stopping them – it was up to her.

Someone grabbed at her shoulders, attempting to pull her off stage. "Let me go!" she responded, scratching at the hands that held her. "You can't perform this play!" She found herself dragged uncouthly off the stage and into the dressing rooms where Shakespeare was now laid on a row of wooden chairs. He was still very much unconscious. She could already hear that the play was being continued. So this was it then. She would have to confront the witches herself to stop them since the Doctor was otherwise preoccupied.

* * *

"All Hallows Street," muttered the Doctor. "But which house?"

He and Martha had quickly found the right road by using one of playwright's maps of London. It was quite close in proximity to Shakespeare's home as well, which was a welcome bonus.

"Hold on," said Martha, stopping at the side of the street. "The word didn't end in 1599. It just didn't. Look at me - I'm living proof! Surely if the world ended then I wouldn't exist, and neither would Rose?"

The Doctor rubbed his eyes. He looked very tired all of a sudden. "How to explain the mechanics of the infinite temporal flux to a complete novice? Rose would probably explain it better for you to understand." He clicked his fingers. "Oh, I know! Back to the Future! It's like Back to the Future! You've seen the film haven't you?

"Yeah," nodded Martha.

"Marty McFly goes back and changes history…" he began.

"And he starts fading away." Martha eyes widened as realisation dawned in. "Oh my God, am I gonna fade?"

The Doctor nodded; a solemn look on his face. "You and the entire future of the human race. It ends right now in 1599 if we don't stop it." He began to look at each of the houses in turn, trying to fathom which one contained the witches. "But which house do we want?"

Then, as if by magic, a door on one of the houses opened. There was nobody there.

"I think we've just been invited in," gulped Martha.

"Come on." The Doctor took Martha's hand and led her inside. They walked up some steps and came to the first floor where a beautiful woman was waiting for them in black robes.

"I take it we're expected," said the Doctor, eying the woman with interest.

Martha watched the conversation taking place.

"Oh, I think Death has been waiting for you a very long time…" the witch said, stepping closer to the Doctor.

Martha stepped forward, remembering exactly what the Doctor had done to the witch in the cell. "Right then, it's my turn. I know how to do this." She pointed towards the witch. With confidence in her voice, Martha pronounced: "I name thee, Carrionite!"

But nothing happened.

Martha stared, unable to understand why it hadn't worked. "What did I do wrong? Was it the finger motion?"

The witch laughed at her, cackling madly. "The power of a name works only once. Observe." She pointed at Martha. "I gaze upon this bag of bones and now I name thee Martha Jones."

It was instantaneous. Martha felt darkness clouding over her and she slumped, not knowing if she hit the wooden floor hard or if someone caught her before darkness overcame her.

* * *

She didn't know how long she was out for, but it couldn't have been for long. Martha regained consciousness, realising within seconds that the witch and the Doctor were still conversing. The witch was now floating outside the window, the Doctor standing at it, his hand outstretched, babbling about a DNA replication module. It was just a few seconds after that that she heard him yell in agony. Martha struggled to her feet, seeing the witch fly away from the window as she rushed to the Doctor's side where he was laying completely still.

She tentatively touched him on the shoulder and rolled him onto his back. "Doctor! Don't worry, I've got you." She placed an ear to his chest, listening for any heartbeat. She could just about hear the regular thump of a heart beating. He was still alive. The witch had not harmed him as she had probably hoped to. "Hold on, mister. You've got two hearts."

The Doctor opened his eyes, smiling up at Martha. "Isn't this the second time this has happened?"

Martha nodded. He got to his feet and then fell to the ground, once more screaming, his right hand on his chest. Martha supported him. "I've only got one heart working. How do you people cope? I've got to get the other one started. Hit me! Hit me on the chest!"

So she did.

He gasped. "Other side."

Martha did as she was told.

The Doctor fell to his hands and knees. "On the back! One the back!" He let out a little yell as Martha hit him. "Left a bit!" Then he stood. "There we go!" He looked her up and down. "Well, what are you standing there for? Come on! The Globe!"

He rushed out of the house, swiftly followed by Martha.

* * *

Rose crept up the stairs, slowly and carefully, trying not to make any noise that would alert the witches who were seated in one of the top boxes. She swallowed as she peered into each one, looking for any sign of the witches.

It was then that she overheard three people conversing in the box next door, and Rose knew she had found the culprits.

"It is now, my mothers. The final words to activate the tetradecagon."

Rose could not make out the speech of one of the actors on the stage, nor did she have time to get back down to the stage. What could she do?

"The portal opens! It begins!"

Rose peered into the box. Three, black-robed women were standing facing the stage. One of them held a purple globe in her hands and from it streamed a glare of bright red light which shot up into the heavens above the Globe. From it descended the Carrionites, screeching with glee at being freed at last from their captivity in the darkness.

She didn't know what to do, or how to stop them. Ignoring the risks to her life, Rose barged into the box, yelling at the top of her voice.

"STOP IT! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"

The younger of the Carrionites turned to regard her. "We have an intruder…no matter you cannot stop us from victory."

"I can try," replied Rose, stepping forward.

An instant later she stilled as a blast of magic hit her, rendering her limbs useless. She remained standing, paralysed by the words they had swiftly said to her; words that she had not heard, but knew they had chanted to make her unable to move. The only thing she could do was blink.

"You can watch as the Earth is consumed. My mother told me you were with the Doctor…he is dead…no one will get in our way!"

* * *

Martha followed the Doctor backstage, skidding to a halt in front of Shakespeare who was stirring from unconsciousness.

"Stop the play! I think that was it. Yeah, I said, 'Stop the play'!" the Doctor yelled.

"I hit my head," defended Shakespeare, rubbing the back of his head.

The Doctor sighed. "Yeah, don't rub it, you'll go bald. Where's Rose?"

Shakespeare shrugged. "I don't know. I've been unconscious, remember?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Come on, we've got to find her." But before they could even begin their search screams were heard from the stage and the Doctor glanced at Martha. "I think that's my cue!"

Martha followed the Doctor swiftly followed by Shakespeare out onto the main stage of the Globe. All three of them looked up in fascination at the large group of Carrionites flying around the Gtheatre, jubilant about their freedom, and screaming words of victory. The Doctor grabbed Shakespeare, thrusting him forward. "Come on, Will! History needs you!"

"But what can I do?" asked the playwright, his hair whipping in the wind. Martha could see fear in his eyes as he wondered what he could do to stop this madness.

"Reverse it!" instructed the Doctor, pointing to the three witches in one of the top boxes. But then his arm faltered. Martha saw fear and shock register on the Doctor's face. "No…"

She looked upwards towards where the Doctor had been pointing and to her horror saw Rose, standing stock still amongst the three Carrionites.

"How am I supposed to do that?" asked Shakespeare, oblivious to the fact that Rose was in terrible danger.

"Doctor!" yelled Martha. "You've got to help him! If he's the only one who you can stop this, he needs you!" She knew that Rose meant a lot to the Doctor, but whatever had happened between them had affected their friendship, however it was apparent that he still cared for Rose deeply.

The Doctor swallowed, shaking his head, and turned to face the playwright, his coat flapping around his ankles. "The shape of the Globe gives words power, but you're the wordsmith, the one true genius. The only man clever enough to do it!"

Shakespeare looked confused. "But what words? I have none ready!"

The Doctor sounded annoyed as he retorted. "You're William Shakespeare!"

"But these Carrionite phrases, the need such precision!" the playwright argued back.

"Trust yourself. When you're locked away in your room, the words just come, don't they? Like magic. Words of the right sound, the right shape, the right rhythm—words that last forever! That's what you do, Will! You choose perfect words. Do it. Improvise!"

Shakespeare stepped forward, swallowing as his mind ran through all sorts of words. "Close up this den of hateful, dire decay! Decomposition of your witches' plot! You thieve my brains, consider me your toy. My doting Doctor tells me I am not! Foul Carrionite spectres, cease your show! Between the points…" He looked to the Doctor for help.

"Seven, six, one, three, nine, nought!"

"Seven, six, one, three, nine, nought! And banished like a tinker's cuss, I say to thee…" The playwright once again looked at the Doctor for help, who shook his head.

It came to her in an instant. She had seen the films, read the books. If it could help Harry Potter, it could help Shakespeare. "Expelliarmus!" Martha shouted.

The Doctor repeated the word, as did Shakespeare. As soon as he said that magical word, the Carrionites cries of victory turned immediately into screams of defeat as they were swept back into the void from whence they had come. The play of Love's Labour's Won came flying through the doors, taken into the darkness with the Carrionites, forever lost to the world.

The Doctor cheered, as did Shakespeare. "Love's Labours Won! There it goes. Just as history said it would!"

The cloud of Carrionites dissipated and the audience members who had been trapped in the Globe were breathing sighs of relief, and then they applauded.

The Doctor ran off the stage, as Martha stepped up beside Shakespeare. The actors who had been cowering at the back of the stage, came forward and took deep bows to the audience.

"They think it was all special effects," grinned Martha, amusement dancing in her eyes.

"Your effect is special indeed," flirted Shakespeare.

"It's not your best line," she replied. She looked around for the Doctor, realising that she had forgotten about Rose in the joy of victory. "I've got to go." She ran off the stage, up the stairs to where the important guests sat to find the Doctor in one of the boxes, helping Rose stand up.

"She fell as the spell broke," said the Doctor, as Martha approached.

"Are you okay?" questioned Martha, concern written on her face as she observed her new friend's condition.

Rose nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I thought I could stop them – turns out I was wrong."

The Doctor didn't reply. Instead he bent down once more and retrieved a crystal ball, where the three witches that had orchestrated it all had been sucked into as Shakespeare had defeated them. There were scratching at the ball, yelling in fury, but it wouldn't break. He tucked it into his pocket and walked away.

* * *

The following morning, Martha and Rose sat with Shakespeare at the edge of the stage. The bard was telling them jokes, of which neither Rose nor Martha could understand or even found funny.

"Then give me a joke from Freedonia," challenged Shakespeare, his eyes falling on Martha.

She exchanged a look with Rose who shrugged. "OK, Shakespeare walks into a pub and the landlord says "Oi, mate, you're bard"."

Rose sniggered but Shakespeare looked dumbfounded, although he allowed a small smile to creep over his face.

"It's brilliant! Doesn't make sense, mind you, but never mind that. Come here." Shakespeare put his arm around Martha's waist.

She felt uncomfortable and looked to Rose for help. "I've only just met you," she stammered.

"The Doctor might never kiss you."

"He already has," replied Martha, looking the playwright in the eye. "And I don't fancy him. He's not my type."

"Who's not your type?" asked the Doctor, emerging from backstage. Around his neck was a ruff collar and in his hand he was carrying an animal skull. "Good props store back there! I'm not sure about this though." His eyes focused on the skull, frowning. "It reminds me of a Sycorax."

"Sycorax. Nice word. I think I'll use that," commented Shakespeare, smiling at the Doctor.

"How's your head?" the Time Lord asked.

"Still aching," the playwright admitted.

The Doctor stepped forward. "Here, I got you this." He removed the collar from his neck and placed it around Shakespeare's. "A neck brace. Wear that for a few days till it is better, although you might want to keep it. It suits you."

"What about the play? Is it all gone?" asked Martha, looking above to where, just last night, the Carrionites had been flying.

The Doctor sighed. "It's gone. I looked all over—every single copy of Love's Labours Won went up in the sky, disappeared for all of time."

"My lost masterpiece," lamented Shakespeare.

"You could write it up again," suggested Martha.

The Doctor shook his head. "Yeah, better not, Will. There's still power in those words. Maybe it should best stay forgotten. It's probably for the best."

"Oh, but I've got new ideas. Perhaps it's time I wrote about fathers and sons. In memory of my boy—my precious Hamnet."

"Hamnet?"

"I thought it was Hamlet," mused Rose.

The Doctor leaned in close so that only Rose could hear. "No, he hasn't written it yet."

"No, my son's name was Hamnet. Though I do quite like the name of Hamlet…"

The Doctor put his arms around Rose and Martha, and looked at Shakespeare. "Anyway, time we were off. I've got a nice attic in the TARDIS where this lot," he held up the crystal ball, "can scream for all eternity and I've got to take Martha and Rose back home." Even as he said that he winked at the two, to let them know he wasn't really planning on doing that.

Shakespeare shifted in his seat. "You mean travel on through time and space."

"What?" the Doctor was stunned.

"That's impossible…" breathed Rose.

"You're from another world like the Carrionites and Martha and Rose are from the future. It's not hard to work out," finished Shakespeare.

"That's…incredible. You are incredible," concluded the Doctor, still sounding stunned.

"We're alike in many ways, Doctor," he said. He shook hands with the Time Lord and glanced at Martha and Rose. "Let me just say good-bye."

"Okay," replied Rose, watching the playwright anxiously.

But before the playwright could even begin, one of the actors rushed towards him, yelling in jubilation. "Will! Will! You'll never believe it! She's here! She's turned up! We're the talk of the town. She heard about last night! She wants us to perform it again!"

"Who?" asked Martha, watching Shakespeare's face which had in turn gone completely white.

"Her Majesty! She's here!"

Martha gasped as Queen Elizabeth the First entered the courtyard.

"Queen Elizabeth I!" the Doctor exclaimed in a child-like voice and with wonder in his face.

"Doctor!" The Queen looked at him, her eyes shining in anger.

"What?" the Doctor was completely stunned.

"My sworn enemy!"

Rose looked between the two.

"What?"

Then the Queen yelled, "Off with his head!"

"What?"

"Never mind 'what', just run!" yelled Martha, darting forward and grabbing the Doctor by his arm and pulling him back to another entrance. She shouted over her shoulder. "See you, Will! And thanks!"

With Rose darting after her, they overheard the Queen's last words before they were out of earshot.

"Stop that pernicious Doctor!"

She could hear Shakespeare laughing as she fled with Rose at her side, back towards the TARDIS.

Soldiers were following them, ordering them to stop in the name of the Queen; however the Doctor had no plans in learning what he had exactly done to get the death sentence – just yet anyway.

"What have you done to upset her?!" asked Martha, running as fast as she could to keep up with the Doctor.

"How should I know?" he replied, ducking as an arrow flew over his head. "Haven't even met her yet! That's time travel for you! Still, can't wait to find out!"

They had made it to the TARDIS. The Doctor hand's were scrambling through his pockets and he then pulled out his key, inserted it into the lock and turned it, opening the door so that they could get to safety.

"Isn't this the second Queen you've annoyed?" asked Rose, remembering the incident with Queen Victoria and the werewolf.

"What?" asked Martha, before she found herself dragged inside the time ship.

"That was partly your fault too, Rose," retorted the Doctor as he jumped around the console. "Still, finding out exactly what I've done to upset old Elizabeth will be something to look forward to!"

With that the TARDIS dematerialised from 1599, and into adventures new.

**To be continued…**

**Please let me know what you think! **

**The next chapter is the first part of Gridlock in which Rose and Martha have a nice long chat, and the Doctor decides to take Martha to her first alien planet: New Earth, were trouble is brewing...**

**Until next time!**

**the-writer1988**


	8. Gridlock part one

* * *

**A/N) **I realise it has been a bit of a while since I have updated, however my reasoning is simple. I wanted to get ahead of myself so that I would have something to post every week or so. At the moment the Gridlock storyline is complete. I am currently working on the Dalek two-parter, so once I've finished Evolution of the Daleks, I will be posting Gridlock part two. Hopefully the wait shouldn't be too long. I am going on holiday on 12th July, so even if I haven't finished the Dalek two-parter, I will still update. However, I would like to write ahead of myself in this story as the further it goes, the more complicated it may get.

I apologise for the long wait for this chapter, but it is here: finally. Enjoy!

(And thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed so far!)

* * *

**Chapter Seven: **_Gridlock _(part one)

"You haven't seen the TARDIS properly yet, have you?" asked Rose, as Martha watched the Doctor set the controls to the time ship and send it into the vortex.

"No I haven't, though I have figured it's probably much bigger than just this console room," she replied.

"And you need a room to sleep in when we can get it," said Rose, "I mean, I have one, its not exactly fair if you don't have a room to stay in when, you know, we're not adventuring and stuff."

Martha frowned. "Am I permanent addition then? I just assumed you wouldn't want me to travel with you all the time…."

Rose shook her head. "No, you can stay for as long as you like! Can't she, Doctor?"

The Doctor looked up from the controls and smiled. "'Course she can. More the merrier, I say!" His hand slammed down on a lever and the TARDIS shook violently, before settling into a calmer mood.

Martha had grabbed hold of the console for support. "I don't think I'm going to get used to this!"

"So, where are we going?" asked Rose, walking round to stand next to the Doctor.

"I thought it would be fun to take Martha to New Earth, however I'm taking the TARDIS for a little spin in the vortex first, so you two may as well go off and have a chat or show her the TARDIS or something. We don't want her getting lost, do we?" asked the Doctor.

Rose shook her head, brushing a hand through her hair. "No, we don't. Come on, let me show you around."

Martha followed Rose as she led her out of the console room and down the corridor, further into the TARDIS. Martha looked around, her eyes shining in wonder as she took in the intricately, beautifully designed ship. The corridor from the control room went on for ages until Rose stopped at a door, pressed the organic-looking button on the wall, and then stepped inside the room as the door slid open.

"This is the kitchen – my first port of call when I get up or in," explained Rose. "The Doctor has stored all the cupboards with Earth foods so that we don't go hungry." She walked over to one of the cupboards and opened it, showing Martha the stock. "Crisps, bread, cereals, chocolate…basically there is enough here to feed us for a whole year."

"And is it all in date?" Being a doctor-in-training, Martha was aware of what could happen if she consumed out of date food, and she didn't want to fall ill on the adventure of a lifetime.

Rose shrugged. "I assume so – I've never seen him restock the food supply, but for all I know the TARDIS could just do it on its own! Come on."

They left the kitchen and carried on walking through the many corridors that made up the TARDIS, exploring various rooms and small spaces they came across. Rose was thrilled at the excitement that Martha showed at being in a place that was scientifically impossible for humans back on Earth.

"This place goes on forever!" exclaimed Martha, shaking her head in wonderment. "It's so beautiful…"

"And now we come to the last part of our tour. The bedrooms," grinned Rose. She pointed to a door covered with symbols that Martha did not recognise. "This is the Doctor's room – he hardly uses it – well," she shook her shoulders, "I've never seen him actually use it, but it's off-limits to everyone so don't even try to get in there. I tried once before, back when I first started to travel – the door ended up zapping me with static electricity."

"Ah, okay," nodded Martha, "thanks for the warning."

Rose stopped outside another room which was further down the corridor from the Doctor's unused bedroom. The door itself was coloured purple. "This can be your room. It's next to mine," she indicated the pink door situated right beside the purple one, "so if you need anything you can call on me."

Martha opened the door that led into her designated room. She stepped inside. "Woah, this is incredible! It's arranged in the way I like it!" She went to the wardrobe in the corner and wrenched it open, smiling in glee at all the outfits that were hanging there. She grinned as she pulled out a pair of jeans. "These are all my sizes! How does the TARDIS do that, know what sizes we are and everything? It's even managed to guess what my favourite colour is!"

Rose coughed. "The TARDIS is a 'she' not an 'it'."

"Ohhh, right," replied Martha, feeling a little foolish. "Did not know that."

"The Doctor is very protective of his ship and the TARDIS is protective of him," said Rose, sighing. "I probably shouldn't say this, but the TARDIS has helped the Doctor for so long and protects him from the heartache that the war brought on him, helps him feel no longer alone…its what I used to do, until things changed."

The topic had changed abruptly, but it had served its purpose. It was clear to Martha that Rose needed to talk to her and it was an invitation to ask…

Martha pursed her lips, wondering if she should ask the question that was bugging her. What if she insulted Rose by asking her? What if the girl didn't want her to know about what had occurred between them? But she had deliberately set the conversation up so she would ask… She shuffled on her feet, placing the jeans back in the cupboard. "It's probably not my place, but what changed between you two? What do you mean by war?"

Rose sat down on the bed, placing her hands on her kneecaps. Martha could see that she was debating with herself, trying to figure out whether Martha would be trustworthy…

"I can't tell you about the war; I shouldn't have even mentioned it to you – it's up to the Doctor to explain it, but something happened to him that not even I've been able to heal no matter how much I have tried to." Rose stood up and took Martha's hand. "Come with me. I need to show you something – and a friend to talk to."

Martha obeyed, following Rose out of the bedroom and into the girl's own room. When she walked inside she was shocked at how dull-looking the room was. It was quite untidy. The only place that looked like it had been paid any attention was a shelf that was displayed with many photographs of Rose and, what Martha supposed, was the girl's family.

"It used to be brighter until things changed between the Doctor and I," began Rose, "but my room transformed. I think that may be because of things that have changed between us...my room used to be light and had the sense of me being able to be carefree in my life but now it has altered to reflect the darkness in my life. I was careless in my decisions and I thought I could do nothing wrong."

"Careless?" prompted Martha, curious as to what exactly had happened between the Doctor and Rose. "Sorry, I shouldn't be prying into your personal life."

Rose grabbed her hand. "No, it's alright. I've kept everything bottled up inside me," she replied. "I haven't told anyone about this – but I think you'd understand, maybe be able to help. Martha, the simple thing is that I love the Doctor, so much that I risked everything for him. I can never see my mum again – it's impossible. I have to live with that decision for the rest of my life and sometimes I regret it so much…"

Tears were falling down Rose's cheeks. Martha sat on the bed next to her and pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back as the girl sobbed onto her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," said Rose, sitting up and wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, "I shouldn't be falling apart like this and burdening you with my insignificant troubles."

"Your troubles are not insignificant," replied Martha. "Everyone makes bad choices but there is always a way to fix the damage that has been done."

Rose shook her head. "No, there isn't. How can I fix what I have done?"

Martha sighed, wondering how she could console the girl and not intentionally hurt her more. Rose trusted her and as a doctor in training, it was Martha's duty to support her in any way she could. "Perhaps its best if you explain to me what happened? I know it will be difficult for you to recount it, but in order for me to help you, I need to know."

Rose nodded, sniffing as she wiped the remaining tears from her face. "I suppose I should start from the beginning – I met the Doctor at a time in my life when there was nothing going for me. I worked in a shop – I didn't really have a life worth living until I met the Doctor. He showed me the whole of time and space - he taught me a better way of living my life. I travelled with him for two years before everything turned upside down. One time, the TARDIS was pulled to a parallel world, which, according to the Doctor was virtually impossible for him to get to. Do you know what a parallel world is?"

"I think I can guess," said Martha. "Showing various consequences of our choices? For an example, if I hadn't chosen to be a doctor I could easily be in a different universe as a barrister or something boring like that?"

Rose nodded glad that Martha had got the right idea of a parallel universe. "At that time my sort-of-boyfriend Mickey was travelling with us and in this parallel world we discovered several things – my dad was still alive." She looked up at Martha, meeting her gaze. "He died when I was six months old – I never knew him. Mickey's Gran, who raised him, was still alive as well…we both wanted to meet our respective lost ones, but the Doctor could only choose one of us to follow. He came with me. I met my dad and the parallel version of my mum. They were rich – and I didn't exist." She gave a bitter laugh. "A parallel universe and my mum and dad never had me." She swallowed around a lump in her throat. The memory of that time had been hard for her. "We fell into trouble while we were there, but at the end of it, the parallel version of Mickey had died, so my Mickey stayed behind to keep his Gran company and replace the Mickey that the alternate world had lost…"

"I'm sorry," whispered Martha, rubbing Rose's shoulders as gently as she could to relieve the stress that the girl must be feeling.

"The Doctor sealed the hole between universes which meant I could never see Mickey again. It was his choice to stay behind and so the Doctor and I carried on with our life, visiting my mum whenever we found ourselves back on Earth. And then the ghosts came and everything went wrong."

"Ghosts…you mean those things that started to appear before the Cybermen showed up?" asked Martha.

Rose nodded. "Yeah – the ghosts were the Cybermen, leaking through the Void from the parallel universe that the Doctor and I had visited. That day was the worst one of my life because I lost so much because of what I did." Tears were falling down her cheeks harder then ever. "Battle raged between the Cybermen and the Daleks – a race that had come through the Void as well – and they fought as we tried to escape. The Doctor realised he would have to open the Void – the space between the universes – to deal with the threat that they posed to this Earth and the parallel Earth. I met Mickey again – he had managed to come back too by following the Cybermen through the Void. The Doctor and I were coated in Void stuff from the other universe so if he opened the Void we would both get sucked in. To save me he sent me to the parallel universe, and my parallel dad took my mum along too, so that they could be together again – but I wouldn't stay, even though the Doctor wanted me to go. How could I leave the Doctor alone, all by himself? I love him with all my heart and I made my choice to stay with him forever. You can guess what I sacrificed - to never see my mum again. I chose the Doctor over her and that choice has destroyed everything and I don't get what I have done wrong."

Martha nodded, understanding what Rose had sacrificed in order to stay with the Doctor. From what little she had seen of the Doctor, she had realised that he valued humanity and their strengths and weaknesses. Despite only being with him for one short trip, Martha had realised that the Doctor loved humans; ordinary humans – people like Rose and herself…and then it dawned on her why the relationship between the Doctor and Rose had changed: it was because Rose had chosen the Doctor over her family and that was something that he wouldn't have been able to believe of anyone. If he loved humanity for desiring a normal life, then he wouldn't have been able to understand Rose's choice and that he hadn't expected her to choose him over her family, and that had disappointed him – but was that the only reason to account for the Doctor's behaviour towards her or was there something more that Rose didn't realise?

"Rose," she whispered, her gaze falling on the row of photographs that she had noticed earlier. "Is that your mother?" She pointed a finger towards one of the photographs which showed a younger Rose with an older woman with long blonde hair.

"Yeah," sniffed Rose, "that's my mum Jackie Tyler, and I can never see her again." It seemed to be too much for the girl to handle and she descended into sobs. Martha held her tightly trying her best to comfort her.

"I'm sorry." Those were the only words that she could think of to say, but whether it was any help, she didn't know.

* * *

It was a few hours later that both Rose and Martha had joined the Doctor in the console room where he was busily setting the TARDIS to take them to New Earth.

Martha leaned forward, grabbing the side of the console for support as the TARDIS bounced along in the vortex. "So, where are we going?"

"New Earth," said the Doctor, proudly. "Rose has already been there before. It is a planet that your descendents make a life on when the Earth is consumed by the expansion of the Sun in billions of years time."

"What's it like?" asked Martha.

"The most beautiful thing in the universe – the suns waves of heat as the planet is consumed in fire…"

"Doctor, I think she means New Earth, not the death of Earth," interrupted Rose.

"Ah, that would probably make more sense…" said the Doctor, unfazed by what he had begun to describe. "But, anyway, you wanted to know about New Earth, didn't you?"

"Yes," nodded Martha. She felt slightly ill at the prospect of setting her feet down on another planet and she wondered briefly if this was all just a dream in her head, but in her heart she knew it wasn't. It really was happening; she really was going to stand upon another planet.

The Doctor began to dance around the console, tweaking the settings as he did so. "Shortly, we will be in the year five billion and fifty-three on the planet New Earth! Second hope of mankind! Fifty thousand light years from your old world, and we're slap bang in the middle of New New York. Although, technically it's the fifteenth New York from the original, so it's New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York. One of the most dazzling cities ever built."

Rose giggled at his enthusiasm. The TARDIS shuddered to a halt and then he grabbed his coat, flinging it on and went to the doors. He stood by them, his eyes boring into Martha's.

"It would be wrong of me to go first. Ladies first," he enticed.

Martha stepped forward, fear settling into her gut. She glanced back at Rose who nodded at her and smiled. Taking a deep breath, she opened the doors and boldly walked out, right into a downpour that soaked her clothes through. She zipped up her jacket and glared at the Doctor as he walked out.** "**Oh, that's nice! Time Lord version of dazzling."

"A bit of rain never hurt anyone," said the Doctor, shaking his head. "Come on, let's get under cover!" He grabbed both Martha and Rose's hands and led them to a small shelter by the side of the wall. The street they were in was junk-ridden and giant dumpsters lined most of the walls, and just above them they could see laundry swinging on a line, completely wet from the downpour.

Martha shrugged, shivering slightly. "It looks like the same old Earth to me, on a Wednesday afternoon, actually."

"Hold on, hold on. Let's have a look." The Doctor turned to the wall where a small screen was embedded in the wall. Martha assumed it was a computer terminal. The Doctor reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the sonic screwdriver. Static began to appear, and then he hit it with his right fist. A picture fizzled into existence. From the looks of things it seemed to be a news report of the traffic.

"– and the driving should be clear and easy, with fifteen extra lanes open for the New New Jersey expressway."

The image on the screen shifted to reveal a city above ground, which was set across from a river. The city was tall and looked futuristic, exactly how Martha had imaged it to be. Vehicles were coasting through the air heading towards the city.

"Hey, isn't that where we landed last time?" asked Rose. "It looks familiar."

"It is," replied the Doctor. He looked around, and then back at his two companions. "This must be the lower levels. Down in the base of the tower, some sort of under-city, I would imagine."

"Great, you've brought me to the slums," chided Martha, though enjoying the experience all the same.

"Far more interesting, the slums! This is the real city, not what's up there," said the

Doctor, pointing upwards.

Martha shook her head laughing. "You'd enjoy anything."

The Doctor grinned at her. "That's me." He peered out of the small shelter they had been standing under. "Oh look, the rain's stopping! Better and better!" He put his hands in his pockets and strolled out into the alleyway.

The three of them walked together. It was only when they reached the half-way point of the alley that the tops of some large green boxes were flipped open to reveal three street vendors' carts, with three people waving and shouting at them.

"Welcome to Pharmacy Town! How long have you been there? Would you like some happy? You want happy?" a man shouted to them.

"Doctor, who are they?" asked Rose, moving in closer to him.

"We're in business! Open up the Mellow, and the Read! Customers at last!" a female shouted.

"Happy, happy?" The man leered at Rose, trying to tempt her with a small sticker that had the words "HAPPY" printed on it.

"How about Anger? Buy some Anger?" pitched a third stall-owner.

"Get some Mellow! It makes you feel all bendy and soft all day long!"

The first stall-owner threw a dirty look at his two competitors. "They'll rip you off! Do you want some happy? You look like you could do with some!" he said, nodding towards the Doctor who had adopted a very stern and angry look on his face.

He frowned at them. "No thanks."

"Are they selling drugs?" asked Martha.

"I think they are selling moods, which would be the same thing."

Rose tapped him on the shoulder. "Doctor, look!" She was pointing towards a bedraggled woman who was walking into the alleyway behind them. There were more cries from the pharmacists who began to talk very quickly about the "drugs" they were selling. The pale woman walked quickly, with intent, toward the stalls. She moved to the third pharmacist, a female woman, with blonde straggly hair and a rather pink face.

"That's it, come on, I'll get you first!"

"Oi! Oi, you! Over here! Over here! Buy some Happy!" shouted the first stall owner.

"They're just competing for money – its ridiculous," said Rose, shuddering. "And for what? Drugs…I thought human kind would be better then this…"

"There will always be some form of drugs that you lot are addicted to throughout your entire lifespan in this universe," whispered the Doctor, watching the pale woman and the pharmacist.

"What can I get you, my love?"

"I want to buy Forget," said the woman, looking around at the Doctor, Martha and Rose, as if she was afraid she was doing something wrong.

"I've got Forget, my darling. What strength? How much you want forgetting?"

"It's my mother and father. They went on the motorway," said the woman. It appeared to Martha that she was struggling to hold back tears and she looked back at Rose, remembering that she too had lost the only parent she had truly known.

"Don't do it," said Rose, stepping forward.

"Rose…" began the Doctor.

"Please, don't," begged Rose, approaching the girl slowly. The woman turned to regard her.

"Why shouldn't I forget them?"

"Because you will lose all your precious memories of them, do you really want that?" asked Rose. "What happened to make you feel like you need to forget them?"

The pharmacist handed the woman a small circular token and she took it, giving the seller two small coins in return.

"My parents drove off," said the pale woman, looking forlorn. "I'm never going to see them again."

"But they might drive back," said Rose. "You never know."

The woman shook her head, resigned to the fact that she wouldn't see them again. "Everyone goes to the motorway in the end. I've lost them forever."

The Doctor stepped forward while Rose moved back to stand beside Martha, tears leaking out from the edges of her eyes.

"But they can't have gone far. You could find them if you have the will and strength to do it," he said calmly.

The pale woman looked at them, then sighed before sticking the circular token to her neck.

The Doctor leapt forward: "No, no – no, don't!"

But he was too late. The token had been applied by being stuck to the neck so that the chemical worked its magic. The woman's expression instantly changed. She was more docile, serene – at peace. She wobbled a bit on her feet as if she were recovering from being drunk. She seemed blithely unaware of her surroundings. She glanced at them, as if recognising them, having forgotten what she had wanted to.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

The Doctor leaned forward, desperation in his voice. "Your parents; your mother and father. You said they are on the motorway."

The woman faintly smiled. "Are they? That's nice."

Martha could see there was no recognition in the girl's eyes of her family; the family that she had chosen to forget.

The Doctor swallowed, and Martha noticed that he was disturbed by the effects of the drug. Silent tears were rolling down Rose's eyes.

"I'm sorry. I won't keep you," said the pale woman and then she walked off, leaving the three of them alone to dwell on what they had witnessed.

"So that is the human race five billion years in the future. Off their heads on chemicals," muttered Martha, hardly daring to believe what she had seen. But even as she said this, a scream pierced through the air. She spun round quickly and saw Rose in the grip of a man, who was holding a gun to her head. His accomplice, a woman, was also handling a gun but pointing it at the Doctor.

"DOCTOR!" shouted Rose. "Help me!"

The man was speaking to the Doctor urgently, while dragging Rose away. "I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry. We just need three, that's all."

The Doctor stepped forward, desperation in his voice and fear etched on his face. He was yelling at them: "No, let her go! I'm warning you, let her go! Whatever you want, I can help. All of us, we can help. But first you've got to let her go!"

The woman spoke directly to him. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Sorry." She was almost crying, following the man as he dragged Rose further back untill they came to a door which they pulled open quickly and disappeared through. The door slammed shut, locking instantly.

The Doctor leapt forward banging his hand on the door. "NO! Rose! Bring her back!" He tugged at the door, wrestling with it, willing it to open. But it wouldn't. He stepped back panting, and he turned to face Martha, his face completely white. "She's gone….I've lost her."

Martha shook her head refusing to believe for a second that the Doctor had given up that easily. "No you haven't. Got your Sonic?" she asked.

"Yeah…" He pulled it out of his pocket and she nodded at the door. He pointed the Sonic Screwdriver at the lock and a minute later the door was open and they were running through into a shadowy corridor.

"Come on!" the Doctor yelled over his shoulder as Martha lagged behind. Rose had been taken and the Doctor was going to lose her if they didn't get to her in time. Martha pushed herself to run faster, darting down a long corridor, down some steps and out into the open air once more.

Below them she could see a vehicle on the ground, two people inside it: presumably Rose was inside as well. The Doctor dashed down the fire escape…Martha bit her lip even as the vehicle swerved and moved off, gathering speed until it was out of their sight.

"Rose…"

That was all the Doctor could say as the car disappeared into the distance. Rose Tyler was lost.

**To be continued...**

**Please let me know what you think?  
**

** Will the Doctor and Martha find Rose? Will the Doctor ever get to talk to Rose about what happened at Canary Wharf? All these questions will be answered and more in the following chapters! Stay tuned!**

**Until next time, **

**the-writer1988**


	9. Gridlock part two

**Author's Note: **Erm...it's been a while since I updated, I know. I'm a bad author. Sorry! If anyone is still reading I hope you enjoy this story! I will try to update more often. A lot of things have happened since which have prevented me from updating - starting a job is one of them. So here is the next chapter after two months.

* * *

**Chapter Eight:** _Gridlock_ (part two)

"Doctor what are we going to do?" asked Martha as she stared numbly at the place where the transport had been. She was shaking unable to comprehend that the girl who she had become friends with had been taken to who knew where.

"We need to find her," the Doctor said darkly. "Come on." He turned and rushed back up the stairs, running as quickly as possible back the way they had come arriving in the middle of the alleyway where Rose had been kidnapped. The pharmacists were no longer out having shut up their stores completely. The Doctor ran to the closest stall and banged furiously on the door. He stepped back and the top flipped up quickly revealing the pharmacist who had given the woman the "forget" drug. Before she could speak the Doctor yelled at her, demanding answers. "Those people – who were they? Where did they take her?"

The male pharmacist opened his stall top as well. "They've taken her to the motorway," he said grimly.

"Looked like carjackers to me," answered the woman.

The second pharmacist smiled sadly at him, looking regretful. "I'd give up now darling. You won't see her again."

The man sighed, his eyes glazing over as if he was remembering something from his past. "This place used to be thriving. You could barely move with everything we sold in such high demand. But they all go to the motorway in the end."

"They kept saying 'we need three'," muttered Martha. "Why 'three'?"

The Doctor locked eyes with one of the pharmacists waiting for an adequate explanation.

"It's the car-sharing policy, to save fuel. You get special access if you're carrying three adults," replied the first woman, matter-of-factly, as if everyone should know that.

"This motorway," the Doctor began slowly, "how do I get there?"

The first pharmacist pointed down the alley. Martha and the Doctor followed her gaze. "Straight down the alley, keep going to the end. You can't miss it."

"Come on," said the Doctor, strode off as quickly as possible, his mind intent upon one thing: to find Rose Tyler.

The first female pharmacist shouted after them. "Tell you what – how 'bout some happy Happy? Then you'll be smiling, my love!"

Martha turned back to look at the pharmacist waving one of the patches at them. "If those drugs do what I think they do – then they're bad for you. By the looks of things these drugs could very well be illegal – in a backwater street like this?" she sniffed.

"Word of advice, all of you!" yelled the Doctor, his eyes mixed with cold dead anger and regret. "Cash up. Close down. And pack your bags."

All of the pharmacists looked confused, wondering what he meant. Martha realised what he was getting at and swallowed, allowing him to let his anger out.

"Why's that, then?" the first woman asked.

The Doctor snarled, spitting as he shouted. "As soon as I've found her, alive and well – and I will find her, alive and well – then I'm coming back. And this street will be closing! Tonight!"

And he marched off, nodding at Martha to follow. She glanced back over her shoulder to see the pharmacists glancing worriedly at each other, wondering if the Doctor's threat was really something to take heed of.

* * *

"How are we going to find Rose when we don't even have a vehicle?" asked Martha. "Surely we could need a car of some kind? And if they are on the motorway, they'll be long gone by now…"

The Doctor shook his head. "I'm not giving up, Martha – I'm not going to lose her like this – not after everything we've been through. I won't stop searching until I've found her and set things right. I've nearly lost her before and I'm not having that happening again!" he gritted his teeth as he and Martha stopped beside a green door which, according to the pharmacists led to the motorway.

He took out his Sonic Screwdriver from his pocket and buzzed the door, unlocking it as he did so. He glanced back at Martha, letting a wary grin cross his features. He held out his hand to her, wriggling his fingers. She grasped his hand and he pulled her through the door and onto a platform.

Martha gasped at what they saw before them. The air was filled with heavy smoke and Martha felt her lungs burning as she tried to take in gulp-fulls of air, but the atmosphere was thick with smoke and it was rapidly becoming harder to breathe. She put a hand over her mouth, realising that the Doctor was coughing himself. Above them she could see a long tail-back of several thousand cars, stuck in a traffic jam. She was feeling dizzy, unable to stand and she collapsed to the platform. The Doctor crouched beside her, trying to drag her back towards the door – where clean air resided behind. But then one of the floating vehicles peeped at them, and a door opened, beckoning towards them. He wore a scarf over his face temporarily avoiding the exhaust fumes.

He shouted out to them. "Hey! What are you doing, standing there? Either get out or get in! Come on!"

Coughing badly, Martha forced herself to her feet, leaning heavily on the Doctor's arm and stumbled towards the car. She fell through the door, being caught by their saviour. She found her fingers being prised open and a mask pressed to her face. Her hand was gently lifted to hold it in place and she breathed in fresh air as she replenished her system.

She glanced at the Doctor, seeing that he too was breathing into an oxygen mask.

Martha pulled the mask away as their rescuer revealed himself. He wasn't human – he was a cat.

"Did you ever see the like?" asked the cat.

From the tones of his voice Martha could tell that he was a male.

There was a dark-haired woman sitting behind them at the front of the car.

The male cat continued to speak, obviously addressing the woman. "Just standing there, breathing it in!"

Martha began to cough again. She hastily put the mask back on her face so that she could breathe the clean air.

The cat sat down in the pilots chair and looked at his two new passengers, scrutinising them, studying them. "There's this story says back in the old days, on Junction Forty-Seven, this woman stood in the exhaust fumes for a solid twenty minutes. By the time they found her, her head had swollen to fifty feet!"

The woman whacked the cat on the shoulder, affection displayed on her features. "Oh, you're making it up."

"A fifty-foot head! Just think of it. Imagine picking that nose!" the cat was laughing.

Martha pulled the mask from her face once again. "Eww…do you have to talk about things like that?" she asked.

"Yes, Brannigan, stop it," the woman added. "You are making our guests feel uncomfortable."

But their host did not. "What? Did you never pick your nose?"

He cowered when the woman glared at him, a frown upon her face which suggested that she wasn't happy with him. But then she grabbed his arm, pointing out the front window at the vehicle in front.

"Bran, we're moving!"

Joking aside, the cat put the engine on, put it in gear and then took the hand break off. His foot pressed down on the accelerator. A sudden jolt and they lurched forward only to stop again a few seconds later as they closed the gap.

The cat leaned back in his chair, and looked over his shoulder at the two newcomers. "Twenty yards! We're having a good day."

The woman smiled, but they both turned to regard the Doctor and Martha, who were now both pulling of their oxygen masks.

"And who might you be, sir and madam? Both of you are very well-dressed for hitchhikers."

"Thanks," said Martha, "but we're not hitchhikers."

The Doctor nodded. "No, we're not. This is Martha Jones, and I'm the Doctor."

The cat sounded quite gleeful at that news. "Medical man! Ha-ha! My name is Thomas Kincade Brannigan, and this is the bane of my life, the lovely Valerie." He smiled warmly at the woman beside him and Martha could tell by the look she was returning Brannigan that they were both deeply in love with each other.

"Nice to meet you," said Valerie, shaking Martha's hand and then the Doctor's.

Brannigan gestured behind them. "And that's the rest of the family behind you."

Martha and the Doctor turned away. The Doctor reached out and pulled a curtain aside revealing a basket of kittens who were playing with each other, meowing softly.

"Awww, that's nice. Hello." The Doctor grinned down at them.

Martha started unable to hide her shock. She gently tapped his arm. "Doctor, can they do that?"

"Do what?" he asked, as he picked up a black kitten. He stroked the top of the kitten's head, electing a soft purring sound from it.

"Humans breed with cats!" whispered Martha. "Isn't that just…?" She couldn't find the right words to hide her queasiness. Breeding between two different species? It just sounded weird to her because it was a cat. She didn't think it was wrong but it was just one of those things that she had never thought possible. Obviously over the years cats had evolved into something more.

"It's quite common for different species to mate with each other," said the Doctor lightly, "it's the way of the universe. But, considering that you come from a time in which that hasn't occurred yet, it is natural for you to feel uneasy about that type of thought."

Martha nodded wondering if she would ever get used to this type of thing in what she hoped to be future travels with the Doctor. "Just a culture shock, that's all," a small smile crossed her features. She reached out and stroked one of the kittens head as the Doctor turned towards Brannigan and Valerie.

"How old are they?" he asked.

"Just two months," replied Valerie, a smile spreading over her features as she looked at her children.

Brannigan sighed, clutching the steering wheel with his hands. "Poor little souls. They've never known the ground beneath their paws."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Martha, but then it clicked. "You mean they were born in here?"

Brannigan nodded. "Yes. Children of the motorway."

"We couldn't stop. We heard there were jobs going, out in the laundries on Fire Island. Thought we'd take a chance," explained Valerie.

The Doctor stared at them as if they were insane. "What? You've been driving for two months?"

Brannigan laughed harshly, his tone and voice displaying signs of frustration at their situation. "Do I look like a teenager? We've been driving for twelve years now!"

"I'm sorry?"

Martha glanced at the Doctor, seeing disbelief reflected in his eyes as if he could barely believe that anyone had been driving for twelve years. She could understand why he was shocked – the longest she could drive without stopping was three hours.

"Yeah! We started out as newlyweds! Feels like yesterday," he knocked his wife's shoulders, laughing at her, making her blush.

"Feels like twelve years to me," she admitted, but with a teasing glint in her eyes.

Her husband gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Ahh, sweetheart, but you're still lovely." He ticked her and she giggled.

"Twelve years?!"

Martha looked at the Doctor, realising that he was still having trouble comprehending that they had spent twelve years on the motorway. She was too but the shock was wearing off.

"How far did you come? Where did you start?" enquired the Doctor.

Brannigan answered: "Battery Park. It's five miles back."

Martha's eyes widened. "Five miles?" She could barely believe that.

The Doctor, too, was incredulous. "You travelled five miles in twelve years?"

Brannigan exchanged glances with his wife. "I think he's a bit slow."

The Doctor reached behind him and put the kitten back in its basket.

"Where are you from?" asked Valerie.

The Doctor shook his head, clearly not in the mood to talk about that, especially when he had more important things that he needed to do. "Never mind that, I've got to get out of here. My friend's in one of these cars. She was taken hostage," he glanced at Martha. "We need the TARDIS – it would be the most efficient way to locate her."

"You mean the TARDIS can pin-point Rose's location? It can do that?" wondered Martha, astonished at that prospect.

The Doctor nodded. "Yes, it can. My ship can search for her, find her location and we can take the TARDIS to the car where she is."

Martha looked up at the low ceiling. "Erm…would the TARDIS fit in one of these?"

The Doctor frowned. "No, it wouldn't…a very good point Martha Jones! Well, that throws the idea of using the TARDIS to find her out the door."

Both Brannigan and Valerie were scrutinising them oddly. "What's a TARDIS?" asked Valerie.

"It's nothing," replied the Doctor, but then he hesitated and said: "It's my ship. Martha and I don't come from New Earth, we come from a different planet – we were just visiting and then Rose was taken…" he swallowed, unable to comprehend that he might not see her again. He had so much to say to her and now he didn't have the opportunity to set things right between them. Swallowing his resolve, he turned towards the door to the car, and pulled it open, determined that even if the TARDIS was useless he ought to try. Smoke drifted into the vehicle and the Doctor began to cough once more. The lay-by in which he and Martha had stood upon was no longer there. He swiftly closed the door again realising that when they had moved twenty metres the lay-by had gone past them.

"When's the next lay-by?"

Brannigan looked wistfully and muttered: "Ohhh…six months…"

Martha noted that the Doctor was not amused.

"Since we can't get back to the TARDIS, we're going to have to find another way to find Rose," said the Doctor. "You must have police on this planet? How can I contact them?"

Valarie pointed to a viewer console. "You can use the vid-console. The authority number is already programmed in."

"Thanks," said the Doctor as he limped over to the console. Martha came with him, standing beside him as he fiddled with this Sonic Screwdriver, buzzing it at the screen. The insignia of the New New York Police Department fizzled onto the screen. Picking up the speaker, he spoke into it. "I need to talk to the Police."

An electronic message responded to his demand. "Thank you for your call. You have been placed on hold."

The words spoken also appeared on the screen.

"That's helpful," muttered Martha, rolling her eyes at the screen.

The Doctor spoke into the speaker once more. "But you're the police!"

The same words were repeated. Frustrated the Doctor ended the call. He didn't have the time to wait for them to respond! He had to find Rose before he lost her forever. He spun round running his fingers through his hair. "Is there anyone else I can contact?" He scratched the back of his neck. "Last time I was here I met the Duke of Manhattan; is there any way of getting through to him?"

"You can't make outside calls," commented Valerie, sadly. "The motorway is completely enclosed."

The Doctor sighed. He was desperate. He had to find a way out, someone surely would be able to help him? "What about the other cars?"

"Oh, we've got contact with them, yeah. Well, some of them, anyway," admitted Brannigan. "They've got to be on your friends list. Now, let's see – who's nearby? Ahh! The Cassini sisters!"

He held up his own transmitter and spoke into it after dialling the number to the car he wanted. "Still your hearts, my handsome girls, it's Brannigan here."

A woman replied to his call, a hint of amusement in her voice. "Get off the line, Brannigan. You're a pest and a menace."

Brannigan shook his head in amusement. "Oh, come on, now, sisters. Is that any way to talk to an old friend?"

"You know full well we're not sisters. We're married!" the woman responded, sounding frustrated.

Martha glanced at the Doctor who was looking very impatient.

"Stop that modern talk!" replied Brannigan, jokily.

The Doctor sighed. "Could we get to the point of this call please?" he asked, trying his best not to sound exasperated.

Brannigan nodded. "I've got two hitchhikers here, one calls himself the Doctor and the other is Martha Jones. The Doctor has a question for you." He handed the transmitter to the Doctor who grabbed it and spoke into it rapidly, perspiration showed on his forehead as he explained about Rose's kidnap and that he didn't know what vehicle she had been taken in and he wondered if they could help him find her.

The response was immediate. "Wait a minute." They heard the ruffling of the turning of pages over the intercom. "Could I ask what entrance did they use?"

The Doctor looked at Brannigan. "Where were we when you picked us up?"

"Pharmacy Town," answered the cat.

The Doctor repeated that to the woman who said that she would look through their records.

"In the last half hour, fifty-three new cars joined from the Pharmacy Town junction," another woman answered, obviously the first woman's partner and who was dealing with the car records.

The Doctor scrunched his face up. "Anything more specific?"

"All in good time," was the reply. "Was she car-jacked by two people?"

"Yes, she was," replied the Doctor, guilt evident on his features.

"There we are. Just one of those cars was destined for the fast lane. That means they had three on board. And car number is four six five diamond six," answered the woman.

A big grin came over the Doctor's face. "That's it! So how do we find them?"

There was silence on the receiving end for a few seconds before a reply filtered through. The woman sounded regretful. "Ah, now there I'm afraid I can't help."

The Doctor indicated the transmitter he was holding in the palm of his hand. "Can we call them on this thing? We've got their number. Diamond six."

Brannigan shook his head. "We can't call them – they've been designated to the fast line which is a whole 'nother class!"

"You could try the police," suggested the woman, who was still on the receiving end of the transmitter.

"They put the Doctor on hold," said Martha. "They're not responding at all."

"You'll just have to keep trying – there is no one else," replied the woman.

"Thank you," said the Doctor, sighing in defeat. He handed back the transmitter to Brannigan.

"What are we going to do?" asked Martha. "If we can't contact that car where Rose is, how are we going to get her back?"

The Doctor rubbed a weary hand over his face sighing audibly. "The only solution I can think of is to get to the fast lane – the only problem is," he glanced back at the basket of kittens, "I don't think Brannigan or Valerie would want me to risk their young…and if this three adults thing is a requirement to get to the fast lane and the authorities know when a driver is lying then we could get Brannigan in trouble." He blew out air. "I don't know what to do."

Martha shrugged, unsure of what to suggest. "Well, the police are unresponsive; we can't risk being caught…what other options do we have?"

"I might have to risk going outside again – we've got to get to that fast lane somehow…" He turned his sharp brown eyes on Martha. "If I decide to leave, you're not coming with me. I'm not risking losing you as well…" he swallowed, "and, well, Brannigan and Valerie seem like a trustworthy couple. I do know that something is very wrong on this planet and I need to find out what."

Valerie leaned over the back of her chair. "What do you mean something's wrong?"

"You shouldn't be like this; stuck on the motorway. Something's gone wrong; something that wasn't meant to happen but was unavoidable…but surely the authorities would put a stop to it, but you can't have been driving for so long unless…" He ran a hand through his hair. His eyes caught the transmitter he had been speaking through to contact the woman earlier. He picked it up. He had to ask, to know.,. "Mrs Cassini, this is the Doctor. Tell me, how long have you been driving on the motorway?"

The voice came back strained and cackled. "Oh, we were amongst the first. It's been twenty-three years now."

Martha gasped, horrified at that thought. "Twenty-three years," she whispered.

The Doctor nodded. "And in all that time, have you ever seen a police car?"

He watched the reactions of Valerie and Brannigan and he saw that they were worried about this. There was a long pause before a reply came over the microphone.

"I'm not sure."

"Look at your notes. Any police?" His hearts were beating fast – if he was correct in assuming what he thought he was it changed everything.

"There is no record of a police car at all."

"What about an ambulance? Rescue service? Anything official ever?"

The reply sounded irritated as if they were annoyed at him for pointing these simple facts out.

"I can't keep a note of everything!"

The Doctor leaned forward, his voice husky. "What if there is no one out there?"

The transmitter was ripped from his hands. Brannigan sounded angry. "Stop it! The Cassinis were doing you a favour."

"But someone has got to ask," answered Martha.

"You might not talk about it but you question why no one comes. I can see it in your eyes," added the Doctor quietly. He looked out the view screen again. "What if the traffic jam never stops?"

"But there is a whole city above us," contested Brannigan. "The might city-state of New New York. They wouldn't just leave us."

The Doctor looked solemn as if he was regretting bringing these issues to light. "In that case, where are they? What if there's no help coming, not ever? What if there's nothing? Just the motorway, with the cars going round and round and round, never stopping? Forever?"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" yelled Valerie.

The Doctor shut his mouth, and Martha laid a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder understanding the frustration that she had. The Doctor was bringing forward all their fears. The fears and questions they had refused to confront for so many years….and it scared them.

Then the screen at the front of the car blared into life. Martha jumped as the sound blared into her ears. The woman on the screen began to speak, her voice had an echo of sadness in it.

"This Sally Calypso, and it's that time again. This is Sally Calypso, and it's that time again. The sun is blazing high in the sky over the New Atlantic, the perfect setting for the daily contemplation."

Brannigan looked back at the Doctor, his eyes catching the Time Lord's. "You think you know us so well, Doctor. But we're not abandoned. Not while we have each other."

"This is for all of you out there on the roads. We're so sorry. Drive safe," finished the woman on the screen.

From the speakers came a song, a prayer – an old hymn – one that Martha recognised. Both Brannigan and Valerie began to sing to the words. Martha found herself singing it to, while the Doctor watched them with pain-filled eyes. The words were affecting him to. As the hymn came to a finish, Martha felt tears running down her cheeks and she wiped them away. She noticed that Valerie too was tearful.

Silence reigned between them as the car continued to move forward ever so slowly. Finally the Doctor looked up and turned a solemn gaze towards Martha. "I'm going to leave. I need you to stay here." He took of his long brown coat and handed it to Martha. "Look after this. I'll come back for it – and for you. Promise."

Martha swallowed, not liking the idea of being left alone while the Doctor went off by himself. She took the coat from him and then moved forward, wrapping him tightly in a hug. "Be careful."

He nodded, and whispered in her ear. "I will. You too."

She watched as he moved to the middle of the car, pulled out the Sonic Screwdriver and started to inspect the floor. The sound of the Sonic made Brannigan and Valerie turn in shock towards their passenger, wondering what he was doing. Brannigan stood up and moved towards the Doctor.

"What do you think you are doing?" He sound outraged.

The Doctor glanced at the driver. "I'm going to look for my friend on my own. I don't want to ask you to take me because you've got a family to protect. The only way I can think of is to drop from car to car and reach the bottom layer and hope that I can find another way down there."

An electronic voice spoke as the Sonic Screwdriver opened the exit. "Capsule open."

The Doctor looked down and saw hundreds of cars below him. Martha swallowed as she took in the sight.

"Here we go," nodded the Doctor. "Martha, look after yourself. I'll be in touch."

Martha nodded, swallowing difficultly. She barely knew this man but he had already taken a piece of her heart. If he didn't return for her then she would know he would have died along the road to finding Rose. She was sure he wouldn't leave her behind. "You be careful."

He smiled warmly at her. "I will. Brannigan," he turned to the cat and gave him a salute. "Look after Martha, will you?"

"For you, I will," answered Brannigan, watching as the Doctor got ready to jump onto the top of the car below him.

"But you can't jump! You'll hurt yourself!" yelled Valerie, concerned for his welfare.

"I have to go," replied the Doctor solemnly. "I can't lose Rose and this is the only chance I've got of finding and saving her. She means so much to me. I promised her mother I would look after her – and," he swallowed, unsure of what to say next.

"Doctor?" asked Martha.

He looked at her and she saw in his eyes a multiple of things reflecting in them. She saw fear and concern for Rose, but most of all she saw that he cared for her and just beyond his pupils she saw what he was afraid to say: that he loved her. She stepped forward and knelt down beside the Doctor. "You don't need to say it…I know how you feel about her and it is alright."

The Doctor nodded. "Thank you, Martha Jones." A small smile crossed his features. He looked down and then back up again at Martha. "Bye," he said softly.

And then he leapt down onto the top of another vehicle and set to work opening the top of the car.

"He's completely insane!" gasped Valerie.

"That, and a bit magnificent!" shouted Brannigan.

Martha couldn't help agreeing.

**To be continued...**

**Please let me know what you think! **

**Until then,**

**the-writer1988**


	10. Gridlock part three

**A/N: **Here is the final chapter of the Gridlock storyline! The next chapter (the beginning of the Daleks in Manhatten) I have already completed and will be posting that next week sometime.

* * *

**Choices**

**Chapter Nine: **_Gridlock _(part three)

"You can sit here," said Valerie, standing up and moving away from Brannigan. She gestured to the chair and implored that Martha should settle herself there. It wasn't fair that she had to stay standing while her friend went off on his own on what she thought was a hopeless quest. Valerie moved to the back of the car and inspected her children, leaving Martha and Brannigan to talk.

"That friend of yours, he sure is something," began Brannigan.

"Yeah, he is," replied Martha, wistfully. Even though it had only been ten minutes since the Doctor had begun his 'leap of doom', she had begun to wonder if she would ever see him again. Rose was lost somewhere in this vast, never-ending city, and the Doctor was gone as well, leaving her alone in the company of strangers.

"How did you meet him?" asked Brannigan. It was clear he was trying to stimulate a conversation with her.

Martha wondered how much she could say to him without arousing suspicion about the Doctor's time travel capabilities. "He helped me out of a situation at work one day and offered to take me travelling with his friend Rose. I've never been to an alien planet before…it iss not what I expected to be honest…"

"You're not from New Earth?"

Martha immediately realised that she had potentially said something wrong. "Erm…no."

"Then where do you hail from?" asked Valerie, walking up to the two chairs with a kitten in one of her arms.

Martha bit her lip wondering what to say. She could hardly say Earth, could she? She decided against it and went out on whim. "Cambodia." She knew it was the name of a country – it was quite possible that it could also be the name of a planet, somewhere in the universe.

"Hmm, never heard of that planet, I must say," said Brannigan, tilting his head to the side, "but then we've been travelling on the motorway for twelve years! So what do we know?" He shrugged, laughing merrily as he did so.

Martha grinned nervously, feeling lucky that her gamble had paid off. She shifted guiltily in her seat, wondering what she could say as a form of conversation, but nothing sprang to mind. Her thoughts were occupied on the Doctor and Rose and she hoped fervently that he would find her.

Lost deep in her thoughts she was startled by the sound of a creak from the top of the car, and then sparks began to fly from the ceiling, suggesting that someone was forcing entry into the vehicle.

"Just what we need – pirates!" gasped Brannigan, glaring angrily at the ceiling.

"You mean you have pirates?" asked Martha, bewildered. If the air was poisonous, how did they survive to raid cars?

Valerie shouted up at the ceiling. "I'm calling the police!" she yelled, obviously hoping this would intimidate them, but it did not as the hole they were making, fell from the ceiling. A cat poked her head through, her hands holding a gun to her chest and pointing it at Brannigan.

"The Doctor! Where is he?"

"He's not here," squeaked Martha, holding up her hands as the gun trained on her.

"Then where is he?" asked the intruder.

Martha pointed to the bottom of the car, where the Doctor had successfully lifted up the floor and jumped from. "He jumped out, going to the Fast Lane," she stammered feeling very scared.

The cat seemed quite annoyed at this prospect. "It's taken me a while to home in on him and to find out that he has gone further…" she sighed. "Looks like I'm going to have to follow him!" She jumped into the car and moved to the place Martha had pointed at. She quickly pulled up the floor and looked down.

"What do you need him for?" asked Martha. She was beginning to regret telling this cat where the Doctor had gone. What if she meant him harm? She did, after all, have a gun.

"There is someone in this city that has been waiting for the Doctor for a very long time. I need to take him there because time is running out. My master has waited so long for him to return here – and I cannot waste it. I must go."

Martha watched as the cat dropped from the car, landing on top of another one and proceeded to break into that one. Brannigan closed the hatch and looked questioningly at Martha.

"What was that all about?"

Martha shook her head. "I have no idea but I don't think that person means him any harm." She hoped she was right about that. Settling back into the chair the only thing Martha Jones could do was wait.

* * *

Rose was not having a good day. Being kidnapped by strangers was not what she had planned for her immediate future. Having been brought to the car they had forced her inside, telling her to sit still and be quiet allowing them to concentrate. Naturally, Rose Tyler had no such intention to do what they requested. They had taken her from the Doctor and Martha for a reason and no sane person would aid their kidnappers.

_Unless you are the Doctor of course, _thought Rose.

She sighed, sitting back against the seat. Her kidnappers were friendly – they had taken her for a simple reason: they needed three passengers to gain access into the fast lane. She had found out that the woman was pregnant but since the unborn child would not be an adult for eighteen years they had decided to take an easier option – acquiring someone who was of age, which would enable them to get to their destination faster. She had since learnt that it would take another six years before they reached where they were headed. She could do nothing about her circumstances as the "gun" they had put to her head earlier had in fact, turned out to be a hairdryer.

Rose snorted wondering why the Doctor had not noticed that.

"Are you okay?" asked the woman, who Rose had discovered was named Cheen.

"Oh, yeah, I'm swell…" muttered Rose, avoiding her eyes. "Being kidnapped is what I had planned when I came here…"

"Look, we're sorry…but we need you!"

"You didn't think of my interests did you? You didn't think that you could be ruining my life by bringing me along?" asked Rose testily. "I have lost the one person who I love and it is all down to you two!" She was almost yelling, tears welling in her eyes. She sometimes felt that the universe hated her and was trying to punish her for the 'crimes' of her past.

"You'll find your family again," added Milo, the driver. "After all everyone finds their family at their journey's end."

Rose crossed her arms, clearly not impressed. "You seem to think that I originate from this planet…"

Cheen turned round, staring at her with wide eyes. "You don't then?"

"No, I don't. I come from a whole different planet. I'm a traveller with my friends, and you've made a big mistake in taking me. You also seem to think that I have a family – well I do – but not in the conventional sense. The Doctor and Martha are my family and you've just ripped me away from them, for your own use without any thought to mine or their feelings."

She had a moment of satisfaction when both Milo and Cheen seemed very apologetic and saddened, but it was not enough to make her want to be friends with them or sympathise with their situation either. She knew it was wrong to victimise them. In any other situation she would be trying to help her captors to change their ways but this time she didn't want to know. She sighed, wondering if the Doctor was coming for her and whether he would find her soon.

* * *

It had been several hours since the Doctor had left Martha with Valerie and Brannigan. In that time Martha had learnt the history of their relationship, and she felt pleased that two people who didn't seem to be compatible to her, work past their differences and become a loving and devoting couple. Sometimes Martha wished she had a man like that – someone who was devoted to her. All her boyfriends in the past had not been what she had been looking for in a man and in the end their relationship had broken up.

And it was then that she heard it. A sound of something heavy and metallic opening. Sunlight burned in the view screen. Both Valerie and Brannigan flinched away from the bright rays of the sun.

"By all the cats in the kingdom!" gasped Brannigan, hardly daring to believe his eyes.

Martha moved forward from her seat and looked out the window staring above at the sky. A grin spread across her face as she realised what was happening. "The motorway is opening up! You can drive up! Get to freedom!" she shouted, glee evident in her voice.

"What is it?" asked Valerie, clearly stunned. Martha could tell that the woman had never expected to see daylight again. Perhaps had forgotten what it looked like. For so long they had been trapped in the dark and now they were free.

Brannigan was laughing like crazy.

"It's the sun!" said Valerie, awed. "Oh Brannigan!" She reached out to hug her husband and then turned to Martha, pulling her into one as well. She moved to the back of the car and took the basket of her children to the front and slowly took the blanket of them, allowing them to gaze out into the sunlight. "Children, it's the sunlight!"

And then the vid-screen at the front blazed into life. The Doctor's image could be clearly seen. Martha felt a big grin on her face. "Sorry, no Sally Calypso, she was just a hologram. My name's the Doctor."

"He's a magician," said Brannigan.

"He sure is!" added Martha. He was definitely right about that. Everything about the Doctor seemed magical.

"And this is an order. Everyone drive up. Right now," ordered the Doctor.

Brannigan traded looks with his wife, unsure as to whether this was the real deal. "Is he serious?"

Valerie was laughing in disbelief.

"Yes," said Martha, encouraging Brannigan to move his vehicle upward. "You're free! You can head home!"

The Doctor was explaining what he had done to entice people to drive to freedom. "I've opened the roof of the motorway. Come on. Throttle those engines. Drive up. All of you! The whole under-city. Drive up, drive up, drive up! Fast!"

"Here we go" yelled Brannigan, following the car in front as it ascended.

"We've got to clear that fast lane! Drive up and get out of the way!" instructed the Doctor.

Martha felt pleased. That meant Rose was still alive. If he wanted the fast lane cleared then she still breathed.

"Did I tell you, Doctor? You're not bad, sir. You're not bad at all!" He was clearly surprised that the Doctor had done so much for them. As they cleared the opening into the sky, Brannigan let out a yell of triumphant.

"You keep driving, Brannigan, all the way up! It's here, just waiting for you! The city of New New York. And it's yours to settle in and populate once more. And," The Doctor looked pointedly at them, "I would like Martha back and my coat."

"I reckon that's a fair bargain sir," replied Brannigan.

The screen switched off and Martha sat back in relief. "He did it. He really did it. He went to find Rose…and did this instead…Where is the Doctor anyway?"

"His transmission was coming from the Senate – I'll take you there," said Brannigan, elation still evident in his voice.

"Thank you," whispered Martha.

* * *

Martha arrived at the senate five minutes before Rose. Just as she walking into the tall ancient building, with the Doctor's coat in her arms, another car pulled up and out-stepped Rose. She smiled, relieved to see the girl safe. "How are you?"

"I'm alright," replied Rose, "you?"

Martha nodded. "I think the Doctor is waiting for us inside."

Rose walked ahead. Martha realised that the Doctor would need to know that Rose was safe more then her and was quite happy to walk slowly behind. However upon stepping into the senate, a sense of death came over her. She shivered in the coldness that enveloped her. She saw Rose walking round a corner and followed suit. She gasped as her eyes lay on the sight that was before her.

The Doctor was kneeling on the floor beside the cat woman who she had met earlier in Brannigan's car and in front of them was a large face. She frowned because she could clearly see that the face was breathing.

"Is that…?" Rose stepped forward. "The Face of Boe?"

"The Face of what?" echoed Martha.

"Boe," said the Doctor looking up at them sadness in his features.

Martha pointed at the face. "And that's the Face of Boe?"

"Yep," confirmed Rose, kneeling down beside the Doctor.

"It's all right," urged the Doctor. "Come and say hello. And this is Hame." He nodded to the cat who acknowledged her with a faint 'hello'.

"He's the one that saved you, not me," explained the Doctor, looking at Rose. "If not for him you would be stuck back in the fast lane with the Macra on your tail."

"Macra?" asked Rose.

"Oh, giant crab things…" replied the Doctor, waving his hand in an attempt to dismiss the explanation he would have to give.

"My lord gave his life to save the city," said Hame, softly, leaning forward and gently stroked the Face.

Martha knelt down beside the cat and took in the Face's features. Even from her position she could see wisdom in those old and dying eyes.

"And now he's dying…" finished the cat.

The Doctor frowned. "No, don't say that. Not old Boe. Plenty of life left in you yet!"

"It's good to breathe the air once more," whispered the Face of Boe.

Martha swallowed, feeling awe at the creature before her. "Who is he?" she breathed.

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "I don't even know. Legend says the Face of Boe has lived for billions of years. Isn't that right? And you're not about to give up now."

"Everything has its time. You know that, old friend, better than most," said the Face. The effort to speak was obviously causing him pain.

"The legend says more," enticed Hame, her eyes gliding from the Face's to the Doctor's.

The Doctor gently raised a hand. "Don't. There's no need for that."

But she continued, not heeding the Doctor's instructions. "It says that the Face of Boe will speak his final secret to a traveller."

It was clear that the Doctor didn't want to face the reality that the Face of Boe was dying and would soon leave this life to the one beyond, if there was one. "Yeah, but not yet. Who needs secrets, eh?"

Martha noticed that the Face of Boe was struggling to breathe even as he replied to the Doctor. "I have seen so much; perhaps too much. I am the last of my kind — as you are the last of yours, Doctor."

Martha gasped. She hadn't expected that, but in the back of her mind a tiny piece of information that Rose had told her back on the TARDIS flooded to the forefront of her brain: _"__but something happened to him that not even I can heal no matter how much I have tried to..." _That was what Rose had meant! The Doctor was the last of his kind….and now she knew. She felt sorry for the Doctor and wondered if she could do anything to help, but if Rose had been unable to ease his heartache then what could she do? Not much.

The Doctor was breathing faster, obviously not wanting to know what the Face of Boe had to tell him. "That's why we have to survive. Both of us. Please, don't go." He gritted his teeth.

Martha felt tears welling up in her eyes. This was difficult for the Doctor. He was the last of his kind, and he was watching the last Face of Boe perish from the world – another species extinct.

"I must," began the Face of Boe, clearly intent on telling the Doctor what he had to. "But know this, Time Lord. You are not alone."

The Doctor was astounded – he was staring, uncomprehending the Face's words as the Face of Boe's eyes closed for the final time. Beside her Hame began to sob, clearly upset at the passing of a dear friend, and even though she had hardly know him, Martha felt tears slipping down her cheeks.

Rose moved beside her and pulled her into a hug. It was only then that she realised that Rose, too, was crying.

* * *

They were back in the alley where they had first met the pharmacists; where Rose had been kidnapped. They sauntered through. The Doctor had a grim smile on his face. He was clearly pleased that the pharmacists were gone. The Doctor had barely spoken a word since the Face of Boe's death.

"All closed down," said the Doctor, wondering round and inspecting one of the empty booths.

"Happy?" asked Martha.

"Happy, happy," replied the Doctor. "Happy that I've got my two favourite girls back." He walked up to both Rose and Martha and pulled them into a hug. He moved away looking upwards. "New New York can start again. And they've got Novice Hame. Just what every city needs — cats in charge!"

Martha giggled.

"Come on, time we were off!" said the Doctor, leading the way back to the TARDIS.

Martha was temped to ask what the Face of Boe meant but decided against it, realising that it might spoil the Doctor's cheerful mood. Rose followed her back to the TARDIS. Stepping into police box filled Martha with delight. She was sure she would get used to the dimensions at some point but when that would be, she had no idea.

The Doctor was standing by the console, looking at her. "So, where do you want to go?" A big grin was once more upon his face. He was clearly thrilled at the prospect of a new adventure starting.

Martha shrugged, walking over to him. "I don't know!" She lowered her voice so that only he could here what she said. "I know it's not my place to say this…but," she bit her lip unsure if she should proceed.

"Go on," he urged.

"I think you and Rose need to talk…" she trailed off, swallowing wondering if she had said too much. She was, after all just a human whereas the Doctor was an all-powerful Time Lord.

"I think we need to as well," replied the Doctor.

Startled by his admission Martha nodded. "I'll go then…" And she walked to her rooms in the TARDIS, hoping fervently that the Doctor and Rose would sort out the problems that had developed between them since that fateful day at Canary Wharf.

**To be continued...**

**Yes, I know, I am evil for leaving you hanging. So...the beginning of the next chapter, the Doctor and Rose have a little talk about what happened at Canary Wharf...but the question is, is will they be able to work through their problems or not? Well, I'm not saying...yet. **

**Please let me know what you think! The feedback means a lot to me and helps me craft this story better the it originally was going to be. **

**the-writer1988**


	11. Daleks in Manhattan part one

**Author Notes: **Thank you for all the reviews so far. I do apologise for taking so long in updating, but it is here now! And of course the all important talk between the Doctor and Rose...

* * *

**Chapter Ten: **Daleks in Manhatten _(part one)_

Rose watched as Martha walked out of the console room leaving her alone with the Doctor. She approached the console slowly unsure of what to say or do. She reached out a hand and touched the console, just like she had seen the Doctor do on many occasions. A warm glow spread up her fingers and into her arm. She shivered. She looked questioningly at the Doctor.

"The TARDIS has forgiven you…" began the Doctor, biting his lip as if he didn't know how to continue. "But…I've found it increasingly hard to equate your actions at Canary Wharf as someone I have grown to care deeply about."

"I don't even understand what I did wrong…" whispered Rose. "I need to know in order to fix this…what can I do?"

The Doctor shrugged and leaned back against the console, crossing his arms. "I don't know. I really don't know."

"Why can't you explain to me what I did wrong? How did I disappoint you so much?" asked Rose. She realised tears were at the edge of her eyes.

The Doctor was silent, considering what to say: Rose could see that. He ran a hand down his face. "Rose, the problem is I have a definition of human life…I've spent years among humans. I've been watching them for so long. I've always been intrigued by them…I would go as far to say that I love them…" he sighed and stared into Rose's eyes. "It disappointed me that you chose me over your family. I value humanity for their simple ways; their ability to lead a normal life…and you had that…and you threw it all away just for me…and I can't quite understand why you would do that."

Rose opened her mouth to explain but he waved his hand at her. She closed her mouth and continued to listen.

"I'm nothing special Rose. Every companion of mine will always leave me. You won't travel with me forever no matter how much you want it to be so. You can't spend the rest of your life with me either. I know from experience with all my other companions that they will always crave to go home for a normal life..."

"But I won't!" responded Rose. "How could I want a normal life after everything you've shown me? Because I won't!"

The Doctor shook his head. "You may not think that now Rose, but one day you will desire a normal life without the constant danger breathing down your neck. Don't you want to settle down and have a family?" he asked. His tone was sincere.

Before Rose could stop herself the words came tumbling out of her mouth. "Of course I do! But with you!" As soon as the words tumbled from her mouth, she clamped a hand over it, shocked that she had even said that to him.

The Doctor stood stunned his eyes focused on her. He swallowed several times, struggling what to say. "Wh…wh…what?"

Rose shook her head, tears falling down her cheeks. "Forget it…I didn't mean it," she tried to smile. "Heat of the moment, is all."

"Oh, right," the Doctor said though he still looked fairly stunned at Rose's admission. "Erm, okay."

Rose fidgeted on her feet, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "Doctor, I don't know how to say this…but I know I want to spend the rest of my life travelling with you. I made my decision to be with you a long time ago and it is never gonna change, no matter how many companions you've had in the past – I'm not like them. I won't leave you for a normal life because the life I have now is everything I could ever want in my entire life. Why would I want to trade it in for a duller life? You think you know humans…but I don't think you know me." She swallowed hard, knowing that that admission was difficult for her. If the Doctor thought that she would leave him for a life on Earth then he really didn't know her as well as she thought he did.

"You say I don't understand you, Rose, but I understand humans having spent many years of my life among them. You say you are different, but you are fundamentally human, like all of my other companions are. You may not tire of the adventure now, but I know that you will one day whether you believe me or not," explained the Doctor. "Sometimes I am forced to leave my companions back on Earth but they adapt to it and when I check up on them, I've always found them to be enjoying a normal life. You, Rose, have adapted to this life marvellously well and if I dropped you back on Earth you would adapt to survive and come to enjoy a normal existence."

"Are you planning on doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Leaving me on Earth while you carry on adventuring, seeing the stars and taking other people with you, but not me?"

The Doctor ran a hand down his face. "Rose, I don't mean that! I'm going by my own experience with humans. You may not believe that you want a normal life, but don't you want a sense of normality that doesn't involve me? I can't always be with you, because if you remain with me till the day you die I will never heal and it will ruin me. Watching someone that you…" he trailed off, a red tinge in his face as he looked away.

"Doctor?" Rose stepped forward. She swallowed hardly daring to believe… Was the Doctor going to say what she thought he was?

"Seeing people you know die Rose is painful and it is doubled when the person in question is my companion and a friend I am close to," he said quietly. "I'm sorry Rose; no matter how much I would want you to stay with me forever it is impossible. One day we will part ways. You may not see it now…but I know it is inevitable."

"Doctor," she said, "I am never going to leave you. I made you a promise and that's never going to change."

"You say that because you can't bring yourself to believe it," he took a deep breath. "I am a Time Lord and I can sense the future of my companion's lives. I'm sorry, Rose, but we can never be what you hope us to become one day. It's not me."

They both fell silent staring at each other, wondering what would happen now. The Doctor scratched the back of his head obviously feeling uncomfortable.

"Look…we both may want the same things but realistically they can't happen. I want you to be happy, but you'll never get that while being with me because I won't give you what you desire," the Doctor explained.

Silence reigned between them.

"I guess trying to resolve our differences hasn't really worked then, has it?" He tried to make it sound like a joke, but Rose just stared at him, a sad expression on her face.

Slowly she gave him a smile. "I guess we'll always have our differences, but maybe one day as we both get older we'll find a way to connect?" It was a hopeful question.

"Maybe," murmured the Doctor. He turned his back so that he was facing the console, his fingers running over the controls.

Rose took that as a sign that the conversation was over, for now, and departed the console room and went to find Martha.

* * *

It was almost two hours later that the Doctor called to his companions that he was ready to take them on another adventure. Rose walked beside Martha as they entered the console room. She hadn't told her friend the contents of the conversation she had had with the Doctor. At least Martha had had the sense not to ask about it either. Trying to forget the conversation was not something that Rose was finding easy. She didn't want to give Martha the impression that their issues had still not been sorted out so she made the extra effort to please the Doctor. Thankfully the Doctor also was making an effort to ensure Martha thought things had been sorted between them.

The TARDIS settled down with a slight bump. Rose watched as Martha ran to the door and looked out.

"Where are we?" asked Martha, a grin spreading on her face as she turned back to look at the Doctor who was following her.

"I thought it might be nice to show you the real New York of your time! After seeing New, New York, how about visiting the big apple itself?"

"I've always wanted to visit New York," said Martha, stepping out onto the grass that the TARDIS had landed on. She looked upwards and then clamped a hand to her mouth in shock. "Is that - ? Oh my god! That's the Statue of Liberty! This is brilliant!"

Rose smiled warmly, watching as her friend showed enthusiasm which the Doctor delighted in. He was grinning widely, his eyes bright with excitement as Martha wondered ahead, staring across the river that connected New York to Manhattan.

"This is so brilliant! I've always wanted to go to New York," repeated Martha in wonderment.

"You've already been, Martha," grinned Rose. "New Earth?"

Martha laughed. "That doesn't count. It wasn't the proper New York." She strolled to the edge of the island, her eyes running over the Manhattan skyline.

Rose stood next to Martha, blinking in the bright sun. "What's that tall building there?"

"That, I think, is the Empire State Building," replied Martha. "It doesn't even look finished yet…"

"It's a work in progress," said the Doctor, strolling up behind them, hands shoved in his trouser pockets. "Still got a couple of floors to go, but, if I know my history that makes the date somewhere around…November 1st, 1930."

"Yep, you're right," answered Martha. She had moved away from the edge and walked over to a bench where a discarded newspaper was laying. "Assuming this paper is not an old one and is today's one…the Doctor is bang on the money." Martha looked up, staring across at the Empire State Building. "Eight years ago…It's odd being here..."

"Why?" asked Rose.

"I grew up seeing old newsreels in black and white and it feels so far away but its real and its happening now…in the future I am living my life not knowing what is to come…what I am going to get a chance to see…" A faint smile crossed Martha's features. "Part of me still can't get to grips with the fact that I am here, in 1930…"

Rose grinned, her tongue poking out between her lips. "You'll get to used to it." She held out a hand. "Come on. Where shall we drag him first?" She inclined her head towards the Doctor.

Before Martha could reply, the Doctor held up a hand. He was reading the newspaper and passed it to Rose. "Notice anything suspicious?"

Rose nodded. "I think the headline "Hooverville Mystery Deepens is a big clue, Doctor."

"What's Hooverville?" asked Martha.

"Why don't I show you?" replied the Doctor, strolling in front of them, hands thrust deep into his pockets, walking away from the riverbed. He led his companions away from where the TARDIS had been parked, towards the inner city of Manhattan. They walked down paths that led into a park, where the two girls began to see tents emerging through the trees. The Doctor was talking, explaining history to them. "Herbert Hoover, 31st President of the USA, came to power a year ago. Up till then New York was a boom town, the Roaring Twenties, and then…" He looked pointedly at his companions.

Rose shrugged. "I dunno. I never listened in my history lessons."

"The Wall Street Crash, yeah? When was that, 1929? I took History for GCSE and A-Level."

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah. The whole economy wiped out overnight; thousands of people unemployed. Suddenly the huddled masses doubled in number with nowhere to go. So they ended up here in Central Park."

Martha caught his eye. "They actually lived in the park? That was in the middle of the city?"

"Wouldn't that be a illegal?" asked Rose.

"To the best of my knowledge, no," answered the Doctor.

They arrived at the motley collection of tents. People were wondering around inside the camp, seemingly at lost. A fire was burning near the entrance and several people were kneeling down, rubbing their hands together, attempting to keep warm.

"What type of people were affected?" wondered Rose aloud.

The Doctor began to stroll towards the entrance, a grim expression on his face. "Ordinary people. People who were like you Rose, until you found me. They lost their jobs; couldn't pay the rent…There are places like this all over America. You only come to Hooverville when there's nowhere else to go."

Martha followed the Doctor, with Rose behind her as they took a slow walk into the camp. Small children ran around them, chasing each other, while sad men and woman talked; some were just sitting on the grass lost in their thoughts. The atmosphere was intense and the only thing that showed any happiness in their situation was the children…they had no worries at that young age. They took thinks as they came but the adults were concerned and Martha had to wonder if they were worried that they couldn't give their children the childhood they deserved…

"There appears to be a bit of a commotion going on," whispered Rose.

Martha peered round the Doctor, glancing two men shouting at each other as they grabbed at their clothes, scratching their faces as they fought. Two other men rushed into to pull the fighting pair apart. It was then that Martha spotted a calm, looking men enter the commotion. He was quite tall, wearing rugged clothes but there was a spark of intelligence behind his eyes. His skin was dark and his voice held authority as he spoke.

"Cut that out!"

But he was ignored and the two men continued their struggles against the people who held them still, attempting to resume their fight.

The black man strode forward purposefully, and pushed the two apart as they finally wrenched free of the men holding them and attempted to fight each other once again. The man's voice rose. "I said cut it out! Right now!" He held his hands out between them, imploring them to stop fighting and to settle the matter like men.

The first man who had a bleeding lip shouted: "He stole my bread!"

"That's enough!" He looked at the second man. "Did you take it?"

The man he addressed shifted on his feet, holding onto the piece of bread that Martha could now see he had held in his hands. "I don't know what happened! He just want crazy!"

The first man lunged at the second, but he was held back as stronger arms grasped him once more.

"That's enough!" yelled the black man once again.

Martha noticed that other residents of the camp were now moving from their activities and were coming to see the commotion. The Doctor moved forward, joining the crowd.

The man's face was angry, stern…his eyes blaring with authority as he glared at both man, scrutinising them. "Now, think carefully before you lie to me."

The second man glanced at his leader, shame on his face. "I'm starvin', Solomon."

The man, Solomon, held his hand out, nodding to the piece of bread the second man held. Reluctantly the man placed it in Solomon's hand who broke it in half, tossing one to the first man and the second to the other. He raised his voice so that he could be heard over the gathering crowd. "We're all starving. We all got families somewhere. No stealin' and no fightin'. You know the rules. Thirteen years ago I fought in the Great War. A lot of us did. And the only reason we got through was because we stuck together! No matter how bad things get, we still act like human beings. It's all we got."

The crowd began to disperse and Solomon turned away, heading back to his tent from which he had emerged to stop the fight.

The Doctor grabbed Martha's hand and ran after him. He ran round in front of Solomon, stopping the man from entering his tent. "I suppose that makes you the boss around here."

"And who might you be?" Solomon asked, folding his arms, his eyes running up and down the Doctor, Martha and finally Rose.

"He's the Doctor, I'm Martha and that's Rose."

Solomon scoffed. "A doctor! Well, we got stockbrokers, we got a lawyer, but you're the first doctor. Neighbourhood gets classier by the day!" He walked towards a fire that was burning beside his tent and placed his hands over it, rubbing them together in an effort to keep them warm.

Rose glanced around the camp, biting her lip as she took in the conditions that the people lived in. "How many people live here?"

Solomon locked eyes with hers. "At any one time, there can be hundreds of people. There is no place else to go, but I will say this about Hooverville: we are a truly equal society, black, white, all the same. All starving," he laughed. "So you're welcome, all three of you." He looked at the Doctor. "But tell me, Doctor, you're a man of learning, right? Explain this to me," he pointed towards the Empire State Building that could be seen in the distance through the trees. "That there's going to be the tallest building in the world. How come they can do that, and we got people starving in the heart of Manhattan?"

The Doctor could not answer that question.

* * *

Holding up the newspaper that he had kept with him the Doctor tossed it Solomon. "So, is this true? Men going missing?"

Solomon nodded sadly. "It's true…come inside," he said, motioning towards his tent.

The Doctor stepped into the small space and sat down, moving up a bit as Martha and Rose squeezed in next to him. "But what does missing mean? Men must come and go here all the time! It's not like anyone's keeping a register!"

Solomon sat down, keeping a stern, but mournful gaze on the Doctor. "This is different."

Martha swallowed, glancing at Rose. "In what way?"

Solomon took a deep breath. "Some takes them. At night. We hear something and someone calls out for help." He looked sad. "By the time we get there, they're gone. It's like they vanish into air."

"And you're sure someone is taking them?" enquired the Doctor.

Solomon stared into the Doctor's eyes. He took a deep breath and spoke. "Doctor, when you've got next to nothing, you hold onto the little you got. Your knife, blanket, you take it with you. You don't leave bread uneaten…the fire still burning…"

"Have you been to the police?" asked Rose.

Solomon gave a laugh, one that was sad. "We tried that…they don't care about us down here. We're not worth risking their lives for."

Rose shook her head. "That's not true. Everyone is worth fighting for."

"I'll help," said Martha. "I'm sure we can work out between us exactly who is taking them. There has to be a reason for it."

"Exactly what I was thinking," murmured the Doctor. "Solomon, I promise you we'll find out what's going on and save those people."

"I suppose that is all I could ask for," muttered Solomon as he rested his head on the palms of his hands.

The Doctor smiled and was making a move to leave the tent when a younger man stuck his head in and said: "Solomon, Mr Diagoras is here."

The Doctor, Rose and Martha exchanged glances and followed Solomon outside to where a large group of men who were surrounding a man in a business suit who was being guarded by two strong men.

The business men projected his voice loud enough so that those who had not joined the crowd could hear him. "I need men! Volunteers! I got a little work for you and you sure look like you can use the money."

The man that had got them from the tent shouted out: "What is the money?"

Diagoras threw his arm back, raising his voice. "A dollar a day."

A grumble ran through the crowd and some of the men turned away.

Solomon stepped forward and asked, "What is the work?"

"A little trip down to the sewers. A tunnel collapsed and it requires clearing and fixing. Are there any takers?"

"A dollar a day? That's slave wage." Solomon caught Diagoras's eyes. "Men don't always come back up do they?"

The man shrugged. "Accidents happen."

The Doctor's eyes lowered. "What do you mean? What sort of accidents?"

Diagoras glared at him, scrutinizing him. "You don't need the work? That's fine. Is there anybody else?" He glanced over the crowd, but he turned his attention back to the Doctor who had raised his hand. "Enough with the questions."

The Doctor shook his head. "Oh, no, you've got me all wrong. I'm volunteering."

"What are you thinking?" asked Rose, but raised her hand as she really had no choice.

Martha added her hand to the mix. "I'll kiss you for this."

The Doctor just grinned.

* * *

If there was one thing that Rose wasn't keen on, it would have to be sewers. It smelt, it was dark and dank and she was tempted to hold her nose but that really wouldn't give a good impression. She glanced at Martha who was struggling to keep a straight face over the smell, while the Doctor seemed undisturbed by the stench.

Diagoras was standing at the bottom of a ladder they had used to climb down into the sewers from a pot hole near to Hooverville.

"So where is this collapsed tunnel then?" enquired Rose.

"Turn left, go about half a mile, and then follow tunnel 273. The fall is right ahead of you. You can't miss it," replied Diagoras.

"And when do we get our dollar?" asked Frank, the boy who had told them about Diagoras's arrival in the camp had also volunteered as had Solomon.

"When you come back up," answered Diagoras.

"And if we don't come back up?" asked the Doctor, his eyebrows raised, as his hands played with the torch that the man had supplied the team with.

"Then I got no one to pay, do I?" smirked the business man.

"We'll be back," said Solomon sternly.

Martha swallowed, exchanging a look with Rose. "Let's hope so."

Diagoras turned away from the group and began to climb the ladder. The Doctor watched him. Once he was gone and the pothole was back in place, he followed his group up the tunnel.

"We just gotta stick together. It's easy to get lost. You could hide an army down here…"

Rose walked behind Frank, running her eyes around the sewers, searching…

Martha spoke to Frank, discovering about his past and family. Rose listened in while keeping her attention focused elsewhere on their surroundings.

"Yeah," said Martha sadly, "I'm like you, just a hitcher."

Rose had missed part of the conversation but the moved her gaze away from the sewer walls at Martha's comment. "You're not a hitcher. You are a friend – we invited you along after all. You're not a burden to us, not at all. She's one of us, isn't she Doctor?"

"Yes, she is," he replied. "And I wouldn't have it any other way." The Doctor stepped past Rose, Martha and Frank so that he was level with Solomon. "So, this Diagoras bloke…who is he?"

Solomon puffed. "A couple of months ago he was just another foreman. Now it seems like he's running most of Manhattan."

"That's like, impossible, isn't it?" enquired Rose. Surely someone couldn't go from foreman to someone who was running the city within a few months? Unless…and her mind began to turn…that something else was using him to run the city…

"It is impossible…" said the Doctor. "I'm curious, any idea how he managed that?"

"These are strange times. A man can go from being King of the Hill to the lowest of the low overnight. It's just for some folks it works the other way 'round."

As they walked through the sewers, Rose noticed the stench getting worse and worse. "Ugh…something smells…"

"We are in the sewers Rose…in case you hadn't noticed," answered the Doctor, but he then stopped causing Martha to walk right into him. "Sorry….but you are right about one thing the stench is getting worse…and it smells like…" He glanced down and a little way in front of him there was a blob and it was giving off a sick green light.

"Is it radioactive or something?" said Martha.

The Doctor walked forward, bending down beside it. He whipped out his glasses and placed them on the tip of his nose. "I think we've found the source of the smell."

Martha placed a hand over her mouth. "Whatever it is, it's gone off."

The Doctor slid a hand underneath the blob and picked it up, bringing it up and sniffing it.

"And you've got to pick it up!" commented Martha trying to prevent herself from throwing up. The stench of the blob was disgusting.

The Doctor ignored the comment and continued sniffing before asking Martha to shine her torch through it. "Hmm…Composite organic matter. Martha? Medical opinion?"

"It's not human. I know that much."

Rose leaned in, and gently prodded the blob. "It's all squidgy and by the looks of it, it certainly is alien."

"Yeah it is, not of Earth origin, and I'll tell you something else," said the Doctor, glancing up at the rest of his companions, "we must at least be half a mile in and I don't see any sign of a collapse, do you? So why did Mr Diagoras send us down here?"

Martha glanced at the ceiling. "So where are we now? What's above us?"

"Well, we're right underneath Manhattan…but where exactly I'm not entirely sure..."

**To be continued…**

**Please let me know what you think! **

**First, I know the explanation between the Doctor and Rose was not what you were expecting...I know some of you may be disatisfied with what happened between the Doctor and Rose, but please remember that the Doctor is not human and that he has a different view on humans. There is still a bumpy road ahead for the Doctor and Rose, there may be a light at the end of the tunnel, there may not be...**

**The next chapter is already written and ready to be posted, hopefully I will post by next weekend. **

**the-writer1988**


	12. Daleks in Manhattan part two

**A/N) **Thank you for all the reviews so far! Here is the final instalment of the Daleks in Manhattan storyline...Evolution of the Daleks begins with the next chapter. Unfortunately I am having a bit of trouble with writing the following chapter but I am slowly getting through it. With luck I should have another update for you soon!

Please, do enjoy!

--

**Chapter Eleven: **Daleks in Manhattan _(part two)_

"We are way beyond half a mile," said Solomon as they continued to stroll along the sewers searching for any sign of a collapsed tunnel just in case Diagoras had underestimated the distance. "There's no collapse, nothing…"

Martha looked over her shoulder at the Doctor. "That Diagoras bloke, was he lying?"

"Looks like it," replied the Doctor. He had placed the green blob in his pocket so that he could study it at later point.

"But there must be a reason why he wanted people to come down here?" asked Rose.

"Solomon, I think it's time you took these three back," the Doctor motioned to Frank, Rose and Martha. "I'll be much quicker on my own."

"No way!" shouted Rose quickly, feeling hurt that the Doctor would dare suggest sending her out of harms way. It shouldn't have surprised her that he had suggested that but it had.

Before the Doctor even had a chance of replying he heard the unmistakable sound of something squealing echoing in the tunnels ahead of where his group was standing.

"What the hell was that?" Both Solomon and Martha said at the same time.

Frank stepped forward trying to hide the fear that was reflecting across his features. "Hello?" he called out.

"Frank…" Solomon held out a hand as if to stop him but thought better of it when the younger man explained: "What if it's one of the folk gone missing? You'd be scared, half-mad down here on your own."

The Doctor had walked past Frank, shining his torch in front of him searching… "Do you think they're still alive?"

"Heck, we ain't seen no bodies down here. Maybe they just got lost," said Frank, attempting to install hope in them all.

More squeals echoed down the corridor making them jump.

"I know for certain that I have never heard a person make a sound like that…"

"It sounds like…I dunno…like a pig," commented Rose, watching the Doctor as he slowly moved forward in the direction the sound had come from.

"There's got to be more than one of 'em…" whispered Frank.

"Whatever they are," finished Martha.

The Doctor glanced back at them. "This way."

However Solomon was shining his light down another tunnel since they had stopped at an intersection. "No, it is coming from that way…Hold on…there appears to be something there."

"Doctor…" whispered Martha, fear in her voice.

Solomon was walking forward towards whatever was lying on the floor but the Doctor stopped him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Who are you?" spoke Solomon.

"Are you lost? Can you understand me? I'm been thinkin' about folk lost…" began Frank and he too stepped forward however the Doctor moved in front shaking his head ever so lightly.

"Let me have a look." Walking towards the figure that was now distinguishable on the floor of the sewers, the Doctor continued to speak softly. "He's got a point, though, my mate Frank. I'd hate to be stuck down here on my own." The creature made another squeal. "We know the way out. Daylight. If you want to come with us…" He squatted down in front of the creature and shined his torch into its face. "Oh…but what are you?"

It was a pig. The creature that had been making those noises was just a pig…a pig's head on a human body…

"Is that some kind of carnival mask?" asked Solomon.

The Doctor shook his head sadly. "No, it's real." He looked back at the pig man. "I'm sorry. Now listen to me. I promise I can help. Now, who did this to you?"

"Doctor, I think you'd better get back here," said Martha.

But he ignored her.

"Doctor, look," pointed Rose.

From the opposite end of the tunnel had marched pig men. Their gazes were intent on the five of them. It was a trap. Diagoras had set them up. He was in cahoots with whoever was turning humans into pig slaves, the Doctor knew it. And he also realised he would have to find out who was responsible and stop them.

The Doctor stood up. "Actually, good point…" He stepped back towards the others.

"They're following you…"

"Yeah, I noticed that, thanks. Well then, Martha, Frank, Solomon and Rose…" he started to jog on the spot. "It would be in our best interests if we…run!"

All at once the group began to run, and the pig men pursued intent on their prey. Martha pumped her legs as fast she could but being the smallest of the group she was gradually being left behind. Rose looked over her shoulder and slowed her pace so that Martha could catch up to her, then, once she was in touching distance, grabbed her hand and pulled Martha along, enabling the other to keep up with their group.

The Doctor ran on ahead, turning to the right at an intersection and then stopped at the mouth of another adjoining tunnel.

"DOCTOR! Why have you stopped?" yelled Rose coming up behind him.

"There's a ladder! We can get out that way!" shouted the Doctor. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver. "Rose, take this and unscrew the pothole. It should be easy to lift once you've done that."

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Get everyone to safety," he said, before motioning to Frank and Solomon. "Come on!"

Rose stood at the top of the ladder holding the Sonic Screwdriver to the bolts on the pot hole lid. It clicked open and she pushed with all her strength. Martha managed to place her hands on the lid as well, giving Rose a bit more strength to lift it. The lid fixed in place and Rose scrambled out into a room filled with props. She helped Martha out and then looked down. "DOCTOR! We're out!"

Solomon climbed out next, and then Frank started to climb the ladder. The Doctor was at the bottom, looking over his shoulder.

From her vantage point Rose could see the pig men rapidly gaining on the Doctor's position. She bit her lip. She reached down and grabbed Frank's hand, but it was too late…

The pig men reached the Doctor even as he quickly pulled himself up the ladder behind Frank. He felt the pig men grab his legs and pull him down. He heard Rose shout his name, and one of the pig men ascended the ladder, grabbing hold of Frank.

"DOCTOR!" yelled Rose, desperately trying to reach him, despite being several meters above him. "NO! I'M NOT LEAVING HIM!!"

It was the last thing the Doctor heard Rose say as someone slammed the pot-hole cover down, preventing the pigs from reaching them.

Unfortunately for Frank, the pig-men had got him to.

--

"Why the hell did you do that for?" shouted Rose, trying to pull the lid off the hole again, but Solomon grabbed her away from it.

"There was nothing we could do," he said solemnly. "We can't go after either of them."

"We have to! We can't just leave them!"

But Solomon raised a hand and glared at Rose. "No, I'm not losing anybody else! Those creatures were from Hell! If we go after them, they'll take us all!"

"But at least I'll be with the Doctor!" replied Rose, stubbornly and trying to reach the pot-hole once more, but Martha grabbed her wrists.

"Rose, I don't like it either but at the moment we don't have a choice. We just have to hope that the Doctor and Frank will not be harmed," said Martha, calmly and reassuringly.

Rose swallowed not liking the situation one bit but if they stood any chance of rescuing the Doctor it would not be a good idea to go back down there so soon.

"All right then! Put 'em up!" A posh American tone came from behind them and the group swivelled to see a blonde woman, wearing a dressing gown, pointing a gun at them. "Hands in the air and no funny business."

Rose exchanged glances with Martha and slowly raised her hands above her head. "We're not armed. We won't hurt you."

"But she might," whispered Martha, her eyes watching the wavering of the gun.

"Now tell me," the woman began, "you schmucks, what've you done with Lazlo?"

"Uh, who's Lazlo?" asked Martha, confused.

The girl, who's name it turned out was Tallulah led them to her dressing room, keeping the gun trained on them at all times. Once they were inside she settled herself on her chair and explained about Lazlo and what had happened to him. It turned out he was Tallulah's boyfriend or had been until two weeks ago when he disappeared. She kept waving the gun around in the air as she spoke. "I mean, what kind of guy asks you to meet his mother before he vamooses?"

Rose nodded towards the gun. "It might help if you just put that down."

Tallulah looked at her oddly. "Huh?" And then she realised what she was holding and tossed it into a chair beside her. Everyone flinched afraid that it would go off. "Oh, c'mon. It's not real. It's just a prop. It was either that or a spear."

Martha swallowed the fear that had arisen in her throat in the last few minutes. "What do you think happened to Lazlo?" Her mind was remembering the Pig Men that had chased them…who had taken the Doctor…had Lazlo been converted into one of them?

Tallulah shrugged. "I wish I knew. One minute he's there, the next, zip – vanished."

"Right," said Rose. "We can try to find Lazlo, but it will be impossible without the Doctor. Tallulah, there are people disappearing every night and my friend, the Doctor, he's been taken to."

"There are creatures…such strange creatures…" began Solomon.

"Whaddaya mean 'creatures'?"

"Look, listen to me," said Rose, raising her hands to prevent Solomon from replying. "There is one person who can help you but he's been taken to. We need to get him back before we can even consider looking Lazlo. Without the Doctor, we're nothing. We need to find him and discover exactly what we are fighting against."

--

"Right, so this is what we're gonna do," said Rose, hands on her hips. She pointed to the sewer-lid. "We – meaning Martha and myself - are going to go down there and try and rescue the Doctor. Tallulah, you are going to wait up here. Solomon?"

"I will be returning to Hooverville. I need to talk to the people, prepare them for what is to come."

Rose nodded accepting his decision. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the Sonic Screwdriver. "The Doctor gave this to me before he was taken. We can use this to open any hatches or viable escape routes we may find if we are in a situation that requires it. Basically, we are running for our lives then it will be necessary to get out fast."

"I don't like the thought of you two going alone," said Solomon. "It's dangerous."

"We know that," replied Martha, "but as Rose said we need the Doctor. Whoever is taking those people needs to be stopped, but the only person able to accomplish that is the Doctor. We need him otherwise we're not going to figure out this mystery."

Solomon inclined his head. He still didn't like it, but he had no choice. He couldn't stop the two women from going down into the sewers again. If what they sad was true, the Doctor was their only hope, and he was useless to them if he was in the hands of the enemy.

He lifted up the lid that led into the sewers and closed it once the two girls had descended. Reluctantly Solomon made his way back to Hooverville to prepare his people.

--

The Doctor and Frank were herded through the sewers, back towards the direction they had run from. The pig men were rough with them, keeping their arms locked behind their backs so that they couldn't pull away from the group and attempt to escape. It would be futile of them to try it anyway. Besides the Doctor knew they were taking them towards the main base of operations so hopefully he would discover very soon who or what was behind the transformation of humans to pig men.

"Where'd you think they're takin' us?" asked Frank, fear evident in his voice. The Doctor noted with some concern that the young man's eyes were darting around the place, most likely looking for a way to escape.

"Don't try it Frank," he warned. "Escaping is not the right course of action at this point."

"But they're gonna turn us into one of them!" he hissed.

"Maybe, maybe not. We might be able to reason with whatever is doing this," whispered the Doctor.

"Are you mad?"

"Some people think I am." The Doctor tried to his best to shrug but failed miserably as his action caused the pig man holding him to grip him tighter. He grimaced as they nearly twisted his wrist in the process.

They were led through dimly lit tunnels and then they were halted in their march. Then another group of humans joined them and they resumed marching once more.

"Looks like they are collecting us altogether," muttered the Doctor, "but why so many? What do they need the humans for?"

"I don't really wanna know, Doc'," said Frank, shivering in the coldness of the sewer tunnel.

Finally they were brought to a stop in a lighter area of the sewers. There the prisoners were lined up against the wall, guarded by the pig men. And then their captors began to squeal nervously.

"They're scared…" whispered the Doctor. "Something is coming which has got them terri-" He stopped talking, his mouth falling open in horror and denial as he saw what glided into the tunnel they were being kept in: Two Gold Daleks.

The Doctor pressed himself up against the wall but it was inevitable they would recognise him.

"What's the matter?" asked Frank.

The Doctor didn't answer keeping his brown eyes fixed on the two Daleks. His mind was running through so many things wondering exactly how they had survived once again… but at least he knew where they green blob they had found earlier originated from. It was one of the Daleks failed experiments.

"You will all be silent," intoned one of the Daleks, rolling forward, pointing its weapon at the line of assembled prisoners. "You will all form a line and move."

The Doctor struggled to keep himself hidden, pressed against the wall, but it was useless. As soon as the Dalek was in range it swivelled its eye stalk and stared right at him. His breath stalled in his throat and the Doctor saw recognition beam in the eye stalk of who he was. He swallowed awaiting the inevitable. There was no escape for him now, no way for him to get to freedom before they exterminated him…

"You are The Doctor."

It was a statement the Doctor wasn't expecting to come.

"You will be a great edition to the Dalek cause, Doctor. The last of the Time Lords will bring us great victory." It swivelled its eye stalk in the direction of the pig men. "Hold the Doctor. He will become part of the Final Experiment."

The Doctor allowed the pig men to grab him once more but his mind was racing. _The final experiment? What was that then? _

"These are strong specimens. They will bring sufficient aid to the Dalek cause," said the second Dalek that had entered the sewer room.

"What is the status of the Final Experiment?" asked the first.

_Obviously communication is scarce between this lot…_thought the Doctor keeping his ears peeled for any information he could file away for future reference.

"The Dalekanium is in place. The energy conductor is now complete," reported the second gold Dalek.

"Then I will extract prisoners for selection," said the first Dalek, swivelling back towards the other prisoners and began going down the line, extending the black sucker to their faces and analysing their brain waves discovering whether they were of high intelligence or low intelligence.

The Doctor watched this with interest, not even bothering to struggle against his captos because he knew it was useless. Besides he already had the satisfaction of knowing that the Daleks had already made one major mistake today and that was keeping him alive. Still he wasn't going to complain about that after all.

Once the Daleks had completed scanning the other prisoners and divided them into two categories (the low intelligence would become pig slaves while the high intelligence would have the honour of becoming a part of the Final Experiment) the Daleks announced their intention to take the prisoners to the laboratory. The Doctor was pushed in front of the group, paraded as a prize that the Daleks would present to the leader of the group upon arrival.

Fear radiated through the group as they were led through the sewers towards a fate that neither of them deserved.

--

Rose and Martha were making steady progress through the sewers. They had barely spoken since starting their journey but Martha was certain that Rose felt guilty about letting the pig men take the Doctor and she was determined to correct that mistake.

"Martha…" Rose flung out a hand to stop Martha from walking. "I think I hear something…" she whispered.

Martha strained her ears and heard a strange whirring sound coming from ahead. Her eyes widened as she realised the implications of what might happen if they were caught. She grabbed Rose's arm and pulled her back in the direction they had come from, turning round a corner in the sewer which led in a different direction. There was a small crevice in the side of the wall that they could crouch underneath, hopefully hidden from view if whatever was out there came this way.

They kept their breathing to a minimum and Martha saw something gliding past them…bumpy bobs on its casing and two arms protruding, one of which had a sucker on the end of it, the other with what she assumed was a gun. Its head was domed and extended from the dome was an eyestalk. It didn't notice them as it moved past. Once the creature had gone past them, Rose moved out of their hideaway and stared at the retreating form of the Dalek, her mixture of fear on her face.

"Rose?" whispered Martha. "Are you okay?"

"No," replied Rose, shaking her head. "That was the worst creature in the universe. We are dealing with something totally out of our control. And they have the Doctor."

"What are they?"

"They are called Daleks. They hate the Doctor and from my past experience of them, they just want to kill him and any living being that isn't a Dalek form. They were supposed to have been sucked into the void…but it looks like they escaped." Rose turned back to Martha. "We've got to follow it. It's the only way we will find the Doctor, if he's still alive."

However as they rushed after it as quietly as possible they discovered to their chagrin that they had not been fast enough and it had already disappeared into the tunnels preventing them from following it.

"Damn it," hissed Rose. "We were too slow."

"Then the only thing we can do is carry on and hope that we are going in the right direction," reassured Martha. "I say we go straight on. Keeping looking until we find something…"

Rose had held up her hand once again, scrunching her eyes up as she peered into a corner of the sewer. Martha turned her gaze to where Rose was looking and noticed a figure crouching in the corner, attempting to stay hidden in the hope that they wouldn't notice it.

"It's a pig man," whispered Rose. "But he looks different to the others." She frowned and slowly stepped forward.

"Rose, what are you doing?" asked Martha, scared for her friend.

Rose raised her voice. "Where's the Doctor…and Frank?" she asked as an afterthought.

"I wasn't part of that group," said the pig man.

"You're different from the others, yeah?" asked Rose. "Can you remember your name?" She stepped closer attempting to look into the pig men's face but he shrunk further back into the shadows.

"Don't look at me," he warned.

"Do you know where they are? Where they take the prisoners?" said Martha, slowly, cautiously stepping forward.

The pig man threw out his arms in front of his face. "Stay back! Don't look at me!"

Rose was nearer enough to see that the pig man was more man than pig, completely different to the others that had chased them earlier and had taken the Doctor and Frank.

"What happened to you?" asked Rose, kneeling down, laying her torch on the floor, and holding out hand. "I want to help you."

"They made me a monster."

"The Daleks," stated Rose. "Why?"

"They needed slaves to steal more people so they created us. Part animal, part human. I escaped before they got my mind, but it was still too late for my face…"

"What's your name?" enquired Martha.

The pig man was silent but then he answered: "Lazlo."

"Tallulah's Lazlo?" said Rose, a small smile pulling at her lips.

"How do you know her?"

"We just sort of ran into each other," shrugged Martha. "But we promised her we'd find you…she misses you."

"She can never see me like this," answered Lazlo. "Who could ever love this?" He pointed at his face.

"Some people can look past the face and see the person inside," said Martha. "Tallulah loves you she won't give you up without a fight."

But Lazlo didn't look like he believed it.

Rose laid a hand on his shoulder. "Lazlo, we need your help. Can you show us the way to the Daleks?"

"They'll kill you," he stated.

"Maybe but it's a risk worth taking. They have taken a friend of mine and we need him back. He is the only one who make things right. Please…"

Lazlo stared into Rose's eyes and saw the resolve that was in them. There would be no stopping her from finding her own way there if he let them continue. Taking a deep breath, he nodded: "Then follow me."

--

The Doctor and the other prisoners were herded into the laboratory. The first thing the Doctor noticed upon entry was that the black Dalek, who he remembered was named Sec, was wobbling, smoke emitting from its body at various intervals. Something wasn't right...

"We have brought the prisoners as requested," said the first Dalek. "And the Doctor was among them. He will become part of the final experiment."

The third Dalek that had been monitoring Dalek Sec swivelled to face the Doctor, it's eye zeroing in on him. "Excellent. Chain him to the table. The last of the Time Lords will make an excellent addition to our plan."

The Doctor was dragged roughly to a table where the pig men pulled his arms behind him and chained his hands to the table leg so that he was kneeling on the floor, watching as Dalek Sec's shaking grew more unsteady.

"Dalek Sec is in the final stage of evolution," informed the third Dalek to its newly arrived comrades.

"Scan him. Prepare for birth."

"Evolution?" whispered the Doctor. What exactly were the Daleks up to? "What is this Final Experiment?" he shouted in the Daleks general direction.

The first Dalek swivelled to face him, moving towards him so that it could look down upon him. "You will bear witness to the dawn of a new age for Dalek kind, Doctor. We are the only four Daleks in existence so the species must evolve a life outside the shell. The Children of Skaro must walk again."

The Doctor turned his attention towards Dalek Sec, watching as the Dalek stopped shuddering as its power was cut off. The casing opened and from it stumbled a figure in a human suit…and with that revelation the Doctor understood that the Dalek creature had absorbed a human being and had merged with it…

As the Dalek-hybrid rose the Doctor recognised the clothing belonging to that of Diagoras. The Daleks had killed him for his body..

The Doctor took in the sight of the Dalek-hybrid. It had one eye, a very thin mouth and tentacles wiggling in the air around its head that protruded from his brain. Unsteady on its feet but quickly gaining balance it turned towards to the human prisoners and said: "I am a human Dalek. I am your future."

**To be continued...**

**Please let me know what you think!**

**I bet you were not expecting that development in the story! Will Rose and Martha (and Lazlo) rescue the Doctor and the prisoners in time? You'll have to wait to find out! **

**You might have noticed that I've toned down Tallulah's role in this story - I never really liked her so hopefully she will have a minor role in the Evolution of the Daleks AU. **

**Until next time, **

**the-writer1988  
**


	13. Evolution of the Daleks part one

**A/N) This chapter is a little later then I said it would be....but David Tennant announcing his shock departure at the NTA's completely threw me off track! But here is the next chapter. As I type, the next chapter is already half-way to completion. I realise that some of you may want original stories to occur that are not rewrites of Series 3 episodes, however this story is predominately rewrites of Series 3 with Rose and Martha. However, those who do want original stories, may be lucky as I am considering writing original adventures for Ten, Rose and Martha but as seperate fics once Choices has been completed. **

**I hope that news gives those who do want original stories some hope that they might happen! **

**

* * *

****Chapter Twelve: **Evolution of the Daleks _(part one)_

"What is that thing?" asked Martha as they stayed in the shadows by the entrance of the lab. They had a clear view of the Doctor but there was no way of getting him out but they still had a chance of rescuing the other prisoners. She had yet to put this to Rose but Martha could see no alternative. They simply wouldn't be able to rescue the Doctor.

"I really don't know," whispered Rose. "It's like its merged with a human…so its part human, part Dalek…" Her eyes came to rest on the Doctor who was struggling against the chains that bound him to the leg of the table. Reaching into her pocket Rose pulled out the Sonic Screwdriver. If someone could cause a distraction, maybe she could get to the Doctor and release him…

"It's too risky," said Martha, grasping Rose's wrist.

"But we can't leave him there either," hissed Rose in return. "The Daleks will kill him."

"Maybe…" Martha bit her lip. "But if he is such a threat to them and they hate him why have they kept him alive? Why not kill him now?"

"Because Dalek's don't think logically," answered Rose. "We have to get him out of there and quickly. But how? We're going to have to barge in and hope for the best." She tried to move but Martha wouldn't let go of her. "What?"

"Watch," her friend nodded. "Listen…maybe we can find out what they are up to before we go barging in…"

"Maybe…" whispered Rose, still not liking the idea but she knew it was the only option she really had. Rushing in just to rescue the Doctor would surely get them killed and if that happened they wouldn't be in a position to help him or the other prisoners. All they could do was watch and listen and prey that a situation would present itself so that they could get the Doctor free.

* * *

The Doctor watched as the human Dalek inspected each prisoner, standing them in front of them, sizing them up.

"These…humans will be come like me. Prepare them for hybridization." He gestured with his right arm.

The pig slaves moved forward to grab the other prisoners and began to drag them away.

The Doctor struggled against his bonds and yelled: "LEAVE THEM ALONE! DON'T YOU DARE!"

One of the Daleks swivelled to face the Doctor. "You will be silent."

He needed to distract them from hurting the other prisoners – but how? A topic of conversation perhaps…get them talking, maybe spill the beans on what their latest scheme was? If he could do that perhaps he could distract them long enough so that the prisoners could escape…He knew there was a possibility that Rose and Martha would have probably have followed him here and if they were, they were doing a good job of staying hidden and waiting for the opportune moment…

The prisoners were being dragged forward; Frank was the only one who was putting up a fight. The Doctor gritted his teeth. What could he do? "Wait!" he yelled on impulse. He fixed his eyes upon Dalek Sec. "You are a new form of Dalek – fascinating and very clever." He said that in haste but with enough interest injected into his voice to assure them that this wasn't a distraction, even though it was. "How did you end up in 1930?"

Dalek Sec raised his hand to stop the prisoners from moving. He walked right over to the Doctor and peered down at him, his one eye catching the Doctor's. "The Cult of Skaro escaped your slaughter via our Emergency Temporal Shift."

"That must have roasted up your power cells, yeah?" replied the Doctor. "There was time when four Daleks could have conquered the world but instead you are skulking away, hidden in the dark…experimenting…all of which results in you…"

"I am Dalek in human form," said Sec.

"Yes, I can see that," said the Doctor. "Tell me, what does it feel like? Even though I'm your prisoner and everything you can still talk to me, Dalek Sec. It is Dalek Sec, isn't it? That's your name, right? For the first time ever a Dalek has got a name and a mind of its own…go on, give in and tell me what you are thinking right now."

There was silence as Dalek Sec considered the question. The other three Daleks eyestalks were watching their leader, waiting…

"I feel humanity," Sec finally replied.

"Good," nodded the Doctor. "That is excellent."

"I…feel…everything we wanted from mankind, which is ambition, hatred, aggression and war. Such…a genius for war," spat Sec.

The Doctor shook his head. "No, that's not what humanity means."

"I think it does. At heart, this species is so very…Dalek."

"No, humans are not like that," replied the Doctor. "You know that…" He was nearly begging – the human emotions were stronger then the Dalek's programming. Surely it could beat through it?

One gold Dalek trundled forward. "Enough. It is time for our Final Experiment to begin." It swivelled its eye stalk so that it was looking down at the Doctor. "The Doctor will become part of the Final Experiment. Take him."

Pig men approached the Doctor's position but as they bent down to un-chain his wrists from the table leg he heard a voice shout out, one that he recognised…

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Daleks, pig-men, prisoners and the Doctor turned to see Rose Tyler standing there, holding the Sonic Screwdriver in her hand, pointing it in front of her. "I'm warning you! Let him go!"

"It is the female accomplice of the Doctor!" said the first gold Dalek.

"She destroyed the Emperor!" came the second voice.

In that moment the Doctor knew what was going to happen next. He raised his voice and yelled: "Rose! Get out of here! Now!"

"I can't leave you!" replied Rose, stepping forward, steeliness reflecting in her features, but there was fear in her eyes as well.

"I'm telling you to – " began the Doctor.

But he was cut off as the three Daleks focused their guns upon Rose and yelled: "EXTERMINATE!"

Rose moved quickly, ducking out the way and ran back towards the cover she had sprung from. She could hear the Doctor's voice ordering her to leave him, to get the prisoners out of there…but how could she leave him to the mercy of the Daleks? She couldn't…

"Rose! Come on!" Martha grabbed her hand and pulled her along. "We've got to get out! We will be no use to the Doctor if they kill us!"

Rose knew deep down that Martha was right but her heart was telling her that leaving the Doctor with his enemies was not a good idea, but what other choice did she have? None really… the pig-men were coming after all. And the prisoners, urged by Rose's distraction had already made a break for it…

Despite it not being what she wanted to do, Rose could do nothing for the Doctor. He was still a prisoner of the Daleks.

* * *

"The prisoners have escaped!" one of the gold Daleks said. "They must be recaptured! And the Doctor's companion exterminated!"

"Leave them alone! You have me! I'll do anything you want! Just don't hurt them!" The Doctor struggled against the chains holding him knowing his plea was futile, that it wouldn't do a thing…

"We do not need your co-operation. We can force you to become part of our final experiment," said the half-human, half-Dalek Sec.

The Doctor had to concede that they had a very good point.

* * *

"Come on!" yelled Martha, dragging Rose back as the pig men rounded the corner and converged upon them. She could see tears falling down the girls face, knowing that leaving the Doctor had been the hardest thing Rose had ever had to do.

The other prisoners that had escaped were just ahead of them, standing still wondering where they should go.

"Run!" shouted Rose, pumping her legs harder so that she and Martha gained a lead on the pig men that was pursuing them.

"There is no where else to go! We're trapped!" It was Frank.

Martha glanced up and her eyes caught sight of one of the pot-holes that they had used earlier to escape the pig men before; when the Doctor had been captured… "Look! Rose, use the Sonic! We can get out!"

Fumbling in her pocket Rose pulled out the screwdriver. Clutching it in her nimble fingers she climbed the ladder and thrust it above her head, working quickly to get it open. Tucking it back into her pocket she shifted the weight of the pot hole onto both of her palms and lifted, straining to push it upwards. It was stiffer then the last one…she couldn't risk a glance down but she knew that the pig men were getting closer… Then with one last heave she managed to open the pot hole and it slammed back. She scrambled out and found herself rolling onto some grass. They had come out within sight of Hooverville.

Two of the escaped prisoners came next, followed by Martha and Frank and finally the last of the prisoners. As soon as they had dragged themselves out of the hole Rose slammed the pot-hole down preventing the pig men from following them.

They were safe.

For now.

* * *

Solomon held his head in his hands, shaking it gently. "These Daleks, they sound like the stuff of nightmares…"

"They are," shivered Rose. "They scare the hell out of me."

"And they want to breed?"

Martha nodded. "Using humans as well…"

"And the one thing we've got to do right now is to get everyone out," said Rose. "They won't leave us alone."

"Hooverville's the lowest place a man can fall. There's nowhere else for us to go," explained Solomon.

"Then you are condemning these people to death!" yelled Rose, throwing her arms up in the air. "They don't want to die; they want to live! By not leaving they will come for you!"

"But there has to be a way to reason with these things."

Rose shook her head sadly. "There isn't…they exist to kill every single thing in the universe."

"Nothing could have that amount of hatred for another human being…"

But Frank, who had been following the conversation said, "You ain't seem 'em boss. We need to get out of here."

"Daleks are dangerous," said Rose. "They could kill you all and I don't want your deaths on my conscience."

But before Solomon could reply they heard a whistle echoing throughout the night. Then from the darkness ran a man – the sentry – and he looked terrified. "They're coming! They're coming! I seen 'em! Monsters! They're monsters!"

"Then its stared…" whispered Rose, fear in her eyes. She grabbed Martha's hand.

Solomon raised his arms and his voice. "We're under attack! Everyone to arms!"

But some of the residents of Hooverville ignored his orders and ran away from the camp. Even though it was useless, Solomon shouted out: "Come back! We gotta stick together! It's not safe out there!"

"Rose, we need to get out of the park," said Martha.

"We can't," said Rose, shaking her head. "They're on all sides. They're driving people back towards us. Martha, we're trapped."

The inhabitants that had not fled were now gathered in a circle, back to back, staring at the carnage that was being wrought around them. The pig slaves circled them, grunting towards them, their intentions quite clear in their actions. They would take back their prisoners to the Daleks, ready to be used in their final experiment.

Solomon raised the gun he had been holding. "They can't take all of us!" He fired and took down one of the pig-men.

"If we can hold them off until daylight we might be in with a chance," hissed Martha.

Rose swallowed, shaking her head. "Problem is we've got Daleks to deal with as well."

Martha gasped looking upwards as two gold Daleks swept down towards the camp. In that moment Martha knew they were doomed. Nothing could save them now.

* * *

"Establish visual contact," ordered Dalek Sec. A screen appeared above him showing the view of the campsite from one of the Cult of Skaro.

The Doctor looked up at the screen. "Please don't."

But Sec wasn't listening to his pleas. The human Dalek raised a hand and gave the order to commence the attack.

The Doctor pulled at his restraints, yelling at the top of his voice. "Please, stop it! I'll do anything you want, just leave them alone! They've done nothing to you!"

"Oh, but they have…" replied Sec, "your companion, Rose Tyler destroyed our Emperor, therefore she must die."

They were going to kill Rose for something that she really had no knowledge of what she had done. He had told her the basics of what had happened on Game Station, but she really had no memories of it… he had heard her boasting about it back in Canary Wharf, right before she had lost her mother…the Daleks had vowed to exterminate her and now they had the chance to carry out their threat and he wasn't there to protect her…

"Take consolation in the fact that it is only Rose Tyler who will die – we need the others for our final experiment," continued the half human, half Dalek.

"That's not good enough!" replied the Doctor. "I can help you if you let me! Just please don't harm them!"

"Your pleas are pointless and will not mean a thing in the long run," said Sec stubbornly, looking up at the screen as it focused upon Solomon who had stepped out of the crowd.

The Doctor swallowed hoping that Sec's human side would break through and would stop the Daleks from harming anyone in Hooverville.

* * *

"Solomon, what are you doing?" hissed Rose trying to grab him as he moved out of the crowd to face the two floating Daleks.

"I've been told that I'm addressin' the Daleks! Is that right?"

Neither Dalek answered, just continued to stare down at him. Already Rose had that feeling in her stomach – the Daleks were going to let him have hope, let him believe that there was a chance of negotiations and then kill him outright. She couldn't let that happen…

"Solomon! You can't bargain with them!"

But Solomon looked back at her, hope reflected in his eyes. "I can try."

"Please," Rose was practically begging.

"Just let me try." Solomon turned back to the Daleks, hunching his shoulders and clearing his throat. His words reverberated through the air. "From what I hear, you're outcasts too." He looked up at the Daleks, focusing his eyes upon the shining shell that kept them safe. "Daleks…ain't we all the same? Underneath, are we not kin?" He lowered the rifle he had to the earth. "'Cause, see, I've just discovered this past day God's universe is a thousand times the size I thought it was. And that scares me. Oh, yeah. Terrifies me. Right down to the bone. But it's got to give me hope…hope that maybe together we can make a better tomorrow. So I…I beg you now if you have any compassion in your hearts then you'll meet with us and stop this fight. Well…what do you say?"

Rose kept her gaze on the Dalek that Solomon had been addressing…daring to hope that maybe he had got through to them…but it was not to be as the Dalek yelled: "Exterminate!"

Solomon was hit by a green ray that reflected his bones. He fell down dead. Chaos broke loose as the inhabitants of Hooverville screamed, trying to make a run for it, but were stopped by the pig men. Rose stood still, holding Martha's hand, dumbfounded, knowing that she could have stopped this from happening.

They were after her, after all. The Daleks had implied as much in the lab. She had destroyed the Emperor, but they wanted to destroy her in revenge. And if that meant sacrificing her life to save others then that is what she would do.

Taking a deep breath, Rose pulled her hand out of Martha's and stepped toward her fate.

* * *

They were going to kill her. His girl. The one he loved… he could do nothing to save her. He could only watch as Rose offered herself up for sacrifice.

* * *

"Rose, you can't!" yelled Martha, tears simmering in her eyes. She couldn't believe that Rose was going to do this…let them kill her… The Doctor wouldn't want that. But what could she do?

"Daleks!" shouted Rose, drawing their attention. "I destroyed your Emperor! Go on then! Kill me while you have the chance!"

"You will be exterminated for the death of our Emperor!" retorted one of the Daleks, aiming his gun at her.

Rose gritted her teeth, setting her gaze upon the gun that would end her life. "Then do it."

* * *

Just as the Dalek was about to say the dreaded word, Dalek Sec held up a hand and said: "Stop! I command you! Stop! Don't kill her!"

The Doctor just stared up at the screen that was showing Rose, staring defiantly up at the Daleks but he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Dalek Sec had saved her… He could hear the Daleks reply to his leader's unusual command.

"I do not understand. She killed the Emperor, therefore she must die."

"But we need her alive if the Doctor is to help us," explained Dalek Sec.

"What?" asked the Doctor, utterly confused.

"But the girl must die!" replied the Dalek in the field.

Dalek Sec raised his arm, even though the others couldn't see it. "I have decided, the girl must live and you will obey me."

There was slight hesitation in the Dalek's voice as it obeyed Sec's commands. "I…obey."

"You will return to the base immediately," ordered Sec.

The Doctor let out the breath he was holding as the Daleks swivelled away from Rose, leaving her and the encampment alone.

* * *

Rose watched as the Daleks and the pig-men turned away, slinking back into the shadows. "That's odd… The Daleks just changed their minds. Daleks never change their minds…" She suddenly found herself pulled into a hug by Martha.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" demanded Martha.

"Sorry…but they wanted me, it was only thing I could do that might stop them from harming the people here."

Martha grabbed Rose by the shoulders. "Tell me, Rose, would the Doctor do something stupid like that?"

Rose bit her lip. Would he do what she had done? Yes, he would have done if it meant saving everyone else. She levelled her gaze at Martha and replied: "He would have done, especially if he thought he could save them. We're alike him and I."

"Perhaps too much," said Martha quietly.

"What do you mean?" asked Rose, darkly.

Martha sighed, knowing that she was treading on thin ground here. "Maybe you're losing your humanity, becoming too like him that he doesn't want you to be like that… possibly in his mind you've forgotten about what it means to be human."

"Yeah," whispered Rose wistfully, remembering the words her mother had said to her before the ghosts…. Perhaps Martha was right…and that her decision to never see her mum again was one thing that the Doctor could never understand. And it was in that moment that Rose Tyler, that little girl from the Powel Estate, wanted her mother, but due to her decision at Canary Wharf she would never have that privilege again. She broke down in tears as all the pain that had been built up inside her since she had talked with the Doctor broke loose.

The only thing Martha Jones could do was comfort her.

**To be continued....**

**Please let me know what you think! Chapter Thirteen should be posted, with any luck, soon! **

**the-writer1988  
**


	14. Evolution of the Daleks part two

**A/N) Finally, here is the next chapter! I know its taken longer then I said it would - the lesson learned here is that I cannot keep a promise. The next chapter is completed, so there will be another chapter following shortly in about 7 or so days time. I intend to try to update every ten days from now on. So, after a bit of a longer wait then I intended, here is the next thrilling (yeah, right!) of Choices! **

**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: **Evolution of the Daleks _(part two)_

The Dalek that had remained behind in the base during the attack on the encampment swivelled round to face Sec, who was standing, with his claw-like hands behind his back. "You saved her? Why?"

Dalek Sec locked his eyes upon the Doctor. "If I had allowed the girl to die then the Doctor wouldn't help us. The future of the Daleks may well depend on him, and to ensure his co-operation Miss Rose Tyler cannot die."

The Doctor looked up. "What do you mean?"

"I need your help, Doctor," he stated. "The man, Solomon, before he was killed, he showed courage. Remarkable bravery in standing up to us and that is something to admire the human race for."

The Doctor quirked his eyebrow, biting his lip as the new information came to light. "Is it me or are you just becoming a little bit more human?"

"You are the last of your kind and now I am the first of mine. We can make the Dalek race better, if you help me achieve my goal. The Daleks have tried everything to survive when we found ourselves stranded in this age. First we tried growing new Dalek embryos but their flesh was too weak…"

"Ahhh….so that's what I found in the tunnels earlier…in fact," the Doctor wiggled against his bonds, "I still have it in my pocket. I intended to study it later but I got a bit caught. But now that I know that you lot are here, I don't really need to study it."

Dalek Sec waved his hand above him. "Our experiments forced us to conclude what is the greatest resource of this planet – its people." He reached for a switch on a wall and pulled it down and above them bright, white lights shone down upon them.

The Doctor looked up, straining against the bonds that tied him to the table leg. "Oh…" Above him, suspended by the ceiling were hundreds of human bodies.

"Humans. We stole them for our Final Experiment."

The Doctor swallowed. "Are they dead?"

Dalek Sec shook his head. "Near death. We have wiped all their minds so that when awakened they will be ready to be filled with new ideas."

The Doctor glared at Sec as the realisation of the extent of their plans dawned upon him. "Daleks ideas."

Sec shook his head. "No. A new idea. The Human-Dalek race."

"All of them?" the Doctor asked incredulously. "How many?"

"We have caverns beyond this storing more than a thousand people."

The Doctor whistled. "Is there any way to restore them? Make them human again?"

"No, there isn't."

"They're shells then, ready to be converted to Daleks. That is going to take a hell of a lot of power. I'm guessing that's what you need me for?" said the Doctor, leaning back against the table leg.

"Not altered to full Daleks, Doctor," explained Sec, "but to become like me. I am the genetic template. My DNA was to be administered to each human body. We are underneath the Empire State Building where atop the structure is an energy conductor that is being built at the top. A strong enough blast to gamma radiation can splice the Dalek and human genetic codes and wake each body from its slumber."

"Gamma radiation?" asked the Doctor confused. "Where are you going to get that?"

A screen lit up showing waves of Gamma radiation heading towards the Earth from the Sun. "Ah…that makes sense, I suppose."

"Soon," began Dalek Sec, pointing to the screen above him, "there will be a solar flare that will hit the Earth. The radiation will be drawn to the energy conductor and when it strikes-"

The Doctor finished: "The army awakes. So explain this to me…why do you need me?" It was obvious that before Sec had discovered his human side, they were going to force him to become one of them, but they now had other uses for him, the question being, what did they Daleks require him for?

"You are a genius, Doctor," pointed out Sec.

"I'd be more of a genius if you unchained me," replied the Doctor, dryly.

Sec didn't let the jibe get to him, instead he continued explaining his new plan. "Consider this: removing the emotions make you stronger, but I disagree. Our creator, Davros, was wrong."

"He was what?" said the Doctor, surprised at this development. He hadn't expected Sec to become almost fully human…which, when considered, made humans stronger then Daleks…

"Having no emotions make us lesser than our enemies. If the Dalek race is to survive we must adapt and return to the flesh and also the heart."

The Doctor noticed out of the corner of his eye that the three remaining Daleks (the two that had attacked the camp had returned earlier, but unnoticed by Sec) that they seemed concerned by the statement, and he could tell that they were communicating with each other somehow… He had a bad feeling about this… "But you wouldn't be the supreme beings anymore…"

"And that is good. In order to continue in existence we must drop our lesser ideals and become more human."

"That is incorrect," retorted the first Dalek.

"Daleks are supreme," continued the second.

Sec shook his head, desperation in his eyes. "No, not anymore."

"But that is our purpose!"

"Then our purpose is wrong!" demanded Sec. "Where has our quest for supremacy led us? To this! Hiding in the sewers on a primitive world! Just the four of us left. If we do not change now then we deserve extinction."

The three gold Daleks stayed silent…and the Doctor realised that they wouldn't let Sec get away with this… but they were willing to let it pass for now… and given that opportunity he couldn't turn it down. "You want to change everything that makes a Dalek a Dalek."

Sec nodded. "If…you can help me."

The Doctor locked gazes with him. "Right then, you'd better unchain me then. I'll be pretty useless here if you want my help."

* * *

Rose wiped the tears from her face. Her cry had done her some good; she had needed it after all, especially after her talk with the Doctor. She had asked Martha to leave her alone. She had watched from a distance as the young medic helped the residents that had been injured in the Dalek attack. Martha had worked with professionalism, doing her best to help those that needed it. Martha hadn't been fazed with any of the injuries, instead she had assessed them, aiding the people in any way she could. She admired the girl for what she was doing, able to keep a cool head in the face of danger…was able to think rationally in the time of uttermost stress and Rose began to wonder if she was indeed on the right path…or if she needed to step upon another one…start again perhaps with her adult life…

She swallowed and wiped the moisture from her face and walked towards Martha who was kneeling beside a man, bandaging his arm. "There. Try to keep it still and it will heal in no time."

"Thanks," replied the man, giving her a warm smile.

Martha glanced up as Rose approached. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, feeling better. Think I needed it to be honest…" she shrugged, not really wanting to go down that line of conversation.

Martha nodded. "I spoke to Frank earlier asking what Diagoras usually came to Hooverville for and what type of work he usually offers. And what's interesting is where the jobs are located."

"Where?" asked Rose, impressed with the girl's intuition to seek out the truth. They didn't know exactly where the Daleks base was, but it was a certainty that it was nearby. They hadn't run that far to get away from them when escaping from the laboratory.

"It was mainly building work," said Martha, and then she turned and pointed upwards. "The Empire State Building. Makes perfect sense. The Daleks base is underneath the building…and that's where the Doctor is."

"And where we need to be," grated Rose. "If you're right, whatever the Daleks have planned, investigating the Empire State Building is our best course of action. You never know what evidence the Daleks might leave behind…"

* * *

"How much further have we got go?" huffed Martha as she climbed the stairs. "Why couldn't we take the lift?"

Rose looked over her shoulder. "Mainly because the guards might be alerted to intruders and we don't want that do we? If I had the psychic paper I could have used it to get us into the building officially, but the Doctor still has it so we have to sneak in. Thankfully the side entrance was left unguarded…

"But we can't climb all one hundred and two floors though…" moaned Martha leaning against the wall panting.

"I know." Rose looked up. "We're only on like floor ten…if we keep going like this we'll never make it… I think, no matter how much I don't like the idea, we're going to have to use the lift and hope that no one notices it." She reached out her hand and helped Martha up to floor eleven. Carefully Rose pushed the door open and stepped inside.

No one was around. On the other side of the floor was the lift. "Come on!" she hissed, running lightly across the floor towards it. She ran her eyes over the control panel and pressed the up button. The lift was currently situated on the ground floor. "This is a bad idea…they are going to know we're here…"

"You never know we might be lucky," encouraged Martha, squeezing her shoulder gently.

"Well, the Doctor and I have also run on luck…maybe we'll get it back for once," mentioned Rose, watching as the lift ascended towards their floor.

Martha chose not to comment. She had guessed that things between the Doctor and Rose hadn't been sorted. They had tried to talk but nothing had come of it – the rift between them hadn't been healed and Rose had nearly been driven to suicide because of it.

The lift arrived and the doors pinged open. They stepped inside and Rose studied the numbers. Her finger hovered at the button which said 'lower ground floor'…

"Rose, we can't… we stand a better chance of helping the Doctor by going up. We might find something useful, maybe building plans or something."

"I know…but its difficult to choose when I know he's not that far away…" whispered Rose, swallowing, trying to prevent the tears that had suddenly built up.

Martha reached around the girl and pressed 102. "You don't always have to make the choices Rose. Others can to."

Rose nodded. "And I'm grateful that you did that," she said as the lift ascended. "I don't think I would have able to do that if I'd been on my own."

* * *

Now free of his chains, the Doctor was leaning over the table examining the failed experiments that the Daleks had attempted. Dalek Sec was watching him as he prodded and poked; the three Daleks circled him, their guns levelled directly at his back. The Doctor stood up straight, hands thrust in his coat pockets.

"Right then....originally the 'test subjects' were going to get a dose of you to invigorate them, now you want that gene sequence changed…but the question that is most intriguing is to how much you want them different from a Dalek."

"Humans are the great survivors. They have lived through so many battles…we need that ability if we are to survive."

The Doctor pointed at the three Daleks. "The problem is, there is no way this lot are going to let you do that."

Dalek Sec stood tall and proud. "I am their leader. They will obey me."

"Really?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow before turning to face the three Daleks. "And is that authority really enough for you, is it?"

"Daleks must follow orders. We have been ordered to follow Dalek Sec," said one of the three.

"If you don't help me…nothing will change. We will always be the same…and getting no where in the universe.

"But there is no room on Earth for another race of people," explained the Doctor. "Because that is where you're going to live."

"You have your TARDIS," pointed out Sec. "Take us across the stars and find us a new home…allow the Daleks to start again."

The Doctor fell silent. He was unsure whether he wanted to risk helping them…but it was a chance he might not get ever again. He bit his lip… the momentous decision lying heavily on his mind.

Yes or no?

He wavered for just a second and then said: "When is that solar flare?"

"Eleven minutes."

He was committed now. "Right then, I'd better get to work."

* * *

They had been lucky.

Extremely lucky it seemed.

They hadn't been caught, and by some miracle of luck the architectural plans had been left lying on the floor of the one hundred and second level. Martha and Rose bent over them, riffling through the sheets looking for dates of when drawn and of any changes they could spot.

"Hold on a minute," said Rose, quickly going back to a page that they had just looked at. "The date…this sketch was issued today… something was altered at the last minute…"

"You mean by the Daleks, yeah?"

"Possibly…" Rose bit her lip, unsure. "What if we're wrong?"

"We're not," replied Martha, gently. "Diagoras was heavily involved with the Daleks…and he was the main investor of this project… We are on the right track, Rose. Have faith."

"I wish I had your optimism!" Rose said. "I used to be able to convince myself what I was doing was right…but ever since that day at Canary Wharf I've been so unsure of my path and my decisions… I don't want to make that same mistake again."

"You won't" soothed Martha. "Not while I'm here at least."

Smiling gently, Rose looked at Martha, "You're a real friend, Martha Jones."

"I guess that's the biggest compliment I could get from you," joked Martha.

Rose laughed and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Right then, we've got work to do." Glancing at the date on the sheet she had retrieved, placed it to one side, before moving onto study the next sheets. "All of these designs are from before…so whatever they changed must be on the latest design, but not on the earlier ones. Hmm…we need to check them against each other to see what the Daleks have added or taken away."

"You know it might have been a good idea to invite Frank to come along with us…just in case we run into trouble," said Martha, as she knelt beside Rose, her eyes intently looking at the drawings.

"I'm beginning to wish we had as well," responded Rose, wistfully, yet again realising that the choices she had made in recent months had not been the right ones at all. She wondered if she would ever get the chance to make things right?

Silence fell between them as they worked.

* * *

He was being watched, the Doctor was sure of it. Not by the Daleks (even though their eye-stalks were fixed firmly upon him) but someone else was following his every move. He just knew it. It couldn't be the Pig Slaves – they didn't have the intelligence to understand how important he was and yet there was someone watching him. He shook off the feeling and concentrated once more upon the solutions that he had been mixing together. He reached over the table and pulled a piece of paper towards him examining the results of the few experiments he had concocted to ensure that what he had done was sufficient enough to make the soon-to-be Dalek humans more human. "There's no point in chromosomal grafting. It's too erratic. You need to split the genome and force the Dalek-human sequence right into the cortex," he blithered, as he ran round the table, reaching for wires and solutions.

Dalek Sec called over his shoulder to the three Daleks. "We need more chromatin solution."

It was then, as the Doctor turned around that he noticed the Pig Slaves bringing in more of the solution in a big crate, and one of them, who was more human then the rest of them was looking at him. Why was he so different? He glanced at Sec who was watching the solutions on the table bubble away. "These pig slaves, what happens to them?"

"Nothing," shrugged Sec. "They're just simple beasts. Their lifespan is limited. None survive beyond a few weeks."

"Ah…" The Doctor made a beeline for the pig slave that had been watching him. He motioned for the slave to follow him to one of the other tables that he was working at. Once the pig slave had reached him, the Doctor whispered in a low voice: "Who are you and why are you watching me?"

"My name is Lazlo… I helped your friends find you earlier…I led them here…I was taken about a month ago…but I escaped before they could complete the process. I kept my mind and personality. Your friends need you very much… but they won't let you go will they?" he asked, tilting his head towards the Daleks.

"I doubt they would let me leave this place alive at least…" replied the Doctor as he poured yet another solution into another steaming cup and mixing them together rapidly, nearly spilling part of it onto the table in his haste.

"Do you trust him?" asked Lazlo, motioning towards Sec.

The Doctor sighed a ran a hand over his weary eyes. "I know that one man can change the course of history. The right idea in the right place at the right is all it takes. I've got to believe that it's possible." He picked up a bunch of tubes and extracts the solution from one of the jugs with a syringe. "Right, ready!" He declared, turning away from Lazlo. "Are the line feeds a go?"

"They are, Doctor," confirmed Sec.

"Good" He rushed towards the main feeding tube and injected the solution. "This compound will allow the gene bonds to reconfigure in a brand new pattern! We need more power!"

A pig slave and Lazlo pulled on two power leavers, starting up the machine, while Sec ordered the Daleks to start the line feeds. The Doctor stood back as he witnessed the solution moving through the tubes. A large grin was on his face. "There goes the gene solution!"

"It is the life blood of a new Dalek race…" whispered Sec in awe.

* * *

"I've found it!" squealed Martha. "There, on the mast!"

"Where?" asked Rose looking at where Martha's finger was pointing.

"Those little lines just there!" she pointed to two strips of black that had been added to the last draft. "They're new," grinned Martha. "That is what has changed."

"But what are they?" asked Rose.

"No idea," said Martha, "but the only way we are going to find out is if we go up there."

Rose stared at her as if she was mad. "You have to be joking."

"I'm not…" dared Martha. "Without the Doctor, we have no choice. We have to try otherwise the Daleks win."

* * *

Red warning lights flashed, distracting the Doctor from watching the chromatin solution as it fed into the line feeds. He whirled round, shock registered on his face. "What's that?" And then his eyes widened as they fell on the solution being pumped into the human bodies. "It's the gene feed!" He noticed the three Daleks at the control panel, their plungers attached to the machine. "They're overriding the gene feed!" He rushed forward towards the controls only to find himself with an extermination gun pointed at his chest.

"But that's impossible," stammered Sec. "They cannot disobey orders…"

"The Doctor will step away from the controls!" ordered one of the Daleks.

Sec stepped forward, raising his right clawed hand. "Stop! You will not fire!"

"He is an enemy of the Daleks!" replied another one. "He must be exterminated!"

The Doctor swallowed, watching as another Dalek moved away from the controls to face Sec. "And you, are a traitor to the Dalek race!"

Sec was having known of it, desperate for his companions to see reason, but the Doctor already knew that it was fruitless. "I am your commander! You will obey me!"

The third and final Dalek approached them, its gun trained on the Doctor. "You have lost your authority." It addressed Sec.

"You are no longer a Dalek therefore we do not have to follow your orders!" the second Dalek said.

The Doctor was clenching his fists. He had known that they would betray them, but he had hoped that perhaps they would see reason and let him aid them and change the Dalek race.

But it had been a hope he had sadly misplaced.

"What have you done with the gene feed?" demanded the Doctor.

The Daleks swivelled round to face him and if it had been possible, he was sure that they would be gloating at their victory. "The new bodies will be one hundred percent Dalek!"

"No!" wailed Sec. "You can't do this!"

The second Dalek ordered: "Pig slaves, restrain Dalek Sec and the Doctor. They must not be allowed to interfere."

The Doctor's arms were wrenched behind his back and he gasped in pain, as the grip the pig men held him by, tightened, nearly twisting his arms in the process. Dalek Sec was struggling against his captors demanding to be released but his creations did not listen.

The Daleks moved freely throughout the base. "The solar flare is approaching. We must prepare to intercept it."

The Doctor glared angrily, trying to find someway he could distract them. Then he heard the distinct sound of the lift bell pinging. The lift had reached ground level… he had a chance to perhaps stopping the Daleks… if only he could get to the top of the Empire State Building. It was theoretically possible after all.

"The lift is here…" breathed Lazlo into his ear. It was then that he realised that Lazlo was one of two pig-men holding him. He couldn't leave him here…

"After you…" he whispered back. "They will kill you for letting me escape if this works…"

Then, with enough strength, Lazlo released the Doctor's right arm allowing him to whip round and pull himself free from the grip of the other pig man. Behind him he heard the unmistakeable voices of the Daleks as he pushed himself through the crowd of pig-men, reaching the lift at the same time as Lazlo and slapping the up button. The doors slid closed and ascended towards the top level.

He had only a few minutes to stop the Daleks…but was it enough? He didn't even want to think about the consequences if he failed.

* * *

They had found a steep ladder that led up right to the top of the building where the mast was situated. It was windy and very cold. Both Rose and Martha were shivering, their fingers almost turning to ice as the wind assaulted them. They were in a dangerous position and if they lost their grip they would fall to a very gruesome death.

Rose shouted over the wind that was howling past them. "I don't think we can do this, Martha!"

Martha's teeth were chattering. It had been her idea after all. "We have to keep trying!" she yelled back. "We can't give up!"

Summoning her strength and her faith in the Doctor, Rose hauled herself higher. Her fingers were nearly numb with ice, her hair blowing around her face, obscuring her vision. She swallowed as bile rose in her throat, trying not to feel ill at the thought of how high they were. Squeezing her eyes shut Rose used the last of her strength to throw herself over the top of the ladder and landed right next to the mast. Martha followed suit, both breathing heavily at the effort it had taken to keep their concentration and not fall down. One thing was certain neither of them liked the idea of descending again in a hurry.

Rose reached into her pocket and retrieved the Sonic Screwdriver. She crawled over to the pole and her eyes widened as she saw what had been added to the mast. She grabbed Martha's arm and shook her. "Look… Dalek armour…"

"DNA then…I think, anyway," replied Martha.

"Do you believe that?" asked Rose, getting to work and switching on the Sonic in an attempt to unscrew them.

"I'm not sure," responded Martha, "but it makes sense. If you were the last of your kind in the universe wouldn't you be trying to create more of them? I mean, obviously the Doctor doesn't count… "

Rose looked up at her sharply. "What did you just say?"

"I know, Rose," replied Martha. "I know the Doctor is the last of his kind. The Face of Boe told us, remember?"

"Oh yeah…" remembered Rose, continuing with her work.

"What I'm trying to say is that if the Daleks are desperate to take over the world and kill every living thing that isn't like them, then the most logical step would be to try and breed in anyway possible… maybe whatever they have added to the structure will help them achieve that. It's a possibility."

"You know what, Martha Jones?" Rose looked at her with admiration reflecting in her eyes. "You are very forward thinking, analysing things like this, you know that, don't you?"

Martha just looked down, smiling sadly.

* * *

The lift doors to the final floor flew open with a whoosh. The Doctor and Lazlo stumbled out, the doors immediately closing again. Shoving his hands into his pockets the Doctor tried to find the Sonic, only realising that he had given it to Rose much earlier. He bashed the control panel with the palm of his hand but even that could not stop the lift descending.

The Doctor ran a hand down his face. "We've only got minutes before the gamma radiation reaches the Earth. We need to get to the top of the building." He dashed forward, not realising that Lazlo was struggling to keep up with him. He called over his shoulder: "Stay here!"

Bracing himself in the cold wind, the Doctor forced himself to climb the ladder. He refused to look downwards knowing that it wouldn't be a good idea if he did that anyway. His coat flapped around his ankles but he kept going climbing higher and higher and then he reached the top, scrambling over the edge to find himself face to face with Rose and Martha who looked completely shocked to see him.

"What are you doing here?" asked Rose before he could say anything. Despite the wind roaring in his ears he could still understand what she was saying.

"I asked," he yelled back. "What are you two doing here?"

"Stopping the Daleks!" replied Martha as Rose got back to work.

"Well…that's good…but I need you to go downstairs. You can't be up here when the gamma strike hits!"

Rose looked at him definitely. "But what about you? And what is this gamma strike?"

"Energy that is going to strike this building any minute and you won't survive if you are up here – I have a chance as my body can adapt to things like that whereas your can't." He held out his hand. "Now hand me the Sonic."

Reluctantly Rose handed it over to him. "There." She nodded towards the piece of metal she had been trying to unscrew. "I've got one bolt out, but it is tricky."

"I know," said the Doctor, kneeling down and starting to use the sonic. "Now get down there!"

Obediently Rose and Martha left the top of the building, leaving the Doctor all alone to continue the work they had started.

* * *

"Lazlo! What are you doing here?" asked Rose, running back into the building after descending the ladder.

The pig-man that had shown them to the Daleks base earlier was breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling and he looked in great pain, a hand held over his heart. "I came with the Doctor…" he puffed, "I helped him escape the Daleks… Told me to wait here."

"Are you okay?" Martha bent down, laying a hand upon his forehead. "He's burning up."

"There is something you need to know…" he wheezed. "The other Pig Slaves are coming. The Daleks won't leave the Doctor alone up here." He nodded towards the lift, which that they could see was now rapidly making its way up the shaft. "You won't stand a chance. Get out while you still can."

But Martha shook his head. "No. We're not leaving you or the Doctor."

"But we can't fight them either," pointed out Rose.

Martha bit her lip realising that she had a very good point. Then they heard a loud crack of thunder and saw a flash of lightening. The storm was coming – the Daleks were nearing their victory. Martha swallowed but even as a second flash of lightening came an idea burned its way into her head. "Wait a minute…lightening!"

"Huh? What?" shouted Rose as Martha ran to the other end of the room.

"Look!" Martha was pointing at several long metal rods. "If we arrange these from the lift we might stand a chance…Help me!"

Rose crossed to join her, lifting up one end of the metal rods. They carried it towards the lift, lying it down in front of it. They ran back across grabbing each metal pole and arranging it so that they touched one another. There was several roles of rope at the bottom of the ladder. Quickly and efficiently the two women wrapped it round the metal poles tying them together. Grabbing several chairs that were scattered around the room, Martha and Rose managed to lift the rods onto the chairs so that they were lifted off the floor.

"This place is still going to get hit. A great big bolt of lightening, electricity all down this building," explained Martha, "however the Pig Men are using the lift. With the rods resting right by the lift…"

"…it should fry them when the lightening hits, right?" finished Rose.

"Exactly," confirmed Martha. She looked around. "Right, now we need to stay away from anything metal, facing away from the lift. If this works the electric shock that should occur may harm our eyes if we are directly watching it."

"And if this doesn't work? What happens?"

"We will have to fight," replied Martha solemnly. "Come on, into the corner! All of us!"

* * *

The wet and windy rain was too much for the Doctor. The panels were getting slipper and his fingers were numb with the cold. The storm was approaching. He didn't have much longer to go. He had only managed to free another screw…but it wasn't enough to free the first panel from the mast.

He was getting desperate. "Come on!" he yelled at nothing in particular.

There was another flash of lightening and a clap of thunder. He had run out of time, the Doctor knew that. An idea quickly flashed into his mind but was it a risk he wanted to take? He could die attempting it… Swallowing his fear and his pride, the Doctor placed the Sonic in his coat pocket and jumped onto the mast, wrapping his arms round it so that he was clinging to it.

He closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable.

Flash of lightening and the mast was hit. Lightening coursed through his body and the Doctor let out a scream of agony. It rippled through his body and it took all of his concentration to not simply let the pain take him away into the blackness that was threatening to overwhelm him.

So much pain…it was too much. He had known it would be painful but hadn't expected it to be this bad… he could barely breathe…

Then the ripples of electricity flowed through him and down into the building… and the Doctor let himself fall from the mast as the darkness consumed him.

**To be continued.... **

**Yes, we all know I'm evil! Please let me know what you think! Thank you to everyone who has commented so far!  
**

**Coming soon in Chapter Fourteen: **_The Doctor, Rose and Martha fight to stop the Daleks, while Tallulah makes her overdue second appearance in this fic and someone dies... (and I'm not saying who either!)_** Hopefully, coming soon near you!**

**the-writer1988**


	15. Evolution of the Daleks part three

**A/N) Posting this chapter a bit later then I intended to, but its here. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: **Evolution of the Daleks _(part three)_

Martha opened her eyes. Huddled up with Rose and Lazlo in the corner of the room they had scrunched their eyes shut as the electricity had travelled along the conductor she had created. The room had crackled with electricity as the lightening strike had hit the building.

"I think it is safe to come out now…" whispered Martha. Carefully she got to her feet and gingerly walked towards the lift. Lying in front of it were the pig men. They were dead. Her plan had worked but at a cost: Martha Jones had killed.

Rose approached her noticing that something was wrong in the girl's posture. Gently she placed a hand on Martha's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Martha shook her head. "No. These men used to be like Lazlo. They were people with their own lives to lead and I killed them."

"No, you didn't kill them. The Daleks did," said Rose firmly.

Martha nodded but she was still feeling guilty over the deaths she had caused.

"Come on Martha, we need to see if the Doctor is alright."

* * *

They found the Doctor lying unconscious on his back. His chest was rising slowly. Despite the wind and the rain falling and the distant rumbles of thunder Rose didn't let that deter her from reaching for the Doctor and gently shaking him. "Doctor! Please wake up!"

"Rose, don't shake him!" yelled Martha into the wind. "He's just been electrocuted…he probably aches all over!"

Rose bit her lip but stopped her shaking. "We can't stay up here!"

"I know," nodded Martha, "but look…" She pointed towards the Doctor who appeared to be stirring.

"Ow…." He muttered.

"I'm guessing it hurt," whispered Rose into his ear.

"Yes…" he trailed off, convulsing as pain spread throughout his body. Getting electrocuted hadn't been his smartest idea today. "Where's….the….sonic?" He hissed as agony rolled in waves through him.

"You've just been electrocuted and you're concerned about your Sonic?" asked Martha incredulously over the roaring of the wind.

Rose glanced back. "He's like that…"

The Doctor was struggling to sit up, but Rose pushed him down. "Don't move. You'll only hurt yourself more."

Martha tapped her on the shoulder. "I think it might be best if we get him below. It isn't good for him to be out in this weather. We'll freeze to death."

Once again the Doctor was pulling himself up, pain etched in his face. "Oh god!" he hissed. "Remind me not to do something so stupid again!"

"Certainly," responded Rose, "but it won't stop you." Despite the fierce wind, the rain had stopped, allowing Rose to step behind the Doctor and help him to his feet. It was slippery but with Martha's aid they managed to manoeuvre the Doctor so that he was holding onto the ladder. With each passing moment he was feeling much better and successfully negotiated the ladder back down to the one hundred and second floor where, once in shelter, he laid back down on the floor, with Rose sitting beside him.

"Did I succeed?" he asked, his speech slurring slightly.

"Erm..." Rose looked at Martha for help, unsure of what to say.

"I'm taking that as a no then…" whispered the Doctor, wincing. He closed his eyes.

"You're not giving up, are you?" asked Rose, leaning over him.

The Doctor opened his eyes again. "No…I just need to…rest…being electrocuted is not something to easily get over, Rose."

"Doctor," began Rose, "you didn't achieve what you wanted to. The Dalek metal is still attached… Is there anything we can do?"

The Doctor grunted, clenching his fists as he buckled as pain swept through his body. "We need to face the Daleks… it's the only way…" He tried to sit up, but Rose pushed him back down. "Rose, I can't stay here… we have to go now otherwise my failure could become world wide."

Reluctantly Rose helped the Doctor sit up, trying to ignore his grunts. Carefully, with Martha's help, she got him to his feet. He swayed, but quickly regained his balance. He noticed, only then, that Lazlo was sitting up, breathing heavily. "Lazlo?" he asked concern evident in his voice.

"I'm alright…just worn out…" replied Lazlo breathing heavily. "It's more…import…ant for you to stop…the Daleks….then to …worry about me…"

The Doctor bit his lip. He knew that the pig man was dying, his body rejecting what the Daleks had done to him. "Lazlo, as soon as I'm done, I'm going to save you. I promise."

But Lazlo was not having any of it. "No, Doctor. Don't worry about me."

"I'm coming back for you whether you like it or not," said the Doctor. He leaned for support on Rose, ignoring the aches and pains running through his body.

"How are we going to stop them? The Daleks, I mean?" asked Martha.

"The Daleks will have gone straight to a war footing. They'll be using the sewers spreading their soldiers out underneath Manhattan. Their target? Probably me. There is, however one chance… I did get in the way of that lightening strike."

"But how does that help?" enquired Rose, holding the Doctor by the shoulders as he continued to sway, only slightly.

"We need to draw their fire before they advance on New York. I need to face them. And no, Rose, it has to be done. I may have been electrocuted by that doesn't prevent me from facing the Daleks." He had noticed that Rose had been in the process of forming an argument. "We need some sort of space, somewhere safe, somewhere out of the way that…"

He trailed off as Martha jumped up and down. "The theatre! After you were captured, we met a girl called Tallulah – Lazlo's girlfriend – come to think of it – can't we use that venue? Enclosed space…and its out of the way."

"What's the time?" asked the Doctor.

Martha looked at her watch. "Erm… I didn't adjust my watch…"

Rose pulled her phone out of her pocket. "It's gone past midnight. So, the theatre should be empty at this time of night."

"Good, just what I need," grinned the Doctor. "Come on, we haven't got long!"

* * *

They had left Lazlo in the Empire State building, promising him that they would come back to him. All he had to do was hang on. The Doctor had used his Sonic to get into the theatre. It had been locked, confirming to the Doctor that no one would still be there at this time of night, unless they were locked in of course, but he doubted that to be honest.

Rose was still supporting the Doctor, however he shrugged her off preferring to make do on his own. They were standing in the centre of the theatre, the Doctor amongst one of the rows facing the stage. He held his hand high, lifting the Sonic Screwdriver, which he had been fiddling with, above his head.

"What are you doing?" asked Rose.

"Isn't it obvious? I think he's signalling the Daleks as to where he is… he's got to if he wants to face them," explained Martha.

"Ah…" Rose bit her lip, scared and worried. She couldn't lose him and yet she feared that one day she would.

"They should have received my signal…" muttered the Doctor taking the Sonic Screwdriver down. He turned to Martha and Rose. "I don't want you here when the Daleks arrive."

"Too late," replied Rose, nodding towards the doors to the theatre which had just been pushed open. In marched the human Daleks, guns at the ready, surrounding them preventing them from escaping. Rose and Martha drew in close to the Doctor whose eyes were swivelling around them taking in each of the human Daleks.

Martha swallowed, fear in her eyes. "Humans…with Dalek DNA…"

The Doctor raised his hands. "It's all right…just stay calm… do not antagonise them."

"Why are they not shooting?" asked Rose.

"It's a testament that they are not…" whispered the Doctor in reply.

"But it does make you wonder," said Martha, hands on her hips, "where are the Daleks?"

"Tallulah."

"Huh?" The Doctor glanced at Rose, a quizzical expression on his face. "Who?"

"Lazlo's girlfriend… I told her to stay here…" Rose began to move away, but the Doctor grabbed her arms. "If she is still here then hopefully she will stay hidden."

Then, a blinding flash of light appeared on stage and the Doctor dragged Rose down behind the seats.

"I think the Daleks have answered my question," said Martha, leaning back against the back of the chair.

As the smoke cleared that had been caused by the explosion on stage, the Doctor peered over the chairs. He slowly rose to his feet, facing the two Daleks that were now on stage. Dalek Sec was in chains, kneeling between the two Daleks, sorrow in his features.

"The Doctor will stand before the Daleks!" the one on the right ordered, levelling its gun at the Doctor's chest.

Rose grabbed his arm as he made a move. "Don't… they'll kill you."

"I have to," he replied. "I'm sorry."

Reluctantly, Rose released his arm allowing him to climb onto the chair head and walk across the top, coming to a halt in front of the Daleks, his eyes glaring up at them.

"You will die, Doctor. It is the beginning of a new age for Dalek-kind. The death of humanity is imminent," said the second Dalek.

"Planet Earth will be renamed New Skaro," continued the first Dalek.

The Doctor huffed, crossing his arms in disgust. "Oh, and what a world that would be... Don't you ever learn? Dalek Sec realised it… he is the cleverest Dalek in existence and look what you've done to him. You've lost the chance to change the way you are because you are scared of change. Is that what your new empire will be based upon? Scared of change? Is that the foundation for a whole new civilization? Hmm?"

Dalek Sec crawled forward on his hands and knees as best he could due to the restricted chains. "My Daleks…." He wheezed. "The Doctor is right… being scared of change will ruin as… if we don't take the necessary steps the Daleks will die out… and our creator wouldn't have wanted that…"

"That is incorrect. We will always survive!" responded the first Dalek.

The second Dalek kept its eye stalk firmly on the Doctor. "Now we will destroy you, Doctor. And then we will exterminate your companions!"

"No!" yelled Rose from the back of the theatre. "Leave him alone!"

"Rose! Stay out of this!" returned the Doctor.

"You can't kill him," pleaded Sec, "he can help us…."

"The Doctor must die," retorted the second Dalek.

"He has thwarted us for far too long. His death will bring to us the victory we have long fought for!" screeched the first Dalek. Its gun moved just an inch to the left so that it was focused completely on the centre of his chest. He gritted his teeth, eyes glaring darkly at the Daleks as the first one yelled: "EXTERMINATE!"

"NO!!" yelled Rose, scrambling forward even as Martha grabbed her to pull her back.

And yet someone leapt up, the Dalek ray hitting them instead, taking their life away in an instant.

It had been Dalek Sec; his smoking body now lying prone on the stage floor… completely dead. The Daleks eyestalks moved downwards to scrutinise the body but didn't even say a word.

The Doctor felt disgusted and ashamed. "Your own leader." He spat vehemently. "The only creature that might have led you out of the darkness… and you…" his shoulders shook as he struggled what to say… "and you destroyed him." He turned towards genetically engineered human-Daleks. "Do you see what they did? Huh? You see what a Dalek really is?" He crossed his arms and, once again, glared up at the Daleks. "If I'm going to die, let's give the new boys a shot. What do you think, eh? Test them! Let my death be their first blood! Go on! Do it!"

The first Dalek's eyestalk swivelled to the Dalek-humans to its left. "Take aim at the Doctor."

The readying of guns and then fifty Dalek blasters were pointed at various places on the Doctor's body. He held out his arms, ready…

"Exterminate!" The command was given… but not executed.

The Human-Daleks did not fire.

Rose moved out into the row confused at their lack of action. "Doctor? Why are they not firing?"

"You will obey my commands!" yelled the first Dalek.

"You've done something, haven't you?" asked Martha as she joined Rose out in the aisle.

Once again the Daleks ordered the Doctor's death and still their 'experiments' did not obey.

And then…

"Why?" asked one of the human, a man who looked as if he had been in his forties, in a builder's uniform was standing up to the Daleks.

"Daleks do not question orders!" responded the second Dalek.

"But why?" The human-Dalek was not taking that answer.

"You will stop this!" commanded the first Dalek.

"But why?" Again, the same two words… a note of defiance in his voice and it reminded Rose of the Doctor. He wouldn't stop until he had an answer… and then it hit her…exactly what the Doctor had done during that lightening strike.

"Doctor, they're not part Daleks are they? They're part Time Lord!"

The Doctor threw her a quick smile before turning his attention back to the Daleks.

The man was hesitant now but when he spoke he sounded so sure of himself. "We are not Daleks…and never have been."

"That's right," whispered the Doctor. He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Sorry, I got in the way of the lightening strike. My Time Lord DNA got all mixed up giving them that little bit of freedom."

"Then, if they do not obey then they must die!" screeched the second Dalek, swivelling his gun and shooting the man that had dared to question him back. But that simple action caused their entire army to turn on them. The Dalek-Humans, that had been designed to aid the Daleks had turned upon their masters.

Even as gun shots wheezed past them, Rose and Martha ducked for cover and the Doctor threw himself flat upon the floor. The Daleks pointed their weapons and began exterminating the creations they had made. However the joint fire-power of the fifty humans overwhelmed the Daleks armour, penetrating them, burning their bodies and destroying them utterly. Both Daleks blew up, ending the battle that had only lasted a few minutes. Out of the fifty that had been in the theatre, only forty remained.

The Doctor rose from where he lay on the floor and walked over to a woman who looked sad and forlorn up at him. He smiled gently at them and rested his hands on her shoulders. "It's all right. You did it. You're free."

Suddenly all the hybrids gripped their heads and screamed in pain. The Doctor held the woman and tried desperately to look into her eyes. Rose and Martha ran forward.

"What's happening to them?" asked Martha.

But the Doctor was desperate. "No! They can't! They can't!"

The human Daleks tumbled to the ground; the one the Doctor held fell slack in his arms.

"What was that?"

Rose approached the Doctor and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Doctor? It's probably best if you let go now…"

But the Doctor refused to let go of the body he held. "They killed them… rather then let them live, they murdered them… an entire species." He spat, anger reverberating in his voice. "Genocide."

"Erm… Doctor," began Martha, "wasn't their three Daleks? Only two have been destroyed…"

Rose glanced at her friend. "Then one of them must still be alive."

The Doctor laid the body on the floor and then got to his feet. "One Dalek left in the entire universe… just one." His eyes showed determination and without a word to either of his companions he walked off, leaving Martha and Rose alone.

* * *

"We should go after him," mentioned Martha as the Doctor walked out of the theatre. She began to follow him when Rose grabbed her shoulder.

"No. The Doctor needs this. He needs to face them alone. We cannot interfere. He'll be alright."

"How can you be so sure of that? If the Daleks hate him surely they will do everything in their power to kill him?" enquired Martha.

Rose shook her head. "Maybe, but I trust the Doctor to survive. He always comes back to me."

There was a hint of sadness in her voice, and Martha recognised the fact that she still pined for the closeness she had once had with the Doctor before that fateful day at Canary Wharf.

Rose took Martha's hand. "Come on, we've got to find Tallulah. She might still be in this theatre despite it being locked up…"

Together, the two girls began to search the theatre. They shut the doors that led into the hall itself, choosing to stay away from the bodies that littered the floor. They walked through the auditorium calling out Tallulah's name but she didn't appear.

"Backstage?" suggested Martha, moving to a side door that was marked NO ENTRY. She tried to twist the handle but to no avail. It didn't open. "This is when the Sonic Screwdriver would come in handy…"

"Here," Rose slammed her shoulder against the door, ramming it. Still it wouldn't budge. "We can't get through…" Her shoulders sagged. "Come on… let's go and find Lazlo, we said we'd come back for him."

"You found Lazlo?"

Martha and Rose whirled around, eyes widening as they saw Tallulah standing in the dark corner, a fur coat wrapped around her shoulders.

"You're okay!" yelled Rose, throwing her arms out in delight. She ran to the show girl and pulled her into a hug. "And yes, to answer your question, we did find Lazlo… well… its Lazlo but not Lazlo…he's a bit different from what you remember."

"How'd ya mean?"

Martha walked forward and put her arms round Tallulah's shoulders. "It's probably best if we showed you. It's difficult to explain."

* * *

Lazlo was still where they had left him in the Empire State Building. He was huddled in the corner, shivering, his skin white and droplets of perspiration dropped from his face to the floor. Rose had explained to Tallulah the extent of Lazlo's injuries, what the Daleks had done to him, but the girl was not fazed…instead she slowly approached the man that she loved.

"Are you okay, honey?" she asked, a hint of fear evident in her voice.

Lazlo struggled to speak. "Yes…better now that I've seen you…know that you are safe…"

"You'll be okay, won't you? We'll fix you," she looked up at Rose and Martha. "Right?"

"Tallulah…" began Martha, "Lazlo might not survive… he's dying… I'm sorry…"

"But he can't! You promised me!" Tallulah cried.

"I know," said Rose mournfully, "but the person who can help him isn't here."

"Yes he is."

Rose twisted her head round. Standing behind them, a grim look on his face, and his hands shoved in his pockets was the Doctor. He strolled forward and bent down beside Lazlo, whose eyes were closed, but there was still the sign of life that he was breathing.

The Doctor glanced at Tallulah and held out his hand. "You must be Tallulah, I'm the Doctor."

"Can you save him?" she sniffed. "I don't wanna lose him!"

"I can do my best certainly," he offered, getting his glasses out of his pocket and throwing them on. "Rose, Martha – use the lift and go down to the laboratory. Bring up a tray of chemicals – it's a blue tray. Should have everything there I need."

"What about the Daleks?" Rose asked.

"Gone," replied the Doctor, "well, not exactly, more like escaped." Then he glanced at her. "I need those chemicals!"

As Rose and Martha ran for the lift and as the doors closed, they watched as the Doctor desperately tried to pump Lazlo's hearts. They could only hope that Lazlo wouldn't give up and would still be alive when they got back from the lab with the chemicals the Doctor needed.

* * *

Unfortunately Lazlo passed away, dying in Tallulah's arms, before Rose and Martha could return with the chemicals that might have prolonged Lazlo's life.

The Doctor had tried everything to stop Lazlo from dying but his efforts had been wasted. The man's body could no longer cope with the changes the Daleks had inflicted upon him. Tallulah had told them to leave; so they did so, choosing to visit Hooverville on their way back to the TARDIS. There they had found Frank. Rose explained to him about Tallulah and Lazlo, and he had agreed to go help her and give Lazlo a proper burial, one that he deserved.

"I'm sorry."

The Doctor turned to stare at Martha. It was the first word they had really spoken since leaving Hooverville. "What for?"

"For not being fast enough, for not getting back in time. Lazlo might still be alive now if Rose and I hadn't messed up."

The Doctor shook his head. "Martha, it is not your fault. It's mine. I had the choice of moving Lazlo to the lab but I didn't think dragging him or even carrying him across the floor would do him any good. I thought keeping him still would save him – I was wrong. If anyone has to take blame it has to be me. I could have saved him but I chose the wrong choice and Lazlo died because of it."

They fell into silence. Rose was strolling behind them, quiet and sullen. Suddenly she looked up. "Doctor, there's one Dalek left in existence, yeah?"

The Doctor nodded. "Only one."

"Will we ever see it again?" she asked.

The Doctor shrugged. "Oh, it'll probably turn up one day… whether I'm still in this body is another matter entirely... no doubt the Daleks will never die out completely." They had reached the TARDIS by now, and the Doctor pulled out his key, inserting it into the lock and opening the box.

Martha looked back at the Manhattan skyline that dominated the view, remembering those that had died since they had arrived. She sighed and pushing the miserable thoughts to the back of her mind, she stepped inside the time machine, closing the door, ready for the next big adventure to start.

**To be continued.... **

**Please let me know what you think! **

**With the end of Evolution I can now get on with The Lazerus Experiment. I haven't even finished the next chapter yet, but hopefully I will in the next few days. With any luck at least! **  
**Until next time, **

**the-writer1988  
**


	16. The Lazarus Experiment part one

**Author's Note: **I know it's been a while since I updated, but you will be pleased to know that I have now written out all of The Lazarus Experiment as well as 42. I have started work on Human Nature now and that is progressing well. I will update once a week. Sorry for the long wait for this, but at least you now you can be guaranteed 6 weeks of updates now! If anyone is still reading, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: **The Lazarus Experiment _(part one) _

Martha ran through the TARDIS doors bursting with laughter. She doubled up as tears of joy ran down her face. She wiped the tears from her face with the back of her hand. Rose stumbled through the doors, dragging the Doctor with her; both of them were laughing.

"Okay, enough now," said the Doctor, raising his hands, as he too attempted to wipe the tears of laughter from his cheeks, but failing miserably. "It's not funny…" But even he couldn't keep a straight face and burst out howling again, clutching his sides. "Okay, maybe it was then…"

Martha cleared her throat, trying to keep her dignity intact. "All right, guys, I think we get the picture. It was funny what the Doctor did even if it was unintentional!"

"Still can't believe he did it though!" retorted Rose.

"It still wasn't my fault that we were chased. I didn't mean to flirt with her. How was I to know that by saying "its time to go" was an offensive sentence? I mean I don't know everything…"

Rose raised her eyebrow, and crossed her arms. "Yeah, right, Doctor."

"What?" The Doctor made his face look completely innocent. "It's the truth!"

"Really?" asked Rose slyly. "You knew what you were doing… you just didn't realise what the consequences would be."

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, you're probably right there." He stretched his arms and then jogged over to the console and began to dance energetically around it flipping switches and pulling levers. "Right then," he glanced up, grinning. "Where shall we go then?"

Martha stepped forward. "I was wondering if I could visit my parents… its been a while since I saw them…and well, I don't want them wondering where I am."

"When the Doctor took me back to see my mum the first time I travelled with him he was aiming for twelve hours later, unfortunately he had programmed the TARDIS wrong. For twelve months my mum had no idea where I was. I was a missing person for an entire year…" explained Rose.

"Oh… that's bad," swallowed Martha. She fixed her gaze onto the Doctor. "You better not do that this time!"

"Don't worry," said the Doctor, "I won't. So, the year two thousand and eight, twelve hours after you left Earth, here we come!" He wrenched the lever back and the TARDIS shook into action.

Martha grabbed onto the console. "Woah! I'm still not used to this!"

Rose grinned, brushing her hair back with one hand, while holding onto one of the TARDIS struts for support. "You will eventually! It just takes sometime getting used to."

The shuddering of the time ship abruptly stopped and Martha crashed to the ground. "Ow." She climbed to her feet. "It's been a long time since I fell like that upon landing." She dusted herself down before turning to the Doctor. "Are you sure we are where you say we are? Twelve hours after we left?"

The Doctor nodded, indicating the door. "Yes, I'm sure. Go and see."

Martha walked to the door and opened it, stepping out into her front room of her flat. The TARDIS had squeezed into a small space in her flat. "That must have been tricky," she commented, looking back through the doors at the Doctor, "parking the TARDIS where you did."

"Well, what can I say?" grinned the Doctor, flexing his fingers out in front of him. "I'm just that good."

"You're so full of yourself," laughed Martha.

"He always has been," piped in Rose as she emerged from the TARDIS. She looked round at Martha's small flat. "I never had you down as being untidy…"

Martha's eyes widened as she saw the laundry she had left out. Some of her clothes littered the floor, and medical notes were strewn over her desk. "Oh god! Sorry! I'm never usually like this…!" She rushed around the small flat picking up the laundry and bundling it into her wardrobe, and quickly put the papers of notes together and stacked them upon her desk.

The Doctor strolled out of the TARDIS and began to inspect the photos that Martha had displayed on top of the mantelpiece. "Is that your sister?" he asked, pointing at a picture of a young girl, who was standing next to a younger version of Martha.

"Yeah, her name is Tish. She's older then me by a year. We're pretty close."

"When I was growing up I wished I could have had a little sister," said Rose wistfully, "or a little brother… maybe it would have motivated me more in life if I had someone to look after… but, with my dad dying… I guess mum had taken more then she could handle." She sighed and sat down on Martha's couch.

"You never know, you might see her again."

"That is pretty unlikely. The way is closed Martha, never to be opened again…" replied Rose sadly.

The phone rang just at that moment preventing Martha from replying. The answer-machine kicked in. "Hi, I'm out! Leave a message!"

Martha looked embarrassed. "Sorry…I don't get many calls."

The machine beeped and then from over the speakers came the voice of Francine Jones. "Martha, are you there? Pick it up, will you?"

Martha moved forward and picked up the phone. "Hi," she said, feeling guilty about not answering before the machine had picked up her mother's call.

"Why didn't you pick up?" her mother demanded.

"I forgot that I had left the answering machine on," she replied, hoping to cool the ice between her and her mother. "Why are you phoning me anyway?"

"I was only calling to say that your sister is on TV, on the news of all things. I thought you might be interested. And you are also invited to a party tonight. I expect you to turn up. It will disappoint Tish if you're not there."

Martha nodded. "Right, thanks. I'll be there, I appreciate it. Bye." She put the phone down and picked up the remote control. She switched on the TV, turning it to BBC One. "Huh…lunch-time news. Good timing, Doctor. I wonder what Tish is doing on the news…"

A news report flashed onto the screen showing an old man talking to a crowd of reporters. Tish was standing next to him in a business suit looking smart and official.

"The details are top secret, but tonight, to a select few only, I will demonstrate a device, which will enable me, with the push of a single button, to change exactly what it means to be human."

"Huh," said Rose, "I guess things have advanced quite quickly then…"

The news report ended and Martha switched off the TV. "Err…bit of a problem, I've been asked to attend the launch tonight… I guess I can't come with you…"

"Not exactly," said the Doctor, hands thrust deep into his pockets. "Rose and I will accompany you… I'm interested to see exactly how this man of science plans to change what it means to be human… and anything with that wording isn't good, not at all…"

"You have a bad feeling about this guy then?" asked Rose.

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "Yes and no. But I think checking it out is in our best interests."

"Slight problem," butted in Martha, "I'm the one with the invitation."

"Ah, now this is where I am brilliant," grinned the Doctor. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the psychic paper and waved in the air. "I have this – it will give Rose and myself entry, certainly…"

* * *

The Doctor had dropped Martha off at her parent's house. He thought it would be best if Martha stuck to her mother for the evening, while the Doctor and Rose would play the role of invited guests. Martha's role was to keep anyone from becoming suspicious of them, but knowing the Doctor it was a given he would alert people to his presence. As long as he didn't do something too stupid, hopefully he would be able to investigate in peace and see if this machine would benefit the human race.

Martha reluctantly rang the doorbell. After her brother's twenty-first birthday fiasco she wondered if everything would be alright, however she was proven wrong when her mother answered the door and said, in a rather angry manner: "Oh, you're here. Good."

Usually her mother would embrace her and invite her in but none was forthcoming. She sighed and stepped inside.

"Where did you get that dress? Isn't it a bit too expensive for you, Martha?" asked her mother, indicating the black, silky dress she wore.

Martha looked at herself in the mirror, smoothing down the creases on the fabric. "I bought it with my Christmas bonus last year," she said. That was a bit of a porky pie but she couldn't say where she had really obtained it from. Her mother would think she was mental if she explained she had got it from a time-travelling machine which was bigger on the inside.

"Well, you like nice it in," her mother said stiffly.

Martha smiled at Francine but knew that her mother really wasn't that interested. She decided it would be tactful to change the subject. "How's dad? Is he coming tonight?"

"Still with _that girl_. Wasting your inheritance on trashy clothes… I would have thought he would have the sense to value his proper family. Obviously I was wrong to assume your father would keep your inheritance intact. And no, he isn't coming tonight. The invite mysteriously got lost in the post. We don't want a family feud happening in front of the press, tonight of all places as well."

Martha had to admit her mother had a good point. Her father had really messed things up at the moment but that didn't mean she loved him any less. "Was dad really invited?" she asked.

"The invite was addressed to both of us but came here to the family home. I thought it best to not involve him considering the mess he made of Leo's birthday party yesterday. Leo will be attending as well – as PR of LazLabs, Tish has managed to get us special guest status. We should be grateful that we are considered worthy to attend such a special event."

"I guess so," admitted Martha, wishing that she was still with the Doctor and Rose. She wondered how they were getting on and whether they had arrived at the ceremony yet.

* * *

"Looks like Martha isn't here yet," commented Rose, sweeping her gaze around the crowd. She was wearing a light blue dress, its hems ending at the top of her knees. Her arm was hooked through the Doctor's which was an attempt to make them seem like a couple. Dominating the room they were in was, what looked like to Rose, was a large, white, round cabinet surrounded by four pillars which had a slight curve at the top.

A waiter passed, carrying a tray. The Doctor stood on his tip-toes and reached out. "Oh look, they've got nibbles! I love nibbles!"

Rose elbowed the Doctor and hissed through the side of her mouth. "Doctor, don't draw attention to yourself."

"I'm not!" he replied, a little too enthusiastically. He sounded like a kid whose birthday had just dawned. He glanced around the reception area, smiling broadly as he spotted Martha arriving with her mother. "Ah. Miss Jones is here at last!"

"Good. What are we going to do then, Doctor?" enquired Rose.

"Stay away and hope Martha can get some background information about Lazarus from her sister for us. We'll just mooch quietly near to them, staying just behind them - we might overhear something useful…"

* * *

Martha kept one eye upon the Doctor and Rose's movements as she and her mother, accompanied by Leo, talked amongst themselves waiting for the demonstration that promised to change the human race forever, to begin.

"Martha!" A call to the side drew her attention away.

Her sister, Tish, was walking towards her, dressed smartly in a black dress, however it was different from the one that Martha wore.

"Tish," Martha smiled in appreciation, giving her elder sister a hug. "It's so good to see you."

Tish pulled back and looked Martha in the eye. "You only saw he yesterday…" Tish trailed off.

_Bummer,_ thought Martha. She hadn't thought that one through at all. "I missed you," she opted to say, "after that fiasco that was yesterday." For Tish, Leo's twenty-first birthday party had happened only twenty-four hours ago, but for Martha it was months ago. Travelling in the TARDIS probably wasn't the best career move that she had taken if she wanted to avoid arousing the suspicions of her parents or siblings.

Tish raised her eyebrows as if she was doubting her sister, but shrugged. "You must have drunk too much last night after you got home."

"Yeah, must have done…" agreed Martha.

"Excuse me, this Professor Lazarus, he's your boss, right?"

Tish turned to address the newcomer. It was the Doctor, and Martha realised that he had chosen to disregard the plan they had drawn up together. _So much for staying out of the limelight and not drawing attention to yourself, Doctor,_ thought Martha disparagingly.

"I work for him," explained Tish. "I'm part of his executive staff. And as the person who organised this and sent out invitations, I don't recall sending one out to you two…"

_Busted. _

"Ah, well, there is a simple explanation for that," said the Doctor as he began to go through his pockets. "Because I have it here somewhere… the invitation I mean. Ah ha! There it is!" Grinning broadly he fished out his psychic paper, flipped it open and showed it to Tish.

Martha watched warily, hoping that the Doctor's magic paper would work and convince her sister that they should be there.

"Everything appears to be in order, Dr John Smith. I must have forgotten to add you to my entry list then. I do apologise for that mistake. Now, if yoy exacuse me, I must rectify that matter," replied Tish. She nodded to Martha and walked away.

"Now that was close," pointed out Rose.

"You were lucky that Tish is gullible in that respect," said Martha, folding her arms to illustrate the point that that had been a close one.

"Do you know these people, Martha?" asked her mother, her eyes glaring at the Doctor suspiciously.

Martha nodded. "Yeah, these are my friends, Doctor John Smith and his wife Rose." There was no point in denying that the fact they knew each other. Her mother had obviously seen her speaking to them.

"And how do you know my daughter?" asked Francine.

"Oh it was hit and miss really. By luck I suppose. Saved my life she did," explained the Doctor, grinning broadly. Strictly speaking that was true.

"What did she do to save your life?"

The Doctor waved a hand. "Oh, she just got both my heart's beating again."

Rose groaned inwardly. The Doctor really needed lessons in diplomacy if he wanted to please mothers.

Francine looked at him. "Oh right." It was clear by the tone of her voice that she thought the Doctor was out of his head. She took Martha by the arm and led her away, hissing in her ear. "He's a doctor?" That man?" She didn't wait for an answer before continuing. "He's obviously insane! Stay away from him!"

Martha shook her head. "He just slipped up, mum. I did get his heart beating pumping again. He has a vivid imagination that's all."

"Vivid? For a doctor?" If looks could kill, Martha would have been dead by now. "If he is the type of doctor you work with then I'm not happy about that!"

"Why?" demanded Martha. "Because he slipped up?"

"No!" retorted Francine. "Because he's off his head that's why!"

Martha pursed her lips trying to push down the anger that went through her. "Then you are wrong," she stated. "If you don't trust me - your own daughter - who can you trust?"

"My own judgement!" retorted Francine.

However their argument was cut short as the lights went out, and a single beam of light highlighted Professor Lazarus who had stepped into the auditorium. In his shrivelled aged hand, Lazarus held a glass of wine. He raised it hight, his eyes running over the crowd of invited guests. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am Professor Richard Lazarus and tonight I'm going to perform a miracle. It is, I believe, the most important advance since Rutherford split the atom, the biggest leap since Armstrong stood on the moon. Tonight, you will watch and wonder. Tomorrow you'll wake to a world which will have changed forever!"

Applause signalled the end of his speech as the old man stepped into the cabinet, shutting the door which shielded him from view of the guests. From behind the box were two technicians, who stood at the command controls. They began to press a few buttons and a high-pitched whir began to emit from the machine. The four pillars connected to the device began to spin. Blue energy began to sparkle as the pillars started to rotate around the cabinet, gaining speed until they were nothing more then fast moving blurs of colour. The audience was entranced. But then an alarm went off… and sparks began to erupt from the controls startling the guests.

The two technicians were running their hands over the controls but even as they did so, they began to burst into flame.

Martha watched, horrified, as the Doctor ran forward, yelling at Rose to stay away. He jumped over the desk, waving his Sonic Screwdriver as he endeavoured to help the technicians.

An elder woman, who had appeared when Lazarus had, yelled out: "Somebody stop him! Get him away from those controls!"

But no one ran forward.

Then the machine stopped spinning as the Doctor yanked out one of the main wires. Martha ran forward, ignoring her mother's advice to stay with her.

"Get the door open!" yelled the Doctor, leaping back over the desk.

Martha grabbed the handle and pulled it as hard as she could, wrenching the door open. She looked on in amazement as smoke billowed out, followed by Richard Lazarus looking forty years younger…

The Professor touched his face, shock registering on his features as he realised the process he had submitted himself to had been a success. He faced the crowd and proclaimed: "Ladies and gentlemen, I am Richard Lazarus. I am seventy-six years olf and I am reborn!"

Tremendous applause erupted from the crowd, the shock which had covered the audience's faces were now disappearing to looks of relief.

Martha was shaking her head. "It can't be the same guy. It's impossible. It has to be a trick."

"Oh, I wish it were a trick, Martha, but it isn't. He's just changed what it means to be human."

**To be continued... **

**Please let me know what you think! **

**The next chapter, part 2 of TLE, will be posted next week. **

**the-writer1988  
**


	17. The Lazarus Experiment part two

**A/N) And here is the next chapter in my AU! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: **The Lazarus Experiment _(part two)_

The Doctor, Rose and Martha stood together watching Lazarus speak to some of his guests. Francine was throwing dirty looks towards the Doctor, but he wasn't taking any notice. Her mother had really taken a dislike to the Doctor, and it saddened Martha to think that her mother didn't trust her.

"Now did you see that?" murmured the Doctor, leaning in closer to his companions.

"No, what was it?" asked Martha, shaking her head. So focused on her thoughts of her mother she had completely missed what Lazarus had just done that had aroused the Doctor's suspicions.

"He just ate a whole tray of hors d'oeuvres in one go," explained Rose.

"And?" prompted Martha.

"It means that his illustrious experiment has gone wrong. Energy deficit. Always happens with his kind of process."

"You've seen it before then?" enquired Rose.

"Oh yes." He shoved his hands in his pockets and strolled over to the Professor who was now talking to the woman who appeared to be his partner. "Congratulations Professor on your remarkable achievement."

"Thank you - and you are?" asked Lazarus, giving the Doctor a quizzical glance.

"The Doctor," he shook the Professor's hand. "Though I wonder, have you allowed for all the variables. After all, using hypersonic sound waves to create a state of resonance… well, there is only two words for it - that's inspired!"

"You understand the theory then?" Lazarus sounded surprised.

The Doctor nodded. "Enough to know that all the variables haven't been accounted for."

Lazarus leaned into him, hands behind his back. "No experiment is entirely without risk after all."

"That machine nearly exploded," the Doctor stated matter-of-factly. "You would have been dead, taking everyone in the vicinity with you."

Lazarus bowed his head. "Then I thank you Doctor. But the machines electrical troubles are none of my concern. What occurred in the capsule was exactly what was supposed to happen. No more, no less."

Martha was indignant and folded her arms. "But you have no way of knowing that!"

"No until you've run the proper tests," added Rose.

Lazarus laughed, seemingly unconcerned. "Look at me! You can see what happened. I'm all the proof you need!"

The woman beside him responded curtly. "This device will be properly certified before we start to operate commercially."

Martha and Rose's eyes widened.

"But that will cause chaos!" muttered Rose.

"No, no chaos," said Lazarus, simply. "Change. A chance for humanity to evolve, to improve!"

The Doctor's voice hardened. "This isn't about improving the human race - its about you and your customers living a little longer."

"A little? Not a little Doctor. A lot longer." Lazarus emphasised his words by raising his voice by a bit. "Perhaps indefinitely."

"You're completely mad," whispered Rose.

"Maybe so, but in a few years you will look back and laugh at how wrong you were." Lazarus reached out and took Martha's hand, kissing the back of it. He glanced at the woman beside him. "Come, we have things to discuss." Lazarus walked away from them.

Once he was out of hearing range the Doctor said: "He is completely out of his depth. No idea of the damage he might have done to himself. We need to do our tests… trouble is we need a DNA sample.. Which is something we do not have." He ran a hand through his hair causing it to stick up.

"Then this is your lucky day," said Martha lifting her hand up to the Doctor, wiggling her fingers. "Lazarus kissed my hand… your DNA as requested."

The Doctor was grinning broadly and Rose was laughing with amusement. "Oh, Martha Jones, you are a star."

* * *

Rose had decided to stay in the reception area while the Doctor and Martha went to find a computer that was capable of analysing DNA. She had noticed during the course of the night that a man had been keeping watch on the Doctor. She had been instantly suspicious. With Francine Jones's dislike of the Doctor, Rose had a feeling that the man spying on the Doctor was on a mission to spread discord. She knew it was only a matter of time before Francine became his next target and convinced her that the Doctor was a dangerous person. Intending to stop that from happening (especially if her instincts were correct about the man), Rose took a deep breath and crossed the room to where Francine was speaking to her other daughter, Tish.

Francine looked up as she approached, and Rose gave her a beaming smile, which Francine didn't return.

"I was wondering if I could speak to you about my husband, John?" she asked politely.

Francine eyed her suspiciously but nodded.

Rose moved away from the Jones family, motioning for Francine to follow her. She stopped beside the food table, noticing that the man had followed as well.

_Definitely a spy then. Typical, _she mused.

"I know that you don't trust my husband and are unlikely to trust me, but I can assure you that he means no harm. In the type of work he does its best if he keeps a jovial side otherwise what he sees will get to him. He's no off-his-head and your daughter really did save his life and mine in ways that you will never be able to understand. I can't lose John; he completes me life. John suffered heart failure and Martha was there. She got it beating again - that action saved his life - that's what he means when he says she got both his hearts beating: one is a figure of speech heart that he calls the heart of life, whereas the other one if the proper organ. John just assumes that everyone feels like that about their heart." Rose knew she was talking rubbish but if it was enough to convince Francine then the effort would be worth it.

"Some odd logic there," said Francine. She still sounded suspicious.

_Uh oh. _

"I know my own mind Mrs Smith. And I know what is best for my children. If you were my daughter I wouldn't even let you near that man. What does your mother think?" It was an abrupt question from Francine Jones, but then she had always been a rather forward person.

"My mum is dead," said Rose.

"Ah." Francine didn't even sound sorry. "Then if she was alive your mother would be disappointed in you, marrying a man like that!"

Rose pursed her lips, determined not to get angry. "My mum approved of him." Which was true: Jackie Tyler hadn't accepted the Doctor before he had regenerated, but after-wards he had become like a son to her. The son she had never had.

If looks could kill, Francine's glare would have done. "Don't try and change my min, Mrs Smith. Your little chat has just convinced me further that this 'Doctor' is not to be trusted. Now if you excuse me, I have a son and a daughter to attend to." She turned away from Rose and stormed off, head held high.

"That went well," said Rose to no-one in particular.

The man, however, was now making his way towards Francine. _Probably to poison her thoughts against the Doctor and I. _"This is not good," considered Rose.

* * *

Rose waited by her herself for the Doctor and Martha to return. Lazarus had disappeared for a while but had now rejoined the party, minus his companion from earlier. Keeping an eye on him Rose watched for any oddities; the Professor was currently chatting up Tish Jones and it unnerved her, not because he was fifty years older then her, but because there was something very wrong with him. His lady friend had completely disappeared as well.

Lazarus took Tish by the arm and led her away towards the lifts. A minute later after they had left, the doors to the second lift opened revealing the Doctor and Martha, their faces frantic with worry.

She saw Francine rush to Martha but she fobbed her mother off. Spotting Rose they jogged over to her.

"Where's Lazarus?" asked the Doctor, a hint of urgency in his voice.

"He went upstairs. I saw him leave with your sister not a moment ago. You just missed them. I'm guessing its bad?"

Martha nodded, fear evident in her eyes. "Very."

"Come on!" ordered the Doctor. "Back to the lifts!"

* * *

"What exactly is wrong with him anyway?" questioned Rose as the lift ascended.

"Basically Lazarus has changed his own molecular patterns by using hypersonic sound waves to destabilise the cell structure that then causes a mutagenic program to manipulate the coding in the protein strands," explained the Doctor hastily.

"Right…" Rose looked to Martha for clarification.

"More simply, Lazarus has hacked into his own genes and instructed them to rejuvenate. But that's not all. His cells are still mutating," added Martha.

"Meaning?" Rose glanced between the Doctor and Rose waiting for an explanation.

"His DNA is fluctuation causing him to change into something that is not human. And his lady friend, Lady Thaw has been drained - dead. Whatever he's changing into its bad because that makes us his dinner," finished the Doctor.

"And Tish could be his next victim," summarised Rose suddenly realising the urgency of the situation.

Martha nodded and Rose recognised that the girl was scared and worried for the safety of her sister.

The lift door opened and the Doctor rushed out. Rose glanced around the room noticing the body of Lady Thaw, her skeletal feet just poking out from behind the desk. She covered her mouth feeling a little queasy. She had seen many worse things but for Rose seeing human remains like that was one of the worst things she had laid eyes on.

"Where are they?" There was desperation in Martha's voice.

The Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out the Sonic Screwdriver. "Luckily fluctuating DNA will give off an energy signature. I might be able to pick it up." He held the Sonic at arms length and slowly turned in a circle. The screwdriver beeped, picking up an energy signature. "We've got something!" He lifted the device above his head. "He's on the roof."

Martha rushed off without a second glance back. Rose could only hope that they managed to save Tish in time.

* * *

Tish and Lazarus were standing on the rooftop looking out at the city below them.

The Doctor was the first on the scene and he was just able to catch Tish about to kiss the Professor, however Martha bundled in and yelled at her sister to move away from him. Unfortunately Tish Jones had other ideas. She glared at Martha as she faced her sister. "You have to spoil everything don't you? Every time I find someone nice you have to go and find fault!"

Martha cleared her throat. "I don't think kissing him is a good idea especially as he just murdered his partner in cold blood! Do you really want to be next?"

"Preposterous! You always ruin everything!" shouted Tish, the anger now showing in her scarlet cheeks.

The Doctor stepped forward breaking up the vocal argument that the two sisters were having by addressing Tish directly. "Lazarus is too busy defying the laws of nature to have a relationship. It's best if you come over here." He held up his hand willing her to take it in a gesture of peace.

But Tish Jones didn't move. Stubborn like her mother to the end. Fortunately for Tish her end would not come for a long time at least.

"Miss Tish jones wants to be with me during my second lifetime," said Lazarus appraisingly.

"You haven't got a second lifetime, Lazarus," stated the Doctor, his eyes dark. "You've achieved more in your seventy-six years on this Earth then most people do in their lifetime. Look at what you've done to yourself, what have you become?"

"Who are you to judge me?" he snarled in return, a hungry gaze in his eyes which were now fixated upon the Doctor. And it was then he began to change.

* * *

Fear welled up inside Rose as she watched Lazarus transform into a monster. By this point the growling and spitting noises that Lazarus had been making had alerted Tish to the fact that something was seriously wrong. She had turned back to the Professor witnessing the change and stumbled back towards Martha.

Now they could see what the experiment had caused him to change into. It was not pretty. He had become something that was a cross between the human skeleton and a scorpion. A long, sharp tail protruded from the back of him. He reared up onto his hind legs snarling.

"I think its best if we run!" instructed the Doctor.

At his order Rose turned and fled back into the building. She was followed by Tish and Martha; the latter saying that she was "going to snog him" and Rose realised that if they hadn't barged in on them, then Tish Jones would have done exactly that and she would have probably paid with her life. Behind them the Doctor slammed the door that led to the roof preventing Lazarus from reaching them, however due to the size of the creature he had transformed into, it was a guarantee that he had enough strength and power to tear the door off its hinges. He had soniced it shut but even that wouldn't be enough to hold the monster for long.

There was a roar and the tearing of a door followed swiftly by the sound of sirens going off.

Rose shouted over her shoulder: "What do those alarms mean?"

"An intrusion," panted Tish, as she ran down the stairs. "It triggers a security lock down and kills most of the power, including stopping the lifts and sealing the exits."

"Then that's not good," muttered Rose. "We can't get out then!"

From behind them the Doctor yelled: "Don't dawdle! Keep running!" yelled the Doctor. "We haven't got much time!"

By the time they had reached the reception area the alarms had been silenced and the guests were just mingling with each other, unaware that their lives were in danger.

"There's got to be another way out of here!" hissed Martha, desperation in her voice.

"There is another exit over there," Tish pointed to a door on the far side of the room. "It leads round to the main entrance. But the problem is, is that it will be locked now."

"No override at all?" enquired Rose.

Tish shook her head. "Not that I know of. But the Professor might…" she trailed off sheepishly.

"Unfortunately he is a bit of a rampaging monster at the moment," butted in the Doctor. He retrieved his Sonic Screwdriver from his pocket and threw it to Martha. "Setting 54. It should unlock those doors."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Then we're stuck," he replied. "Hurry!"

Martha ran off with Tish in tow; Rose watched them leave, her heart pounding in her chest. She turned back to the Doctor when he leapt up onto the table and began addressing the crowd.

"Listen to me! You people are in serious danger! You need to get out of here right now!"

Rose overhead Francine muttering to her son: "I told you, mental! Gone in the head!"

She was half-tempted to go over and give Francine Jones the infamous Jackie Tyler slap. Of course that wouldn't improve the situation one bit. Unfortunately, at that moment, the Doctor's warning was proven correct as Lazarus, still in the form of the gruesome creature, appeared on the landing, snarling, before leaping down to the reception floor, claiming the life of one of the guests as he did so.

All hell broke loose.

* * *

"Who are they? Doctor John Smith and Rose Smith?" enquired Tish.

"They're friends of mine. And it's Rose Tyler, not Smith. They're not married and probably never will be," replied Martha as she worked on sonicing the door free.

"But I saw their invitation! It was legitimate!" cried Tish.

Martha shook her head, laughing to herself at the irony of it all. "No, you didn't. The Doctor showed you his psychic paper - it makes you believe what the person wants you to. In your case it showed you an invitation. It does, if I may be so bold to add, enable the Doctor to get into places that you wouldn't normally have access to… but it also has its uses in helping him out of a few tight spots."

"He's a criminal then," stated Tish.

"No! He helps people - he and Rose Tyler. That's what he is doing here - the Doctor saw the news bulletin and thought it might be a good idea to check it out," explained Martha. "And it's a good thing too - what with that monster!"

Tish nodded. "I'll give you that." Her eyes focused on the Sonic. "How much longer?"

"Not much," gritted Martha. Then there was a click and Martha wrenched the door open. Looking back at the crowd that were now hurrying towards them, she raised her voice and shouted: "Come on! Everyone this way! Downstairs, hurry!"

The crowd of terrified guests converged upon them, pushing and shoving one another in an effort to escape the hideous creature that was Lazarus.

"Martha!"

It was Rose. She was amongst the crowd,

"Your brother! He's been hurt!"

Martha and Tish pressed themselves against the wall as the crowd continued to push and shove on another in an effort to escape the building. Martha reached out to Rose's outstretched hand and pulled her to safety.

"You alright?" breathed Martha.

Rose took deep breaths. "Yeah."

"Where's the Doctor?" asked Martha, standing on tip-toe in an effort to find the Doctor among the crowd.

"He's led Lazarus away," confirmed Rose. She grabbed hold of Martha's arm. "But your brother, he's been hurt."

"Is mum with him?" Tish sounded worried.

"Yeah," nodded Rose in a reassuring voice.

"I'll go back to them, see if he's alright," explained Martha. "Tish, is there another locked door to open?"

"There is a security desk by the entrance.. If we can get there then hopefully you can override it something."

"Good." Martha pressed the Sonic Screwdriver into Rose's hand. "Go with Tish and get the people out. I need to help my brother… and find the Doctor." She gave Rose a quick smile before pushing her way into the dwindling crowd back towards the reception area.

* * *

She found her mother and brother in the main reception area. She knelt down beside them, gently lifting Leo's head and looking into his eyes. "Mum, you'll have to help Leo downstairs. He's got concussion."

Spotting a bucket of ice, Martha stood up and went over to the table it sat upon, picking up a stray napkin as she went. She placed six block of ice in it before handing it to her mother. "This'll keep the swelling down. Now go, I'll be with you in a minute!"

Her mother stared at her in disbelief at her daughter. "It's that Doctor again, isn't it? you're going after to him, aren't you?"

"It's my life, mum," responded Martha sadly before running away from her mother.

* * *

"Got it!" Rose grinned from ear to ear in triumphant as the Sonic Screwdriver initiated the building's power. Lights flashed on and the doors automatically opened allowing the thong of guests to escape from the building.

"There they are!" shouted Tish, smiling broadly.

Rose looked in the direction that Tish was pointing to but she couldn't see Martha or the Doctor.

"Mum!" Tish ran towards her mother and brother as they hurriedly made their way down the steps. "Where's Martha?"

"Still inside. Went after _**that **_Doctor!" spat Francine.

"Then I'm going back in!"

"No Tish!" denied Francine. "I can't lose you that Doctor to!"

It was then that Rose decided to intervene. There was anger in her eyes and her lips were pursed together. She stared at Francine. "You don't even know the Doctor, and yet you condemn him. The Doctor looks out for me and for your daughter. You may not know him but he is a good man - someone you can trust your life with. He saved your life and yet you are still bitter!"

"You cannot trust a man you've only just met!" hissed Francine in return.

"Maybe, but we've known Martha, and she is, for longer then you would be able to imagine. You might have only just met the Doctor, but your daughter hasn't," said Rose, the anger in her voice subsiding. Clutching the Sonic Screwdriver in hand Rose turned and fled back up the steps into Lazlabs, ordering Tish to stay with her family.

* * *

A huge explosion echoed through the air. Rose skidded to a halt, eyes searching. She turned back on herself, bounded round another corner and up a narrow corridor. "Come on Doctor, where are you?" she hissed. He had to be somewhere…

And then he and Martha appeared from nowhere almost running into her.

"Doctor!" she shouted.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I brought you this." She held up the Sonic Screwdriver. "Thought you might need it."

"Thanks," he said hurriedly and thrust it into his pocket. He grabbed her by the wrist. "Come on!"

"He's sort of angered Lazarus," explained Martha as they ran.

"Then that would explain the explosion then," mused Rose. "He's always doing that, blowing stuff up." She looked back at the Doctor, grinning, her tongue poking out the side of her lips. "Do you know how we can stop him?"

"Sort of," replied the Doctor. "But its not a definite one, mind."

"Well, as long as it puts him out of action, even for a little while, that's good, right?" said Martha.

"Yeah… but he would still pose a threat…" added Rose. Behind her she could hear snarling and the growling of the monstrous creature the Professor had become. She risked a glance over her shoulder. She couldn't see him but he was certainly gaining on them, that was for sure. "Where are we heading for?"

"Reception room! We need the capsule!" said the Doctor.

"But we won't all fit in there!" retorted Rose.

"I know," he replied, "which is why you two need to get outside." He sped up, passing Rose in the corridor so that he was no leading the way.

"No way! I'm not leaving you!" shouted Martha.

"And neither am I!" added Rose in frustration.

The Doctor shook his head. "Stubbornness will get you killed!"

"Maybe so, but that doesn't give you the excuse to leap into danger while we wait on the sidelines!" snapped Rose, glaring at the back of his head. "I've already lost my mother through my choices, I don't want to lose you too!"

The Doctor mellowed as he skidded into the hall where the de-age machine was located. "I know, Rose, and I understand that, but if you don't leave then I will lose you and that is not something that I want. I will be alright. I will breathe easier know that you two are safe outside."

Rose swallowed hard, a heavy decision weighing down upon her mind. The Doctor raced towards the capsule in the centre of the room, opened the door and, throwing one last smile back at his two faithful companions, stepped inside, shutting the door behind him.

"Come on!" Martha grabbed Rose's and together the two friends rushed towards the safety of the outside world.

**To be continued...**  
**Please let me know what you think!**

**The next chapter will be posted next week!  
**


	18. The Lazarus Experiment part three

**A/N) Thank you for the reviews. I hope this chapter meets your expectations! **

* * *

**Choices**

**Chapter Seventeen:**___The Lazarus Experiment _(part three)

They were greeted by Tish as they emerged from the LazLabs building. Martha looked back worriedly, wondering if they had done the right thing in leaving the Doctor. Granted, he had given them no choice… but it felt wrong somehow…

"Are you alright?" Tish sounded concerned.

Martha nodded, running a hand though her long hair. "Yeah… just worried."

"He'll be okay," soothed Tish.

Rose sighed. "We hope. It's just the waiting that is painful."

Neither of them wanted to consider the consequences if Lazarus managed to kill the Doctor….

Minutes later they saw a flash of blue energy against the tall windows of the building. Rose put a hand to her mouth, heart pumping hard. "Oh god," she whispered. Without even thinking she bounded back up the steps, Martha in pursuit, with Tish following. Francine's cry of "come back" fell on deaf ears.

Pumping her legs as fast as she could Rose flung open the door that led to the reception area. She skidded to a halt; Martha and Tish nearly colliding into the back of her. Shock registered on her features - for lying naked on the floor was Professor Lazarus, his young features a picture of peace. The Doctor was standing over him, a grim look on his face. He scratched the back of his ear.

"I wouldn't have survived if I hadn't reversed the polarity in time - bit slower then usual but I got there in the end," he said, rather mundanely.

"At least you're safe - that's what matters," said Rose, walking over to the Doctor and giving him a hug.

Martha bent down and brushed a hair from the youthful Lazarus's face. "He seems so young… so human again. It's kind of pitiful…."

Tish wrapped an arm around Martha pulling her away from the dead body.

* * *

Outside Francine approached the Doctor, a storm brewing in her eyes. Rose realised instantly that there would be trouble. Before she could even act to warn the Time Lord, Francine had reached him, her dark eyes glaring deep into his soul.

"Ah! Mrs Jones! How lovely to see you again!"

Rose winced as the crap of a slap echoed through the air. The Doctor held his cheek, surprised at the violence Martha's mother had demonstrated.

"Stay away from my daughters!" she demanded.

"Mum!" shouted Martha. "What did you do that for?"

"He's dangerous, Martha! Please stay away from him!" begged Francine, as she looked at both of her daughters.

Martha turned her gaze from her mother to the Doctor and Rose before asking: "Why?" What has he done wrong?"

Francine was physically shaking as she pulled Martha close. Rose could just make out the words that she said: "He's dangerous… I've been told things."

"But what?" I need to know," pleaded Martha.

"Please, just trust me," whispered Francine, tears staining her cheeks.

Martha moved away from her mother. "Mum, I'm sorry, but if you can't trust me, how can I trust you? I know the Doctor and I gladly put my life in his hands - if you can't believe in me knowing my friends - how could I take you seriously to trust you when you don't even know them and I do?"

"Now that's a good question," whispered the Doctor in Rose's ear. She jumped clutching her bosom. She hadn't expected him to surprise her like that.

Suddenly there was a crash, screeching of metal being torn off its hinges before a roar echoed throughout the night sky. An ambulance crew had been and gone taking Lazarus's body away, and Rose wondered if he truly had been dead. After all he had not reverted to his previous state but had remained young.

The Doctor was twisting his head noting the direction that the ambulance had taken. With one last look at rose he ran off, sonic clutched tightly in his right hand.

Rose fixed gazes with Martha, silently beseeching her. "Coming?" She was either in or out.

Martha gave a slight nod of the head and stepped further away from her mother, bridging the gap between them even more. "I'm sorry."

"Martha?" whimpered Francine.

Martha back away until she was level with Rose, a sad, resigned smile on her face. "I'm ready."

Together they sped off in the direction that the Doctor had taken, oblivious to the turmoil that Francine Jones was going through.

* * *

They found the Doctor just two roads away from LazLabs. They approached cautiously, not wanting to disturb him. He was standing in front of the ambulance that had crashed into a tree and overturned. The back doors had been thrown open with enough to shatter the windows and one of the doors was hanging off. The medics that had been escorting Lazarus's body were merely husks, completely drained. Of the Professor, there was no sign.

"Back from the dead - shouldn't known really," mused the Doctor. He fiddled with the controls of his Sonic Screwdriver before scanning around.

"Where's he gone?" asked Martha.

"That way. To sanctuary, I'd imagine."

"Southwark Cathedral then," said a voice from behind them.

Martha whirled, surprised on her face. "Tish! What are you doing here?"

"Keeping an eye on you," her sister explained as she walked forward to stand beside her. "And I want to know about Lazarus - what exactly he's done to himself. He is my boss after all."

"Fair enough," shrugged Martha, not sure if her sister would understand, but proceeded ahead anyway. "Basically, his machine caused his cells to mutate and he is changing into a monster every so often as his body becomes unstable."

"Right, okay…" Tish looked a bit doubtful at her younger sister's inadequate explanation, but she had seen the transformation herself, so she could relate to what Martha was attempting to explain.

The Doctor began walking away in the direction of the Cathedral. He glanced over his shoulder at the three of then. "Are you coming?" he grinned.

* * *

They discovered Lazarus kneeling behind the alter which was situated directly beneath the bell tower. He had wrapped himself in a red blanket, shivering in the coldness of the building. He was facing away from them, however he knew they were there as he began speaking.

"I came here before. A lifetime ago. I thought I was going to die then. In fact, I was sure of it, just a child… the sound of planes and bombs outside."

The Doctor started to move around the Professor keeping his eyes focused cleanly upon him. "The Blitz."

Lazarus scoffed. "You've read about it. You've never seen the horrors that I have!"

"I've seen worse," stated the Doctor.

Rose knew that he was referring to the Time War. The loss of his entire planet had been devastating for him… and he really hadn't recovered from that and probably never would.

Lazarus laughed but it quickly turned to gasps of pain. The mutation was beginning again. "In the morning, the fires had died, and I was still alive. I swore then that I'd never face death again."

The Doctor was still circling him, his face now tipped upwards towards the bell tower.

Rose leaned into Martha, whispering in her ear. "He's planning something."

"I noticed," responded Martha.

Their brief conversation had gone unnoticed by the Doctor and Lazarus, who were still deep in talk.

" - the other people who died?"

"They were nothing," spat Lazarus, contempt in his eyes. "I changed the course of history!"

"Any of those who died might have done too. You think history's only made with equations? Facing death is part of being human. You can't change that," reasoned the Doctor.

The conversation eerily reminded Rose of a similar one between Finch, the Doctor and Sarah Jane Smith.

"You're wrong, Doctor. Avoiding death - that's being human. It's our strongest impulse, to cling to life with every fibre of being. I'm doing what everyone before me has tried to do! I've simply been more… successful." Lazarus groaned again, arching his back as his body tried to change.

The Doctor was getting angry. "Look at yourself! You're mutating! You've no control over it! You call that a success?"

"No, I call that progress, I'm more then just an ordinary human."

"There is no such thing as an ordinary human." The Doctor had moved round to his companions and Martha leaned in, to whisper something in his ear.

"He's going to change at any minute."

"I know," he responded. "If I can get him up to that bell tower somehow, I've got an idea that might work."

"Up there?" Martha's eyes flickered upward. That was high.

The Doctor nodded and continued to circle Lazarus.

"You're so sentimental, Doctor. Maybe you are older then you look?" heaved Lazarus, struggling to prevent a change from occurring.

"I'm old enough to know that a longer life isn't always a better one. In the end, you just get tired; tired of the struggle; tired of losing everyone that matters to you; tired of watching everything turn to dust." The Doctor knelt beside the Professor. To Rose, he looked old. "If you live long enough, Lazarus, the only certainty left is that you end up alone." The Doctor knew this very well for he was the last kind of his kind - he was alone for the rest of his life despite the companionship he travelled the universe with.

"That's a price worth paying," replied Lazarus, glaring hatefully at the Doctor.

"Is it?" he asked gently.

Lazarus gasped again. "I will feed sonn."

The Doctor shook his head. "I'm not going to let that happen."

"You've not been able to stop me so far," he hissed, lunging for the Doctor who stumbled backwards before Lazarus's fingers could close around his throat.

"Leave him alone, Lazarus!" yelled Martha. "He's old and bitter. I thought you had a taste for fresher meat." She was baiting him…

"Martha, don't!" shouted the Doctor as Lazarus snarled and threw himself towards her.

But Martha was one step ahead and dashed off, running as fast as she could. Tish followed her, not wanting to let her sister out of sight.

"Doctor! The tower!" Martha shouted over her shoulder.

"Dammit!" cursed the Doctor. "Not what I wanted to happen."

From above them came intense screaming, agonising yells of pain.

"It's Lazarus," whispered Rose. "He must have changed again."

"Yeah…" he swallowed, fear in his eyes. "Martha?"

Martha leaned out of a small archway in the upper levels. "What?" There was urgency in her voice. Obviously being chased by a soul-eating creature was not the best of times to start a conversation, however the Doctor had no choice.

"Take him to the top, the very top of the bell tower! Do you hear me?"

It was unclear whether she did or not because as soon as the Doctor had finished, she had gone from the window - Lazarus's roar of rage echoed throughout the cathedral.

"He must be gaining on them!"

The Doctor was already running towards a large pipe organ. He sat on the bench and retrieved his Sonic Screwdriver from his pocket. He grinned at Rose as she jammed the Sonic in the organ and began to pull out all the white stops.

"How does this help Martha?" asked Rose, frustration in her voice.

"Hypersonic sound waves, Rose!" He sounded completely gleeful despite the situation they were in.

Rose looked upwards as a scream reverberated down to them. "Oh god… they're in the bell tower. He has them cornered!"

"Exactly where I want them!" retorted the Doctor. With a flick of his fingers the Doctor began playing the organ.

Rose continued to watch the commotion, fear etched on her beautiful face. Lazarus was swinging his tail at the two sisters. "Martha!" She yelled in desperation as she saw her friend take a tumble, but the girl succeeded in clinging onto the edge of the bell tower, her legs swing needlessly in the air.

"Doctor! Martha's in trouble! She's going to fall!"

"Argh!" He was frustrated. "It's not working! I need to turn his up to eleven!" He pulled out the Sonic, twisted a few controls, pointed it at the organ and then shoved it back in the hole he had placed it in, in the first place.

As the Doctor played, the music became even louder. Rose held her hands over her ears still watching the drama unfold overhead. It was then she noticed that Lazarus was yelling pain and writhing. He was stumbling away from Tish and Martha.

"He's going to fall!" said Rose, stating the obvious.

With one last roar of defiance, Lazarus fell forward, tumbling past Martha, his body transforming in mid-air, before he slammed to the floor, his back breaking on impact.

Rose winced, breathing a sign of relief as the Doctor stopped playing. "You did it," she smiled warmly at him.

"I know." He wrapped his arms around Rose giving her a hug.

* * *

"Is he gone?" asked Tish, staring at the covered body of Professor Lazarus.

"Yes," confirmed the Doctor.

"I didn't know you could play," grinned Martha, elbowing the Doctor in the ribs.

The Doctor shrugged. "Oh, well, you know, if you hand around with Beethoven, you're bound to pick up a few things."

"Especially about playing loud," said Martha.

"Sorry?" The Doctor said jokingly.

Martha laughed.

"Martha, are you coming home?" asked Tish.

Martha sighed. "No, Tish, I'm not. The Doctor and Rose… they're my friends…"

Tish nodded, pulling Martha in a hug. "Be careful. I don't want mum to lose you too."

"She won't," promised Martha. "I'll come back and visit. You can count on me." She smiled. "Don't worry."

Tish looked towards the Doctor. "Look after her, won't you Doctor?"

He nodded, smiling lightly. "Always."

"Thank you, Doctor," replied Tish. She gave her younger sister another hug before turning and walking away from them, leaving Martha with the Doctor and Rose to continue her travels.

"TARDIS?" asked Rose. "And into time and space?"

"Yeah, that sounds great," grinned Martha.

And together the three time-travellers followed Tish out of the Cathedral, heading back towards the time ship that had now become Martha's home.

**To be continued...**  
**Please let me know what you think!**

**Next up: **42 in which Ten, Rose and Martha find themselves heading towards a fiery death....

**Coming soon! **

**Until next time.  
**


	19. 42 part one

**A/N) After a bit of a wait (sorry about that!) here is the next chapter. Have had trouble writing Human Nature, but hopefully I'm on my way to completing it now. If anyone is still reading, enjoy this chapter!**

-------

**Chapter Eighteen: **42 _(part one)_

"Oi! Where have you been?"

"Erm, sleeping?" yawned Rose, covering her mouth. "Us humans do need our beauty sleep!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes, running his hands over the controls of the TARDIS.

"Why? What's all this fuss about?" asked Martha, stepping out from behind Rose. "Anything urgent?"

"It's always urgent." He responded, bouncing around the console. "We've got a distress signal coming through - I'm looking into it now! Hold on tight!" He yanked a lever down hard and the TARDIS shuddered violently, sending Rose and Martha forward; both desperately grabbing onto the console for support.

And then all went still as the TARDIS thudded to a stop.

The Doctor was already moving before Rose and Martha could compose themselves.

"Come on! Let's take a look!!" he cried joyfully.

He bounced out of the TARDIS; Rose looked at Martha and shrugged. She pulled on her jacket that had been hanging on the pilot's chair, and proceeded to walk out, holding the door open for Martha. They emerged into an enclosed space, which appeared, upon inspection to be an engine room.

"Is it just me, or is it like a sauna in here?" asked Martha, unbuttoning her cardigan and slipping it off.

"Blimey…" breathed Rose, wiping her forehead.

The Doctor was inspecting the equipment that lined the walls of the space they had landed in. "Hmm - the venting systems are working at full pelt.. They're trying to cool down…"

"So, where are we?" asked Rose.

"Somewhere hot, I imagine," replied Martha cheekily.

"I know that bit," said Rose, rolling her eyes.

"Well, as Martha says, 'somewhere hot', but let's find out more, shall we?" The Doctor walked towards a heavy-duty door, opened it and stepped out, closely followed by his companions. Above the door they had just stepped through was a sign saying, "Area 30".

"Area 30? Sounds like a bit like a game show round to me," mused Rose.

"You mean like the Crystal Maze?" questioned Martha. "I used to watch that when I was a kid."

"So did I!" laughed Rose.

"This is no time for fun and games!" warned the Doctor. "We are in a serious predicament!" He was standing by a small window and he indicated that both Rose and Martha should look out.

However before they could do that they were distracted by the shouts of three people running towards them, sweat could clearly be seen gathering on their skin.

"Oi! Get out of there!" shouted the woman who was wearing a black vest and combat trousers.

One of the men who was running beside her yelled: "Seal that door, now!" He was pointing towards the open door that led back to where the TARDIS was stored.

"No! Don't" shouted the Doctor, as the second man ran past him. "We need that open so we can get out of here!"

But it was too late; the door slammed shut, locking instantly, preventing the Doctor from getting back to his ship. He spun around, anger in his eyes as he stared down at the three people who had arrived. "Now we can't help you and your people escape!"

"Doctor?" Rose stepped forward. "What's wrong?"

"The ship, Rose, is on a collision course with the sun, and they've just sealed the door to where the TARDIS is - we landed in the vent room. We'll burn if we attempt to go back through."

"So, there's no way out?" whispered Martha. She was looking through the small window, fear in her voice.

The Doctor shook his head. "No… unless… we can get the engines running again. How long has it been since the engines went dead?"

"Four minutes ago," replied the woman. "And who the hell are you? And what are you doing on my ship?"

"We got your distress signal. We thought we'd come and help," replied the Doctor hastily. "Right, then, since the TARDIS is off-bounds, we need to get to engineering."

Before the woman could reply a metallic voice echoed around the ship. "Secure closure active."

"What?" yelled the woman, her darting around her.

The first man shook his head. "The ship's gone mad."

"Someone's coming," pointed Rose.

Right in front of them, a woman was running towards them as the area doors almmed shut behind her. "Who activated secure closure? I nearly got locked into area 27." The door to the area that they stood in slammed down, startling them. "Who are you?" She had noticed the three strangers.

"He's the Doctor, I'm Martha and that is Rose," responded Martha as she tried to compose herself.

"Impact projection: 42 minutes," came the metallic voice.

"McDonnell, we're not going to get out of this," the second man said, addressing the woman.

"We will, I promise you that Scannell!" replied McDonnell.

"So, we're stuck here, we can't get to the TARDIS, so, Doctor what do we do?" said Martha as calmly as possible, despite the butterflies fluttering around her stomach.

The Doctor was already jogging on the spot, despite the immense heat. "We need to fix the engines, steer the ship away from the sun! Simple! Engineering down here is it?" he asked as he ran down an adjoining corridor, that thankfully had not been locked off when secure closure activated.

The Doctor skidded to a halt, ran down the stairs and came to a stop. "Ah…" he looked over his shoulder as McDonnell approached. "Doesn't look too good to me!"

"What the hell happened?"

"It's wrecked," said Scannell.

"Pretty efficiently too. Someone know what they were doing." The Doctor crossed towards the smashed engines and towards a computer terminal. He put his glasses on with his right hand as his left operated the terminal. He grinned broadly as the information scrolled across the screen. "Oh! We're in the Torajji system! Lovely!" He glanced back at Rose and Martha. "You two are a long way from home! Half a universe away!"

Rose rolled her eyes. "I'm more then a universe away from my home." She turned away from the Doctor;s gaze, suddenly aware of the fact that she was missing her mother even more, and that Jackie Tyler would have no inkling that her daughter was dead…. She would never know… but this was no time to dwell on such matters. Survival was the most important thing… she had to concentrate on that.

"Hmm, interesting - you're still using energy scoops for fusion? Hasn't that been outlawed yet?" asked the Doctor, still pouring over the readouts.

"We're due to upgrade at next docking," replied McDonnell.

"They're liars," whispered Martha to Martha.

"How do you know?" she hissed in response.

"Because they exchanged guilty looks before McDonnell replied, which suggests…"

"…that they are breaking the law," finished Martha.

"Exactly," smiled Rose.

"Are we going to tell the Doctor?"

Rose thought about it. "No," she decided. "We should file this information away until its needed."

"Ok," agreed Martha, unsure about Rose's decision, but choosing to respect it.

During their brief discussion they had missed out on a few important things: the Doctor had learnt that the engine was entirely burnt out and that the controls were inoperable, but every craft had auxiliary engines. Unfortunately for McDonnell's crew the auxiliary ones were located at the front of the ship with twenty-nine sealed doors between them.

"Can you not just override the doors?" enquired Martha.

Scannell shook his head. "No. Sealed closure means what it says. They're all dead locked sealed."

"Great," said Rose, folding her arms.

"So a Sonic Screwdriver's no use then," the Doctor sounded bitterly disappointed.

"Nothing's any use. We've got no engines, and no chance. We're going to crash and burn," said the other man, Scannell.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Oh listen to you! Defeated before you've even started!" He turned to McDonnell. "Who's got the door passwords?"

"They're randomly generated," said the other man, whose name they didn't know. "I reckon' I know most of 'em. Sorry, my name's Riley Vashti."

"Then get on with it!" shouted the Doctor, pacing up and down.

"It's a two person job," said Riley. "I can't do it alone."

"Nothing is ever simple is it?" muttered the Doctor.

"You're being rude again," whispered Rose, leaning into him.

"Well, I'm frustrated!" he replied.

"So, why is it a two-person job?" asked Martha, glancing at the huge magnetic clamp and backpack that Riley had fetched.

"One," Riley held up one finger, "it takes to answer the questions, and the other," he hefted up the back pack onto his shoulder, "to carry this. It's the oldest and cheapest security system around, eh Captain?"

Before McDonnell could say a word, the Doctor butted in. "This is no time for chatter! Get going!"

"Who's coming with me?" enquired Riley.

"We will," said Martha. "Rose and I can make ourselves useful that way."

The Doctor looked solemnly at them. "Be careful."

"We will," promised Rose, giving him a hug.

He watched as Martha and Rose followed Riley, heart heavy in his chest.

* * *

"Heat shields failing, at twenty-five percent," the female computer voice said, its tones echoing around the ship.

Rose gritted her teeth as she helped Martha fix the magnetic clamp to the door. "Already down to twenty-five percent and we haven't even got the first door open," she muttered under her breath.

Martha glanced over to where Riley was standing; his fingers running quickly over the keyboard that linked into the computer terminal. "What are you doing? We haven't got time to spare messing around!" she yelled angrily.

"I'm not messing around!" retorted Riley. "Every door has a trip code, which is an answer to a randomly generated question which was set up by the crew when we got drunk nine tours back. We reckoned that if we were hijacked, we were the only ones who knew all the answers."

"Oh, what a great idea! Getting drunk and setting questions!" said Rose sarcastically. She was frustrated and she had every reason to be after all. "That means the questions are hardly going to be that simple!"

"You might be surprised," grinned Riley.

Rose rolled her eyes, hardly convinced.

"Have faith," urged Martha. "We might be lucky."

Martha was right, she needed to have optimism and faith if they were going to stand any chance of surviving this.

"Right, here we go!" Riley sounded like an excitable school kid as the first question scrolled across the screen. "First question: date of SS Pentallian's first flight? That's easy!" He typed in a scroll of numbers, pressed enter and nodded to Martha. "Go on!"

Martha pressed the trigger on top of the clamp, down, just as he had instructed her to do so. It beeped a few times and then lights on top of the clamp turned green and the door opened.

"Yes! Only twenty-eight more to go!" exclaimed Riley, as he followed them through the door and into area twenty-nine.

"Only twenty-eight? We haven't got that long you know!" retorted Rose. She was aggravated that Riley was treating their job as a game. If he failed to get all the answers correct then he alone would be responsible for their deaths.

Martha whispered in her ear. "As long as the questions continue to be easy we have hope that we can get through these doors."

Rose nodded. "The problem is we haven't got time to play around. He's treating this as something not that bad when it is! Martha, I've never been so scared in my life. In forty minutes we could be dead and that is not something I want to happen. I want to live."

"So do I, but if this is to be our last few minutes then we need to make the most of them, yeah?" responded Martha.

That girl sure had a reasonable head on her shoulders. Rose could see how terrified Martha was off their situation but perhaps living the rest of what they had left was the best thing they could do.

They reached the next door that would lead into area twenty-eight. Martha hefted up the clamp and placed it on the door, holding it steady waiting for Riley's command to press the button that would send a pulse through the magnetic lock that would open it for them.

It was then that the Doctor's voice came over the communication system which was fortunately still working. "Martha? Rose? How are you doing?"

"Area twenty-nine, at the door to twenty-eight!" shouted Martha in response.

"You've got to move faster!" he returned, frustration evident in his voice.

Riley clapped his hands. "Next question; find the next number in the sequence: 313, 331, 367... What the hell?"

"You sad the crew knew all the answers?" demanded Martha.

"Trouble is…" Riley bit his bottom lip, "the crew has changed since we set the questions."

"Brilliant!" Rose said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Smart thinking that!"

"Please tell me you're joking," whispered Martha.

Riley shook his head. "I'm not."

"Then we're dead then!" snapped Rose.

"Stop being so negative, Rose!" shouted the Doctor over the intercom. He was still listening in then. "The answer is 379!"

"What? How can you be sure?" questioned Martha.

The Doctor sighed. "It's a sequence of happy primes. Just type in 379!"

Riley still sounded suspicious. "Are you sure?" We've only got one chance!"

"Just do it!" shouted Rose before the Doctor could respond. They didn't have time to waste precious seconds in getting an explanation from him. She trusted him impeccably.

Riley did as he was told and input the numbers. To his utter astonishment the door opened once the pulse had been sent through.

Rose looked him hard in the eye. "Don't doubt the Doctor again, alright?"

He nodded, too stunned to say anything more.

"Go on! We've got work to do! Doors to get through!" ordered Rose, putting on her best authority voice. Riley, seemingly too scared to say a thing, ran off through the door.

"That was a bit bossy," said Martha, grinning.

Rose shrugged.

"Rose, Martha.. Be careful…I think there is something else on this ship… You only deserve to know," said the Doctor over the intercom.

"Feel free any time you want to unnerve me!" retorted Martha, a little bit of fear in her voice.

"Will do, thanks," came his reply.

"Come on, lets get to the next door. We might still get out of this," gritted Rose, determination written on her features. Together, as best friends, they ran - the only thing keeping them going was hope, hope that they would survive this.

**To be continued...**

**Please let me know what you think!**

**Providing I get Human Nature AU completed I will be updating quite quickly. Hopefully by the end of the week, part 2 of 42 will be ready. **

**the-writer1988  
**


	20. 42 part two

**A/N)** Again, sorry for the long wait. As compensation here are the next two chapters of Choices, which complete the episode 42.

---------

**Choices**

**Chapter Nineteen: **42 _(part two)_

The next question was easy, however Riley prescribed it as a nightmare. He couldn't even say "The Beatles" correctly. The question that had been presented to them was 'Classical music. Who had the most pre-downloaded number ones, Elvis Presley or The Beatles?'. Thankfully, Jackie Tyler had been a fan of both and Rose had grown up learning all sorts of facts about both music legends and had managed to pluck the correct answer from her memory. It had saved them time bothering the Doctor after all.

They were now successfully into area twenty-seven, and heading for the door that would admit them to area twenty-six. Riley was already at the computer terminal, a grin on his face as Martha and Rose approached.

"The next question's easy. Hurry!"

Obliging, Martha once more placed the clamp on the door and waited.

"What was going to be the original name for the SS Pentallian? Simple! Icarus!" He input the name and again the door opened. But even as they rushed into area twenty-six, a female, petrified voice came over the intercom and her words sent shivers up Rose's spine.

"This is med-centre! Urgent assistance requested. Urgent assistance!" The woman kept repeating herself.

"Come on!" yelled Riley. "We've got to keep going!"

Despite the seriousness of the situation neither Rose or Martha could bring themselves to move.

"MOVE!" Riley pushed them into action. They ran on, trying to ignore what was going on in the med-bay. Whatever was happening the Doctor would sort it out.

_Hopefully, _thought Rose.

The door to area twenty-five loomed in front of them. "Nearly there!" grinned Martha, but then the expression vanished from her face as the words 'Burn With Me' echoed over the intercom, terror washing over them. It sounded cruel, menacing and most of all pronounced death upon them all. And then the screaming began…

"Abi…" whispered Riley, his face white with shock.

"Who was she?" whispered Rose as they drew to a stop outside the next door.

"Our medical doctor," he said, swallowing a lump in his throat. "She was a very nice girl…" He blinked, shook his head, his face now resolved. "We need to get this done." He rushed to the computer terminal and bought up the next question. "We've only got twenty seven minutes left!" He ran a hand through his wet hair. "Right, okay… next question, what was the name of the engineer who first serviced the SS Pentallian?"

"Please tell us you know that?" begged Martha, eyes fixed on the clamp, waiting for the signal.

They heard frantic typing.

"I guess he does then," whispered Rose.

"Okay, go!" yelled Riley.

"It's done it!" yelled Rose as the door opened once more. "We're getting there!"

"Don't celebrate too soon! We've got another twenty-five doors to get through!"

They made a dash to the next door, successfully selecting the right answer and gaining entrance to the following area. They were desperate and continued to make good progress before they got to area seventeen.

"Martha? Rose?" The Doctor's voice came over the main intercom. "Where are you?"

Rose looked around. "Area seventeen, at the door to area sixteen."

"Good. You're making progress."

"What about you, Doctor?" asked Rose.

"I'm getting there," he replied stiffly.

They could tell by his voice that things were not going well for him. Whatever the problem was he was no closer to solving it then he was before at last contact.

"Argh!" Riley kicked the console. "Everything on this damn ship is so cheap!"

"What's up?" asked Martha, handing the clamp to Rose and running over.

"The terminal, its not working properly. Just what we need when we're so close…" responded Riley, his eyes frantic, his fingers racing over the keyboard. "There!" He grinned as the screen flashed on displaying the next question. "Right, okay!"

"Erm… Martha, Riley…"

Martha turned to Rose, who was looking over her shoulder, so Martha turned and saw a man standing in front of them, his head covered in a red mask.

"Ashton?" asked Riley. "What are you doing?"

"Burn with me!" came the reply. It sounded exactly like what they had heard over the intercom, only with a different voice. Its hand rose towards the eye shield…

"This is not good," stammered Rose, dropping the clamp on the steel grating.

Martha looked to the side and saw another door, a button situated next to it. She ran over to it in her haste, slapped the button and it opened. "Quickly!" she yelled. Rose and Riley followed her.

"What the hell is happening on this ship?" demanded Riley as he rushed through the door that Martha had opened. The door had let them into a small room. Riley ran to a keypad as the door slid shut. He typed something in which caused another, smaller door to open. "Alright! Get in!"

"We can't go in there! He can eject us!" yelled Rose.

"Eject us?" wondered Martha, despite the seriousness of their situation.

"Its an escape pod," confirmed Riley, "but it's the only safe haven we have. He won't be able to get to us in there."

Rose gritted her teeth, and despite her reservations took the plunge and climbed into the escape pod, Martha following her, with Riley bringing up the rear. He reached for the pod door and shut it, while keeping his eye on Ashton who was banging on the window to the door Martha had found.

"We should be safe in - "

Riley was cut off as a computer voice came over the speaker. "Airlock sealed. Jettison escape pod."

"WHAT?" exclaimed Rose, lunging for the door, but it was sealed tight. "I can't open it!"

"That's not us? Is it?" squeaked Martha in fear, her eyes darting around the enclosed space. She found a small com-unit and yelled into it, calling for the Doctor, while Riley began attacking the keypad by the side of the escape pod door.

"Pod jettison initiated," said the computer, confirming their status.

"Doctor!" Martha yelled desperately. "We're stuck in an escape pod off the area seventeen airlock! One of the crew is trying to jettison us! You've got to help us!" She turned to Riley. "Tell me you can stop it!"

Riley was frantic, his fingers rushing over the controls… and then the words they all wanted to here echoed from the speaker: "Jettison held."

"Thank god," breathed Rose, leaning back against the wall.

But then…

"Jettison reactivated."

Martha screamed and began to hit the door wildly. Behind her, Riley once more started to input codes, tapping madly on the keyboard. Rose's eyes were fixed upon Martha's head, shock running through her. They were all going to die…

Riley was hammering the keyboard as fast as possible; he was frantic.

The Doctor's voice came over the speaker inside the pod. "I'm coming! Just sit tight!"

"That's all we can do!" yelled Rose.

"Come on!" Riley sounded aggravated that his efforts were not overriding the system…. "This'll get him! Geovinsci sequence!"

"The… what?" asked Rose.

"Doesn't matter," responded Riley, gritting his teeth as he continued to randomly (or what seemed like it to Rose) pressed buttons.

Then the female voice echoed over the speakers announcing that Riley had been successful in preventing the jettison of the pod.

"You're pretty good," grinned Martha, feeling relief rushing through her body.

"It's probably not a good idea to celebrate," began Rose, "but he's doing something…" She pointed towards the figure of Ashton, who they could see pummelling the keypad.

"He's not going to get through it," replied Riley. "We're safe."

Yet his words came out at the exact wrong time, for Aston plunged his fist into the control panel, overriding Riley's input instructions and sending the pod into jettison mode once more.

"No!" screamed Martha, resuming her hitting of the small window. "I don't want to die!"

"Argh! I can't stop it! He's smashed the circuit…" Riley paled, his cockiness from before disappearing completely.

"We're going to die…" whispered Rose, her eyes dull, her face white.

"Airlock sealed," said the computer.

"I can see the Doctor! He's here!" yelled Martha.

"He won't be able to stop the pod from jettisoning," explained Riley, his voice completely without hope.

"Don't doubt him, Riley!" ordered Rose. "You know what happened before when you did!"

He paled, looking sheepishly, but his resolve hardened. "I'd be surprised if he can get us out of this."

A siren was now blaring in the pod, signalling that the jettisoning was well under way. "Airlock decompression completed."

"Oh god…" swallowed Rose, fear overwhelming her. Her body was shaking. She joined Martha by the porthole, and saw the Doctor looking at them from the other side of the door, his face full of shock and denial. He couldn't stop it… she would never see him again…

"Doctor!" begged Martha, even knowing that he couldn't hear her.

She could just make out the Doctor's words of: "I'll save you!"

She said his name again, tapping furiously against the glass.

"Martha, its too late." Riley sounded utterly defeated.

Even Rose didn't bother to argue - he was right. How could the Doctor save them now? He was just standing there, hopelessly, watching as the pod disengaged from the craft and slowly begin to float out into space, towards the blazing inferno that was the sun.

The Doctor's face was getting smaller and smaller… until they couldn't distinguish his features anymore.

And they fell.

**To be continued....**


	21. 42 part three

**Choices**

**Chapter Twenty: **42 _(part three)_

They sat apart in the pod, waiting for the inevitable to happen. They were silent, not knowing what to say to one another. They couldn't even see the sun, only the distant speck of the ship. At least that was better then seeing the pod descend into the surface of the sun. Death was imminent and there was nothing they could do, but wait.

* * *

The Doctor watched helplessly as the pod fell towards the burning surface. His hearts were splitting in two. He shook his head in denial and reached for the intercom, yelling madly into it, spit flying all over the controls. "Scannell! I need a spacesuit in area seventeen, now!"

"What for?" came Scannell's reply.

The Doctor didn't bother with any explanations. He just yelled. "JUST GET DOWN HERE!"

There was still a chance he could save Rose and Martha…if he didn't try he would regret it… and if he failed… well at least he had the comfort of knowing he was following them into a fiery death.

* * *

"Hmph… the wonderful world of space travel. The prettier it looks, the more likely it is to kill you," said Riley. "I never imagined I would die this young."

"He'll come for us," said Martha stubbornly.

Riley shook his head, but before he could even say a word, Rose butted in. "Just don't, Riley. You don't know the Doctor like we do. The situation may be hopeless, but as long as the Doctor is here, he'll do everything in his power to save us. I'm not giving up hope, never. Martha and I believe in the Doctor: you haven't seen the miracles he has done. Maybe he will do so again."

Riley didn't reply, instead choosing to lean back against the bulkhead. Silence reigned once more until Riley broke the silence. "I've never found anyone to believe in. You're lucky with your Doctor. The job I do doesn't tend to allow relationships to work."

"Got any family?" asked Rose. They may as well talk themselves to death.

Riley sighed. "My dad is dead… and my mum, I haven't seen her in six years. She didn't want me to sign up for cargo tours. Things were said, and since then… all silent. She wanted to hold onto me, I know that as her only child she didn't want to lose me… but she was so stubborn!"

"Families are always like that," responded Martha. "My mum, dad, dad's girlfriend," she rolled her eyes. "Brother, sister. No silence there, so much noise." And then she realised. "Oh god! They'll never know! I'll just have disappeared… they'll always be waiting for me…" Tears were falling steadily down her cheeks now.

"Martha?" Rose moved forward and wrapped her arms around the girl, despite the temperature of the pod. "You've got a phone. Why not use it? Call them. Try out the universal roaming. It's the only chance you're going to get after all."

"Yeah," agreed Martha. She reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out her phone. The Doctor had modified it for her shortly after their visit to New Earth, but she had never had the need to use it. He had also given her a key to the TARDIS in case of emergencies, but, like now, it seemed that she would never need to use it. She scrolled through her contacts and selected "mum"; placing the phone to her ear, Martha sat apart from the others, waiting for her mother to pick up.

After a space of four rings, Francine Jones answered. Even hearing her mother's voice caused tears to leak from Martha's eyes.

"Hello?"

"Mum," replied Martha. "It's me, Martha."

"Is everything alright?" Her mother sounded a little suspicious. She hadn't even said hello, but then for Francine, she had last seen her daughter only a few days ago. For Martha it was months.

It was at that point Martha wanted to tell her everything… explain about the Doctor, the TARDIS and how she was on a collision course with a sun… and yet, despite the overwhelming urge to explain the truth about her life, Martha couldn't bring herself to do it, for fear of hurting her mother even more. "Yeah, I'm fine," she settled upon saying. It was probably the best thing after all.

"You sound like you are upset," observed her mother.

_Oh, she really has no idea, _mused Martha, struggling to stop the tears falling down her face. "Nothing's up, mum, I just wanted to talk… you know, one of those mother-daughter things we used to do during my first year at university."

"Where are you?" asked Francine.

"I'm just out with a few friends… that's all."

"Anyone nice?"

Martha could see where this was going. Her mother still didn't trust the Doctor, not one bit. "If you're going to quiz me about the Doctor, then don't bother, mum, because I'm not in the mood for it, okay?"

Francine let out a hiss, but she reluctantly agreed to her daughter's wishes. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Oh… just normal stuff," replied Martha. "Like… What you had for breakfast, what you watched on telly last night. Just normal stuff like we used to discuss… Please mum, I need this." She was almost begging.

Rose felt her heart break for the girl. She just wanted normality for the last few minutes of her life… and by the sounds of things her mother was not forthcoming.

"Mum, this isn't about the Doctor! Please, just leave it!"

Rose bit her lip. Martha's mum was still going on about the Doctor, ignoring her daughter's pleas to drop the subject. She felt so sorry for her.

"Mum…" began Martha, "I'm going to go. I'm sorry. Just, do this one thing for me… tell dad, Tish and Leo that I love them."

"Martha?"

"I'm sorry," sniffed Martha, tears cascading down her cheeks. She closed her phone, ending the call.

Rose scrambled forward and pulled Martha into a hug as her friend burst into tears.

"I shouldn't be like this," whispered Martha into her friends shoulder. "I should be strong… not crying like a baby…"

"You're not showing weakness, Martha. You're doing what any human would do in this situation," replied Rose.

"She's right, you know," confirmed Riley. "I'd cry… but I've got nothing to cry about. Having lost contact with my family… its not like they will ever know is it?"

"We might still get out of this," said Rose stubbornly. "Don't give up hope, not yet." She rubbed Martha's back, comforting the girl.

"I've always been close to my family," sniffed Martha. "Well.. until dad decided to go and have an affair… since then its been chaos, arguments… not much of a family anymore really."

"Men, you can never trust 'em," laughed Rose.

"Oi! I'm here you know!" snapped Riley.

"She knows that," added Martha. "It's not derogatory or anything. It's a joke for my benefit."

"Ah.. Didn't know that," admitted Riley, looking a bit ashamed.

Rose shrugged, dismissing it. "Hey, we all need laughter. We may as well laugh before we die."

"That's what I used to tell the patients I saw when I was a trainee doctor," remembered Martha. "Laughter was always the best medicine, because it kept them going even if they knew the end was near."

"You were a doctor?" asked Riley. "Haven't they been replaced by machines now?"

Martha shook her head, smiling lightly. "No… not yet. I'd be out of a job otherwise. I wouldn't have a living otherwise. I guess where I come from, we are quite primitive to the rest of the universe."

"And yet you have the technology to travel the stars…" Riley looked a bit suspicious.

"I suppose…" mused Rose, "that telling the truth won't hurt, especially since we probably won't live to see the Doctor again. Basically, Martha and I are from the past - the Doctor is a time traveller. We met him and he offered us the universe. It's just an honest mistake that we are here."

"Hmm, time travel is impossible," said Riley. "Well… it could have been invented during my time away from Earth, but to be honest I doubt your claim."

"Believe it if you want, its not a requirement after all," replied Rose, shrugging.

"The Doctor is an amazing person… he's done things you would never believe." Martha was full of praise. "I should be so lucky to feel privileged to be a part of his world. Sometimes I may regret coming with him after all the dangers we see, but when I reflect, how could I miss all that I've seen just to be safe on Earth when I could be killed just by crossing the road anyway?"

"Good point," said Rose quietly. "If there is one thing I do regret about going with the Doctor, it's the fact that my family has been split up by my choices… its not something I would have expected having to choose between my mum and the Doctor. In some cases choosing the Doctor was the right choice and yet sometimes it was not." She bit her lip, feeling a bit awkward due to her confession.

Riley opened his mouth to respond, however he was thrown from his seat as a violent lurch shuddered through the pod. "What the hell…?"

"It's remagnetising!" yelled Rose, pointing to the flashing screen by the door.

"We're being pulled back!" grinned Riley, hardly daring to believe his luck.

Martha was laughing in glee. "I told you! It's the Doctor! He's done it!" She turned and hugged Rose, both of them smiling at their luck.

"I can see him!" said Riley, ecstatically. "The Doctor!" He moved away as Rose and Martha clambered to the window of the pod and looked out, glimpsing the figure of the Doctor in the distance as the pod was drawn further towards the ship.

As the pod reached the ship, moving back into place from where it had launched, Rose and Martha opened the door as quickly as possible, rushing out into the corridor to find the Doctor sprawled on the floor, writhing in pain. Rose leant down beside him and gently shook his shoulder. He was wearing a red space-suit - whatever he had just done to pull the pod back, it had been very dangerous to warrant needing a space-suit.

"Doctor? Are you okay?" asked Martha urgently.

"Does he look okay?" responded Rose angrily, as the Doctor shook her hand off his shoulder.

Martha flipped the Doctor over onto his back, helping him to sit up against the wall. His eyes were clenched shut. His eyes opened briefly and they saw yellow light burning out of them.

"Stay away from me!" he yelled.

"What's up with him?" asked Riley as he stepped from the pod.

"We don't know!" shouted Rose, fighting to control the Doctor's movements as he fought against them.

"What's happened?" It was Captain McDonnell.

Rose was about to reply when the Doctor did it for her. "It's you fault, Captain McDonnell!" he hissed.

She glanced at Rose and Martha, looking worried, but then turned to Riley. "Get down to area ten and help Scannell with the doors! Go!"

Once Riley had gone, Rose said: "You haven't been telling us the truth have you? You lied to the Doctor from the start. Whatever you've done has bought something aboard this ship."

"But I've done nothing!" McDonnell said, feeling frightened. "All we did was mine the sun!"

"Exactly! It's alive!" screamed the Doctor. "You stripped it's surface for cheap fuel! But you should have scanned for life!"

"But how can a sun be alive?" McDonnell, sounding confused more then ever.

"That sun is alive!" breathed the Doctor, struggling to hold onto the inch of sanity that he had left. "It's a living organism! They scooped out its heart, used it for fuel, and now it's screaming! That's why its targeted you! It wants back what you took!"

Rose could see that McDonnell was scared and desperate. "What do you mean? Why are you saying that?"

"Because…" the Doctor panted, "its living in me."

McDonnell's hand went to her mouth as she stepped back in shock. "Oh my god…"

"So that's what you were lying about," stated Rose. "I noticed you were hiding something earlier."

But the Doctor was not finished and he sounded angry and scared all at once. "Humans! You grab whatever's nearest and bleed it dry!" He was buckling in agony, and Rose stumbled back as his flailing arms nearly hit her in the face. "You should have scanned for life!"

"But it takes too long! We'd be caught! Fusion scoops are illegal."

"And the upgrade at next docking was to clear your conscience, was it?" enquired Rose, feeling her own anger spread through her.

"Doctor, what can we do?" asked Martha.

The Doctor gritted his teeth. "You need to dump the fuel. Sun particles in the fuel… that's all it wants." He cried out in pain. "You've got to freeze me quickly!"

"WHAT?" demanded Rose and Martha together, stunned by the Doctor's order.

"Stasis chamber!" he panted. "You've got to keep me below minus two hundred. Freeze it out of me! I can't hold it much longer!" He screamed again, his wails of pain echoing in their ears. "The closer we get to the sun, the stronger it gets. It'll use me to kill you if you don't freeze me! Please! Med-centre! Quickly!"

Rose and Martha each grabbed one of the Doctor's arms, and carrying him between them began to drag him towards the medical bay. He writhed in their grip, making their job more difficult then it was. They broke through the plastic covering the door way, and as they did so, he shuddered violently, nearly throwing himself from their tight grip.

McDonnell rushed passed them, reaching the stasis chamber ahead of them, even as the two friends dragged the Doctor towards the chamber which looked suspiciously like an MRI scanner.

"Martha? Rose? Where are you?" asked the Doctor, shaking in his distress.

"It's alright, I'm here," soothed Martha. "And so is Rose. We're here for you Doctor. Don't worry." Together, she and Rose lifted the Doctor onto the chamber bed, lying him straight out even as he struggled in his pain, his eyes still shut together.

"Freezing him will kill him! Nobody can survive minus two-hundred!" said McDonnell.

"He's not human!" replied Martha. "If he says he can survive, then he can."

Rose was kneeling down beside the Doctor, gently stroking his hair, whispering in his ear, trying in a vain attempt to soothe him. "We're here for you Doctor. We're going to save you. I promise."

He panted heavily, lifting his back up off the table, letting out a choked scream as he did so.

McDonnell came round the table. "Let me help you then!"

Martha turned towards her, her dark eyes burning in anger. "You've done enough damage!" She picked up a folder and flicked through it, quickly scanning the instructions as to how the machine worked.

"Ten seconds! That's all I'll be able to take! No more!" Once more the Doctor screamed. "Martha! Rose!"

"We're here," replied Rose. "Shh… just concentrate Doctor."

He gurgled and retched, flinging himself from side to side. "It's burning me up. I can't control it. If you don't get rid of it, I could kill you. I could kill you all," his voice had turned darker then, as if the essence of the sun was breaking through, but then his voice changed, yet he sounded more like a child and looked, despite the pain on his face, genuinely frightened. "Oh god! I'm scared! I'm so scared!"

"Doctor!" shouted Rose, trying to get his attention. "Please, stay calm. Martha and I are going to save you, alright? I promise!"

"Please Doctor, just believe in me," whispered Martha.

He was panting heavily, as if he was losing the will to fight against the dark presence in his mind. "There's something you need to know… There's this process. This… this thing… that happens… if I'm about to die."

"Shh…" begged Martha, tears swimming in her eyes. "You're not going to die. Are you ready?"

"No!"

But Martha left his side and pushed a lever that caused the bed the Doctor was lying on to slide back inside the stasis chamber. She typed in '-200' and pressed another button that would initiate the process. They watched as the readout for the temperature descending rapidly inside the machine, but they could hear the Doctor's ear-splitting yells of pain. Rose had to turn away and cover her ears, for she could no longer take his cries of agony.

Seconds passed… but as the stasis chamber hit minus seventy degrees, the machine shut off. Martha ran forward, punching the button but no light came on. The machine was dead. They could hear the Doctor whimpering in the back ground.

"Why's it stopped?" the Doctor managed. "It can't be stopped! Not yet!"

"What's happened?" questioned Martha, her eyes darting about the room, looking for any electrical fault.

"The power's been cut in engineering," stated McDonnell.

"But who's down there?" asked Martha.

McDonnell sighed. "Leave it to me." With that, she left the medical bay, leaving Martha and Rose behind amongst the Doctor's painful screams.

* * *

"Impact in four minutes and forty-seven seconds."

"Not long now," mused Rose, as she watched Martha trying desperately to get the machine working again.

"You never know! We might still get out of this!" said Martha desperately. "Argh! It's still not working!"

"He's defrosting, Martha," noticed Rose and she stepped back as the Doctor lurched violently, letting out another heart-wrenching cry.

"Martha, Rose! Listen!" he shouted. "I've only got a moment… You've got to go. You've got to leave me!" The last word became a strangled scream.

"No way!" shouted Martha in return.

"You've got to get to the front of the ship! Vent the engines! Sun particles in the fuel! Get rid of them!"

The Doctor was ordering them to leave but Martha was having none of it. "We're not leaving you!"

"Please!" he screamed. "You've got to go! Give back what they took! Please!"

Martha swallowed and backed away from the table. "I'll be back for you, Doctor," she said. "But Rose is staying. Someone needs to keep an eye on you."

Before the Doctor could object, Martha had gone.

_

* * *

_Rose gently stroked the Doctor's hair, whispering in his ear, feeding him strength through her words. The Doctor was scrambling from the stasis chamber and Rose let him fall to the ground, crouching down beside him, trying to stop him struggling even as the sun entity inside him tightened its grip upon him even more.

"Calm down!" she said desperately. "Doctor… its me, its Rose. Martha's on her way."

He was trying to crawl away from her, towards the door. "Rose…" he struggled to say. "I can't fight it…" He let out another yell of pain. "MARTHA! I can't! No more…! Give it back or…" But it was too late. Rose stumbled back, away from the Doctor as his eyes opened, glowing with the heat of then. A sneer came over his face, one that showed malice and intent. "Burn with me! Burn with me!"

Rose turned her head away from the Doctor, got to her feet and started to run away from him. The communications system was still on, for she was sure that Martha would have heard that the Doctor was no longer the Doctor. "Martha! Keep going!"

All Rose could do was follow, hoping against hope that Martha would succeed.

* * *

"It's not working! Why is it not working?" shouted Riley, as he looked at the screen in the cockpit of the ship. They had managed to get through the last door with just over a minute to spare.

Martha rounded the corner and launched herself into area one. "Riley! Vent the engines! Dump the fuel!"

Riley and Scannell looked at her questioningly. "What?"

"Sun particles in the fuel. You need to get rid of them!" But neither of them responded to Martha's instructions. "DO IT! NOW!" She put a lot of emphasis into her voice and the two men sprung into action, running to two identical walls which had five dials on each. They released them from the their holdings, twisting them to maximum efficiency.

"Fuel dump in progress," the computer confirmed.

Martha closed her eyes. "Come on Doctor, please just hold on."

The ship lurched and Martha feared for a second that the craft had hit the sun, but reason told her that if it had done so she would not have been thinking that thought. She was flung across the room. The ship shuddered even more violently.

"There!" shouted Scannell. "It's done! How are we gonna fly?"

Martha saw the countdown hit zero, but death did not follow. The computer announced: "Impact averted."

Riley picked himself up from the floor, having been thrown about the area. He looked at the computer screens, which had suddenly breathed into life. "Ha! We're clear! We've got just enough reserves!" He ran to Scannell, pulling him into a manly hug.

Martha smiled gently, but then her mind remembered the Doctor and Rose. She turned and ran back the way she came. She found the Doctor and Rose embracing as she arrived just outside the medical centre. She grinned in relief. "You're okay!" She ran to the Doctor, and wrapped her arms around him, happy that he was safe and sound.

* * *

It turned out that McDonnell had sacrificed her life to prevent her husband Korwin, who had been infected by the sun and who'd been the one killing off the crew, from stop them from surviving. Both Korwin and Scannell had heard her final goodbye, but Rose and Martha had not as they had been occupied by the Doctor's problems.

Once the ship was far enough away from the sun, and the interior of the ship had cooled down significantly, the Doctor, Rose and Martha returned to the area where the TARDIS was located to find it safe and sound and undamaged from the heat that had been inflicted upon it.

Scannell gaped in wonder at the compact box. "This is never your ship! We wouldn't have been able to fit in there!"

The Doctor grinned, slapping the side of the TARDIS. "Compact! Eh! And another very good word, robust! Barely a scorch mark on her!"

"She has very good defences," put in Rose, smiling broadly.

"Yeah," nodded Riley. "We can see that."

"Doctor, we can't just leave them here, drifting with no fuel," said Martha. She felt sympathetic toward them, despite the trouble their Captain had got them into.

Riley shrugged. "It doesn't matter. We sent out an official mayday. The authorities will pick us up soon enough."

Scannell frowned. "Though how we explain what happened…" he trailed off, unsure what to say.

The Doctor opened the door to the TARDIS, but glanced back at the two surviving crew members. "Just tell them that, that sun needs care and protection, just like any other living thing."

Scannell nodded. Riley smiled acknowledging the Doctor's words.

"I think its time we left," said the Doctor. "Leave you boys to it."

"Maybe we'll see you again sometime?" asked Riley. There was a definite hope in his eyes.

"Possibly," teased Rose. "Come on Martha. Time to go home." She took her friends hand and led her into the TARDIS.

They found the Doctor leaning against the console. He was not beaming, instead he looked sad and distant.

"Doctor, are you okay?" asked Rose.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he nodded. But then he burst into action. "Now! What do you say? Ice skating on the mineral lakes of Cahlhan? Fancy it?"

"It might make a nice change from the extreme temperatures on that ship," replied Rose, nodding to the Doctor's suggestion.

"Yeah, sounds great," replied Martha, though secretly she had hoped the Doctor would have opened up to her. What had happened to him on that ship was not something he should keep to himself. He had suffered, and in her own opinion he needed to talk about it. However, she wouldn't force him unless he really wanted to.

"Doctor?"

"Yes, Rose?"

"Were you really scared?" She looked sad.

The Doctor was silent for a few moments. "I was. I thought I was going to die. I've… never experienced anything like that before." He swallowed, his eyes going distant. He shook his head. "It's not something I really want talk to about. So… Cahlhan then?" He grinned.

Rose nodded. "But first… I think we all need a hug. After everything that's happened, maybe we need a bit of comfort and security in our lives?"

The Doctor smiled. He walked towards Martha and Rose, wrapping his arms around them. Despite everything he had been through, he knew he could always rely on his two companions to save him if need be. He was certain, that in the future they would do so again and again.

He didn't realise at that point that eventually the fate of the whole world would rest upon their shoulders, and that they wouldn't be ready for it when that time arrived.

**To be continued...**  
**Please let me know what you think! A little bit of foreshadowing there for future chapters. Yes, this fic will get very dark at the end. I may even have to raise the rating. **

**Next chapter *should* be up soon, as I'm just writing Family of Blood out now. **

**the-writer1988  
**


	22. Human Nature part one

**A/N) Once again I apologise for the long wait, but its finally here. Family of Blood is completed as well. Unfortunately with summer coming up (I will be away in June) updates will continue to be sporadic, so I apologise for that. With any luck I would like to have the whole story completed by August. :) Thank you to everyone who has stayed with this fic despite the long updates in-between chapters! **

* * *

**Choices**

**Chapter Twenty-One: **_Human Nature _(part one)

It was the start of just another routine day for Rose Tyler. She woke up, washed, dressed and went to the kitchens, before spending her day making and serving meals to pupils and teachers alike; after that she slid into bed before going back to the world of dreams. It was the same day in and day out, no manner of change to her life. For two months she had lived like this, keeping watch over the Doctor with Martha. Two whole months they had had to learn to adapt to living in the year 1913. They'd had no choice, especially when some aliens had caught the scent of the Doctor and had made it their mission to get hold of his power so that they could live forever.

Thankfully they had a relatively short lifespan - three months the Doctor had said, and they only had one month left before they would be able to leave. The Doctor was no longer the Doctor anymore. He had changed, turning himself into a human to prevent the aliens from sniffing him out. Whenever she closed her eyes to sleep, Rose could still see his buckling body and the cries being wrenched from his throat. She swallowed trying to forget that awful memory. It haunted her at night and she had hardly slept since arriving in 1913 England. She was only just surviving in this bleak time.

Martha had settled better into her life, though she got much more flack then Rose did. Being black and a servant in 1913 wasn't the best position Martha could be in. Everyday Martha had to face up to the harsh opinions of the school boys and sometimes even the Master of the school taunted her. With his personality change, the Doctor could have been one of those hurling insults at her, but thankfully he respected Martha's help and his temporary persona believed that she had been a maid of his family.

Unlike Martha, Rose wasn't that close to John Smith, the Doctor's human alias. As a cook she didn't have the access that Martha had as his maid. It was probably better that way. The minimal contact meant that the Doctor's strong feelings for her wouldn't come to the fore. It pained her to stay away from him as all she wanted to do was help him; unfortunately their circumstances prevented that from happening.

She was the first to arrive in the kitchen this morning and set to work preparing the traditional meal for the boys, as well as the teachers. Ten minutes later she was joined by her colleagues and she was already well into preparing the meal.

"You started early today," said Jean, the main cook, sounding pleased at Rose's apparent enthusiasm for the job.

Rose shrugged. "Yeah, well I couldn't sleep. Thought I'd be more useful here rather then waiting around for a few extra minutes. It means that we can clock off ten minutes earlier then usual, hopefully, anyway."

"You're so thoughtful," said Mary. "I didn't think Londoners were like that."

"You didn't?" asked Rose, intrigued. "Why?"

Mary blushed as if she didn't really want to say.

"You don't have to say," said Rose gently, as she prepared the dough that would become the student's bread.

"Begging your pardon, Rose, but my father had a bad experience with a Londoner and his views on them has blighted me too… I'm afraid I'm not that trusting… but you're not like them, not at all. You're different," explained Mary.

Rose smiled. "Thanks. I do aim to please."

* * *

It was the same routine after breakfast - wash up, dry up and start to prepare lunch. It was around ten in the morning that the maids walked into the kitchen, after completing their early morning chores. Martha was forever present with Jenny, a maid she had become friendly with in the last few months since their arrival. It pleased Rose that Martha was fitting in and was able to keep an eye on the Doctor. As John Smith's maid it was up to Martha to keep an eye on the fob-watch that contained his Time Lord consciousness.

If it had been up to Rose she would have looked after it. Unfortunately people of her status would be accused of stealing if she was found with a gold watch, and for Martha it would be even worse, so the only logical conclusion was that the Doctor keep it, but kept in plain sight. Thankfully it had a perception filter over it so his human personae didn't notice it. It was there but wasn't.

"Jean, is it alright if I go for a tea break?" asked Rose. This was really the only time of day that Martha and Rose's paths crossed - the rest of the day they were busy with their respective jobs. Each slept in different hallways and it was forbidden for the servants to walk around at night after curfew otherwise they would lose their jobs, so Martha had made the decision that the only realistic contact they could have was when she came for a mid-morning break.

Thankfully, Rose's boss, Jean was perfectly alright for Martha and Rose to go off and talk. Rose had excelled herself within the kitchen environment and it always helped that if you kept your workers happy, then the quality of work would be greater.

Together the two girls climbed the stairs to Rose's room which was closer then Martha's. In her room situated a little table that they could sit at. Once the tea had been poured out Rose turned to Martha and asked her the question about the rumour that she had heard about that very morning.

"Did he really fall down the stairs? I heard a rumour from one of the kitchen staff… if I could have done I would have left my post…"

Martha nodded, taking a sip from the cup. "Yes, he did. He's alright, just got a cut to the back of his head. Naturally I couldn't help him - Joan, the school nurse did." She bit her lip. "I think we need to watch those two carefully."

"Why?" Rose cocked her head to the side.

"I think the Doctor and Joan are getting close. Close enough that it may be difficult to restore the Doctor when the time comes."

"He'd have no say in the matter though," said Rose. "John can't stop us from using the fob-watch, especially since he doesn't notice its existence."

"But it still has to be his decision," replied Martha. "We can't force him to change. John Smith is a being, he's not just a fake personality - he really believes he is alive. If he's falling in love then it has to be his choice, no one else's. We can't take that from him."

"Yes we can," argued Rose. "John Smith isn't our Doctor. If we let him choose he's going to stay here. We'll never get home. Martha, we have to keep him away from her at all costs."

Martha shook her head sadly. "We can't. It would look suspicious. Unlike her we are supposedly not educated; we are of low status here. If we interfere we could be sacked."

"So its better for us to sit back and watch the Doctor fall in love?" snapped Rose.

Martha shook her head. "No, but we have to let it happen, otherwise its not fair on him."

"It's not fair on us either," retorted Rose, crossing her arms.

Martha smiled sadly, realising that Rose was afraid of losing the Doctor to Joan. Deep in her hearts, Rose still loved the Doctor, and watching him - or even knowing that he was falling for someone else was hurting her, and could even lead to the breaking up of their friendship even further then it had been before.

"Rose," Martha reached across, and gently laid a hand on her friend's arm. "I know you love him, and I understand that you are worried you could lose him forever. But you won't."

"How can you be so sure?" whispered Rose.

Martha bit her lip, unsure what to say but then decided to take the plunge. "He's been writing a journal. A Journal of Impossible Things - that's what he calls it anyway. He's been dreaming Rose. Of the Doctor, of the TARDIS, of us… when it comes to it, I'm sure he will choose us because even if he has changed, he's essentially a Time Lord at heart."

"I hope you are right, Martha. I can't lose him… not like this," said Rose, shaking her head.

Martha could only hope that she was correct, and that, when the time came, John Smith made the right choice and restored his true identity, for Martha hated the idea of not giving him the choice to choose his own path. The danger was, he could easily take the safest path and that wouldn't be beneficial to them at all.

* * *

Rose knew she was going to get in trouble if she was seen sneaking into a teacher's room but she had to see the journal that Martha had told her about. She needed to be reassured that she hadn't lost him forever. Back when they had first arrived, Martha had managed to acquire John Smith's time table and had copied it for her. She knew now that he would be teaching History, and would be for another thirty minutes. Even though she was busy for the majority of the day, Rose had made the excuse that her head was hurting and asked if she could leave. Being such a kind boss, Jean had said yes. Mistakes could be made with the food if not all workers were not up to their best of health and Rose had an impeccable record of working very hard to the extent of being there earlier then anyone else and working longer hours.

The Doctor's room and study were located on the other side of the school so Rose had, had to pick her way through the school corridors, being careful to avoid anyone that could halt her in her progress and demand to know why she wasn't doing her designated job.

Eventually she came to some stairs which led up to the third floor of the school, bypassing the second entirely. She walked along the corridor, stepping carefully upon the wooden floor, praying that she wouldn't step on a piece of flooring that would creak and alert people to her presence in a restricted area. After all, the only maid that had access to this area was Martha and that was only because somewhere in the Doctor's programming of his human self he had allowed the factor of Martha to remain a familiar and it was also to protect her from the way her colour were treated during this time. Even though it hadn't done much to stop the students from taunting Martha, it had gone a long way in helping John's colleagues in accepting her.

Reaching the door that led into the Doctor's quarters, Rose reached out and grasped the handle and pulled it downwards. Surprisingly the door was unlocked which was something that she hadn't been expecting. She pushed the door open slowly, before slipping through a small gap and shutting the door behind her. The Doctor's room was surprisingly tidy.

_Martha's doing, I suppose, _thought Rose as she took in the contents of the room. By a large window was a desk and to the left of it, in the corner was a bed. On the other side of the room was another door that led into the study from which the Doctor had access to all sorts of study materials and where he spoke to students when he had need to. It was comfy place to live, Rose reasoned, and it was obvious he was being well looked after and once more it occurred to her that he would choose this life over the one that had with her and Martha.

She walked over to the desk, but amongst the books piled there, there was nothing that looked the journal that her friend had described to her. Next she opened each of the draws; once more nothing. Rose sighed. The journal was not there.

Glancing about the room her eyes fell on the mantelpiece. Upon it were a few photographs, but she could clearly see the fob watch; the object that contained the Doctor's essence. Rose inched forward and picked up the watch. She wondered what would happen if she opened it… no doubt it would cause the Doctor's pursuers to come down upon him so fast that he wouldn't even have a chance to breathe before they killed him.

As much as she would like to take the watch with her and ensure its safety she knew she couldn't do it. It had to remain here - it was the best place for it after all. She placed the fob watch back in its original place and position and turned to face the door, only to find John Smith standing there in the doorway, a hard expression on his face.

Rose realised she was in deep trouble.

* * *

The last thing John Smith had expected was a woman rummaging through his personal belongings in his quarters. He was shocked and astounding that she had the nerve to do that. He walked forward, hands behind his back as he surveyed her, his intense brown eyes staring her down, making Rose feel incredibly guilty. John recognised her, but he didn't know her by name. She was a kitchen servant - a soon-to-be ex-servant in fact.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm sorry… I was just looking…" the girl stammered.

"Looking for something to steal so that you could sell it on?" he accused her. After all, why would she be here if she didn't have the intention to do just that?

The girl shook her head vigorously. "No, I wasn't! I know I shouldn't have come here. I heard that you had written a journal… and I wanted to read it…" She could tell by John Smith's expression that he was not amused by her attempt to lay aside blame. She was telling the truth after all.

"You wanted to read my personal thoughts did you?" John looked disgusted. There was no way this servant would be keeping her job. He reached out and grabbed her wrist, tightening his grip, pulling her forward. "You will come with me. The headmaster will deal with this."

She didn't even try to stop him, and he realised that she had probably accepted that she was out of a job. However something was nagging at him, telling him that this was wrong and that he should trust her with his journal.

_Don't. _

He swallowed, feeling a little confused as to why this girl seemed familiar to his sub consciousness… He reached the door and faltered.

"You recognise me, don't you?" the girl whispered. "Yet you don't know why you do."

He nodded. "Yes. Why do I know you?"

She swallowed, locking her eyes with his. "I can't tell you. I'm sorry. But you have to trust me, I mean you no harm."

His eyes suddenly became hard. He studied the girl. "I don't know exactly who you are. And by all accounts I should have you sacked for coming into this room without permission… but something, god forbid what it is, tells me not to and to trust you. You had better prove that I have made the right choice in not turning you in." He released her wrist. "Don't come here again!"

The girl nodded, opened the door and fled.

Looking around his room, John Smith proceeded to check that everything was in order the way he had left it that morning. He had to make sure that his precious journal couldn't be seen by anyone other then himself or Joan. A securer place for it would needed to be found when the nurse returned it to him.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that," whispered Martha. "If he had taken you to the headmaster you wouldn't have just lost your job. You probably would have been caned! You were lucky he didn't to it himself!"

Rose bit her lip. "Would he have really have done that?" She knew that the John Smith that inhabited the Doctor's body was not the man she had fallen in love with…

"He would, Rose. The Chameleon Arch installed him in the ways of this society so that he could adapt. It's part of his programming. We have to be careful," explained Martha.

Rose nodded. "It's just that you get to be close to him… and I can't… and if he and Joan are getting close… then what can we do? I - we can't lose him."

"We just have to hope that he makes the right choice," said Martha quietly. She raised her head and nodded to the left, indicating that they should end the discussion there as her cleaning partner, Jenny arrived, holding three pints in her hands. They had been given permission to saunter down to the pub that evening, as on occasion even the servants needed to get out of familiar territory. Going to the pub was the best way for Martha and Rose to catch up and swap notes on the Doctor.

"It's a bit cold out here!" shivered Rose, rubbing her arms and pulling her coat tighter.

Martha looked up at Jenny. "Why couldn't we have a drink inside the pub?"

"Because we are below them, Martha. They can't have servants socialising in their pub," responded Rose.

"It may be like that in London, but that's miles away. The country is an entirely different place!"

"But don't you want to scream sometimes, having to bow and scrape and behave, don't you just want to tell them to leave you alone?"

Jenny shrugged, pulling a third chair across from another table and sitting down. "I dunno. Things must be different in your country."

"Yeah, well they are. Thank God I'm not staying," responded Martha.

Rose threw her a look, but Martha shook her head, her eyes intoning to Rose that she shouldn't say a word. "You keep saying that."

Martha smiled, inclining her head to the sky. "Just you wait. One more month and I'm as free as the wind. I wish you could come with me, Jenny - you'd love it!""Where are you gonna go?"

Rose was watching this exchange silently ready to butt in if need raised.

A wistful smile crossed Martha's face. "Anywhere. Just look up there. Imagine you could go all the way out to the stars."

Rose smiled weakly. Hopefully by the time they restored the Doctor to his former self, the aliens hunting him would be dead. She knew it was cruel thinking like that but they wanted to take his life to extend their own. They'd be able to do exactly that - explore the universe once more without fear or worry of the aliens tracking them.

Jenny was laughing. "You don't half say mad things!"

But Martha shook her head, shrugging off the friendly comment. "That's where I'm going. Into the sky, all the way out…"

Jenny continued to laugh but stopped abruptly as Martha leapt to her feet. Rose lifted her head sharply upwards just in time to see a greet light flare out of existence. Her heart began pumping fast.

"Did you see that?" asked Martha.

"See what?" enquired Jenny, a smile still on her face.

"I think I did," replied Rose. "You don't think?"

Martha nodded. "Yeah…."

Both realised what the other was thinking. Could the green flare have been the aliens approaching Earth? After all, both remembered the colour of the ray guns their pursuers had used when they had first caught scent of the Doctor.

"What are you babbling on about?" Jenny asked, sounding totally confused.

Rose turned to her, attempting to keep her voice calm, even though her heart was pumping wildly. "I think its best if you get back to the school."

"Why?"

Rose bit her lip. How could she explain this? Thankfully she was saved by Martha.

"Jenny, just sit down. It's nothing. Rose and I are just jumping to unnecessary conclusions, that's all. No need to worry," she put on a fake smile to reassure her friend, but used her eyes to communicate with Rose, informing her that they would investigate later.

* * *

It was only ten minutes later that the group heard the desperate sounds of someone running and panting for breath. Martha stood up and moved away from her seat, aware that the figure they could now identify as a woman was distressed. In the faint light available to them, they could identify her as Joan Redfern, the Matron.

"Are you alright?" Joan took in deep breaths. "Did you see that?"

"See what?" asked Rose, standing up and coming to the nurses side.

Joan was still panting. Something had spooked her, that was for sure. "There was something in the woods… this light…"

Once more Rose and Martha fixed their gazes on each other, knowing what was happening.

Then a familiar voice interrupted them. It was John Smith. He had been in the pub, and neither of them had realised. "Anything wrong, ladies? Far too cold to be standing around in the dark, don't you--"

Joan interrupted him, pointing into the night sky. "There! Look!" Martha, Rose, Jenny and John followed the pointing of Joan's finger and saw another streak of green light… only this time it was closer to the Earth and much brighter before it disappeared again beyond the horizon.

"That's beautiful…" whispered Jenny, her face alight with fascination.

John was smiling. "Commonly known as a meteorite. It's just rocks falling to the ground, that's all."

Joan shook her head. "It came down in the woods."

"No, no, no, they always look close, when actually they're miles off. Nothing left but a cinder." John explained, so sure of his explanation, and yet Martha and Rose knew differently. He turned to Joan. "Now, I should escort you back to the school. Ladies?"

"No… we're fine, thanks," replied Martha. She was still looking at the sky, concern on her features.

"Then I shall bid you goodnight," nodded John. He put on his hat and motioned for Joan to follow him.

Martha turned towards her friend. "Jenny, where was that?" On the horizon, where the light was headed?" "That's by Cooper's Field," she said.

"Then that's where we need to go," stated Rose, a hardness in her voice. They had to know if the Doctor was in danger and to see if they could take any precautions to keep him hidden for a further month.

Martha began to run off into the dark, swiftly followed by Rose.

"You can't just run off! It's dark, you'll break a leg!" yelled Jenny.

Rose shouted over her shoulder. "Don't worry about us! We'll be fine! Go back to the school! Martha will see you in the morning!"

Jenny sighed, but since the two girls had now disappeared into the darkness, she thought it best if she went back to the school, where it would, undoubtedly be safer then waiting here for her friend to return.

* * *

Martha and Rose stood in a field, above them the sky was clear and stars twinkled in the heavens. They had calculated where the green speck of light had probably gone, and yet, there was no sign of it. The field was empty.

"We both saw it, so where did it go?"

Martha shrugged. "I don't know. Could it be invisible so as not to attract attention?"

"Maybe…" mused Rose. "We could, you know, go and look. Have a poke around, see if we bumped into anything?"

Martha raised her eyebrows, knowing full well that her friend wouldn't be able to see her expressions. "I don't know… what if we're caught and we can't get the Doctor away? If there is really something out there, surely it would be better to keep a closer eye upon John and note down any suspicious people lurking around?"

Rose grimaced. "I guess so… " She chewed her lip, unsure of what to do. "Much as I think it would be a good idea to look around, maybe exploring in the dark is a bad idea. And, if we are caught, how could we protect the Doctor?"

"Exactly," concluded Martha. "For now, at least, we should do nothing, until we know more for sure. If we have to, we'll just have to take him to the TARDIS and keep him there until the danger has passed - that is, if there is any danger at all. After all, that speck of light might have been a meteorite."

"Then again, it might not," responded Rose, worry echoing in her voice.

"Come on," Martha linked an arm through Rose's. "Let's get back to the school, and hope that nothing is amiss."

**To be continued...**

**Please let me know what you think! **

**Part 2 should be posted sometime next week :) **

**Until next time!  
**


	23. Human Nature part two

**A/N) Thank you all for your reviews for the last chapter. Here is the next part to Human Nature! Enjoy! **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: **_Human Nature _(part two)

That night Rose lay in bed, worrying. All she could see in her minds eye was the green light shooting through the sky. The fact that neither her or Martha had found anything, had made her fear increase. She remembered when the aliens had first caught the Doctor's scent… and what that had meant and caused him to do…

Rose shivered under the covers as she remembered his horrible, ear-wrenching screams… She closed her eyes attempting to drive the memories from her mind but no matter how hard she tried, the memories kept playing through her mind.

_They had been back on Earth in the year 2008, just strolling around the streets, looking for something to do. They_ _had needed to go back to the present time because Martha had to retrieve something she had forgotten. They had then decided to stay in the time period for only a little while. Martha had expressively said that she didn't want to see her family as it would just lead to rows and cause trouble if her mother found her associating with the Doctor still, though Rose had reasoned that she probably already knew, especially after that phone call she had made when they thought they were about to burn to death. Rose knew that Martha had received multiple text messages from her mother, begging her to come home and leave him. The Doctor was strolling in front of them, grinning around at his surroundings, even if they were just walking through the main streets of London. _

_It was a quiet, but nice night. Above them there was a few stars in the sky. People were wallowing around the streets, talking and laughing, some holding drink bottles in their hands as they swaggered down the road. _

_"So, erm, where are we going to go next?" asked Rose, jogging to catch up to the Doctor. _

_He turned to look at her, a handsome grin on his face. "Oh… the usual… let the TARDIS take us where she pleases." _

_"And probably into more danger again," joked Martha. _

_"Well, you have to admit, it is fun! I mean what's a little exploring without a little danger?" continued the Doctor. "Who knows what we might find, even turning a corner can be dangerous in itself as you don't even know what's round there until you make that next big step!" _

_Even as he said that he walked round a corner, and a flash of green light whooshed past him. A guttural shout came from in front of him. "TIME LORD!" _

_Bringing an arm up to his face he covered it, turning swiftly on his feet and yelling at the top of his lungs: "RUN!" _

_Another jet of green light flew over his shoulder, narrowly missing Martha as he pushed her in front of him. "COME ON! BACK TO THE TARDIS!" There was a sense of urgency in his voice. _

_Rose looked over her shoulder, but the Doctor shouted at her to not let them see her face. She couldn't even determine their assailants, or what they wanted, though it was clear they knew the Doctor was a Time Lord. The TARDIS wasn't parked far from where they had been walking in Central London, they just had to make it back safe and sound. They rounded the corner, heading back into Oxford Street, where the TARDIS was situated, its windows glowing brightly in the darkness. _

_"Hurry!" commanded the Doctor. _

_Rose pumped her legs faster, her heart beating madly in her chest. The sounds of pursuit were getting closer and closer. Whoever these people were they were not going to give up. The Doctor reached the TARDIS first, inserting his key into the lock and hastily turning it so that the door swung open. _

_Martha fell into the time ship, as Rose leapt for the safety of the TARDIS, while the Doctor made a dash for the console. Green light flew through the closing doors, hitting the console causing it to spark. The doors slammed shut as the Doctor took the handbrake off, sending the TARDIS into the Time Vortex. He was panting heavily as he worked the controls. _

_"Did they see you?" he asked, urgently, even as he hurried round the console pressing switches and pulling leavers. _

_Martha shook her head, frantic with worry. "I don't know. Rose?" _

_"I don't think so, but I did look back… so they could have seen me…" _

_The Doctor sighed. "If they saw you, then we are in big trouble." _

_"What were those things anyway?" asked Rose, adamantly. "I think we need to know." _

_But before the Doctor could answer, the TARDIS rocked, sending Rose crashing to the floor. An alarm sounded from the console, and the Doctor's expression just got worse. He grabbed the console screen with his hands, his eyes moving fast as he took in its contents. Rose pulled herself to her feet and joined him at the console. _

_"What is it?" _

_"They're following us," said the Doctor. _

_"But how can they do that?" cried Martha. "You've got a time machine! Surely you can just fly into the future or the past?"_

_"It's not as simple as that," sighed the Doctor, running a hand through his wet hair. "Stolen technology - they've got a Time Agent's Vortex Manipulator. They can follow is wherever we go, right across the universe - they're never going to stop …" he trailed off, eyes widening. _

_"What are they after, and who are they?" Rose tried again. _

_"They're after me, Rose, specifically to get my life so they can live forever. They will take my regeneration energy from me and its not something that I am keen to give up," explained the Doctor, as his eyes darted round the TARDIS. His mind was racing. He looked upwards, and Rose followed his gaze seeing something hanging amongst the wires at the top of the room. _

_"What can we do?" asked Martha, her voice worried. _

_"You two trust me, don't you?" _

_"'Course we do," answered Rose, stepping forward. "How could we not?" _

_He was breathing heavily. "I haven't got much time… my life depends on both of you. I'm sorry for this, but it's the only way." He reached below the console, retrieving a pocket watch and bringing it up to face them. It was silver, and on one side was strange markings that neither Martha or Rose could make sense of. _

_"This watch is me," he began. He handed the watch to Martha and she turned it over in her hands, examining it. _

_"Right, okay, gotcha.. No, hold on! Completely lost!"_

_The Doctor ran back to Martha, signalling for Rose to come over so he could explain. "Those creatures are hunters, they can sniff out anyone - and me being a Time Lord; well, I'm unique. They can track me down across the whole of time and space." _

_"And the good news is?" laughed Martha weakly._

_The Doctor smiled, only a little. "They can smell me, they haven't seen me. I'm hoping they didn't see Rose. Their life span is bound to be running out which is why they are hunting me so they can extend it. All we can do is hide and wait for them to die." _

_"But they can track us down," whispered Martha. "How can we hide if they have your scent?" _

_"That's why I've got to do it. I have to stop being a Time Lord." _

_Rose's eyes widened as she realised the complications of what he was about to do. "They don't have our scent because we're just average humans… but they have yours because your unique as you're the last of your kind." _

_The Doctor nodded. "Exactly. There is no one else like me, I'm pretty easy to track. So, I have to become human." He looked up, motioning with his eyes towards a headset that was hanging from the ceiling, the same device that Rose had seen him looking at only minutes before. He pressed a button on the console, lowering the device down until he was holding it in both of his hands. "Never thought I'd use this… All the times I've wondered what it would be like to be human…" _

_"What does it do?" _

_"It's a Chameleon Arch. Re-writes my biology. It literally changes every single cell in my body. I've set it to human." He reached for the pocket-watch that was still in Martha's hand, and attached it to the machine. "Now, you two, the TARDIS will take care of everything. Invent a life story for me, find me a setting and integrate me… it can't do the same for you… you'll just have to improvise. I should have just enough residual awareness to let you in." _

_"But once your human, won't we need to land somewhere, so surely you would, whoever you become, be worried about being in a strange place like this? Because the TARDIS won't be part of a normal life for you." asked Rose. _

_"I'll be unconscious," he replied solemnly. "What I'm about to go through will knock me out for about several hours at least, enough for you to get me out of here and work out where we are and to integrate yourselves." _

_Rose nodded, accepting his explanation. _

_Martha was biting her lip. "But… if you're going to rewrite every single cell - isn't it going to hurt?" _

_"Oh yeah, it hurts," the Doctor replied, casually. He looked pointedly at Rose. "And you cannot interfere otherwise you could cause serious harm to me. But first… before I do this… I need to record a message for you… instructions of sort…" He bent over the console screen and started to type something in. "Now, keep quiet while I record this." _

_Ten minutes later he had finished the tape; he explained how they could activate it if they ever needed to hear it again. Then he picked up the head-set, slipping it onto his head, as he sat down on the captain's chair. He smiled at Rose and Martha, saying 'good luck' to them before he wrenched down the lever, which linked the head-set to the power. _

_Almost immediately he began writhing in pain, his head lighting up as electric current travelled from the machine and into him. Rose stepped forward as he yelled in pain, tears in her eyes. She knew what his instruction were…but surely there had to be another way? Martha grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her back. _

_"Don't!" _

_Rose could tell it pained Martha to watch the Doctor scream in agony as his biology was changed. The process lasted five minutes before the Doctor slumped to the floor, unconscious, smoke drifting from the head-set. _

_Breathing heavily, Martha realised Rose's arm and stepped forward, resting the palm of her hand on the Doctor's cheek, and then placing the other on his chest. "He's okay - his heart is beating." _

_"Heart? He has two!"_

_Martha shook her head. "He doesn't. He's human now." Gently, she lifted the head-set off of his head, stroking his hair as she did so. "Come on, we've got to find out where we are. I know how you feel Rose. Watching him hurt himself willingly wasn't nice… but if it saves his life in the end, it will be worth it." _

_Rose realised deep in her heart that her friend was correct. If hiding and transforming himself human saved his life, then that was what she had to do. And she would protect him with her life. She wouldn't let these aliens get hold of him, even if it was the last thing she did. _

Rose hadn't forgotten that promise she had made to herself. If it came to the aliens tracking down the Doctor, then they would have to deal with her first. Even if it meant giving her life to save him, in the end it would be worth it.

_

* * *

  
_

The following day Rose was tired. She had hardly slept that night. She worked to the best of her ability, doing as many jobs as possible before seeking out Martha. She couldn't locate her anywhere at the school, nor could she find Jenny. Deciding to take one of the school bikes, Rose rode into the village, to the far end where a hut was surrounded by trees. Another bike was propped up against the wood, confirming that Martha was indeed there. Placing her bike against the one already there, Rose opened the door to the hut to find the TARDIS standing tall, and glowing brightly. She opened the door and stepped inside. "Martha?" she called. Her friend wasn't there. Walking out of the console room and down the corridor, she stopped at Martha's room, knocking gently. She opened the door and found Martha sitting at her desk, her hair down from the bun she had kept it in since she had been in 1913 and in the presence of others. She was staring into the mirror. "What's wrong?"

Martha turned to face her, her eyes reflecting worry. She ran a hand through her hair, sighing. "He's fallen in love. I stumbled across the Doctor and Joan kissing."

"Ah… that's bad. It's what you suspected as well," replied Rose, frowning. She crossed to sit down on the bed. "What can we do? We decided that we would have to let it happen. Are you sure if given the choice he will return to us?"

Martha shrugged. "I'm not sure now… but what can we do? We can't just haul him away and bring him back here against his will and if we open the watch the aliens will find him. We're out of options for another month at least, until then, we've just got to hope that… well… maybe its just an infatuation on his part."

"If not, we're going to be stuck, unless we just open the watch without him knowing," said Rose.

"And that is taking away his freedom to choose," replied Martha, sadly. "In the end, I would not like to take the choice away from him, but if it meant between life and death, then I would. But for his happiness? I don't know… it just doesn't feel right… Maybe we should just stop thinking and see what happens."

Rose nodded. "I guess so… but if given the choice, I think he would stay with Joan. He is taking her to the dance tonight, after all."

Martha's eyes widened. "He is?"

"I would have thought you would have known, being his maid and all!" laughed Rose. "I heard it from gossip in the kitchen earlier. I assume its true… I mean, after all the village dance is tonight. And what better way to woo a lady?"

"At least you are finding the humour in the situation," smiled Martha, lightly, as she sat back in her chair.

Rose shrugged her shoulders. "What else can I do? Keeping positive in this situation is difficult and if a little humour helps…" She trailed off, watching Martha as she finished her sentence for her.

"…it'll be enough to keep us going."

"Exactly," smiled Rose. "Come on, I think we should go back, they'll start to miss us if we don't show our faces anytime soon."

* * *

Later that night, Martha was sitting in the maid quarters, making a pot of tea when the door opened and Jenny stepped inside. Martha smiled as she recognised her friend. "There you are! Come and look what I've got. Mr Poole didn't want his afternoon tea so cook said I could have it. And there's enough for two!"

Jenny was still standing in the doorway, staring at her, an odd expression on her face. Martha was puzzled by her friend's actions.

"What are you standing there for?" she asked, curiosity slowly turning into fear as Jenny sniffed loudly. "Are you alright?"

Jenny's gaze finally settled upon her, and the coldness on her eyes unnerved her. Her friend had always had warm eyes, now she looked pale…almost dead. She was not the Jenny that she remembered chatting to only the night before. Something had happened to her and Martha's feelings indicated that it had something to do with mysterious green jet of light that had streaked through the night skies only a day ago, something she had convinced herself hadn't been harmful at all.

Jenny sauntered into the room, pulling a chair out from the table and sitting upon, still gazing at Martha. "I must have a cold coming on."

Her voice was not the same it should have been… it was stilted, and not filled with warmth that it had always been. Martha swallowed knowing that she was in a potentially dangerous situation. She didn't like the odd feeling that was creeping up her spine. However, not talking to her friend would result in suspicion and if something alien had inhabited Jenny it would figure her out. She had to play the game and pretend to be a dumb black woman even if it did mean giving away potential information.

The silence was unnatural between them as Martha poured out the tea. She decided to take a risk, something that she had to do. Rose would kill her if she found out what she was about to do. "I just can't stop thinking about them… I don't know what to do."

"Thinking about who?" replied Jenny, her voice taking on a note of urgency, though trying to sound natural.

"Oh, just the teacher I work for." She was careful not to mention John's name. "We'll be leaving in a few weeks."

"Why?"

Martha shrugged. Her friend had known this information already. It was a testament to show that Jenny was not herself at all. "It's like this contact comes to an end."

"Leave for where?"

"Oh you know, I've told you before," replied Martha, baiting her, keeping her eyes locked upon the woman.

"But it sounds interesting, I want to know more."

Whoever had taken over Jenny was bluffing, Martha was sure of it. Thankfully she hadn't given away which teacher she was talking about it, but it was likely they might have already figured it out and was using her to get confirmation. Now her own fears had been realised she had to get away, without arousing any suspicion. "I've told you everything already."

Jenny's head cocked to the side, as if processing this claim.

Martha had noticed her friends arm had remained by her side throughout this entire conversation. "Would you like some tea?"

Jenny didn't even flinch at the change of subject. Usually she would laugh and accuse Martha of trying to dodge the subject. "Yes, thanks."

Time for the second test to begin…

"I could put a nice bit of gravy in the pot. And some mutton. Or sardines and jam, how about that?" she asked, again watching Jenny's expressions.

"I like the sound of that."

Martha swallowed. She smiled, attempting to make it warm, no matter how she felt like shaking. "Right… hold on a tick, I just need to go to the cupboard and get the items." She moved to the door, keeping her breathing calm, hoping that the alien would not try to stop her. She was relying on it being of lower intelligence then herself - after all, it had already proved that. She closed the door to the room on her way out, walked to the stairs and then made a break for it. Her heart was pounding in her ears. She had to find Rose and fast.

As she wrenched open the door to the entrance to the servants quarters and rushed out into the night air, a green streak of light shot past her, narrowly missing her. Risking a glance over her shoulder she saw Jenny holding a gun, aiming it at her once again. Martha turned a corner, moving out of view, preventing Jenny from firing another shot at her.

* * *

"ROSE!"

Rose looked up from her work as Martha burst into the kitchen, panting for breath and looking dishevelled in her maids uniform. Other members of the kitchen staff glanced at the maid before returning to work, apart from Jean who stormed across the kitchen, yelling: "What are you doing here?!"

Rose stepped in the way of her boss. "I'll handle it," she said, as smoothly as possible.

Jean glared at her. Her boss had been in a particular foul mood that evening and Martha bursting in on them like this hadn't improved her temper. "Go on then! Go! I haven't got any more time for interruptions!"

Rose gripped Martha by the arm, pulling her out of the kitchen and down the corridor to an unoccupied classroom. The room was filled with thirty desks, the shelves covered with a few books pertinent to the subject taught in that room. A cane was resting in the corner, waiting to be used upon any pupil who angered a teacher. She sat on the edge of a table, staring at Martha, waiting for her to speak as the young woman caught her breath.

"Rose, they've found us."

Rose's eyebrows shot up, her eyes widening. "So the green light across the sky…?"

"Was them? Yes," finished Martha. "They've done something to Jenny. She's not the same and she just tried to kill me. I avoided mentioning the Doctor's name and who he was, but I think they know he is here. Talking to me clinched it for them, I think. Rose, we need to open the watch and get out of here as quickly as possible."

"What about the Doctor? He's at the dance tonight."

"We have to interfere, it's the only way," replied Martha, a sad look in her eyes. "If we don't, whoever else the aliens are inhabiting will come down upon us and kill us, just to get at the Doctor. If we can get him back to the TARDIS as John without any suspicion maybe we can hide in there and hope they leave. Otherwise if we have to turn the Doctor back to himself, then we'll be on the run again."

Rose nodded solemnly, agreeing to the plan. "Right then. To his study?"

* * *

"It's not here!" yelled Martha, moving bits and pieces off the mantelpiece. "Rose, the watch is gone!"

"What? How can that be?" her friend replied. Rose rushed over to his desk and started ruffling through his draws, and across his desk. She even pulled off the covers of his bed just in case it was there, but it wasn't.

"You don't think he would have taken it with him, do you?" asked Martha suddenly.

Rose shook her head. "No. He's not meant to realise its there. If he notices it, something is supposed to tell him to not pick it up. It's protected, so he shouldn't know its there."

"Then where has it gone?" replied Martha, feeling weak in the knees. It had been her responsibility to keep an eye on it, especially since she had been his maid. How had she failed in the task? By not keeping a proper watch on it. She had to laugh at her inner joke.

Rose bit her lip, frowning as she considered the possibilities. "Someone must have taken it. If it were the Doctor's pursuers we would know about it by now… so we can rule them out for now… so, one of the students took it?"

"But why would a student come in here? I mean, yes, he's a teacher… he probably needs to talk to them in private… but why take a teacher's watch and risk expulsion?" questioned Martha, her eyes steely. She was clenching her fists, trying to figure out which student might have done this, but no name came to her.

"For now, we should leave it. We need to get John to safety, away from the dance hall, or at least keep an eye on him and Joan in case trouble brews," said Rose. "Once he's safe, hopefully in the TARDIS, only then can we look for the watch and hope that none of the aliens have it already."

It was the only plan they had after all. Finding the watch would have to come later; the Doctor's safety was paramount. If they failed, they would face losing him forever, especially if the aliens killed him on the spot, believing him to be a Time Lord and not realising he was human, though it was a certainty they knew what the Doctor had done to hide himself from them.

* * *

Both Rose and Martha hadn't bothered with coats. It might have been a cold night, but their determination to get to the dance hall quickly had been their prerogative. The dance hall was in the centre of the village, not far from where the school was located. It's lights were all lit up as they approached, the curtains closed so that no one could see inside it. A man was waiting outside, rattling a tin, and he held it up as he noticed the two of them heading towards him, but when he realised that they were not guests he said: "Staff entrance, I think!"

Martha didn't even let Rose reply before she said: "Yeah, well think again mate." She marched right past the stunned man, who obviously wasn't used to servant women not doing as they were told. Before the man could say another word, Rose reached into her pocket and pulled out two coins, in which she dropped into the tin.

"You didn't see anything," she added, before disappearing into the hall herself.

* * *

They found the Doctor and Joan drinking at a table, talking quietly with each other. They watched from the side, not wanting to disturb them, despite the knowledge that the aliens would probably figure out where he was and come for him, especially if they knew what he had done to protect himself.

"We just going to watch?" asked Rose, roaming her eyes over the crowd and spotting a little girl, staring intently at them.

"That little girl… is she looking at us?" questioned Martha, trying to avoid the steely gaze of the child.

"I think so," responded Rose, pursing her lips. "I think she's one of them… the way she's staring at us makes me feel uneasy… as if there is something unnatural inside her… possessing her."

"Options?" Martha glanced at Rose, wondering if now they should interfere since they had identified a potential threat. It was more then likely that the girl was hiding a gun underneath her dress.

"We need to get him out of here," said Rose, moving across the room, taking big strides towards the Doctor's table.

Martha followed, already anticipating John's answer. He wouldn't believe them… he was so narrow-minded in his human form that by the time he was convinced he was in danger it would be too late. She just hoped he wouldn't make a fuss about leaving early - then again, they would be ruining his night with Joan… and he probably wouldn't be at all happy about that.

"John," began Rose. "You need to come with us."

Martha rolled her eyes, already knowing that Rose had blown their cover. John was looking up at her, a slight confused expression on his face, but it was clear by the determination in his eyes that he wouldn't allow himself to be bullied by a servant girl.

"And, why should I come with you? You are below me in station and cannot order me about," he stated, in a firm tone of voice.

Rose sighed, brushing the hair from her eyes, and was about to say something more, when Martha stepped in front of her. She lowered her voice so that no one else could hear what she said: "If you don't come with us, we won't be able to help you. You may not believe it now, but you are in danger and so is everyone in this room. Please -"

"THERE WILL BE SILENCE! ALL OF YOU!"

Martha looked up startled, to find three people marching into the room. One was the farmer, Clarke, followed by one of the pupils who she recognised as Baines and thirdly was Jenny, a satisfied smile on her face, and all three were holding guns. Behind them filed scarecrows, the likes that Martha had seen during any walks she took outside the school. She realised that must have animated them.

"I SAID SILENCE!" yelled Clarke, the farmer again.

"Mr Clarke! What's going on?" demanded a frightened man, who stood on the stage at the side of the hall.

His answer was immediate death as Clarke bought up his gun and fired; the green beam striking the man in his chest which dissolved him into nothing. Joan clamped a hand to her face, stifling her cry of horror; John stood up from his chair, moving backwards. Martha moved to his side, with Rose on his other.

Baines was speaking, his intense dark eyes focusing completely upon John Smith. They knew who he was. "Now then. We have a few questions for Mr Smith."

"No, better than that," the little girl was marching across the hall towards the other members of her family. "The teacher. He's the Doctor." Her eyes stared at him. Then she pointed at Rose. "I remember seeing her face from before."

Rose gasped. So it had been _her _fault they had realised who John Smith was. They had seen her face back in London.

Baines was now smiling, a delicious smile of contempt on his features. "You took human form."

John was completely out of his depth. "Of course I'm human, I was born human! As were you, Baines. And Jenny, and you, Mr Clarke! What is going on, this is madness!"

The four creatures were all now chuckling, and Baines continued. "And a human brain, too! Simple, thick and dull!"

Jenny moved to Baines' side. "He's no good like this."

Clarke nodded. "We need a Time Lord." Baines smirked. "Easily done." He stepped forward and raised the gun, pointing it straight at John's forehead. The Doctor recoiled, stumbling backwards, shaking his head. "Change back."

John raised his hands. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"CHANGE BACK!" yelled Baines, spit flying out of his mouth. John shouted back, hoping against hope that he could get through to these mad-men. "I literally do not know--"

But he didn't get to finish his sentence as Jenny strode forward, grabbing Rose by the arm, and yanking her forward. Martha tried to grab Rose's flaying wrist, but couldn't as her friend was pulled into Jenny's tight grip and a gun pointed at the side of her head. "She's your friend, isn't she? Doesn't this scare you enough to change back?"

"I don't know what you mean! I don't know her!" John yelled. Martha was gripping his shoulders, scared for Rose's well fare.

"Wait a minute… the maid implied that she couldn't stop thinking about them... She must have meant Smith," realised Jenny, her gaze fixed on Martha, before shifting to Joan who was still sitting at the table. "That woman, there!"

Clarke moved forward, grabbing Joan by the arm. Martha moved forward to try to stop him when Rose called out: "Don't! You'll just be killed!"

Joan stood still in the grip of her captor, Rose trying to struggle. A gun was pointed at each of their heads, the meaning was clear. Martha swallowed, unable to comprehend what was happening.

"Have you enjoyed it, Doctor?" Baines began, once more addressing John. "Being human? Has it taught you wonderful things, are you better, richer, wiser? Then let's see you answer this. Which one of them do you want us to kill? Maid or matron? Your friend - or your lover? Your choice."

**To be continued... **

**Please let me know what you think! **

**The Family of Blood up next! And it is very, very different from the transmitted version. I'll hopefully be updating in a week. **

**Until next time!  
**


	24. Family of Blood part one

**A/N) Apologies for the long wait. Been on holiday with no internet connection, so have literally been unable to update. HOWEVER, the good news is, is that BLINK is complete and so is UTOPIA (I'm just typing that one up) so all I have left to write is the last two episodes. **

**Without any further ado, I present Chapter Twenty-Three: Family of Blood Part One!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: **_The Family of Blood _(part one)

He didn't know what to do. How could he convince these people he was not who they thought he was? This Time Lord was just a figment of his imagination. He wasn't real… He was just a character… a made up person that visited his dreams every night. He swallowed, his eyes darting from Joan to the kitchen girl he hardly knew. He had dreamed of her once… she had been there in that strange dream from a few nights before…

"Make you decision, Mr Smith!" barked Jenny, her steely eyes upon him.

Baines cocked his head. "Perhaps if that human heart breaks, the Time Lord will emerge…"

John's heart quickened with fear… they were going to kill Joan… he loved her…He couldn't let them hurt her. But what could he do? He swallowed, his mind going through options… he couldn't condemn either of them to death… how could he be the fictional character from his dreams? The character he had written about in the journal… it was too improbable, but it felt so real.

"John…" hissed Martha.

"I really don't know what you're talking about," he stammered towards the Family. His heart was beating fast in his chest.

"Then we will kill both of them," replied Baines, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"NO!" John yelled stepping forward, just as a voice swept through the room, causing him to stumble back into Martha.

"TIME LORD!"

Martha swept her eyes around the crowd. The watch was here. But where? Who had it?

"It's him!" Baines was pointing at John. "He did something!"

John was shaking his head, panting heavily. "It wasn't me! I did nothing! I'm not who you say I am! Please just let them go!" Tears were almost falling from his eyes. Why was this happening to him?

"Kill the lover," ordered Baines, his eyes still intensely focused upon the Doctor.

"NO!" yelled Martha and John at the exact same time.

But at that moment, before the member of the family holding Joan could kill her, there came a yell from the mother. Everyone's attention had been so focused upon Joan and John that they had literally forgotten about Rose.

"Don't you dare," said Rose, her voice low and deadly. She had managed to free herself from Jenny, grabbing the gun, and was now pointing it at the side of her head. "You shouldn't loosen your grip on your prisoners. You never know what might happen."

"You wouldn't dare," replied Baines, his voice sly, his own gun still pointing at John's forehead.

Rose cocked her left eyebrow. "Oh, wouldn't I?" She pressed the gun closer to Jenny's head. "Wanna bet?"

"Oh, the girl is full of fire!" yelled Baines.

In that instant Rose lifted the gun quickly above her head and fired; the beam of light hitting the ceiling as she swiftly replaced it against Jenny's temple. "One more word from you, sonny boy, and your mother gets it! Now, where were we?"

"Would you really kill someone in cold blood, girl?" asked Clarke, his gun still trained on Joan's head.

"I could and if I had to, I would," replied Rose. "I'm not afraid to fight for my life or for anyone else's. Now let her go!"

Baines' intense eyes were staring at her, a fire in his eyes, daring her to shoot. She could see that he didn't believe she would do it… but he was keeping quiet… not wanting to test her in case she meant it. In this case Rose did mean it, especially if it was the only way to get everyone out.

"You sure you want to risk it?" she asked, locking eyes with Baines, who was keeping the gun trained on Smith. "You won't shoot him, you need him alive. And if you murder anyone else then your mother gets it and I mean that. If you want to test me, then do it." Her voice was low and hard; she was intending to imitate them into releasing Joan. She only hoped that it would work.

Then Baines lowered his own gun, motioning for Clarke to do the same. With the gun no longer pointing at her head, Joan ran towards John's side.

Rose kept her gun trained on the woman, but her eyes moved over to Martha. "Get everyone out." She indicated John. "Keep him safe."

"What are you going to do?" asked Martha, not really wanting to leave Rose behind to face the family on her own.

"That would be telling," replied Rose, keeping her gaze locked upon Baines now. In truth she had no idea what she was going to do - her plan was to hold them long enough for Martha to get John away. "Martha, just get everyone out!"

She watched as Martha took John's hand and led him towards the exit. She noticed that the family were watching John's retreat. They wouldn't let him get away, she knew that. But if she could give them time… enough so that Martha could restore the Doctor… then maybe this situation could be rectified before it got any worse… of course they didn't know who had the watch… Rose did. She had, after all, seen the boy open it. But she couldn't divert the family's attention onto the school boy. Why he had taken the watch was anyone's guess, but he was keeping it safe… however the watch needed to be returned to its owner.

"Come on!" Martha was hurrying everyone out of the hall. John was staring at Rose, his face a mask of confusion as if he was trying to work out what she really meant to him. She reached forward and grabbed him by the wrist. "Come on John! We've got to go!"

"We can't leave her!" he replied, his head turning form Rose to Martha. He tried to pull away but Martha yanked hard on his arm, forcing him to move backwards.

"We have to!" yelled Martha. "Rose can look after herself!"

Rose swallowed, knowing that the Doctor was coming through… certain aspects of the Doctor's personality was embedded in John, but it didn't help that it was… it gave the family more ammunition to chase him. "Please, just go. I can handle things here!"

There was such determination in her voice and eyes that John nodded and ran out of the hall, dragging Martha with him.

"Now then, what shall we do with you?" asked Clarke, lifting his gun up to point at Rose's face.

Rose grimaced, her mind rushing through various actions she could take…she opted for surprise… they wouldn't expect her to do something rash, but then, they didn't know her. Instinctively she pushed Jenny forward into Baines, who crashed back against Clarke. Clarke's arm flung upwards, his finger unintentionally pressing the trigger of the gun. A spark of green light shot upwards, hitting the ceiling. Within those few precious moments Rose turned and ran out of the hall, the gun still clutched in her hand.

- - - - -

"What are you still doing out here?" yelled Rose as she rushed down the steps. "They're coming! I told you to get them out of here!"

"I'm sorry, but John wouldn't leave! He refused to leave without you!" replied Martha urgently.

"What's going on here? Why are they after John?" asked Joan; there were tears in her eyes.

"I can't waste my breathe explaining to you what's going on," panted Rose, "but we have to get out of here NOW! Please, just trust me." She turned and ran, hoping that they were following her. She risked a glance over her shoulder and saw that they were following. The doors to the hall flew open and she saw the Family step out. One of them fired a gun at them, but missed.

It was a warning.

They were coming for John. And they would do anything to get hold of him. They had to hurry and get back to the safety of the school. But Rose knew that wouldn't save them for long… just give them time. And they still had to locate the watch as well. Thankfully Rose had seen exactly who had the watch when they had opened it… now it was just a matter of finding them and retrieving it. And she knew that would not be an easy task.

- - - - -

Once they arrived at the school John leapt into action, grabbing a bell and swinging it hard, up and down. Movement from above and Rose realised what he was doing. He was waking the school.

"What are you doing?" asked Martha, aghast at his actions.

"Maybe one man can't fight them, but this school teaches us to stand together! Take arms! Take arms!"

Martha grabbed his arm, attempting to stop him from ringing the bell any further. "You can't do that!"

"You want me to fight, don't you?" he replied, scornfully, brown eyes blazing.

"No, we don't," replied Rose. "We want you safe."

But before John could gather a reply a school boy ran to John, one that Martha knew was known as Hutchinson.

"I say sir, what's the matter?"

John gave the schoolboy a steely glare. "Enemy at the door, Hutchinson. You need to take arms!"

Hutchinson nodded and ran in the direction of the outside doors which led to the shed where all weaponry was kept when not in use.

John led the way through the school, Joan following in his wake, but Rose held Martha back. "I know where the watch is," said Rose before Martha could get a word in.

"What?" Martha's eyes widened.

"How?"

"It's one of the boys. I saw him open it in the village hall. I don't know his name, but if I can find him I can get it back. You have to keep an eye on the Doctor. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, please," Rose grimaced, bringing a hand up to wipe the sweat from her face.

Martha nodded, solemnly. "You can rely on me."

"Thank you, Martha." Rose stepped back from her friend. "I'll be back… I promise." And then she ran, leaving Martha alone in the hallway.

- - - - -

Martha found John and Joan in a large room that was capable of holding the majority of the pupils at the school. On the surrounding tables were loaded machine guns and other weapons. It saddened Martha that these young, innocent boys were being forced to fight on the grounds of an alien threat they could not understand. Each boy was setting up the weapons, a few of them were even crying at the thought that war had come to them at such a young age. Neither of them had even thought that they would be required to kill… and yet Martha knew that in a year's time, war would break out for real and these boys would be swept from the comfortable life they had known to something far worse.

She ran to John and grabbed him by the right arm, ignoring any form of tradition. A servant was never meant to grab their Master. But she ignored this tradition. She didn't like what she was seeing and if she could appeal to his inner Doctor, maybe there was a way to prevent the boys from being forced to fight.

John turned to face her.

"You can't do this, Mr Smith! They're just boys! You can't ask them to fight! They don't stand a chance!"

"We have to fight!" he replied stubbornly. "The students are trained to defend the King and all his properties."

"But it's still wrong and you know it," replied Martha, giving him a hard stare. "The Doctor wouldn't stand for it."

For a few seconds Martha thought she had won the argument but he gave her a fiery stare. "I'm not him, Martha, and never will be. He's a figment of my mind, just a story."

"If only you knew," whispered Martha, lowering her gaze. She had lost the battle, for now.

- - - - -

So far Rose had had no luck. She had searched everywhere she could think of, looking in nook and crannies for the boy that had taken the watch. It was very unlikely that he would be fighting - after all from her own estimation he looked a skinny piece of nothing, _much like the Doctor_, mused Rose smiling lightly.

She walked along a corridor, stepping quietly along it, inspecting each and every little space that was big enough to fit a pupil in. And then she heard it…

It wasn't the watch… but someone with much smaller feet walking along the corridor behind her. She turned around and saw the little girl there watching her, staring with her big round eyes, but there was a glint in the corner of the eye.

"Where is he?" she hissed.

"Who?" said Rose innocently.

"The Doctor. You know where he is. Give him to us!"

Rose's eyes hardened. "Do you really think that I would give up the man I love? Not likely."

"Then you'll die little girl, and we'll still find him!" With a flick of her wrist the girl had retrieved a gun, which she must have been hiding within the folds of the dress, and was pointing it at Rose.

Rose walked forward, not feeling scared by the girl's presence. If she could knock her out it would give her more time… but how could she hurt this girl with the big gun? "If you kill me I won't be able to help you, will I?"

"You just said you wouldn't give him up," the girl responded, sneering at her.

"I said it was 'not likely', but… say… we came to an agreement, a deal that benefited both of us?" suggested Rose, still taking steps forward.

The girl was calculating what she was saying, thinking it through… she had stalled her enemy for a few seconds and Rose took her chance. She dived forward pushing the girl to the floor in a sudden motion. Quickly she reached for the gun, grabbed it and pushed herself away from the girl, now aiming the weapon at her. "If you want to live for another day, leave now," she stated, glaring at the young girl who was picking herself up off the floor and brushing her arms down.

"That will prove to be your downfall," the girl said, laughing evilly. "You're too weak to kill anyone, to take the life of an innocent child…"

"YOU'RE NOT AN INNOCENT!" shouted Rose. "You're a murderer! But unlike you I don't kill for fun - I only have to kill when its necessary. It wasn't necessary earlier nor is it necessary now, but I promise you I can kill." She remembered the Beast… the creature she had killed… she was fully capable of ending a life but only in extreme circumstances. The Doctor had told her she hadn't killed him, she had just got rid of the host body, his mind being trapped in it, the black hole had done the rest. But to Rose she had still killed someone… she had been the instigator of it after all. "Just leave while you still have a chance! You have ten seconds to leave, or I will shoot you!"

The girl stared at her, the curl of a smile pulling at her lips.

"One."

The girl did not move.

"Two."

"Three."

"Four."

"Five."

Rose walked forward, aiming the gun at the girl's forehead. She wouldn't be able to do it, she knew, but if she could scare the girl into leaving…

"Six," she said harder, with more force behind it.

"Seven."

The girl began to back away. Rose wouldn't let herself get hopeful that the girl was leaving… she might be able to detect the change in her body.

"Eight."

Rose stepped forward once again, the girl took five steps back, her small eyes still staring into Rose's but they were wavering with uncertainty now, as if she wasn't so sure that Rose wouldn't shoot her.

"Nine."

Rose readied the gun, placing her finger against the release, but the girl turned and ran. Rose fired a warning shot, the blast flying over the girl's head, hitting the wall in front of her. "Next time I won't miss!"

She turned away and continued down the corridor. She passed a crevice but out of the corner of her eye she noticed a leg hidden in the shadows. She pretended to ignore it but then spun around as the pupil poked his head out.

"So there you are, I've been looking all over for you," she said, turning back towards him. "I know you have the watch. I need it."

He was holding the watch in his hands and he looked up at her. "It's not time yet."

- - - - -

The headmaster had come to the room that the students were in. He hadn't believed the situation at first until Joan had spoken up in John's defence. It was then that the headmaster and the deputy head, Mr Philips, had gone outside to confront Baines and Jenny. However things had gone wrong from the start.

The headmaster hadn't taken the threat seriously, nor had Mr Philips. Unfortunately Mr Philips had paid the price; his death was a loss… he had been made an example of. Baines had proceeded to show of his scarecrow army that he had apparently made himself using 'molecular fringe animation'. Baines had controlled that conversation from the very beginning, informing the headmaster that he would send them John Smith, explaining that they would leave the school alone if they handed him over. It was then that the headmaster had begun to take the threat seriously, but it had even got even more confusing with Baines referring to events of the next year, which the headmaster had been unable to comprehend. He had talked of a war, where all the boys at his school would fall down in the mud, never to rise again… but the headmaster had countered them saying that he had fought as a soldier himself and that if he could he would go back there for both King and Country. It had been then that Baines had shown his irritation and was now bored of the conversation. With no hint of regret he had shot Mr Philips, disintegrating him instantly.

The headmaster had fled, running back to the safety of the school doors; Baines shouting after him ordering him to send them Mr Smith.

From the window, John Smith had watched this all. And he knew what he had to do.

**To be continued... **

**Please let me know what you think! **

**Next chapter will be up by the end of the week (and this time it is a PROMISE!) **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far and continue to read, despite the long wait between chapters. **

**the-writer1988  
**


	25. Family of Blood part two

**A/N) Well, I did say the next chapter would be up by the end of the week, and to my mind Sunday is the end of the week! Thank you for all the reviews so far!**

**-----**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: **_The Family of Blood _(part two)

The first thing John did was take Joan aside. He led her out of the room where the students were busy following the headmaster's instructions. He ensured that his servant Martha had not seen them leave; she had been keeping a careful eye upon him, and he was sure that she would attempt to stop him if she knew what he had in mind.

"John? Where are we going?" the Matron asked, sounding very confused and a little frightened.

He led her down the corridor and opened a door to a disused classroom. He led her inside and then closed it, taking a box of matches and lighting the few candles on the desk. "They're going to fight, Joan," he began, "I can't let them do that… I taught them how to fight, yet when it comes to it I feel guilty as if a part of me knows it's wrong and that the honourable thing to do would be to surrender…."

"No… you can't," she whispered, horror written across her features. "I can't lose you, John…"

He moved closer to her. "I know… but I just can't let them fight… I'm sorry." He lowered his gaze. "They want me… if I go to them they won't harm anyone else. Maybe I can stall them while everyone is cleared from the village and school – enough time for the authorities to be contacted… It's what the Doctor would do."

Joan was shaking her head, fingers on her lips, eyes wide, tear's gathering within them. "Your not this Doctor… you can't be. It's impossible!"

"They nearly killed you because of who I am supposed to be to them. If anything ever happened to you I would never be able to forgive myself." He lifted her chin with his right hand. He looked into her eyes. "Joan… I've got to do this. I'm sorry… but I can't let these boys fight… its something that you don't approve of after all. Our talk in the village made me think... they're too young to fight… too innocent."

Tears cascaded down Joan's face as John tipped her face upwards. "John…?"

"I'm sorry," he leant down and kissed her. When he pulled away from her there were tears in his own eyes. He didn't believe he was this Time Lord the Family spoke of but if he could hold their attention for only a little while, maybe other lives could be saved. "Just remember that…" he swallowed the lump forming in his throat, "…I always love you."

And then he ran from the room towards a fate that he did not want to have.

* * *

John made his way through the school corridors towards the front door. He kept looking over his shoulder making sure no one was following him. He felt physically sick – he knew he was walking to his death, but if he was really the Doctor, wasn't he doing the right thing? He reached the exit with no interruptions – he was glad that he hadn't met anybody – it meant he wouldn't have to explain his actions. The headmaster would have scorned him for his weakness… for his lack of courage in fighting… but it was wrong to fight when a much simpler situation had presented itself. He could avoid any unnecessary deaths like this. Everyone would live… other then himself of course.

Joan hadn't wanted him to go. He was doing this so she could live another day. He had to go on for her. He vowed that if he was to die the last thing he would think of was of her: the woman he had fallen for, the woman who deserved so much more… He wiped the tears from his face as he pulled the door open and stepped out into night, the cold wind causing him to shiver only slightly.

He yanked the door shut, not caring whether the noise echoed throughout the school. They couldn't stop him from doing this – he had made his choice after all.

Taking a deep breath he prepared himself for the confrontation that he was to face. He made his way hastily towards the gates where the Family were now congressing. He noticed that the little girl was missing. "BAINES!" he shouted, making his voice loud and clear.

The schoolboy turned to face him, his eyes glittering brightly in the moon light that shone down upon them. "Mr Smith, you came!" He sounded very gleeful about that. "And for a moment there we thought you'd let them fight!"

He stayed silent; they were goading him. He was smart enough to realise that.

"Looks like he does have a brain, mother of mine!" crowed Baines. "It's a pity it took him this long to discover it!"

Once again he chose to ignore it.

Baines walked right up to him. He cocked his head to the side and then sniffed. "Still human. Where's the Time Lord essence?"

"I don't know what you mean," John replied, swallowing, trying to ignore the funny, twisting turns in his stomach.

Baines grabbed him by the hair, pulling his head to the side. It was instinct to yell and he gasped as the sudden movement made pain travel through his head. "We'll get it out of you… we can promise you that." And then he shoved him backwards, hard.

John fell backwards onto the floor, hitting his head on the concrete. He grimaced, but the shove and subsequent bang of the head caused darkness to flit across his eyes. He tried to stop himself from losing it, but he couldn't fight it.

The last thing he remembered was Baines looking down upon him, ordering his troops to take him back to their ship.

* * *

"Martha!"

Martha whirled as she heard the unmistakeable voice of Rose calling her. Students ran past her as they rushed to get to the courtyard to set up a barricade, but Martha trawled her way through the throng and back to Rose who was standing in a large archway that dominated the main hallway. Beside her stood a scrawny boy with ginger hair.

"I can't find him!" panted Martha as she reached them, ignoring the watch that the pupil held in his hand.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Rose grabbed Martha's shoulders, imploring for her not to say what she thought she meant.

"John's gone. I can't find him anywhere. He just slipped out the room when I wasn't looking. Both he and Joan! I'm sorry."

Rose shook her head. "He can't have gone far… He must still be here. He wouldn't lead Joan into danger… but if he is like the Doctor and believes he can stop it then he might… Did anything happen while I was looking for Tim and the watch?"

"Tim?" Martha cocked her head and then realised she meant the student standing next to her.

He held out his left hand, placing the watch in his right pocket. "Tim. Timothy Latimer."

Martha shook his hand but turned her attention back to Rose as she began to speak. "The headmaster and a teacher went outside to talk to the family… I don't know what was exchanged; John was listening in by the window but when the headmaster came back the teacher he had gone out with had been murdered. John was gone from the room by the time the headmaster returned; I didn't see him leave. He must have made sure I wasn't looking when he left with Joan."

Rose bit her lip. Where would he have gone? "If he's surrendered to the Family I don't think they will kill him. Not till they have the watch and hopefully they don't know his essence is in there. But if he has handed himself over to them to stop the fighting then… well… we have to find him and fast."

"You're too late," a sad voice said from behind them.

Rose turned to see Joan walking towards them, tears were falling down her cheeks. "He's gone. He couldn't let those people hurt anyone else. He sounds so much like that Doctor in that journal he wrote…" From her pocket she withdraw the journal, holding it up to them.

"But that is who he is," replied Martha. "What he has written in that book is real…" She raised her hands to fend of Joan's denial. "I know it sounds impossible, but we know John better then you know him. Rose and I, we're here to look after him. Keep him safe…"

"You didn't do a very good job of it did you?" accused Joan. "If you'd kept John safe none of this would have happened; I wouldn't have fallen in love with him either!"

Rose willed herself to stay calm. She couldn't fault Joan for falling in love with him when she had done the same thing herself. "Joan, I know it sounds mad. Completely and practically impossible. But John is the Doctor. He is the character he wrote about. He was being chased, there was no where we could go so he made the decision to turn himself human. He took the alien part of himself and stored it inside this fob-watch." She indicated Tim who had drawn the fob-watch out of his pocket. "He charged us to look after him, Martha and I, but the watch had to stay with John because people of our status in this time-line would be sacked if we had been found with that watch. We couldn't keep an eye on it as well as we could have done - then we found that Tim had taken the watch."

"I was drawn to it by voices," said Tim. "It spoke to me, told me to protect it, that the time for it to be opened was getting nearer and nearer, but not yet. I had to keep it safe. It was me that distracted them in the hall - I opened the watch only briefly. But even then I couldn't return it to its rightful owner; the watch wouldn't let me."

Joan's lip was trembling. "I've already lost my husband to war; one cannot be so unlucky in love."

Martha stepped forward, a sad smile on her face. She reached Joan and pulled her into a hug. "I don't know how you feel, but I can guess you feel devastated, upset that of all people in this world, it had to happen to you. I'm sorry… if we could change things we could. If John could stay here, then he would, but the universe needs him. He's an alien capable of great things… but if we lose him… I can't say for sure what will happen, but the universe won't be safe anymore."

Joan sniffed, holding up a tissue and wiping her nose. "And alien means… not from abroad, I take it."

"The man you know as John Smith… he was born on another world," replied Martha.

"A different species then," stated Joan.

"Yeah."

"Then tell me, who are you two in this?"

Martha exchanged a look with Rose. "I think you should explain. It might be better coming from you."

Rose nodded. "We're from the future. The Doctor is capable of time travel. You might have gauged that from reading the journal. We know what happens in the future, how the world pans out… but all we are to the Doctor are his friends. We just travel with him seeing the universe. We're both human, but the Doctor isn't. He's an amazing person, but without him we're stuck here. We're only here because of the Family. If they hadn't caught his scent we wouldn't be in this situation and we can't lose John."

"I've already lost him," mourned Joan. "From the moment I met him I knew it couldn't last… yet I ploughed on…"

"We'll get him back Joan," said Rose evenly a determined look in her eye. "But first we need to find out where the Family have got their ship. Only then, can we rescue John."

* * *

His head throbbed as consciousness returned to him. He was disconcerted to discover that what he had hoped to be a nightmare had indeed been real - all the events that had happened in the past twenty-four hours had led him to this. He had not been returned from the nightmarish world that he had hoped to have escaped from. It was real and he was scared.

The first thing he was aware of was that his hands were secured tightly behind his back and he was leaning against a wall. The green glow of the lights confirmed his suspicions. He was in a dark and horrible place. _Alien. _The word rolled around his mind - it sounded foreign, and yet seemed to describe him perfectly. This was not the world he had ever wanted to be a part of. His dreams had just been dreams, not reality, but they were reality, no matter how much he didn't want them to be.

For him this place shouldn't exist. It was from the realm of impossibility. Yet he was here, trapped within it and he was scared.

He wondered why he had even given himself up. All the values he had been taught growing up had said that fighting was honourable, yet why had it felt so wrong to let those children fight? They were trained cadets, ready to fight for King and Country. He had, on occasion, been feeling guilty by teaching them, but on others had been proud to pass on his knowledge, so why had he given himself up on the basis that it was wrong for school boys to fight?

It hadn't been the sole reason why he had surrendered - he knew it was partly because he loved Joan and he hadn't wanted them to hurt her. He could imagine a future with her in his mind, but the revelations that seemed to suggest he was the character of the Doctor seem to have put paid to his thoughts that he could spend his life with Joan. These people, the Family of Blood, were convinced he was the Doctor - could they not have got the wrong person? It was feasible after all.

However there was one thing he couldn't understand, and it was the problem that led him to believe that he was the Doctor.

The kitchen girl, Rose - he had drawn a sketch of her in his journal a few days before he found her in his room. During his time at the school he had not seen her before; he had gone down in the kitchens but she had not been there, yet days after he had drawn a sketch of her from his dreams he had suddenly met someone who resembled her. How was that even possible? How could his dreams become a reality, unless there was some basis of truth in them? He didn't want to pretend to be someone he was not. He felt like denying everything, hoping that this was all a bad dream, but the truth, the overwhelming evidence (Rose, the dreams, and the Family) all pointed to the Doctor being real. He, John Smith, was just a story. Why couldn't he be real? Wasn't he entitled to live his life?

But one thing confused him most of all - if he was the Doctor why did he not have any memories of him? Why were they just dreams? It was the only thing he had to hold onto that this was just one long nightmare, one that he would wake up from very soon.

Footsteps echoed around the room he was in. John pushed himself as far back as he could go as it came near to his position. Out stepped Baines, a nasty smile spread across his features.

"Ah! I was wondering when you would wake, Doctor!" He leaned down towards his prisoner, squatting so that he was at eye level with him. "It's a pity you don't have what we require from you. So, WHERE IS IT?" he spat.

John was shaking his head. What did he mean? He had him didn't he? Wasn't he what they had been after? "I don't know what you mean!"

Baines stared at him, his look murderous. "If you don't tell us where you've stored it perhaps we'll carry through with out threat to kill your lover? Perhaps even one of your companions too…"

"Please, don't!" John was practically crying, a wet trail bled from his eyes.

"Then tell us where it is!" Baines yelled. "Or do you want her to die, knowing that it was your denial to give us what you want that caused us to take that action?"

Tears were now cascading heavily down John's cheeks. "I don't…"

He was abruptly cut off as Baines lifted his right hand and slapped John, hard, around the face. "Then you know what we must do," his captor said, before getting to his feet and sauntering off.

John gulped, nearly choking on the sobs that wrecked through his body. He had naively thought that surrendering himself he had guaranteed Joan safety, but he hadn't. They were going to kill her… and it was all his fault.

_I'm so sorry, Joan. So Sorry. _

* * *

"So, the Family arrived only a few days ago and took Jeremy Baines, Jenny, Farmer Clark and Lucy. I can understand the last three but how did they manage to infiltrate the school and get Baines? I know that students are forbidden from leaving the school," summarised Rose.

Tim Latimer cleared his throat. "Baines snuck outside school yesterday night. It shouldn't have taken him more then fifteen minutes to get back but he was gone for hours. It was nightfall by the time he returned. When he did, I noticed that he was acting… strange. It was rather odd - he was not himself… I was afraid of him…"

"That explains it then… Baines must have been found by them on his outing," replied Rose, frowning. "Question is, where did he go? The Family's ship must be on his route somewhere…"

Martha nodded enthusiastically. "If we can find that ship, we can try and rescue John!" She turned urgently to Tim. "Do you know where Baines would have gone to get whatever he did?"

"He said something about a secret supply of beer in Blackdown Woods…" Tim recalled. "Does that help? It's near Cooper's Field."

Martha gaped. "But we searched that area. We found nothing! There was no sign of a spaceship. If it was there how come we didn't see it?"

"It was invisible," grimaced Rose. "The only explanation for it. Baines must have been in the area when w were searching… or he was already in the ship. It can't be that hard to find a great big invisible spaceship. The touch and feel technique - hope we bump into it."

"And that's your plan is it?" asked Joan, stepping forward. She had stayed quiet all this time, listening to them. But now she let her opinion be known. "To walk into a place that is not 'there' and hope for the best?"

Rose nodded. "That's what the Doctor would do. And that's what John did to an extent. He did that to save you Joan, to save the rest of the boy's from fighting. We need to get him back. John has to decide what to do. We can't force him to change back." She looked across at Joan, levelling her gaze. "It's not fair on you. John deserves happiness, but the Family won't leave him alone until they get the Doctor's essence. And the only person who can stop the Family is the Doctor."

"Either way John has got to choose death," sniffed Joan, mournfully.

Everyone knew she was struggling to take in what Rose, Martha and Tim had explained to her. They realised she was hoping that they had got the wrong John Smith. It had only been the journal, from reading the end of the diary, that had convinced her that what was happening was reality and there was nothing she could do about it. She had already lost the first man she had loved - her husband in the war, now she stood to lose another loved one. She looked up as Rose called her name.

"Martha and I are going to save John. We're going to get him back to you, Joan, I promise. We'll be back as quick as we can. Just, please, stay safe - John will be with you soon."

Joan shook her head dejectedly. "He won't be with me soon; he'll be with you, just as he's meant to be. I know the journal can't lie to me… I've read the end, it all makes sense, no matter how much I don't want to believe it. They'll tear the world apart if they get the Doctor. John won't let that happen." She turned away before either of them could utter a word to her. She needed to be alone.

Rose watched her leave, feeling sorry for her. She turned to Tim Latimer, levelling her gaze at him. "Look out for her." She indicated the pocket where the fob-watch was stored. "And look after him too."

"I promise," replied Tim. "Good luck."

"You too," said Martha, giving Tim a quick hug.

He hurried off following Joan, who had since disappeared from sight. Rose and Martha watched him go. Two lives had changed in the last few hours so drastically, that they wondered if normality would ever find them again.

Together Rose and Martha exchanged glances before running out the school towards where they hoped the Doctor was being held.

* * *

"This place is really eerie," shivered Martha as they stepped slowly through Blackdown woods. They had opted to take the slow approach, ensuring that they didn't give away their position to the enemy, if they were watching that is. It was possible there would be sensors or traps to prevent intruders, yet it didn't seem probable to Martha, because Baines had made easy access, but they had probably encouraged him as they had, had a use for him, which had killed him in the process. A slight breeze was rustling through the trees; nightlife was sweeping overhead or scurrying along branches and the ground. "It can't be too far in the forest…"

"You want that because you're scared, don't you?" teased Rose. "If it helps, I'm scared too."

"Glad to hear it," mumbled Martha. She had tried to sound cheerful but she realised her attempts were failing. A though struck her. "Could we have missed the ship by any chance?"

"It is possible," Rose responded, rubbing her chin, "but its unlikely." She grabbed Martha's arm as a though struck her. "I just realised there's a clearing over there. You can see it through the tree's … it leads into Cooper's Field doesn't it? And Cooper's Field is situated right next to the edge of Blackdown woods, right?"

"I think so," replied Martha. "No harm in checking it out… after all we thought it had gone in this direction…"

"Yeah…"

They made their way over to the clearing, their feet shattering tiny twigs. The one thing that they had tried to avoid and couldn't - it was just one more noise to add to the twittering around them. However the noise around them at least dissolved the theory that there were sensors detecting movement about.

When they reached the edge of the forest and emerged into the field they both stopped, staring into the distance.

"I guess the only thing we can do is walk forward and hope we bump into it," said Rose.

"If it's here that is," replied Martha. She reached out an arm with Rose doing the same and they both took a step forward.

Nothing.

Another step.

Still nothing.

And then…

"Ouch!" Martha yelled as something sparked up her arm and at the same time green light wavered in front of her. It had looked like she had disturbed a cloaking shield. She brought her stinging fingers to her lips and sucked them. "Ow. That hurt!"

"I think we've found what we're looking for," mused Rose.

"You think!?! How are we going to get through that if it hurts so much?" retorted Martha, angrily.

"Bear the pain and hope it doesn't hurt too much as we pass through it?"

Martha rolled her eyes, despite knowing that Rose could not see the action. "If it stings this much we'll be hurting all over. Effective security system though. Would be enough to keep intruders out. Question is, if its cloaked, where is the door?"

"I did not think of that. I guess we've just got to hope that we'll be lucky." Rose moved forward, both her arms raised and stepped forward, her hands brushing against the shield that covered the ship. Immediately sparks of faint electricity travelled up her arms, stinging her. She bared her teeth, telling herself to ignore the pain. She pushed forward, stepping sideways, pressing against the hull as hard as she could, and then something moved and she fell through the barrier and landed on a cold, metal flooring. She looked over her shoulder, her body aching everywhere, to see the shape of a door embedded in the hull. Climbing to her feet, despite the ache in her body, Rose allowed herself a grin of victory. She had made it! She had infiltrated the family's craft; all she needed to do now was find John.

Something moved behind her and she turned just in time to catch Martha before her friend fell to the floor. "I thought you'd never make it," grinned Rose, jokingly.

Martha pushed herself away from Rose, smiling lightly. "I couldn't just leave you to do all the hard work."

"So true," replied Rose, a sparkle in her eye, but then her expressions and demeanour turned serious as the reality of the situation hit her. "Come on. We've got a job to do."

Once again adopting the decisions they had made, the two friends carefully began to make their way through the ship. It was eerier then the forest, and a menacing feeling swept through their minds… it felt like something was picking through their brain, as if it was trying to determine what their purpose was about this ship.

"Is it just me or do you get the feeling we are being watched?" asked Rose, her voice trembling slightly. The atmosphere of the ship had installed fear into them.

Martha responded, swallowing a lump in her throat. "It's not just you." Suddenly she halted reaching out to grab Rose's arm, preventing her from moving further down the corridor. "Did you hear that?"

Rose shook her head. "No. What was it?" Then she heard it, the distinctive sound of someone crying. They traded glances, realising immediately who it must be. "It's this way," pointed Rose, once again walking forward, however they made haste knowing that they were so close to him.

They came to a set of stairs which wound downwards that suggested that at least part of the ship was buried beneath the field. Quietly they tip-toed down the stairs, emerging into what looked a control room. It was full, top-to-bottom, of various controls and equipment, neither of which the girls had any hope of operating, but their attention was diverted towards the figure huddled in the corner. Upon closer inspection they realised his hands were tied behind his back; his sobs of misery nearly breaking Rose Tyler's heart.

She felt so sorry for him, no matter how much she wanted her Doctor back, John deserved life too.

Martha stepped closer to John, kneeling down beside him and gently saying his name. "John." He didn't look at her. He was so lost in his misery that he didn't want to know they were there. She noticed that there were bruises on his face, where it was clear he had received a beating of a sort. "John," she tried again, "we're here to rescue you, take you home."

He finally raised his head, staring at Martha, his eyes wet with tears. "There's no point," he sniffed. "They've gone for her…" his voice cracked, "…for Joan. She's going to die."

"You can stop that," answered Rose. Like Martha, she was now squatting beside him, slowly inching her hands forward so that she could untie his wrists. "Everyone has a choice, but if you stay here the Family will force the choice onto you. Free they cannot. You don't need to be the Doctor to defeat them." She knew that was a lie but if she could give John the confidence he needed to face the Family then maybe it would be worth it. "Anyone can be the Doctor if they strive to, its just finding the courage to do so. Do you think you can do that? Stand up to them?"

John lowered his gaze. "I … I don't know."

"Look at me," Rose said forcefully. When he didn't she lifted his chin with her fingers. "I believe in you John - not in the Doctor - but you. If anyone can end this, it is you, as who you are now."

He was silent but it was sign he was thinking things through. When he spoke, his voice was laced with torment but also with the feeling that he had come to a very difficult decision; one he hadn't wanted to make. He blinked, and then said, slowly and carefully: "I know what I've got to do." A single tear trailed down his cheek. "Please, take me back home."

**To be continued....**

**Please let me know what you think!!! **

**Next chapter: **_Things take a turn for the worse as John has an agonising decision to make... _

**Should be updated by Wednesday... (hopefully)**

**the-writer1988**


	26. Family of Blood part three

**A/N) S**orry for the lack of update yesterday when I promised I would! One thing led to another and I had no time! But it is here now!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: **_The Family of Blood _(part three)

John had been filled with renewed strength, neither Rose or Martha knew what he was planning to do, but it was clear he was determined to save Joan from death. Once they had untied him, John had swiftly got to his feet, and with determination evident in his step, he briskly lead them out the ship. Oddly enough the surge of pain they had felt upon entering didn't hit them; obviously it was a defence mechanism reserved only for intruders.

Once outside Rose and Martha had taken the lead as John hadn't a clue as to where he was going. They had swiftly led him back towards the school where they had discovered to their dismay that the building was under attack. They had hidden within some bushes, a little distance away, watching the attacks, working out a solution as to how they could enter the school. Every now and again they saw green light in the windows and the shadow of a body fall to the floor.

"They're killing the teachers…" whispered John, shock was written across his face. "All because of me…"

"It's not your fault," urged Rose. "None of it is." She didn't want him to think that.

"What can we do?" asked Martha.

"Fight," said Rose, a stubborn look on her features.

John shook his head. "No, no fighting. It won't work. Fighting and killing never solves anything."

"You sound so like the Doctor," replied Martha, tilting her head to the side.

John threw her a look. "I don't want to be."

Martha swallowed. "I know… its not right that you have to go through this…"

"Hey… is that the TARDIS?" asked Rose. She pointed to the right, seeing a blue box standing up against the school. Two scarecrows were guarding it. "How did they find it?"

Shrugging Martha said: "Dunno. I guess they bought it back here…but why do that if they already had John?" She glanced towards John who was watching the commotion inside the school, a determined look on his face.

"Maybe they thought they could use her as leverage…" Rose looked across at John. "You recognise it, don't you?"

John was breathing slowly, his eyes now fixed on the blue box. He was shaking his head slightly. "No… why now? Why make it harder then it already is?" Tears were welling in his eyes once more. "Why do my dreams have to be reality? Why can't I be John Smith? That's all I want to be. John Smith, with his life…and his job…and his love. Isn't he a good man?"

Rose lifted a hand and touched his shoulder, gently rubbing it. "You are a good man. Always have been. Always will be. No matter what you choose to do."

John glanced at Rose. "I'll always be John Smith, right? I'll live on, right?"

Rose nodded. "Yeah, 'course you will." It was then that she realised that John had made his decision. He was going to sacrifice himself … become the Doctor again. He had wanted reassurance from them that he would still live despite being the Doctor. John Smith had been created by the Doctor - was him to some extent - to Rose's understanding he would live on. She hoped she was right.

"Rose!" Martha grabbed her arm, clutching tightly.

She pulled herself out of her thoughts in time to see John leap up from the bushes and make his way as fast as he could towards the open doors of the school. "Wait!" she shouted but he did not stop; he kept up his momentum and disappeared into the school. "Come on! We need to get after him"

They had not been expecting that to happen, not at all.

Together, Rose Tyler and Martha Jones made their own run towards the school, only to find themselves stopped by ten scarecrows that leered menacingly down on them.

* * *

John ran onwards ignoring Rose's cry. He had to do this alone.

Sprinting he made his way through the school corridors coming to the stairs which led him up to the first floor. Taking them two at a time, breath catching in his throat, he lunged for the top, his determination to save Joan overriding everything else. He could hear the cackling laughter of his foes as he reached the top, turning to the left as he did so, slowing as a bunch of school boys nearly collided with him.

He raised his hands, twisting himself sideways, allowing the boys to run past him. He reached the end of the corridor, trying to figure out which way he should go, when he heard a shout that wrenched his heart.

"Tim! Behind you!"

It was Joan.

John took off to the right, his mind whirling with all sorts of possibilities. He had to save her… had to… he had drilled it into his head so many times in the last few minutes that he knew he could not fail… could not…

As he rounded another corner he skidded to a halt, opened his mouth and shouted loud and clear: "LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

All four of the Family turned, their eyes locking onto his.

"So, you escaped," drawled Baines, lifting a gun up so that it was pointing right at John's forehead. "We can't have that, can we?"

John's eyes flickered over the Family's shoulder to see Joan and Tim pressed up against the end of the corridor. There had been no escape for them.

"Leave them alone," he replied, trying to make his voice hard and meaningful.

"Give us what we want."

"I don't even know what you want. I gave myself to you," said John.

Baines cocked his head to the side. "No, you gave us the body, not the essence that we require. So where is it? The Time Lord's essence?"

John was shaking his head again. "If I knew I would, but I can't - isn't that enough?"

"No," stated Baines. Swiftly he turned his gun towards Joan and fired, not even bothering to look at her as he let loose the shot.

"NO!" yelled John, stumbling forward, but it was too late: Joan's dead body hit the floor with an almighty thud. He fell to his knees, shock written across his face. "Joan…"

"She paid the price for your incompetence," spat Baines. "Do you want the boy to lose his life too?"

John shook his head, his heart beating widely. And then he saw it… the watch in Tim Latimer's hand. He just knew at that moment that the boy had the Doctor's essence with him. There was no point to being John Smith anymore… Joan was dead. He was incapable of saving one person… but maybe the Doctor could do the rest.

The Family's attention was so fixed on him that they did not realise what Tim was doing. "Mr Smith!" the boy said. He raised his hand high, the Family twisting round to see what he held. "I think this belongs to you!"

And he threw it, hard.

The watch flew over the Family's heads, their eyes tracking it as fell towards John's outstretched hand. He caught it, wrapping his fingers round the small device. Immediately he felt a warm tingle run up his arm. It was warmth… and it felt right. But he didn't have the chance to open it as the Family stepped forward menacingly, guns brought upwards as they realised exactly what had happened. He swallowed clutching the watch tightly in his right hand, stepping back, His eyes focused upon Joan's body. She had not disappeared like the others; she had stayed….

He didn't even have the time to wonder why she had not disintegrated as Baines yelled: "Give us the watch!"

John stood tall and firm, anger piercing his gaze. There was nothing left to live for now that Joan was gone. He stared into the eyes of death, a small smile tugging at his lips. "No." He felt no fear within him. He was with the Doctor. Slipping the watch into his pocket he turned and ran, skirting round the corner as a blast of green light hit the floor where he had been standing.

"After him!" Baines yelled.

John was running as fast as he could, pumping his legs even faster. He needed to reach a safe place but most of all he had to find Rose and Martha. It was odd how they suddenly seemed familiar to him; the Doctor's influence perhaps?

He could hear the thudding of feet as the Family pursued him. All that mattered was escaping from them.

His pocket was hot and John realised that the Doctor was awake inside the watch, buzzing to be let free, wanting to be whole again. When he had the chance, John would give him that.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" squealed Martha, as she backed up with Rose beside her.. "We don't have any defence of any kind!"

Rose shook her head. "We do have something. We have our wits. They're not intelligent things. They're not even alive."

Martha was looking behind her. "Err… yeah… you say they are not smart… then why are they closing us in a circle?"

"Ah…" Rose had not realised that factor. "Erm… now we're in trouble."

Martha raised her eyebrows. "And we weren't before?" A grin pulled at her lips.

Rose threw her head back and laughed. "Oh Martha, if there is one thing I do not regret, is that I am glad I got the chance to know you."

Martha smiled lightly. "I'm glad I met you too."

They faced the first line of scarecrows, ignoring the ones at their back facing the school. If they were meant to die here they would. As the scarecrows advanced the two friends cast their minds back, remembering the times they had spent together. If this was truly to be their end, they wanted to remember all the wonderful things they had seen together.

But as they stood there, having already accepted their fate, a bright light hit the scarecrows and they collapsed to the floor. Both of them shielded their eyes as the light enveloped them but Rose heard a voice whispering in her ear and she knew instantly what the light was.

It was the essence of the Doctor.

As the light faded Rose opened her eyes. In front of them stood John Smith, holding the watch in his hand, its casing open. The essence of the Doctor circled round him. They saw he was crying through the light.

"I have been afraid to lose my life, to lose who I am, but I have come to realise that I am a part of the Doctor… and will live on, even if I am not conscious of my existence. He needs me as I need him to be whole. I just want to say, before I go, thank you. Without the two of you, I would not have had the strength to make my choice. You were right, Rose Tyler, I can stand up to them, but not as John Smith… but as the Doctor…" A single tear trailed down his cheek. "Thank you."

And then the bright, yellow light flew into his body. His body brightened so that they could not see his features and then it dimmed.

Standing there, tall and proud was a man they both could instantly recognise.

The Doctor.

He was back.

But anger coursed through his eyes as he stared at this companions.

"This ends now." And he turned, walking off back towards the school, just as the Family emerged from the doors, guns raised and pointed at the Doctor.

Baines stepped forward leisurely. "Come now Mr Smith, surely you know this chase is just pointless! We'll find you wherever you go, killing innocents as we follow. Give us the Doctor's essence and we'll let you live!"

"Really?" asked the Doctor, and to Rose and Martha he sounded exactly like John had done.

The Doctor stepped forward, arms at his sides, the fob-watch closed tightly in his right hand. "You want the Doctor? You can have him then." He sounded so cold and inhuman that the Family faltered, fear reflecting into their eyes. He kept walking towards them until he was standing right in front of them. He held out the watch to them, but they did not take it.

They knew.

"I can give you a choice," the Doctor began. "You've hunted me for these past two months in your desire to increase your life-span and you've killed innocent people; people who did not deserve to die in the process! That stops here!" Spit flew from his mouth. "You want to live for eternity, you can have it. You want to suffer for the murders you did today, then you can wallow out your immortal life in imprisonment. But you can have your immortality because I will give it to you willing so you can see the suffer I go through at living such a long and pain-filled life. You may think its great to never die, but its not. The choice is yours: live out the rest of your lives until death takes you; or choose the path of immortality, one that I can give you that stops anymore bloodshed from happening further!"

Three guns came up to point at the Doctor but he stood his ground, hands behind his back, just staring menacingly at the Family.

"You kill me you won't get what you want," said the Doctor. "The Time Lord energy you require comes from regeneration. I can choose whether I will regenerate or not. You shoot me, I will refuse to regenerate. I will die, and you don't want that do you?"

"We get immortality but are not allowed to remain free and live our lives? Not exactly fair is it Doctor?" questioned Baines, stepping forward so the gun was pressed against the Doctor's forehead.

"It's not fair that you took the lives of innocent people in your pursuit of me. They had a right to life, but you have forfeited that right by murdering the innocent. Your choice."

"And yet you, like us, are a murderer. You've killed billions, your own people in fact, and gotten away with it. What makes you different from us?" snarled Baines.

"I do what I have to, to save others," replied the Doctor calmly. "That's where I'm different to you. You kill for fun."

Baines pressed the gun harder against the Doctor's forehead, but still he did not flinch. "And you expect us to take you up on your offer?"

The Doctor shrugged. "You're the ones who want immortality. I'm offering it to you but at a price. Take it or leave it. Your choice." He turned away and began to stroll away from the Family, guiding Rose and Martha away.

"You won't get away with this Doctor!" shouted Baines. "We have rights!"

The Doctor did not look back but replied: "And so did Joan and Mr Philips and the people you killed in the village."

The Family did not stop the Doctor from walking away, instead watched him as he left.

* * *

"You're letting them go?" asked Rose as they entered the TARDIS.

The Doctor did not turn to look at her. "I gave them a choice. They chose death over life. I watched them leave. Their ship is headed for the Alwayan Sector, which is billions of light years away from Earth. They're heading home."

Martha was shaking her head as she untied her hair from the bun she had kept it in for the majority of her time in 1913. "They shouldn't be allowed to. That's not justice!"

The Doctor sagged his shoulders. "No, its not, but it's the next best thing. They've gone off to die, Martha. You may not agree with me on my judgement but it was either that or die myself. I laid before them the pains that I have seen; anyone that has a long life comes to regret it in the end; no matter how much they may entertain the thought that it's a great thing to have. It's not. Not by far."

Rose and Martha watched silently as the Doctor moved to the controls, gently pushing down buttons, and pulling levers as he took the ship back into the vortex.

* * *

Before they had left the Doctor had gone to Joan's body and said that he was sorry for what had happened to her. Like the other innocents that had died, she hadn't deserved it. It had been John's love for her that had driven the Family to murder her. He had gently stroked her cheek before closing her eyes. He had taken her body and buried it beneath a tree in the centre of the village; the diary that John Smith had written was with her. It had been here that the other casualties of the violence had been lain to rest; it seemed only fitting that Joan had that honour to.

The Doctor had refused to let anyone else dig the grave for him. He had wanted to do it himself. It had been his fault that she had died and even though he couldn't make amends for it, the least he could do was make sure she had a final resting place. He had wondered why her body hadn't been disintegrated, unlike some that had been. It eventually hit him that the guns used on those bodies recovered had been calibrated to leave the bodies and not disintegrate them. It was the only explanation that seemed to make sense.

He stood by her grave, knowing that it was a loss that should not have been. It had been his fault. If he hadn't hidden from the Family those that had lost their lives would still be in the world. But as always, he couldn't dwell in the past, he had to keep on moving forward. Rose had taught him that valuable lesson.

So he continued on his path.

* * *

He found Tim sitting alone, just inside the school gates. The boy had seen so much, but he had protected the watch from the enemy.

"Why do I see things?" Tim asked, looking up at the Doctor as he approached.

"You're a low level physic. It sometimes happens in humans, not all the time. But what you see can be beneficial in the future. That's why the watch called to you, why you took it."

Tim bit his lip. "I keep seeing this war… a war I'm fighting in… and then a bomb falls on myself and a colleague… I can't see what happens next… but I know the time its going to happen…"

The Doctor smiled lightly. "Sometimes a gift like that can give you the time work out how you can survive. Use it wisely Tim." He reached into his pocket and brought out the fob-watch.

Tim took the watch, staring at it, mesmerised. "I can't hear anything."

"Nah, you wouldn't. It's just a normal watch now. All of what it is, is in here now." He pointed to his head, smiling gently. "Keep the watch, just for good-luck, mind. And, I want you to have this too."

"Thanks," replied Tim. "Good luck Doctor."

* * *

"What about the diary?" asked Rose as the TARDIS spiralled through the vortex.

"I buried it with Joan. It's better that it was best left forgotten," he replied softly. "She shouldn't have died."

"It's not your fault," said Martha, rubbing his shoulders. "It's the Family."

"I could have stopped it from happening - all of this. I didn't have to hide… we could have stayed in the vortex… or confronted the problem face to face."

"Doctor, you did the right thing. Neither of us could have thought that they would find us. It was a risk we all took. The most important thing was keeping you safe. We can't lose you. If anyone is at fault, it's the Family. Not you," said Rose gently.

The Doctor pursued his lips. He hated the fact that so many people had lost their lives because of him. "Look, I'm going to take you home… back to the present day."

"I don't have a home, Doctor," replied Rose. "My home is here. And always will be."

"People have said that to me before Rose, and its never happened," grunted the Doctor. He twisted a few knobs on the control panel, lurching the ship only slightly as it spun.

Rose walked right up beside the Doctor. "Martha and I are different. It's exactly what Donna said. You need somebody. We're both here for you."

Martha stepped up, beseeching to the Doctor. "Whether we are with you forever doesn't matter, because you have changed our lives for the better. It's no way in hell that you are responsible for all those deaths. You couldn't have predicted it. As long as you need us, we'll stay."

The Doctor was silent, his shoulders shaking as he considered their words. "I know that deep down I am not at fault, but it feels like I am. My actions caused what happened - if I hadn't have chosen to do what I did those that died would still be there. I deal with this every day. Wherever we go lives are lost; some days are more harder then others. I already lost my entire people; I'm alone in the universe. Look, please, I'll get through it, I always do." He smiled gently. "I just need time alone."

Rose nodded. "Okay then Doctor. If that's what you want." She gave him a small smile.

She had learnt throughout her time with the Doctor that on occasions he did need to be alone to work through his pain. She recalled the time he had failed to show Madame De Pompadour the stars after promising her; he had arrived too late - she had died despite it being only seconds for him, it had been years for her. He had been the same after Rose had decided to leave her family for him (until Donna had arrived in the TARDIS that is) but after her departure he had sunk lower. It hadn't been until meeting Martha that he had managed to pull himself out of it.

The Time War had scared him deeply. Though she didn't know the specifics of it, she knew it had caused the death of his entire people.

Death followed them everywhere.

Rose gave the Doctor one last look, before indicting Martha to join her. He needed to be alone and that's what they would give him. Sometimes thinking things through could help speed the healing process up.

There was so many choices one could make. In the end you just had to pick the one you felt was best. The Doctor had done so - she only hoped that he would come to realise that in time.

**To be continued...**

**Please let me know what you think!!!**

**Okay, so who was not expecting that death?**

**More soon.... hopefully at the weekend. **


	27. Blink part one

**A/N) **Because I am a bad girl I completely forgot to update at the weekend. So, in compensation in this update I have included parts 1 and 2 of Blink. Sorry about the wait, but I did do a lot of writing at the weekend and Sound of Drums is a go!

**

* * *

****Chapter Twenty-Six:** Blink _(part one)_

"We are in a hurry; this is not the time to talk to strangers on the street," said Rose, through gritted teeth. In her hand she held a bow and a pack of arrows was slung over her left shoulder. They were watching the Doctor converse with a young blond that had waylaid them on their way to the hatching that they were hoping to prevent from occurring. It was quite a busy street they had arrived in; men and woman were staring at them as they passed. This was probably because, like Rose, Martha too held an arrow pack on her shoulder. Martha was also wearing a skimpy skirt and brown t-shirt which also draw the passer-bys eyes to Martha rather then Rose who was just wearing her usual combination of jeans and t-shirt. She hadn't even applied make-up that morning which was unusual for her. They had, after all, been in a hurry to prevent the red-hatching.

"Who is she?" whispered Martha, leaning into Rose.

"I have no idea," she replied. She pointed to a shop which was selling DVDs. "She just came out of that shop; from what I can tell, it looks like she knows him…"

Martha crinkled her forehead. "Maybe he does know her. After all we are not his first or second companion by a long shot. There was a few before us…"

"But how many is a few?" mused Rose, remembering her encounter with Sarah-Jane Smith, a former companion of the Doctor's when things had been fine between them. "Anyway… I don't think he does know her… his body language is all wrong. It's possible this could be some sort of paradox… that he's met her in her past, but it hasn't happened for him yet…"

Martha nodded understanding what her friend was trying to say. "Isn't this going to make us late for the red hatching? I think we've got like twenty minutes to get there."

"Yeah it is," confirmed Rose. "And we can't let those lizards get out." She lifted her head, opened her mouth wide and yelled: "Doctor! We haven't got time to spare!"

He didn't take any notice of them but instead stayed entranced by the girl who was rapidly talking to him. They couldn't understand what she was saying, but from their position it seemed like she was terrible excited. She confused them even more by handing the Doctor a purple folder. He tucked it under his arm and he made a move as if he was going to turn away from her, but he looked back, and from the tone of his voice they deduced that he was asking her a question. The girl replied and he seemed satisfied with the answer. Finally he turned away from her and jogged towards Rose and Martha, a grin plastered on his face. "Come on!" he cried merrily.

As they ran off, Rose enquired as to the identity of the girl. "She's not a future companion of yours is she?"

The Doctor threw her a mystified look. "Hardly. Just someone who I haven't encountered yet. Nothing to worry about! Don't get yourselves into a flap!"

Martha couldn't help but laughing no matter how much she tried to stop it. "We're not."

Raising her eyebrows, Rose asked: "And her name is?"

"Sally Sparrow, apparently," the Doctor sniffed. "Look, I'll explain later. We're got the red hatching to sort out first."

With that the Doctor refused to explain anything more about the stranger he had met, despite Rose's and Martha's attempts to divulge more information from him.

* * *

**TWO HOURS LATER**

Having saved the world (again) the Doctor, Rose and Martha made their way back to the TARDIS where the two of them promptly bombarded the Time Lord with questions regarding Sally Sparrow.

The Doctor leaned against the console, arms crossed against his chest, the purple folder trapped within them. He eyed his two companions, glancing from one to the other in quick succession. "I know I said I'd explain later but give me a chance to read up on it first!"

"You obviously already know more then you're letting on though," replied Rose, a grin pulling at her lips.

The Doctor pulled a face. "Maybe…"

"Come on. Let's leave him to it. He'll let us know when he's ready," interjected Martha.

The Doctor watched them leave, seeing them heading up the corridor, leaving him alone in the console room. After making sure they had not secretly doubled back to spy on him, he sat in the pilot's chair, resting his feet against the console. He picked up the folder, opened it and began to read.

* * *

"It's been three hours now. Do you think he's finished yet?" enquired Martha as she looked up from the book she was reading. Rose was sitting curled up on the sofa, engrossed in a magazine, opposite her.

"More then likely," she replied without glancing up. "Shall we go and look?"

Martha frowned. "Do you think its possible he would leave the folder out like that? He's very protective of it."

"There's no harm in looking is there?" grinned Rose, her tongue poking out the side of her mouth. She got to her feet, brushing herself down, placing the magazine on the table beside her. "Come on then!"

When they reached the console room the Doctor was no where to be seen, nor was the folder.

Rose grimaced. "Where would he have put it?" She looked underneath the console - nothing.

"He probably guessed we would come looking," Martha told her.

"Exactly Martha,."

They both spun, seeing the Doctor standing by the entrance to the corridor they had just emerged from. "And I'm not going to tell you what the folder contained either! I knew you'd come looking for it, so…" he cocked his head, "I've made appropriate arrangements so that you won't find it. You'll know eventually… but now is not he time."

"You said you'd explain later," said Martha, crossing her arms, feeling slightly angry that the Doctor did not trust them.

The Doctor scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, I did… but I didn't say how much later did I? I could have meant days, weeks, months!"

His two companions couldn't help but double up in laughter. "You and your excuses!" screeched Rose.

The Doctor sniffed. "What?"

Rose shook her head. "Never mind. Look if its too important that we can't know about it, we'll let you off! But you have to tell us sometime and not wait for the last minute."

The Doctor nodded. "Good." He walked towards the console, placing his hands upon it, then quickly he danced around it, slamming buttons and levers as he went. The TARDIS roared into motion, sending Rose and Martha flying hard to the floor.

"Where are we going?" yelled Martha as she struggled to regain her feet, finally succeeding in pulling herself up by the console.

The Time Lord turned towards her, a big grin on his face, "Somewhere scary!"

* * *

"Don't you love haunted houses?" crowed the Doctor, spreading his arms wide. The TARDIS had landed outside the gates of a rundown house - it had the look of an old Victorian house. Plants within the garden were overgrown; some dying suggesting they hadn't been tended to in days, possibly weeks.

"What is this place?" asked Rose, peering through the bars of the gate. "That's an odd statue," she noted, pointing to one that was positioned inside the house, but was looking outside the window upon the front garden.

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" replied the Doctor, nodding his head towards the statue. "Let's take a look shall we?" Without waiting for an answer he started to clamber up the fence. Rose assumed that the sonic screwdriver wouldn't work on the rusty old chains that padlocked the gates together preventing entry. She didn't bother asking the Doctor - it was fairly obvious that climbing over was the only way in.

He reached the top of the tall gates, swung his right leg over, followed by his left and leapt for the ground. He landed on his feet, not even wavering in his balance. He turned to look back at his companions through the gate. "Come on then! Or are you too scared to see what dangers lurk within?" he asked in his most daring, scarified voice.

His two companions exchanged glances. "No way!" said Martha, running forward, jumping and gripping the bars and began to pull herself up. Rose followed suit.

Once they were on the other side, the Doctor began to stroll forwards, hands thrust deep in his pockets.

Looking up at the window where she had seen the statue, Rose gasped. "Doctor! The statue I saw! It's gone!" She ran back towards the gate so that she was pressed against it and glanced up at the window just in case the statue had been further inside the house, but still viewable from the entrance. Nothing. "Where's it gone?"

"Dunno," shrugged the Doctor. "Shall we find out?" He turned towards her so that he was walking backwards towards the house, a child-like grin etched across his face.

Unlike the Time Lord, Martha had a worried expression on her face. "I don't think it's a good idea to be honest. I have an ill feeling about that house."

The Doctor's face sagged. "Aww, why not? It'll be fun!"

Martha shuffled her feet uncertainly. She chewed her bottom lip. "Maybe… its just a feeling I've got. Things are not right with that house."

"But that's what we do," the Doctor pressed. "We fix things, make it better." He hadn't stopped walking till he had reached the front door. Making sure that they were both watching him, the Doctor grasped the handle, pulled it down and with his shoulder, he pushed inwards; the door opening and he disappeared from view.

"He's adamant to get us in there," mused Martha.

"Yeah… I wonder why…?"

Martha sighed, wiping her forehead with her hand. She was feeling hot and sweaty, the afternoon sun beating down upon her "There's only one way we're going to find out and that's to follow him, even if I have no desire to step a foot inside that house… " She wrinkled her nose. "Something foul is within that house…"

Rose pursued her lips considering what she could do. She could stay outside with Martha (if the other girl so chose to) or she could go inside the house. She too, like Martha, had a worry about the house… whatever it was… either the Doctor hadn't felt it or he was ignoring it. Knowing him as she did, Rose figured that he was ignoring the feeling and was going in for curiosity sake. "Come on, if anything happens while we are in this house, we can just blame the Doctor. Alright?"

Martha nodded. "Do you feel it too?"

"I do… but I believe the Doctor does as well - he's just choosing to ignore it… maybe we should to."

"Yeah…" Martha trailed off unsure what to say. She looked at the house for a few minutes before she took a deep breath and started up the pebbled path trying to ignore the feeling that was settled in the pits of her stomach.

* * *

They found the Doctor standing in the hallway, leaning against the wall, looking rather bored. "I thought you'd never make it."

Rose rolled her eyes. "We're not scared you know; we just don't want to be in here. The atmosphere isn't right. Surely you feel it too?" she ventured to ask.

"There's nothing with it!" claimed the Doctor. He started up the stairs which were situated right by the front door. Determined not to let him out of their sight, Rose and Martha followed him. He rounded a corner in the stairs, vanishing from sight, but they hurried up and discovered him looking out a dusty window that looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years. The house was dirty and untidy. It looked like it hadn't been used in years. He didn't say a word to them, but continued to walk along the landing. The floor creaked as his footsteps walked upon wood that hadn't been used in years. One hand was thrust in his pocket, the other gripping the TARDIS key which hung on a chain round his neck.

"Hey! Since when have you kept the key around your neck?" enquired Rose, suspicions rising in her mind of the Doctor's intentions in the house.

"I always have, haven't I?" the Doctor quickly side-stepped the question ducking into one of the many rooms that lined the hallway.

Rose followed, trying to prevent frustration from growing within her. "Oh come on, Doctor, you obviously know something!" She balled her fists as she rushed into the room, but he wasn't there. Another door stood open, leading out into another corridor and she could see the Doctor's retreating form. "Hey! Wait!"

"Erm.. Rose…" came Martha's quivering voice.

"What?" demanded Rose angrily. But as she faced Martha her eyes fell upon a statue that had not been there when they had entered the room. It was now blocking the first way out of the room. "Where did it come from?"

Martha was shaking her head as she stepped backwards. "I don't know! I just turned around and there it was!"

Rose called over her shoulder, knowing that this statue, whatever it was, had been the source of the misgivings she and Martha had had of the house. "Doctor! Help us!" She glanced back at Martha to find the statue had moved closer to them. "When did it move?"

Martha was shaking. "I don't know! I didn't see it move, it just did!"

And then they both blinked at the some time.

Martha jumped back screaming. "Oh my god!"

In the blink of an eye the statue had moved from the doorway to the middle of the room. It's arms were outstretched and it was leaning forward, a snarling expression its face.

"What the hell?" Rose's heart was pumping fast and hard inside her chest. How could it move so fast? She grasped Martha's hand, pulling her out of the other exit. She risked a glance over her shoulder to see the angelic statue had been following them when they had not been looking at it. "I think it moves when we're not looking at it… even when we blink…" she swallowed, trying to ignore the fear that was building up within her. She didn't even want to think about the consequences about what would happen if it caught them. "We can't not blink," she continued, "we just have to run!"

"And hope we find the Doctor," panted Martha beside her.

Rose didn't bother replying. She just concentrated on running.

But then they reached a dead end. There was no way out. They had missed the last room in the corridor and their pursuer had already passed it preventing them from escaping. They pressed their backs against the wall, both of them trembling.

"What can we do?" breathed Martha. The statue hadn't moved as both of them were trying not to blink but they wouldn't be able to keep it up, they both knew that.

"I don't know what we can do," replied Rose. She had risked a glance at Martha, and had blinked but when she turned her head the statue was now inches from their faces. Martha must have blinked when she had looked away… she couldn't blame her one bit.

"What do you want?" yelled Martha.

The creature did not move or make a sound.

Martha blinked.

It hadn't moved.

"Come on… keep yours eyes on it at all times…maybe we can get away…" Rose began to edge her way round the angel statue, ducking beneath the monster's arms, but as she ducked, her eyes momentarily off the angel for a few crucial seconds, Martha blinked. The statue was not being watched for those precious moments, but it was too late for either Rose or Martha.

She felt a cold, hard hand grab her shoulder; and over her own yells of fear, she could hear Martha's scream of terror and then darkness enveloped her and she slipped into blissful ignorance.

* * *

Just mere seconds later, the last door in the corridor opened and out stepped the Doctor. The room he had emerged from was not a room at all, but it was in fact a narrow staircase used in the utmost of emergencies. The statue that had sent Rose and Martha away was now in front of him. He was calm and collected for he knew this was going to happen. He didn't like it one bit, but he had to trust Sally Sparrow. He held up his TARDIS key and glared at the Weeping Angel. "I know what you're going to do to me, but you're not going to get it. Never." He walked forwards and slipped the key onto the angels outstretched hand. Then he grinned widely, knowing what he had to do.

"Do your worst." He closed his eyes and then nothing.

**To be continued...**


	28. Blink part two

**As promised, here is part two...**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: **Blink _(part two)_

"Oh my head."

The first thing the Doctor was aware of was a throbbing headache situated at the base of his skull. Carefully he opened his eyes, aware that he was lying on his back on the hard stone floor of a back alley. Beside him were the unconscious bodies of Rose and Martha. He shook his head. Slowly he got to his feet and he made his way to the entrance of the alleyway. It was dark outside. He licked his finger and then placed it in the air. "Yup, definitely 1969. Question is, how long will we be stuck here?"

"Doctor? We're stuck here?"

He glanced over his shoulder, realising that Martha was awake as well though she had not seemed to have been. Beside her, Rose was just stirring. He shrugged his shoulders. There was no point in denying the truth now that they were stuck in this time period. "We're slightly stuck here without the TARDIS." He saw Martha's mouth fall open. "But don't worry, I've got everything under control."

Rose glared at him. "How can you have 'everything under control' when we had no idea this would happen?"

The Doctor bit his lip understanding that he would have to tell them the full truth. He felt uncomfortable and pulled at his left ear lobe. "I already knew this was going to happen to us. I couldn't tell you because of that." He got quizzical looks in return so he elaborated further by saying a single name. "Sally Sparrow."

"Who?" Rose asked. She could be forgiven for forgetting that name as it had been nearly two months since he had acquired that folder. He had been putting it off until his companions had completely forgotten about it. However Martha recognised the name. It was clear she had not forgotten but had let the matter rest.

"You must remember her!" replied Martha. "You know! The girl who stopped us in the street during the red hatching who gave the Doctor a folder. It was a few months ago… We only managed to contain the red hatching and the lizard at the last minute."

"Yeah, now I realise," said Rose, turning her brown eyes intently upon the Doctor. "So then, what has she got to do with our predicament here?"

"She gave me a folder which was all the notes on the Weeping Angels - the statues in the house - and well… we get stuck in 1969 and she is linked to bringing us back. It's already happened for her but not for us. It's one big paradox really. If we don't allow fate to play its course time could be severely messed up. It could even destroy the universe."

"Seriously?" Martha's eyes widened.

The Doctor nodded gravely. "Enough so that I would have my work cut out and be unable to keep the timelines in harmony. I would have told you the truth but I figured you might oppose it so I decided not to. It couldn't look like you were afraid of the Angels. It had to be real fear. Believe me, I don't want to be here anymore then you do, but we have to be."

"We won't be here for years will we?" swallowed Rose. "I don't want to age and get too old for travel."

He shrugged. "I don't know. We should be here for at least three months tops."

"Three months? What are we supposed to do in that time?" questioned Martha. "It sounds like 1913 all over again!"

He shuffled his feet, hands behind his back. "You won't like this, but according to the notes you both have a job, as well as looking after me apparently. So we've got to be here a substantial amount of time for that to happen and for us to settle in."

"You know if you'd told us about this we certainly wouldn't have liked it and probably would have tried to dissuade you from taking us along with the ride," replied Rose, arms folded across her chest. She didn't like the fact that the Doctor had deceived her and Martha.

Martha wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. "What are we going to do now? Don't we need accommodation of some sort? We don't have any currency do we?"

The Doctor reached into his pocket and drew out a pocketful of money. "I've got some here. I took the liberty of preparing for the trip in advance. There was no harm in doing so. We've got a few things to accomplish while we are here though, which will enable Sally to help us from the future. But that will be down to me, not to you though. Sorry." He began to walk away trying to ignore the glares that his companions were throwing his way. "But first, we need a place to stay, something that is rentable and within my budget."

Martha huffed. "Something liveable would be nice."

He chose to ignore this. His choice to hide this trip from them had angered them both. He knew it would lead to this. He just hoped they would forgive him for his deception. He began to walk out of the alleyway they had arrived in and emerged into a neighbourhood . Turning to the right, with Rose and Martha following, he began a walk up a hill which was just beginning to show the first rays of sunlight.

* * *

By mid-afternoon they'd had no luck regarding accommodation for them. They had seen many people who were offering places but all of them, so far, had discriminated against them due to Martha's colouring. They had quickly come to the conclusion that racism in this time period was much more frustrating then it had been in 1913.

"Ugh! This is hopeless!" Martha threw her hands into the air. "I might as well as sleep in the street! It would probably be much more grateful to the colour of my skin!" She balled her fists angrily, trying not to cry. It was her presence that was causing people to turn her and her friend's away from the shelter they so desperately needed. Of course Rose and the Doctor had been welcomed but as soon Martha had made her presence known she had been thrown out or refused entry, prompting both of her friends to refuse accommodation. It wasn't fair. Not one bit.

She felt strong arms envelop her in a hug. "Martha, its not your fault. The colour of your skin doesn't matter. There are some cruel people in the world. I had a boyfriend; his name was Mickey. He was just like you, put down and rejected because of the colour of his skin. But he fought back, showed everyone who he could be. I know you can do that too in this time." A sadness crept up within her. She missed Mickey. Maybe she would see him again… but no, the Doctor had told her it was impossible… but Mickey had found a way before, maybe she could to. The Doctor wasn't always right.

"But he lived in your time! Not now!" Martha wiped the tears from her eyes. "How am I supposed to get a job? 1913 was so different! We had his trust, we had the jobs - it was preset! Here its different! We don't have that security!"

"I know," whispered Rose, rubbing her friend's shoulders. "But I'll help you, I promise. You're not alone Martha, never will be."

Martha sniffed. "Sorry. I should know how to deal with this - I survived in 1913. Now I know what my mum felt like growing up. Like she wasn't wanted…" she sighed. "Maybe things will get better."

The Doctor had been standing a little way away from them, hands thrust in his feet. He had been shuffling his feet along the path, obviously feeling uncomfortable. He glanced up as they approached , his intense dark eyes focused upon Martha. He blew out his cheeks and said softly. "Sorry for getting you into this mess."

Martha's nose twitched. "It's alright. You say this was meant to be; we're supposed to get jobs apparently. So things must get better. There's only so much discrimination a woman can take in one day! They'll learn one day." Even in her own day Martha had experienced racism, but most had accepted her. She was a strong person, she had to survive. And she would.

Following the Doctor along to the next house offering renting space. Martha braced herself, but when the door opened a kindly old lady stood at the door. She looked the three up and down and waved them in.

"But shouldn't we discuss terms first?" asked the Doctor.

Martha elbowed him in the side. "At least there letting me inside before we get thrown out again!"

The woman turned to face them. "No! No! You all look honest, trustworthy! I go by instinct! And its telling me to invite you in!" she replied, almost snapping at them as they stepped inside the small, semi-detached house.

A musky smell fell upon their noses as they stepped into the narrow hallway. There was a set of stairs to the left of them, but to the right of them was a door which led to a small living room. Another door directly in front of them opened up into a small kitchen which is where they were directed to. A small, wooden table, big enough for the four of them was situated within the kitchen. A fridge and a cooker was set against the wall; cupboards lined the walls. The woman followed them in and robustly informed them they should sit at the table. They did so.

She did not waste time in speaking to them. "My name is Florence Bells. You three have come about the rent?" So she had assumed they were here for living space.

The Doctor nodded, enthusiastically. "We have. I hope you don't mind us impugning upon your lovely home."

Florence scowled at him. "If I didn't like that idea I would have hardly have invited you in!"

"No," the Doctor sobered, "you wouldn't have done."

"Besides," sniffed Florence, "my husband died in the war. It'll be nice to have some company." She caught the Doctor in a steely glare. "Do you have money for rent?"

The Doctor bought up a hand and held his thumb and forefinger up so they were centimetres apart. "A tiny bit that will probably last about a month. But that's all we have to share between us."

The woman nodded, tapping a finger against her chin. "As long as you can pay weekly rent then that is fine. I will not tolerate late rent. You'll be out of the house if you don't pay up exactly as I've scheduled it to be. I will not stand for neither of you working - all three of you must be in work by the end of the week!"

Rose's mouth fell open in astonishment. "But that's impossible! What about interviews and stuff?"

"You really don't know how things work around here in small businesses. I don't know where you've come from young lady but they give you jobs on the spot if they think you are suitable and as long as your present yourselves in an orderly fashion!" She smiled briskly at them, but then fixed the Doctor with her gaze. "My instincts tell me you're good at fixing things. Despite your skinniness you seem physically strong too. I am in contact with an engineer who is looking for a new recruit. I'll set up a meeting for you tomorrow so he can assess your abilities." The Doctor didn't have time to argue with her before the woman laid her hands on the table and stared intently at the three of them. "So, jobs for all of you must have been obtained by next Monday - that gives you four days. I will lay off the rent for this week, but your first payment is to be expected by next Friday, 8am sharp. Are we all agreed?"

They were all dumbfounded. Despite Florence's frail appearance she was a very formidable woman, someone who they wouldn't want to cross. They couldn't refuse her terms so they agreed. Hopefully they wouldn't be here that long.

* * *

Florence had two spare bedrooms, albeit they were quite small and cramped. Both rooms held a double bed and therein laid the problem. One of them had to share with the other. Unlike in 1599 when they had visited Shakespeare it had been only one night where Rose and Martha had shared a bed, but this time it was for a longer period. It would not be prudent in this time period to repeat that. If Florence came by that sleeping arrangement it would lead to awkward questions. After much debate about the subject it was decided that Martha would share with the Doctor. He hardly slept anyway so it didn't really matter. There was far too much baggage in the Doctor's and Rose's past for them to share a room. It would be awkward for them. It also helped that Martha did not have a crush on the Doctor.

Surprisingly it had been Rose who had suggested that Martha share with the Doctor. Despite patching the majority of their relationship up it was still rocky and was not fully healed. The Doctor still gave the impression on occasions that he was disappointed in Rose, but she continued to hope that he would put it behind him. She realised that as a long lived species he would harbour things for far longer then she would have herself. It would just take time. It had been those reasons why she had elected to sleep alone. It was probably for the best.

The following morning Florence woke them at 7am. The Doctor had not slept that night, just lain awake thinking, he had said. Florence provided them with a cooked breakfast and as soon as the clock struck eight she looked pointedly at the girls, obviously meaning for them to leave the building and start their search for a job.

Once outside Martha looked mournfully around them. "This is great, it really is! How are we going to get a job in four days? I'll be lucky if I'm employed! If the Doctor gets this job Florence is looking into for him, he'll lose it by the end of the week! He's too alien!"

Rose couldn't help but laugh. "That is probably true! You never know he might surprise us!"

Martha sighed. "So, where should we start looking then?"

"I think we should go that way," pointed Rose. Martha followed her arm and saw where she was indicating. She had focused upon a street sign that hung on a lamp post the other side of the road. It pointed down a side street which broadened out into a major road. The sign read 'town centre'. "I know you are worried about racist remarks but I won't stand for it. If you can't get a job, then I won't either."

"You can't do that…" began Martha.

Rose cut in. "I can and I will. I will not leave friends. It's not fair on you. I'm telling you if I'm offered a job I won't take it unless they hire you as well. We're in this together."

* * *

Florence had not been joking when she had said she'd set up a meeting for the Doctor with an engineer who, she described, was looking for the perfect mechanic. Apparently to her the Doctor fitted that description. She forced him to have a wash, change his suit and slip on her husband's old suit. She flattened his hair so that he looked presentable. He looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't even resemble the Time Lord he knew himself as. He looked human - ordinary. It was a very odd feeling; one that he hadn't been expecting.

Florence gave him directions to the garage and sent him on his way. The Doctor had been hoping he wouldn't have to get a job; he had things to do in this time and having a job would prevent him from doing that. Sally Sparrow couldn't defeat the Angels by herself. He had to visit West Drummlins and write a message on the wall. He also required a timey-wimey device to detect when their were disturbances whenever the angels sent someone back in time. This wouldn't be done by getting a job! Though… maybe the garage would have the equipment he needed to enable him to construct his timey-wimey device…

The job would be a means to an end in that respect - perhaps it would suit him, but for only a little while.

* * *

Alun Davis was a successful engineer. He was forty-five years old and he ran a garage that not only dealt with cars but also any electrical equipment. He prided himself for having a wide-range of abilities. He ran a team of seven mechanics/engineers and needed an eighth as the jobs had risen in volume. There was too much for a seven-person work force to handle.

Using his favourite alias (he had told Florence that his name was John Smith), the Doctor met with Alun who showed him around the garage and work stations he owned. He asked the Doctor many questions about different aspects regarding the job which he answered correctly and in detail. When the gruelling session was over Alun offered the Doctor the job which he took. He was to start the following Monday and the hours would be nine to five, six hours a week.

The Doctor was pleased as this gave him three days to get everything ready. Still he had to do his part. He wondered briefly how well his two companions were doing.

* * *

Unlike the Doctor, Rose and Martha had not been successful, yet.

With each passing hour Martha was getting more and more dejected. Each time she had enquired about a job she had been told, quite vehemently, that her kind were not needed and that she should go back where she had came from. She had been tempted to tell them that she'd rather be back home then here, but then that would just give them ammunition. She even explained her feelings and her desires to reply to Rose who told her that it wouldn't be a good idea and would cause more harm then good. It would also hamper them in gaining a job.

"I just wish they wouldn't be so derogatory towards me. The colour of your skin doesn't mean a thing," she sighed, feeling frustrated by the lack of compassion towards her. "Why can't they be more like Florence?"

"Because people are clouded by the overall opinion but some are smart enough to judge on character and not appearance. I said this before but I won't let you work alone. I'll even fight for you if I have to."

Martha nodded. She hated it here. Compared to the racism she had encountered today, 1913 had been a breeze. Prejudice was at every turn.

Rose gently smiled at her, trying to raise her friend's spirits. "Come on. There's got to be a kindly soul out there. There is more then one Florence in North London. We're just not looking in the right places."

"I feel like we've searched half of London already," huffed Martha.

* * *

Twenty minutes later and the latest shop owner had turned down Martha but had offered Rose a job. Despite her friend's reassurances, Martha was feeling more and more down. She grudgingly allowed Rose to pull her along to the next shop in line. It was newsagent, a corner shop, situated just a fifteen minute walk from Florence's house.

As they entered the shop and enquired about a job, Martha was surprised they were greeted by enthusiasm by a fifty year old man who had dark brown hair and brown eyes. His face was round and he was slightly overweight but looked healthy regardless.

"Both of you for jobs?" he asked, scrutinising them closely, when they hadn't picked up any stuff from his shelves to buy. It was an intelligent guess.

They nodded confirming his suspicions.

"Hmmm," he scratched his chin. "My current assistant is leaving at the end of the next week… but I can stretch my budget to cover you both as the shop is quite busy. As its situated near a school you can probably imagine why! Has any of you had any experience in this type of environment before?" he beamed.

"I have," ventured Rose, "but Martha hasn't."

"I am quite a fast learner if that's any consolation," interjected Martha, smiling broadly. "I'm sure with a little bit of advice I'd be able to do the job to the best of my abilities."

"Good, good…" the man was nodding, running his eyes up and down them. "Marvellous. I can take you on both - and I've only just put the sign up on my door as well! You must start on Monday! My other assistant is leaving at the end of that week. Your hours will be six to six." He turned to Martha. "And don't worry, dear, if you have any problems just tell me and I'll deal with them. I am on your side here - we are all equals in this world. People like you shouldn't be treated differently because your skin is not white. Don't go dealing with any problems yourself. Oh, and I forgot! My name is Sam Tyler. Yours?"

"Martha Jones." She leaned forward and shook her new employers hand. Rose did the same, saying her own name too.

"Excellent, excellent!" Sam clapped his hands together. "It's good to meet you. Monday morning. 6am sharp. Five days a week, mind. It will get very busy especially in the hot weather that we are experiencing now."

They both nodded. Before they left Martha took the man aside and thanked him for giving her a chance and not discriminating against her. Sam said he was looking forward to their arrival the following Monday.

* * *

To celebrate their success in all of them acquiring jobs, Florence cooked them marinated chicken and peas with a spicy sauce on the side, that evening. She explained it was a recipe of her own design; one that her deceased husband had loved greatly. All of them said it was a thoroughly enjoyable meal and that Florence was a truly exceptional cook.

The following morning dawned bright and sunny and the Doctor left the house quite early, before either Rose or Martha had awakened. He was gone the whole day before he returned, where he called his companions into the bedroom he shared with Martha.

"I've had to prepare a few things in order for Sally to succeed. I don't know how long we will be here for, but I've taken the liberty of leaving Sally a message at West Drummlins. The house is currently being renovated and I snuck in and wrote a message on the wall behind some recently stuck wallpaper. The other thing I need to achieve is to get in contact with Billy Shipton when he arrives in this time. And its going to be difficult to track him down if I don't build myself a time tracking device… "

"Hold on, who is this Billy?" wondered Rose. "Is he the bloke who appeared at Sally's side before we disappeared from view at your first meeting?" She leaned back against the wall, legs stretched out on the bed. It was a fairly small room - Rose had described it as a box room - and a double bed just fit inside, with enough spare room for a very small cupboard to fit. Both rooms, (the one Rose resided in at night) was decorated with flowery wallpaper indicating that Florence had been blessed with two girls., or that was what Rose assumed anyway. Florence was very guarded with her past and didn't let on things lightly.

The Doctor sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Billy is a police officer who runs into Sally quite by chance. The Angels catch up with him and in Sally's notes she writes about him going missing and then next seeing him in hospital as an old man. He gives her a message from me, and I need to make sure it happens, so it is vital we find him. Trouble is, is discovering when he lands in this time period… I need to build a detector of some sort… hmmm," he scratched the back of his neck as his mind went over figures in his head, working out what he would have to do in order to build the thing he needed. "Maybe this is where having a temporary job in that garage might come in handy… I might be able to acquire all the parts I need to build something very basic that would serve my purpose and wouldn't look too suspicious…."

"Will we be able to save him too?" Rose enquired. "Take him back to his rightful time when we get the TARDIS back?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No, I'm afraid we can't. He has to live out his days in this time period otherwise we won't get back."

"Oh…"

"So then… " breathed Martha, "all we can do is wait."

The Doctor nodded solemnly. "And that's the worst part of all."

**To be continued...**

**Please let me know what you think! :) **

**Part Three to be posted soon. **

**the-writer1988**


	29. Blink part three

**A/N) Been away for a few days, but here is the next chapter. I intend to update Utopia parts 1, 2 and 3 respectively on Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday of next week. :) **

**

* * *

****Chapter Twenty-Eight: **Blink _(part three)_

Monday breezed into existence with a cool chill in the air and the scattering of clouds overhead. The sun peeked through at intervals but mostly the start of the day gave the impression it was going to be quite dull with the occasional bursts of sunshine, with the possibility of rain coming along later. It was into this light breeze that Rose Tyler stepped out from Florence's house into. She looked around and took a deep breath. It was five-thirty in the morning, the height of summer, and it was the first day of her new job. Working again was not something Rose had ever considered she would be doing again after travelling in time and space, but alas she had no choice in that particular matter. Still at least she had Martha by her side. Looking back she waited for Martha to join her on the pavement. She noticed that Martha was looking worried; obviously she feared nasty remarks directed at her. Sam had given them a dress code to wear. Ideally they would have turned up in jeans and t-shirt, but since that was not everyday clothes for women of that era, that option was no longer available to them. As per instructed they both wore summer dresses, which in Rose's opinion, made them look ten years older then they actually were.

They started to walk off down the street and presently they arrived at their destination after a brisk walk. They found Sam waiting for them; beside him stood an older woman with greying, curling hair. She had a stern face and her dark eyes twinkled. She wore a skirt with a flower pattern etched upon it, with a matching shirt on top.

"Ah! You're here! Wonderful!" cried Sam, delighted. "Now, I'll leave you in the capable hands of my assistant, Flora. I will be along later to see how you are doing! I've got errands to run! People to see!" With that he turned and walked through the back door of the shop, closing it behind him.

Flora crossed her arms, her eyes looking straight at Martha. "Well, you both look capable enough. Follow me and I will show you the basic procedures - you should pick this up with ease." She had a hard voice, giving Martha the impression she was not easily pleased.

Rose exchanged glances with Martha, wondering if the woman was slightly racist towards her friend. Still, she was sure they would find out in due course.

* * *

By the end of his first day on the job, the Doctor had already collected together all the pieces of stray equipment he could find that would enable him to put together a simple time detector device. When Rose and Martha arrived back after 6pm that evening, the device was already built and running, ready to detect any waves of time disruption. All they had to do was wait.

* * *

A month passed without any sign of Billy. They all began to wonder if the Doctor had constructed the device correctly. He assured them that he had and it was rare that he got things wrong.

In the time they had spent so far in 1969, Rose and Martha had continued to work at the shop, working well together and bringing in a large profit for Sam. Other than a few problems with a couple of customers, Martha hadn't had that much trouble with buyers. Unfortunately for the Doctor, his job had not lasted, but he didn't need it anyway. Florence had not been happy about that - but had reluctantly admitted, that on reflection, he wasn't the right person for the job. She usually left them to themselves most of the time, allowing them cook if they so wanted. Since he had lost his job, the Doctor had refused to say why, but Rose suspected that he had been tinkering with his Sonic, probably doing things with the cars that he shouldn't have been doing. He spent the majority of his days skulking the streets, waiting for the timey-wimey device to go off.

It was at precisely 8:43 in the evening, six weeks into their residence in 1969, that a beeping sound went off, signalling that energy had been detected.

Billy had arrived.

* * *

They found him a quarter of a mile away in an alleyway which joined two streets together. It was cloudy overhead, and not much light to see by, though there was a light shining down upon Billy. He was leaning against the bricked wall, looking dazed, confounded even. Rose knelt beside him and gently placed a hand upon his shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

He turned to look at her, his eyes scrunching up. "Sally?" he asked, sounding unsure.

"No," Rose shook her head. "Not Sally. I'm Rose. Rose Tyler."

Billy looked around, his eyes widening as they fell upon the Doctor and Martha who were standing to the side. "Where am I? I was in the storage hold of the police station…" he swallowed, "and now I'm not. Where am I?"

Stepping slowly forward, the timey-whimey detector clutched tightly in his hand, the Doctor knelt in front of Billy. "You're in 1969 - a victim of the Weeping Angels. I'm sorry, Billy."

"But… but… that's impossible!" stammered Billy. "You can't go back in time!"

"You can and you have," the Doctor said gently. "The touch of an angel - probably the same one that took the three of us back here," he indicated his two companions. Billy tried to get up but the Doctor threw out his hands, placing the detector on the alleyway floor first. "No, no, no! Don't get up! Time travel without a capsule is nasty. Catch your breath before you do anything else," he instructed. "The Weeping Angels are quite a fascinating race… They are the only psychopaths in the universe to kill you nicely. No mess, no fuss, they just zap you into the past and let you live to death. The rest of your life used up and blown away in the blink of an eye. You die in the past, and in the present the angels consume the energy of all the days you might have had, all your stolen moments. They're creatures of the abstract. They live off potential energy."

"What in God's name are you talking about?" Billy demanded, wondering if he had somehow fallen into the company of a mental patient. His head was still spinning and he felt slightly sick. The man's babble had only made him feel worse.

"Look, just trust him," advised Martha. "Just nod when he stops for breath; it always works. It'll start to sink in and you'll understand what he's trying to say…eventually."

"Oi! I resent that!" retorted the Doctor, throwing Martha a dark look.

She merely grinned broadly. "Well, its worked before!"

"How…" Billy swallowed, trying to make his lips less dry then they were. "How did you find me?"

The Doctor held up the device he had laid upon the ground. "With this! This is my timey-wimey detector. It goes ding when there is stuff. Also, it can boil an egg at thirty paces, where you want to or not…" He pulled a face as if he was recalling an unpleasant memory. "It's not pretty when they blow."

Rose chuckled, remembering the hen fiasco. That had occurred shortly before Alun had relieved the Doctor of his duties. She briefly wondered if that was one of the reasons the Doctor had been let go… maybe she would have to ask him later if she remember that was.

Billy was shaking his head; his voice wavering with a little bit of fear. "I'm sorry, but I don't understand what you're talking about. Where am I?" he repeated, his eyes frozen in fear.

"1969," replied Rose, a tone of softness in her voice.

"Normally I'd offer you a lift home, but somebody nicked my motor, so I need you to take a message to Sally Sparrow," the Doctor explained, lowering his gaze at Billy watching as the man perked up at the mere mention of that name. "And I'm sorry, Billy, I am very, very sorry. It's gonna take you a while."

* * *

They helped Billy to his feet and took him back to Florence's house where she grudgingly took him into her care: there was, after all, only a certain amount of visitors an elderly woman could cope with on her own property. Once they had settled him into Rose's room, they made him a nice cup of tea complete with a hot bowl of soup from the cupboard. With Billy now refreshed the Doctor set about explaining to Billy in more detail exactly what had happened to him and what he required him to do.

_"I need you to take a message to Sally Sparrow." _

It had taken Billy a while to accept that he had travelled back through time and was now stuck in 1969, but he had seen the proof with his own eyes. Even walking back to Florence's house had convinced him that some magic had been at work. The Doctor had explained a little bit about himself and asked Billy to trust him and knowing that he had been telling the truth all the time, Billy gave him his trust. He listened to their story, knowing that the Doctor was intentionally leaving things out.

"I can't explain everything to you. Any information that Sally will later discover on her own, I can't say." He held up his hands in defence of his decision. "I trust you, but it is for the best you don't know. It could cause a tear in the fabric of time and space, and potentially destroy two-thirds of the universe."

Billy just raised his eyebrows. The man was odd, but he felt trustworthy. "What exactly do you want me to do?"

"You'll meet Sally again, and when you do tell her this: 'Look at the list'. She will have a list in her possession of seventeen DVDs - thankfully I know what ones they are - and these specific copies are intended for her because on it will be a message for her that I will have recorded. It will be an easter egg on these DVDs, one of those surprises that people get. I'm sure you know what I mean."

"I do. I always wanted to be a police officer or get into the field of publishing… I guess I can do that now!" Billy looked away, a sadness coming over him. "My father was a publisher and I'm skilled in the same area, so it will be a job I can adapt to in this time." He glanced back up at the Doctor. "When will I see Sally again? Can you tell me that?"

A sad smile came over the Doctor's handsome features. "I'm sorry, Billy, but the next time you see Sally will be the night you die."

"Oh…" Billy was silent after that, completely lost in thought. Having covered everything he needed to, the Doctor left the room, allowing Billy to contemplate the fate that he should not have had.

* * *

A week later the Doctor sat in front of the camera recording the script that Sally had given him many months before. He paused long enough, hoping he was giving her enough time to reply before continuing. Other then an interruption from Martha complaining that she had to look after him (which was false, since Florence had been, but admittedly she had stepped back a little, allowing them to look after themselves), everything went swimmingly.

At the end of the session the Doctor took Billy aside. He held up the tape his conversation with Sally had been recorded onto and pressed it into Billy's hands. "Look after it. Keep it safe and do not lose it - otherwise I'll be stuck here and you know that's not a good thing." He smiled warmly. "Good luck and have a fantastic life, Billy Shipton."

"Thank you Doctor," murmured Billy, shaking the Doctor's hand before he started to walk away. He understood now what he had to do and the sacrifice he had to make. The Doctor was important, so was Rose and Martha - they couldn't afford to get stuck in this era, but he, Billy could. He was of no importance to the world. Yes, he would miss his family and friends but the Doctor had promised he would let them know he had died a hero. He wouldn't worry about them - they were in the future after all - instead he focused upon the present and the mission he had.

He could do that, oh yes he could.

* * *

And so Billy left their lives and the time travellers continued to live in 1969, awaiting the moment when the TARDIS would appear to relieve them from the normality of life. Martha suffered daily the taunts of the school children but bore it high upon her shoulders. The Doctor spent his days wandering the streets, once getting into trouble with a group of thugs who had been intent on mugging him but they had failed due to this long legs and his ability to not only get into trouble but also to get out of it reasonably well.

They had been in 1969 for nearly four months before the Doctor suddenly sprang up from the chair he had been sitting in, in Florence's living room. He was out the door before that could even ask: 'where are you going?' They didn't attempt to follow him since they realised he would return. He would be away from them quicker then they expected him to be. When he put on a burst of speed he could be gone in an instant.

"Oi! Are you coming or not?"

The Doctor was waiting by the front door, practically jumping up and down, his face a pure delight; his brown eyes twinkling.

"What is it?" asked Rose, grabbing her jacket and slipping it onto her shoulders.

"The TARDIS!" he grinned madly.

"WHAT?"

"You mean she's here?" exclaimed Martha, hardly daring to believe that it had finally happened.

"OH YES!" he yelled. He tapped his head. "She's in here, calling to me! Telepathic link!" He ran off; Rose and Martha following closely behind.

They ran down the street, passing houses and a few corner shops, finally turning left at the end of the road, and then to the right almost immediately, running across the road and straight into a dark alleyway. And there stood the TARDIS in all its glory. She was waiting for them, just as they remembered.

Sally Sparrow had succeeded, just as they knew she would.

The Doctor patted the side of the TARDIS. He looked expectantly back at Rose. "I need your key if you have one."

Rose reached into her pocket and drew out the golden key. It was shining. She laid it gently into the Doctor's outstretched right hand, and she watched as he closed his fingers over it. Then he turned away from them and slipped the key into the lock, twisting it and letting the door push open of its own accord. He stepped inside and they followed.

The TARDIS was exactly as they remembered it. Nothing had changed.

"We're home!" beamed Martha, feeling a light tickling in her mind as the TARDIS reached out to her. _Hello. _

_Welcome home._

The Doctor was jumping around the console, hands touching the controls as he set course for their next destination.

"Hold on! Doctor, what about Florence? We can't be missing people in this time too!" shouted Rose as the TARDIS column began to pump up and down.

"I know," he replied. "That's where I'm going, back to her, just to tell her that we're off, and so, that if you want to collect any of your stuff in the house you can," he shrugged, nonchalantly.

Rose nodded, regretting thinking that the Doctor hadn't thought of their friend. It was another mistake she had made. She wondered when she would stop underestimating him? Still, at least they were home, back where they belonged and nothing could take this life away from her.

But Rose did not know that _he _was coming and that her life, as well as Martha's and the Doctor's would become a living hell; one that would be impossible for them to see any escape from.

**To be continued... **

**Please let me know what you think!! **

**Next time: Jack Harkness returns.... **


	30. Utopia part one

**A/N) I am so sorry!!! Work has been utterly chaotic the last few weeks leaving me no time to write at all! Now I've finally got back into it and Sound of Drums part two is well on its way to completion. So sorry about the long wait, but I hope the next three chapters will be worth the wait. **

**And now onto the return of Jack Harkness.... **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine:** Utopia _(part one)_

They sat beside the water tower that was situated at Roald Dahl Plass at the heart of Cardiff Bay. The TARDIS sat stationary a little way away, feeding off of the energy that radiated from the rift, refuelling its engines. Though the Doctor had told them it would be a matter of minutes before the time ship was ready, Rose and Martha had decided they wanted a breath of fresh air (especially after being held in a cramped room for the last few days, but that was another adventure entirely), and they welcomed the fresh air that Cardiff Bay gave them.

Rose leaned back, placing her hands on the pavement behind her, letting the bright sun rays strike her face. "I wonder if the Doctor could take us to a beach planet where we could just have one day without anyone trying to kill us?"

"Even if he did do that, he'd always find some trouble or other," grinned Martha. "You love it really after all." She added, slyly.

Rose couldn't help but laugh. Yes, she did love the life she led. She just wished that on occasion they could have a quiet day without any adventures, without anyone trying to kill her, or without anyone attempting to take over the world. She briefly considered if she was getting weary of travelling the universe, that maybe she longed for the normality of life? But no, she couldn't be, could she? It had been a thought that had been plaguing her mind ever since she had made that fateful choice to stay with the Doctor forever. In making that choice she hadn't realised how much she would miss having her mum to come home to. She sighed, wondering if the Doctor had ever truly forgiven her for that. Of course they had gradually got back into the way they used to be ever since Martha had arrived, but it still didn't feel right to her. Deep in her heart she knew she couldn't stay with him forever. The words of the beast rang in her head: 'The Valiant child will die soon in battle…" …and she had a nasty foreboding that the words were finally catching up with her. Her time with the Doctor was coming to an end; it was just a matter of when and how those words would come to be.

She jumped as Martha laid a hand on her left shoulder. "Are you okay? You looked lost… worried even." There was concern in Martha's eyes as she focused upon her friends face. "You can tell me anything you know."

"I know," said Rose, softly. "I've just been thinking a lot lately. Don't worry about me; I'll get over it." She smiled warmly hoping Martha would accept her explanation.

"You sure?" checked Martha.

"Yes."

"Good."

"Shall we go back?" Rose inclined her head towards the TARDIS. They had been outside long enough.

"I suppose we should. The Doctor is probably wondering 'what are those two doing out there when we could be exploring time and space' or something like that anyway!" joked Martha.

Rose laughed. "More than likely!"

"For someone who is supposed to be dead, you're moving an awful lot," an American voice drawled.

Looking upwards, their gazes focused upon a tall man who was standing directly above them. He had a head full of hair, blue eyes that sparkled, and he wore trousers with a shirt and a World War II jacket. Hooked around his belt was a holster, with a gun sat within it.

"JACK!" cried Rose, springing to her feet and wrapping her arms around him. Jack picked her up and swung her round in a circle before placing her feet back on the ground. "It's great to see you! How'd you get here, back to this time-period?"

He held up his wrist, upon which a black strap was wrapped around it. "With this." He flipped the cover off revealing something that looked remarkably like a watch, but Martha, upon instinct, knew it was some device that was much more complicated than a watch. "It's a Time Vortex Manipulator. I used it to jump back to the 21st century. Unfortunately it took me too far back and I arrived in 1869 and it burnt out so I had to live through all these years waiting for the right version of the Doctor to correspond with my time-line."

"Hold on!" exclaimed Martha. "Shouldn't you be dead? You'd be over a hundred years old!"

"And looking good don't you think?" he winked. "Captain Jack Harkness, and you are?"

"Martha Jones, medical student, and currently travelling with the Doctor, though you probably had already guessed that," she blushed, her cheeks flushing red.

"What are you doing here, Jack?" asked Rose.

"I'm looking for the Doctor - have been for years in fact. I'm hoping he can help me with a little problem that I seem to have acquired since the Daleks on the game station." He looked Rose in the eye. "I can't die. Whenever I sustain a fatal injury I always come back; it feels like someone has tied me to life… I don't suppose you know why?"

Rose shook her head. "No. I hardly remember what happened myself but I do have flashes of memory, but I'm not sure if its my imagination or real…" she trailed off, feeling confused. "I've dreamt about it as well… I think… but the Doctor has never explained to be what happened that day."

"Maybe we should ask him. I might get some answers as to why I can't die," suggested Jack, shifting the large pack on his back. "I've waited long enough for them - I think I'm owed an explanation for my condition."

They started to walk back to the TARDIS, and Rose explained why she was listed as one of the dead after the Canary Wharf battle. "I had no reason to remain alive here. Mum is officially dead here but alive in a parallel universe and I'm with the Doctor. It's not like I'm going to want to come back here is it? I'm never coming home, Jack, I'm travelling with him forever." Though she was doubting her choice at times, her reasoning told her that it had been the right choice in the long term.

Upon reaching the TARDIS, Rose pushed open the door and stepped inside, and saw the Doctor leaning against the console, reading a book, glasses propped up on his nose. She grinned. "Are we nearly ready?"

The Doctor jumped, startled, obviously not expecting her. He whipped the glasses off his face, pushing them back into his jacket pocket and threw the novel over his shoulder. "Yes! Just about in fact! Where's Martha?"

"Here!" Martha waved her hand. "Are you telling me you didn't see me standing behind Rose?" his other companion teased.

The Doctor scratched the back of his neck, his face reddening in embarrassment. "Erm, yeah."

Chuckling, Martha shook her head. "Oh, by the way, we ran into an old friend of yours."

"Oh, really?" He perked up. "Is it Sarah-Jane?"

"No," giggled Rose, briefly remembering the cat-fight that they'd had when they'd met. "Someone better. Someone I didn't think I'd see again."

"Well, who is it then?" the Doctor said, his voice sounding slightly impatient.

The TARDIS doors opened once more and in stepped Jack Harkness. "Hello Doctor."

Time stood still for the Doctor. Panic overwhelmed him; his hearts started to beat faster then normal; his brown eyes widening in surprise… _He shouldn't be here! _his mind screamed at him. Sweat formed on his forehead and dripped down his face and then Jack took another step forward, but stopped, a look of confusion coming over his face. It was like something was preventing him from moving further into the ship.

"What the -?" Jack began before he found himself being flung out the TARDIS, landing on his back on the hard pavement, the straps of his bag digging into his shoulders.

"JACK!" yelled Rose, starting to go after him but halted when the TARDIS doors slammed shut in her face. She turned angrily towards the Doctor who was running his hands over the controls urgently. He pushed down on the handbrake and the time rotor sprung into action, pumping up and down as it took them into the Time Vortex. But then the ship rocked, causing all three of its passengers to fall onto their backsides. Crawling her way towards the console, Rose gripped the edge of it and hauled herself up. She glared daggers at the Doctor for leaving Jack behind. "Why did you do that?" she accused over the racket that the TARDIS was making.

He ignored her, instead staring at the computer screen in front of him, his brown eyes widening in terror. "But that's impossible! The year one billion… Five billion… Five trillion… Fifty trillion… What? The year one hundred trillion? It can't be!"

Martha stood next to him, grimacing with every jolt the TARDIS made, maintaining a grip on the console. "Why? What happens then?"

"We're going to the end of the universe… but we can't be…"

And then the noise of the time rotor stopped. All was silent.

"Well, we've landed," the Doctor stated the obvious.

"Yeah," said Rose, momentarily forgetting her anger over Jack being left. She had seen the Doctor's eyes throughout the trip. The year one hundred trillion had truly scared him, but why? Rose wanted to find out. She took a step towards the door.

"Rose don't!" instructed the Doctor, holding out a hand towards her. "We should leave…

"But what's out there?" Martha wondered, looking at the Doctor. "Don't you want to find out?"

Swallowing, the Doctor replied: "Not even the Time Lords came this far. We should go… we should really go… I mean, really…. Go." His eyes settled on Martha, and then his face pulled into a wide grin. "Oh, I just can't resist!" He grabbed his coat on the way out, skidding to a halt outside the TARDIS. They sky was dark; the air breathable; but their surroundings desolate. It was dull and dreary. It truly was the end of the universe. Then his gaze fell on the body that was lying only a metre or so away from the TARDIS. His eyes grew dark, his body attempting to suppress a shiver that went up his spine. "Hello again," he said softly, without a care in the world embedded in his voice. "Oh I am so sorry."

"Oh my god!"

The Doctor looked over his shoulder. It was Rose, hands cupped over her mouth. Martha rushed towards Jack's body, rolling him over, frantically searching for any signs of life. She shook her head sadly. He was dead…but maybe the miracle that he had told them about would happen again… She crossed her fingers, hoping. He was quite good looking after all… it would be a shame if he didn't come back to life.

"You did this! If you hadn't pushed Jack out, he wouldn't be dead!" accused Rose, her anger in full flare.

"I have my reasons," he stated calmly.

It seemed Rose had momentarily forgotten the little problem that Jack had been informing them about. Rose continued to berate the Doctor.

"Reasons or no, you owe him an explanation!" So, she hadn't forgotten about Jack's claims.

_Come on! _thought Martha.

And then, quite suddenly, Jack's body leapt up from the ground; his arms grasping Martha's, taking a deep breath of air as he came back to life. His ice blue eyes found Martha's and he smiled. "Hello, Martha Jones!"

"Oi! Don't you start!" demanded the Doctor, fully aware that Jack had turned on the charm as soon as his eyes had laid upon Martha.

Jack rolled his eyes. "I was only saying hello!" He got to his feet, aided by Martha, staring coldly at the Time Lord. "Doctor."

"Captain," It was just one word, a frostiness coming with it, as if the Doctor wanted to be anywhere but where he was now.

"Good to see you," said Jack, carefully, though Rose wondered if that was really the case considering what had just transpired.

"Same as ever I see... although..." The Doctor screwed his eyes into slits, "have you had work done?"

Jack's eyes widened as he took in the Doctor's appearance. "You can talk!"

Rose had to agree with him.

"Oh yes! The face! Regeneration! How did you know this was me?"

Jack nodded towards the TARDIS. "The police box kind of gives it away." His eyes hardened. "I've been following you for a long time. You abandoned me."

The Doctor didn't even apologise. "Did I? Busy life. Move on."

Rose couldn't stand it anymore. She was appalled at the Doctor's attitude towards Jack, a dear friend. "How could you say that? You left without him: TWICE! What has he done wrong so much that you have no desire to be near him and are not even considering his feelings? I thought you were better than that!"

The Doctor stared at Rose. "Maybe I'm not who you think I am." He shoved his hands in his pockets and stalked off into the desolate landscape.

"Did he get out the wrong side of the space bed this morning?" wondered Martha, twitching her head to the side.

"I really don't know what's up with him," confided Rose. Her eyes focused on his retreating figure. "He's acting like a spoilt child who couldn't get his own way." She sighed. "Come on, we'd better follow him, lest he gets into trouble."

* * *

"So, how did you discover you couldn't die?" said Martha, intrigued as to how Jack could escape that fate. The Doctor was still walking ahead of them, but if he wanted to act like that then they would let him.

"Like I said, it happened after the Daleks in the year 200,100. I got exterminated by one and really you should stay dead! But I didn't. I didn't think much of that... I stayed with the survivors of that attack for a while, after discovering that the Doctor had left me. They needed my help, I couldn't just leave them. I helped them for a while, until I felt that I was no longer needed. I decided finding the Doctor was my first priority so I used my Vortex Manipulator." He held up his wrist. "I set it back to the 21st century, however I landed too far back and had to live through the entire 21st century waiting for the right version of the Doctor that would correspond with my timeline. As soon as I saw you Rose, I knew I had the right time. I arrived in 1869. At that point I had no idea what to do so I wasted my sorrows by drinking and getting into a few fights, regularly, some were fatal, but I just kept on coming back. It finally dawned upon me that I was the man who could not die. Something happened on the Game Station, I'm sure of it... and I'm certain the Doctor knows what. He's hiding something from us Rose. We both deserve to know the truth."

"And why he isn't welcoming towards you either," added Martha, her dark eyes fixed solely upon the doctor's retreating form.

"One thing that still bits me is this: how did you know we were there, in Cardiff Bay?" asked Rose.

Jack laughed a merry sound that lightened Rose's heart. "I have a Doctor detector. That's why I have this bag. I've kept it safe for so long and it went off... well, glowed more like it, I knew he must be nearby. I purposefully based myself at the rift as I figured he would have to come back and refuel at some point and I was right."

"But you just appeared in front of us out of nowhere! Where did you come from?"

Again, Jack laughed. He tapped his nose. "An invisible lift. You two were sitting directly in front of it. I stepped to the side and out of the perception filter."

"Neat," said Rose.

"It's quite useful when you want to surprise people," explained Jack, "whether they are friends or enemies."

* * *

The Doctor was standing at the edge of a ravine and was looking down upon the ruins of what could have been a city, by the time Rose, Martha and Jack caught up with him. There was a wistful look on his face as she scanned the devastation below. "It was once a city or maybe something completely different: a hive, a nest, even a conglomeration even!" He was sad, "Could have even been grown."

"What killed it?" asked Martha as she came to stand beside him.

Glancing at her, the Doctor explained: "Time. Just time. Everything's dying now. All the great civilisations have gone." He pointed to the sky. There were no stars. "This isn't night. All the stars have burned up and faded away into nothing. There once was life but it's all gone now."

"But how are we breathing?" gasped Rose. "If nothing can live, how can we?"

"This planet must have an atmospheric shell," concluded Jack. "Otherwise we should be frozen to death."

"Martha, Rose and I maybe," commented the Doctor, throwing Jack a look. "Not so sure about you."

Martha felt tears prickling at the corner of her eyes. "What about the people? Does no one survive?"

"I suppose we have to hope that life will find a way," said the Doctor, his eyes running over the crumbling ruins that had once been a great city, home to (probably) an extinct civilisation.

Jack pointed towards one of the pathways that was situated just below the city. "Well, he's not doing too badly." A man was running ahead of a large gang of humans who were branding torches and knives."

"Is it just me or does that look like a hunt? Come on!" The Doctor sped off down the hill on an intercept course with the fleeing human. The others followed, pumping their legs as fast as they could to keep up with the Doctor.

To the left of them was a path and upon a quick calculation, would give them a trajectory of getting past the human and his pursuers. Leaping down the steep incline the Doctor took it, almost tripping in his haste to help. Jack sped past him grabbing the feeling man as he crossed his path. "I've got you!"

The man yelled frantically in his face. "We've gotta run! They're coming!"

Jack whirled, pulling out his gun from his holster and pointing it straight at what he assumed was the leader of the hunters.

"Don't you dare!" shouted the Doctor, flinging out his arms.

Gritting his teeth, Jack lifted his arm, pointing his weapon into the sky, pulling the trigger. The sound startled the man's pursuers and they stopped abruptly. He got a good look at his pursuers; they were human, save for a few differing features. They had pointy teeth and looked wild, as if they were cannibals. In fact, it wouldn't surprise Jack if that's exactly what they were.

"What the hell are they?" gasped Martha; Rose grabbing her shoulder tightly.

"There are more of them! We've got to keep going!"

The Doctor indicated where they had come from, back towards the TARDIS. "I've got ship nearby. It's safe. It's not fair, it's just over the there!" But when he looked, he realised that the cliff-top had been crowded by another group of the cannibals. "Ah... maybe not."

"We're trapped," whispered Rose, her face white.

"No, we're not! We're close to the silo! If we get to the silo then we're safe!"

Jack glanced at the Doctor then at the man. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Doctor?"

He nodded. "Rose? Martha?"

"Silo!" They both repeated.

"Then follow me!"

They ran, following the footsteps of the man they had meant to rescue. He led them across the dunes, and then in front of them rose a gated area with a watchtower protected by a regiment of guards. "It's the Futurekind! Open the gate!"

They did not, instead shouting back, yelling for them to show their teeth. Reaching the fenced in area, they bared their teeth without question. Satisfied they were not like the Futurekind, the gate opened a little way, enough for them to slip through. The gates clanged shut; the Futurekind stopping a metre from them.

"Go back to where you come from!" One of the guards raised his gun, peppering the ground where the Futurekind stood, forcing them back further. "I said go back! Go back!"

Jack scoffed, glaring at the doctor. "So you don't tell him to put down his gun!"

Darkly, the Doctor said: "He's not my responsibility."

"And I am? That makes a change!"

"Alright! Stop it, you two!" Rose demanded, stepping in between them. She cast her eyes over the Doctor. "What the hell if your problem? Jack's a friend, isn't he?"

The Doctor said nothing.

"You owe him the truth!"

"Don't push it, Rose Tyler, just don't!" The Doctor was angry, his eyes blazing. "It's your fault Jack is the way he is!"

Rose's face paled. "What?"

The Doctor's eyes widened as it sunk in what he had done. "I'm sorry – I shouldn't have said that... Look, later you'll know the truth. I need to get my head round it first."

"Is everything okay?" the guard tentatively asked, his eyes searching at the four newcomers.

Before anyone else could answer, the Doctor said: "Everything's fine. Don't worry."

Rose didn't dispute his answer, realising it would just cause more cracks to appear between them.

**To be continued... **

**Please let me know what you think! Part Two tomorrow. **

**the-writer1988**


	31. Utopia part two

**A/N) **See, I have managed to update today! I've also been doing a lot of writing and am so close to completing Sound of Drums part 2! I am aiming to have this fic finished by the end of October, maybe before if I can keep on writing every night.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty: **Utopia _(part two)_

The guard led them into a large tunnel that had been carved into the mountain side. It was protecting the silo from the outside elements, if any still remained on world. Eventually they came to, what appeared to be, the centre of operations. Machinery was stacked around the room, not working. They had been introduced to Lieutenant Atillo and the doctor was beseeching him to go and look for the TARDIS. The man they had attempted to rescue was talking to a small boy with golden hair. He looked about ten years old and he held a pad of paper in his arms.

Martha nudged Rose in the arm. "Is it just me or does he look too young to work?"

"He does, but times change. Maybe he has no choice," reasoned Rose.

"Maybe," said Martha, her eyes wondering over to the Doctor was shaking Atillo's hand, obviously having reached some sort of agreement that benefited him more than the guard.

"Okay, got it sorted. They'll go and look for the TARDIS during the next water collection. I'm not losing it again like we did in 1969."

"But that was intentional. You said 'we can't escape fate' or something like that," interjected Rose, crossing her arms.

Jack's eyes swivelled from the Doctor's to Rose's. "How long were you stuck there?"

"Four months roughly," answered Martha, who was still watching the little boy.

"If I'd know that I could have tracked you down then! You wouldn't have been able to get away from me then," said Jack, darkly, his eyes moving to the Doctor.

"Jack, don't!" Rose elbowed him however the Doctor refused to take the offered bait. Instead he started to follow the little boy up the corridor who was leading the man they had rescued, in the hope they would be able to reunite him with his family. He had overheard the name of the man: Padrafet Shafekane. He had been separated from them by a bad stroke of luck and he was hoping they had made it to the silo safely, however with the computer systems down they had no way of knowing for sure, so they had to conduct their search the hard way.

The boy led them through crowded corridors of people who were leaning against the wall, with very few belongings beside them. They were a mixture of young and old; sick and healthy. They were waiting, looking for an escape from the end of the universe. As they walked the boy was yelling out the names 'Kristine Shafekane' and 'Beltane Shafekane!' who were obviously the missing family members of Padrafet.

"It's a bit like a refugee camp," whispered Martha.

"This is what the human race is so good at! Surviving! You may have spent a few million years evolving into clouds of gas, and then another million as downloads, but you will always revert to the same basic shape – the fundamental humans!" said the Doctor, gleefully. "End of the universe and here you are! Hanging on by a thread!"

Then, suddenly Padrafet ran forward yelling 'mother'. His family had been found. They watched as he was reunited with the family he had thought he had lost.

Jack was looking everywhere around him, his eyes skimming over all the people gathered. They locked upon a man who, to Martha's eyes was quite roguish. Jack immediately held out his hand to shake. "Captain Jack Harkness, and who are you?"

"Do you have to flirt with everything that crosses your path?" questioned the Doctor who was busy fiddling with a lock on a door. "Come and make yourself useful! Help me with this!"

"Why do you want me to open it?" asked Jack. "It would be restricted entrance so that no one apart from authorised personal could get in."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Because I want to see what's behind it. It is half deadlocked sealed. See if you can overwrite the code; the Sonic Screwdriver should do the rest."

Jack saluted, rather mockingly. "Will do."

Rose and Martha stood to the side as the men worked. "Does no one else survive?" asked Rose.

"Probably, but this is the last haven for the humans before the great darkness," said the Doctor as he grunted, sonicing the lock. "There could be other places, if so they are hidden from us." The door slid open abruptly and he fell forward nearly falling into the depths below, but Jack grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and hauled him to safety.

"Thanks," he said, not looking Jack in the eye.

"Woah!" Martha leaned through the door, careful to keep a grip. Her eyes swept over the huge rocket that was nestled into the cavern of the silo from which it had been built from scratch. "Now that is what I call a rocket!"

"Ah, so they're not refugees! They are passengers!" the Doctor's mind clicked.

"But where are they going?" Rose sounded interested.

"While you two were arguing earlier I overheard Padrafet mention something about going to Utopia," explained Martha.

"Utopia?" Rose chewed her lip. "What's that?"

"It's a dream, the perfect place to find salvation from the end of the universe." The Doctor scratched the back of his neck. "I don't know if it exists or not. I've always wondered what it really means. The question is, is if the universe is ending; where is Utopia located?" He looked at each of his companions in turn, as if they would tell him the answer he sought. They shook their heads, unsure what to say. Then, he added: "Jack, close the door. It's getting hot."

Raising his eyebrows, but not wishing to agitate the Time Lord further he obeyed, tapping the code into the door lock. It slid shut with a clung. As Jack turned back he saw an old man, in what appeared to be Victorian clothing approaching them. He stopped in front of them, joy apparent in his eyes and face.

"The Doctor?" the old man asked, pointing to Jack.

"That's me," the Doctor raised his hand, stepping in front of Jack.

The old man grasped his wrists, dragging him up the corridor. "Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good."

Glancing back at his companions, the doctor said: "It's good apparently."

"Erm, who is he?" pointed out Martha.

"Dunno," shrugged Rose. "Maybe we should follow him and we'll find out."

"Good idea." Jack adjusted the straps on his backpack and followed the Doctor's retreating form; Rose and Martha bringing up the rear.

* * *

The old man led the doctor to a laboratory which was filled with many pieces of equipment; some of which, the Doctor saw, did not seem to correspond with each other. Upon entry to the lab, a blue-skinned insect greeted him: a female judging by the tone of voice.

"Chan – welcome – tho."

"Hello!" the Doctor said spritely before he was dragged to the centre of the room and placed in front of a machine which had a screen and many knobs and levers on it.

"This is the gravitissimal accelerator," the old man said. Pointing to another piece of unfamiliar equipment, the old man excitedly informed the Doctor that it was the footprint impellor system and that if he knew anything about endtime gravity (which he didn't) it would be useful to know. He noticed Jack about to open his mouth to the blue-skinned alien, but caught his eye and glared at him, mouthing to him to not to flirt. Jack shut his mouth and moved forward.

"So, what have we got here?" he asked, coming to a standstill beside the Doctor.

The Doctor ignored him and continued to talk to the old man. "And all of this equipment feeds into the rocket?"

"Yes! Except without a stable footprint we'll never achieve escape velocity! If only we could harmonise the five impact patterns and unify them, well, we might make it. What do you think, Doctor? Any ideas?" The old man had finally stopped for breath and was looking at the Doctor expectantly.

"Well...um... basically," the Doctor scratched the back of his neck, feeling embarrassed. "Sort of...um... not a clue."

The old man's face deflated. "Nothing?"

The Doctor realised that the man had, had his hopes on him to help him. "I'm not from around these parts. I've never seen a system like it. Sorry."

The old man waved a hand, brushing him off. "No, no. I'm sorry. It's my fault. There's been so little help." He sounded dejected.

The Doctor couldn't help but feel ashamed that he was unable to help him. Suddenly, a loud squel echoed to his ears and he swivelled, whipping out his Sonic as he came face to face with -

- Rose who had her hands on her face; Martha leaning on her knees and Jack's bag open and in her hands his companion held a container filled with bubbling liquid and... a severed hand.

He ran forward, grabbing the container from her, staring at the hand bubbling away in the jar. "That's...that's... this is my hand!" He faced Jack, staring hard at him. "Where did you get this from?"

"I found it," Jack shrugged. "It's my Doctor detector. It glows when you are nearby... that's how I knew you were in Cardiff Bay, and I also heard the engines of the TARDIS. You had parked her right on top of my base."

"Err... how can that be your hand? You've got both of yours! I can see them!" exclaimed Martha, her eyes wide with shock.

"He lost it in a sword fight on Christmas Day," said Rose. "He grew a new one as he was still within fifteen hours of his regeneration cycle, so he had enough residual energy to replace the one that had been cut off. I know it sounds completely and utter bonkers but I was there and I know what I saw."

"Your certain you were not hallucinating?" whispered Martha, weakly.

"I'm sure," smiled Rose, certainty in her voice.

"Oh, right." Martha sounded quite off as if she was still in shock about the revelation that the Doctor had lost a hand and replaced it.

"Excuse me," the old man jabbered, "but what species are you, if you don't me asking, sir?"

"Time Lord. Last of," stated the Doctor, raising his eyebrows. "Heard of them? Legend or anything?" The old man was shaking his head. "Not even a myth? Blimey, end of the universe is a bit humbling..."

"Chan – It is said that I am the last of my species too – tho," the insect woman said, her antennae twitching.

The Doctor turned to face her. "Sorry, I was rude back there, I didn't even ask you your name."

"My assistant and good friend, Chantho," the old man beamed, his eyes shining proudly. "She is a survivor of the Malmooth. This was their planet, Malcassairo, before we took refuge."

The Doctor clicked his fingers as his mind clunk into place. "Oh! So that city outside is yours!"

"Chan – the conglomeration died – tho."

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's not a good feeling knowing that you are the last of your kind," the Doctor said, solemnly, his eyes barely showing the guilt over what he had done in the Time War.

"Doctor? What happened?" asked Martha, swallowing heavily.

The Doctor sighed and turned to look at his companion. He had never told her this before but she deserved to know. "There was a war, Martha, between my people and the Daleks. It was a very long war, one that affected the entire universe. In the end the Daleks made it to Gallifrey. I was..." he choked on his words, "...ordered to do it. I had the last working TARDIS left and I killed them all – the blast shattered my planet; I should have died along with the rest of my kind, but I didn't. To this day, I don't know why I was spared."

Martha had silent tears trickling down her cheeks and she pulled the Doctor into a hug. "I am so sorry. I didn't realise..."

"It's alright," he said, heavily, though his stiff posture indicated that he was not fine. He looked suddenly quite old. "Maybe it was their time... and mine has yet to arrive."

"Doctor," Rose stepped forward. "You cannot regret what you did. If they ordered you, surely it was their decision, so you are guiltless."

"He feels guilty because he survived and he wasn't supposed to do," explained Jack. "The Time Lords were a myth, even in my time. The Doctor has broken that myth. He lives while others do not. It's like myself – why do I survive and no one else does? Why do I carry on living when by rights I should be dead? There must be a reason why the Doctor survived and why I am too," said Jack, calmly and with authority in his voice.

"Maybe..." But the Doctor knew why Jack had survived – there had been no reason for his survival, just Rose, taking hold of a power she could barely control.

Both the old man and Chantho had been silent throughout this exchange.

"So, Utopia!" The Doctor suddenly bounced back into his old self. "What, when and where?"

The old man beckoned for them to follow him, but placed his hands behind his back as he walked around the lab. "The Science Foundation created the Utopia Project thousands of years ago to preserve mankind. Their goal was to find a way of surviving beyond the collapse of reality itself." He pointed to a screen which showed a navigational chart with a blinking red dot in the middle. "That's a call we received. Come to Utopia. It originated from that point."

"Where is it?" The Doctor placed his thick frames on his head.

"Oh its far beyond then Condensate Wilderness, out towards the wildlands and the dark matter reefs. Something is there, maybe something that is a safe haven so that we can continue to survive. Whatever is there, it's worth a look, don't you think"?

"Oh yes," the Doctor grinned, enthusiasm lighting up his features. He looked at the screen again, noticing something. "And the signal keeps modulating, so it is not automatic. There's a good sign. Someone is already out there. And that's, ohhh, that's a navigation matrix, isn't it? So you can fly without stars to guide you." He suddenly realised that the old man was no longer listening instead he had turned away, his fingers to his head. "Professor? Professor?"

The Professor turned, his voice agitated. "Right – that's enough talk! There's work to do. Now if you could all leave!"

Stepping forward the Doctor placed a hand upon the old man's shoulder. "Are you alright?" Concern was etched in his features.

"Yes, I'm fine! Just busy!"

"Except though, that rocket out there is not going to fly, is it?" said the Doctor, steering the conversation back on topic. "This footprint mechanism thing, it's not working... you're stuck on this planet and you haven't told them yet, have you? That lot out there, they still think they'll fly to Utopia... don't they?"

The Professor seemed to calm, his shoulders sagging. "Well, it's better to let them live in hope!"

"Quite right too, and I must say Professor...?"

"Yana."

"Professor Yana," nodded the doctor. "This new science is well beyond me, but all the same, a boost reversed circuit, in any time frame, must be a circuit which reverses the boost." He picked up the circuit which was sitting next to the computer system. "So, I wonder, what would happen if I did this?" Slipping his Sonic out his pocket he switched it on, concentrating the blue light upon the circuit. Then he flicked a switch and a tremendous noise started up.

Yana stood speechless, mouth hanging open. He finally managed to speak a question. "How did you do that?"

"Well," the Doctor grinned, "while we have been chatting away, I neglected to mention, I'm brilliant!"

* * *

In the centre of the lab the Doctor and Professor Yana were working upon either side of a large clear circuit board. They had sent Rose, Martha and Chantho to retrieve some more circuit boards from storage. He had learnt that Yana had created the system from gluten extract, which was another name for food, and that the whole system had been strung together with string and staples. It was clear Yana was a genius and that if he'd been born in any other time he would have been revered throughout the cosmos. Yana had told him that he would be staying behind; that he was too old to go, but someone did need to remain behind to activate the footprint engine. The pilot in the rocket was unable to do it manually. Someone had to stay behind and Yana felt that it clearly had to be him.

And then came the call from Atillo that they had found the TARDIS.

"Excellent!" The Doctor rushed over to the screen, grinning broadly. "Ah, Professor, it is a wild stab in the dark, but I may have just found a way out!"

* * *

When Rose, Martha and Chantho returned they found the TARDIS sitting against the wall, one door wide open and a long, thick grey cable emerging from it which joined to an outlet on one of the systems that Yana had rigged up and installed in his laboratory.

"They found it then!" said Rose, approvingly.

"Yup," responded Jack. "Hey Martha, can you connect those circuits for me?"

"Sure." Martha moved to Jack's side; Rose was left to stand beside the TARDIS wondering what she could do to help. She noticed that the Doctor and the Professor were talking quietly in a corner, and she edged over so that she could determine what they were saying. She got curious, frowning slightly, as Yana explained about a noise that had been thumping inside his head – he called it the sound of drums as if something was getting closer and closer... and for some strange reason her mind began to scream at her that Yana was not all there... that he was a danger to them. Her stomach flipped as Rose caught his eye – he seemed like an innocent old man yet reason told her he was not all he seemed to be. She would keep an eye on him.

Oh yes, she definitely would.

**To be continued...**

**Please let me know what you think!!! **

**Next update tomorrow...**

**the-writer1988**


	32. Utopia part three

**A/N) Apologies, got some bad news so haven't been around to update. Back now. So here is the intended update that I promised but failed to deliever. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One: **Utopia _(part three)_

The passengers were aboard; the rocket nearly ready for take-off. The last thing that needed to be achieved was to connect the couplings which were situated right below the rocket itself, and then it would be able to launch. Jack was tasked to keeping the radiation levels below red, while a suited man connected the couplings. Without the couplings, the footprint wouldn't work. However the entire chamber was flooded with stet radiation which was lethal if the level rose too high.

But then the lights flickered and alarms went off; they were losing power. Something had gone wrong. Sabotage, maybe.

"Radiation's rising!" shouted the Doctor.

"Argh!" Jack was desperately trying to regain power. "I've lost control. I can't hold it!"

"The chamber is going to flood!" gasped Yana, horror on his features.

"Jack! Override the vents!" ordered the Doctor as he rushed around flicking switches as he went. He yelled down the radio mike which connected them to what was occurring in the radiation room. "Get him out of there, now!"

But the man – Jate – was too late and he dissolved into nothing as the radiation breached his suit. He was gone within seconds.

Jack leapt across the room grabbing hold of two live cables. "We can jump start the override!" He held them together just as the Doctor yelled for him not to, but the cables flared sending electric shocks throughout his body. He screamed and then was silent; his body dropping to the floor with an almighty thud.

Everyone stood still, shocked.

Yana covered his eyes with his right hand. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Without the couplings, the engines will never start. It was all for nothing. I've failed..."

"Oh, I don't know about that," grinned the Doctor. "It strikes me that you've got a room a man can't enter without dying. Is that correct?"

Yana looked at him oddly, not comprehending what the doctor was saying. "Yes."

"Then I've just got the man for you!" He pointed to Jack as his body heaved for a gasp of air as life was restored to him.

The Professor could only stare as Jack got to his feet.

"What?" asked Jack, as the Doctor caught his eye.

* * *

Once he explained to Jack what he had in mind, the Doctor left the laboratory with Jack, leaving Martha and Rose to stay behind with the Professor and Chantho. Sitting at the computer, which had no visual but gave them sound, Rose and Martha could overhear exactly what both their friends were saying to each other.

"Is Jack inside?" Rose asked over Martha's shoulder into the microphone.

"Yes."

"And still alive?" she continued.

"Definitely."

Rose watched as Yana put a hand on his face, his eyes wide.

"But he should evaporate. What sort of man is he?"

Rather off-handily, Martha said: "I don't really know myself. A wondrous person is how I would describe him. The Doctor travels through time and space and picks people up. God, I male us sound like stray dogs. Maybe we are?"

"He travels in time?" Yana wondered, his eyes welling up.

Martha waved a hand. "Don't ask me to explain it." She pointed to the TARDIS. "That's a TARDIS. The Doctor's time machine."

Rose kept her eye on Yana, worry building up in her stomach. Something was very wrong. She tried to shake the feeling of dread from her, but couldn't. Martha grabbed her arm, turning her attention back to what Jack was saying.

"...all this time you knew I couldn't die."

"That's why I left you behind. It's not easy even just... just looking at you Jack, 'cause you're wrong."

"Thanks." Jack sounded insulted.

"You are!" the Doctor reiterated. "I can't help it. I'm a Time Lord. It's instinct. It's in my guts. You're a fixed point in time and space. You are a fact. That is never meant to happen. Even the TARDIS reacted against you – first by throwing you out and secondly tried to shake you off! She flew all the way to the end of the universe just to get rid of you."

"So, you and the TARDIS are prejudiced?"

"Hmmm, I never thought of that to be honest."

"Yeah, well you are."

There was silence, suggesting that the Doctor was glaring at Jack.

"So, last thing I remember back when I was mortal... I was facing three Daleks. Death by extermination. And then I came back to life. What happened?"

Again silence and then...

"Rose."

Rose gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. What had she done? She couldn't remember anything from that time. The Doctor had told her she had given him the power of the Time Vortex, enabling him to defeat the Daleks, but in her dreams she had seen herself do that. It had felt so real that she had used those images as a way to taunt the Daleks at Canary Wharf. Had she really done that?

"I sent her home," continued the Doctor. "But she came back by opening the heart of the TARDIS and absorbed the Time Vortex."

"What does that mean exactly?" asked Jack.

"No one is ever meant to have that power. If a Time Lord did that, he'd become a god; a vengeful god. But she was so human. Everything she did was so human. She brought you back to life but the power was too much for her to handle. She brought you back forever."

He had lied to her... Why had he lied to her about what had happened? Didn't she have the right to know?

"She can't change you back, Jack. I took the power out of her; returned it to its rightful place." The Doctor's voice suddenly changed. "Rose, I'm sorry, but I wanted to protect you from what you had done. I made sure to block the memories but I didn't count on them slipping into your dreams."

Rose couldn't say anything. It had been her fault... Her actions had made Jack invincible. Her mind completely blanked out the continuing conversation. She turned away from the screen, hands on the back of Martha's chair, her eyes out of focus. Her dreams had been real... She didn't know how long she had been in a world of her own, but she came to as Yana pulled a gold fob-watch out of his pocket. Her heart skipped a beat and she stepped forward, not fully understanding the consequences of what the watch's presence could mean for the Doctor.

"Time and time and time again... it's always running out on me," Yana was saying.

Martha was staring at the object in his hands, her mouth hanging open in shock. Rose edged forward, holding out a hand. The watch was exactly the same as the one the Doctor had used in 1913. Was it possible that the Professor was really a Time Lord? One who had escaped the Time War?

"Professor, where did you get that?" swallowed Rose.

"Oh... I was found with it," he said, his eyes wet with moisture. "An orphan in the storm. I was a naked child found on the coast of the Silver Devastation. I was abandoned with only this..." He held up the watch.

"Have you ever opened it?" breathed Martha.

"Why would I? It's broken."

"How do you know it's broken if you never opened it?" urged Martha.

Rose grabbed her arm. "Martha, don't!" Her bad feeling was building again. Her eyes watched as Professor Yana looked at the watch, scrutinising it, as if he was seeing it truly for the first time. Carefully she held out her hand. "Can I have a look?" Something had caught her eyes as Yana had examined it. Taking the watch in her fingers Rose turned it over. One the back of the watch was the clear design of the Time Lords – exactly the same one that had occupied the Doctor's. She hastily returned the watch to the Professor who was watching her suspiciously.

"What is it?" he asked.

Rose stepped back, grabbing Martha by the wrist. She was shaking her head. "Everything is fine. Don't worry about a thing, Professor. I need to see the Doctor, that's all," fumbled Rose. And she jogged out the room, dragging Martha along with her; heart pounding in her chest as she ran. She realised she wouldn't be able to stop Yana from opening it, but she didn't want to be in that room when he opened it. Whatever Time Lord was inside, it was evil – she just knew it.

* * *

"DOCTOR!" yelled Rose as she ran almost into him as she turned the corner. Martha skidded to a halt beside her. "It's the Professor! You'd got to know this!"

"I'm a bit busy right now!" replied the Doctor, as she hurriedly ran along the wall flicking switches as he went.

"This is important!" continued Rose, not wanting to let the matter rest. "I think the Professor is a Time Lord and not a very nice one either!"

The Doctor stopped and stared at her, his brown eyes wide. "What? Don't be ridiculous!"

Rose grabbed the Doctor's hands. "He has a fob-watch, just like yours, with the same markings."

"Can't be..." The Doctor was shaking his head, denial running through his head. "No, no, no, no!"

An alarm blared, the Doctor yelling to keep it level.

"But if Professor Yana is a Time Lord, isn't that a good thing?" asked Martha.

"Yes, it is... its brilliant, fantastic even!" The Doctor pressed more switches, knowing that if he didn't keep his mind on the task at hand the spaceship wouldn't make orbit.

"But it depends," replied Rose, slowly, "which one it is."

"But they all died!" screamed the doctor. "I was there! I saw it happen!"

"Maybe some got away and hid..." suggested Jack. "The end of the universe... perfect place to hide."

The Doctor was breathing fast, his mind whirling. "Can he see the watch? Has the perception filter broken?"

"He couldn't before, but I think he can now," confirmed Rose, knowing that it was her fault partly as to how he had become aware of it.

And then something came flooding back into his mind as the Doctor ensured the launch of the rocket. _You are not alone... _The last words of the Face of Boe. Then he felt a sensation in his head – the watch had been opened and he was no longer alone...

And he ran, fear consuming him, back to the laboratory. The others followed at a dead run.

* * *

Just as they reached the entrance to the laboratory the door began to slide close, but the Doctor, without even thinking about what he was doing, dived downwards, getting through the door before it slammed shut, leaving his companions trapped in the corridor.

He stood in the laboratory, the Professor standing opposite him, a dark glare in his eyes.

"You did that on purpose!" shouted the Doctor.

"I have no use for humans," the Professor stated, calmly eyeing the Doctor. "They will soon be dead anyway."

It was then that the Doctor noticed that the other Time Lord's hand was resting upon a control panel, and he viciously pulled down a lever, smirking, and his eyes were dark.

"What did you do?"

"Opened the main gate."

The Doctor was about to reply when someone else did it for him. It was Chantho – he had completely forgotten about her.

"Chan – but you've lowered the defences! The Futurekind will get in – tho! Chan – Professor, I'm so sorry but I must stop you. You are destroying all our work – tho!"

His eyes widened as he saw Chantho holding a gun. He began to run forward, intending in getting in the way, but the Professor swiftly moved forward, swinging his arm out, catching the Doctor hard in the chest. He fell with a thud to the floor, his head bashing hard against the concrete floor. His head span, his vision blurring but he was aware of one thing only: the screams of Chantho. He couldn't help her – he just couldn't. His head hurt too much and his limbs felt weak.

* * *

"LET ME IN!" Rose pounded on the door. "You have to let me in!"

"I'm working on it!" yelled Jack as he pressed buttons, frantically, on the control panel beside the door. "The Sonic would be useful right about now! And this pack is really heavy!"

"You're the one who brought the hand along with you!" retorted Martha, angrily.

Jack rolled his eyes. "We'll get in! Don't worry about that!"

* * *

From his pocket the Doctor pulled out his Sonic, but he was struggling to concentrate on his intention, his vision was blurring due to his spinning head, his limbs feeling heavy and it was a struggle to move them but he managed to point it at the TARDIS. It hurt to even make that movement. The Professor was strong, very strong to do so much damage to him by one hit to the chest, but it had hurt like hell. He managed to lock the co-ordinates, and sparks flew from the console; the noise distracting the other Time Lord from harming Chantho any further.

Slow footsteps cam towards him and his eyes met those of the Professor. But he wasn't the Professor, not any more.

"Master."

"Doctor," he replied, loathing in his voice. "Tell me, what did you do?"

The Doctor remained silent, staring up at his foe.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" The Master lashed out, kicking the Sonic from the Doctor's hand, breaking two fingers in the process. With strength that the Doctor had never thought the Professor's fragile body possessed, the Master grabbed him by the shirt and threw him across the room, literally throwing him against the TARDIS. His head swam once more and the Master stalked towards him.

But then...

BANG!

A gun shot... and the Master collapsed to his knees, shock on his face.

Though his vision was blurry, the Doctor could see Chantho, barely alive, holding a gun. Then she collapsed; death taking her swiftly.

"Killed by an insect. A girl! How inappropriate! Still..." He threw an evil look at the Doctor. "If you can be young then there is no reason why I can't be!"

The Doctor closed his eyes as a bright light flared in front of him. Regeneration energy. The Master was regenerating.

* * *

Rose scrunched her eyes shut. The light was blinding.

"What the hell?" yelled Martha, turning away from the window.

"What's happening?" Jack shouted, shielding his own eyes with his arm.

"That Professor! He's regenerating! He must be wounded so he's stopping himself from dying!" replied Rose.

"Where's the Doctor?" asked Jack.

"He's lying by the TARDIS! I think he's hurt!" said Rose.

The blinding light disappeared and Rose risked a glance through the pot hole. She saw a thin man in the replace of the Professor; his hair thin and brown; his face young and sharp but there was an evil glint in his eyes as, just for a second, he stared at her.

Rose swallowed. There was hatred in his eyes...overwhelming hatred for the Doctor. And she knew what he was going to do.

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE!" She banged hard on the window. "JACK! GET THE DOOR OPEN!"

"I'm trying!"

Rose watched, heart beating in her chest as the Time Lord moved towards the Doctor, knelt down towards him, whispered something in his ear, and then he roughly grabbed the Doctor's hair and whacked it twice against the hull of the TARDIS. The Doctor's eyes rolled back into his head and he went limp.

Taking the Doctor by the collar, the Time Lord dragged him inside the TARDIS, closing the door behind them after he had pulled out the wires the Doctor had used to help the rocket take off.

"THERE!" Jack yelled in triumphant as the door whooshed open. Rose sped into the laboratory, straight for the TARDIS. Jack closed the door behind them.

"ARGH! OPEN UP!" Rose thumped her fists against the TARDIS. "LET HIM GO!" She tugged on the door but to not avail it would not open. Tears were now falling down her cheeks; Jack and Martha standing helplessly behind her, knowing that they couldn't do a thing.

And then a voice came from the TARDIS; one that they hadn't heard before. He sounded manic, insane... "Humans! – Ooh – my a new voice! It sounds good! Anyway, why don't we stop and have a nice little chat about the Doctor and I tell you all my plans I have in store for him? I don't think so!" He ended harshly.

"Please! Just let him go!" begged Rose, almost falling to her knees.

"NO!" he laughed madly, shutting of the speaker. Rose banged uselessly against the side.

Jack grabbed the other handle as the noise of the TARDIS preparing to leave sounded through the air. "He's deadlocked it!"

"NO!" wailed Rose, as the TARDIS finally disappeared. She fell to her knees, sobbing.

They were stuck at the end of the universe without the TARDIS or the Doctor. What could they do now?

**To be continued...**

**Please let me know what you think! **

**Sound of Drums part one will be updated next week, on Wednesday night. **

**the-writer1988**


	33. The Sound of Drums part one

**A/N) Erm, yes, well you know that thing that we have, real life? Well, that kind of got in the way of updating. Apologies! But you will be pleased to know that Last of the Time Lords is now being written. **

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Two: **The Sound of Drums _(part one)_

There was silence between them. It would have felt like eternity if Rose hadn't been crying, her sobs getting louder with each passing moment. She was knelt down in the centre of the laboratory, her hands held to her face, tears cascading down her cheeks. Martha moved slowly forward and placed her arms on her friend's shoulder, kneeling down beside her. "Rose?"

"He's gone..." she whispered, her words broken. "Gone...gone forever. I'm never going to see him again!"

Jack marched forward and hauled Rose to her feet. He grabbed her by the shoulders and twisted her around so that she was facing him. He lifted up her chin so he could look directly into her eyes. "Rose, this is not the time to feel guilty. It's not your fault. Okay? We can get out of here, I can tell you that right now."

Rose wiped the tears from her face with the back of her hand. "How?"

Jack pointed to the floor. Something small and thin was lying by Chantho's body. Neither Rose nor Martha had noticed the body, but they both felt sorrow for the unneeded death. It only made Rose worry further for the Doctor's safety. "Go pick it up," said Jack.

Martha walked forward and gently scooped the object into her hand. It was metallic and very familiar in her fingers. It was the Sonic Screwdriver. "The Doctor's sonic..." she grinned, throwing it to Rose to inspect.

Rose caught it, clutching the device close to her chest as she ran her eyes over it. It was the only thing that remained of the Doctor with them. "But how does this help us?"

Jack pulled up the sleeve of his long coat and showed them his Time Vortex Manipulator. "If I can get the frequency right I should be able to activate this properly. We can transport back to the twenty-first century."

"And then what?" asked Rose, her shoulders sagging. "We don't know where the TARDIS has gone! -There are billions of places and times it could have gone too. Why Earth and why specifically 2008?"

"I don't know," confessed Jack. "It's a start at least. Besides we've got to go somewhere. We can't stay here with the beastie boys."

"Huh?"

Jack thumbed over his shoulder. "The Futurekind. They're out there and just waiting for an opportunity to get in and rip us to shreds! So, it is either this or that... We can't stay here."

"No, we can't..." agreed Rose, "but... I just feel like we shouldn't leave... like we should stay here... Maybe he'll come back for us?"

Jack shook his head. "I doubt it Rose. Whoever that Time Lord was he was after the Doctor... it wouldn't surprise me if he had this planned years in advance, probably even before he decided to change into a human, and if the Doctor was there at his re-emergence to take him with him."

"And this is just an educated guess, right?" said Martha, rather slyly.

"Yes. The way the Doctor was treated seemed to me to indicate that whatever this Professor's true identity was, was that they were enemies..."

"I got that impression too," mused Rose, stroking her chin. "I saw his eyes and there was nothing but evil within them. And there was hatred too, for the Doctor... and what he said as well... he has plans for him, but what are they?"

"That's what we've got to find out," nodded Jack, "and I think if we go to 2008 we will at least find some answers to this mystery. I recognised his voice."

"So did I," stated Martha, quietly, her head bowed. "But I can't remember where from..."

"I know," said Jack, his eyes dark. "I've spoken to him a few times on the phone during my work. He's running for Prime Minster."

"WHAT?" gasped Rose, her eyes wide with astonishment, "How is that even possible? He's only just left here!"

"He's a Time Lord, Rose. It's possible that he went back far enough to establish himself on Earth ... I recognise the voice, but it might not be him. It is possible this candidate sounds like him and I'm jumping to conclusions," explained Jack. "But we'll only know for sure until we check it out. And right now we have no other lead. I say 2008 is our best bet. " He turned to Martha. "You?"

"Yeah, I think so too. Count me in, Jack."

"Rose?" Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Do you even have to ask?" she replied.

"Good. I wouldn't have left you behind anyway." He held out his left hand. "Sonic, please."

Rose handed it to him and watched as he bleeped his Vortex Manipulator. "How do you know when you've fixed it?"

"It will bleep, I hope," said Jack. He grimaced as he used the Sonic on the device once again, changing the settings as he did so. Ten more tries later, a resounding bleep echoed from his wrist strap signalling that it had been reactivated. "There. Okay, Rose, Martha, place your hand on top of mine. I've programmed this to take us to Cardiff, a couple of weeks after you picked me up. So that will bring us close to the election or close to it...in fact."

The two girls placed their hands on top of Jack's, and then, looking back at the Futurekind that were standing watching them through the door window, he waved with his free hand and then slammed it down upon top of the pile of hands, activating the Vortex Manipulator.

The world immediately began to spin around them. Suddenly they found themselves standing in Cardiff, down an alleyway in the city centre. Rose wavered on her feet, nearly crashing to the concrete but managed to keep her balance by leaning against the wall. Martha held her head in her hands and Jack had fallen to his knees.

"Oh, god that is a killer!" He stretched his back, hearing his spine cracking. He straightened and looked ahead. "Well, I think we've landed in 2008." He looked at this Vortex Manipulator. "Ah, yes! A successful trip! We've landed a tiny bit off the mark... Election Day was yesterday. Oh, I missed putting in my vote!"

Rose rolled her eyes. "We've got more important things to do, Jack!"

"I know that!" he snapped back. "Come on."

They stepped out of the alley and joined the throng of the crowd of shoppers. It was quite busy and Rose and Martha found themselves ducking round people in order to keep up with the long strides of Jack. His backpack was still secured to his back and he was just barging through the crowd like he owned the place. They rounded a corner and came face to face with a large TV screen which had been erected on the side of a building. A newscaster was speaking over the footage being shown.

"Oh my god! That's him!" Rose pointed to the man that had just appeared on the screen. The caption on the bottom of the screen said 'Mr Saxon.' He looked saner then when Rose had seen him before, as if he had settled down. "And he's Prime Minster of Great Britain!"

They watched as Saxon leaned into a woman standing beside him and kissed her on the cheek.

"Looks like he has a lady friend too," mused Jack.

"A wife more like it," said Rose. "She has a wedding ring."

"And it seems like he is loved by the people," added Martha. "He's tricked the whole country... and only we know his true identity."

The camera panned down upon Saxon and he stood facing the camera, a wide smile on his face as he spoke to his audience. "This country has been sick. This country needs healing. This country needs medicine. In fact, I'd go so far as to say that, what this country really needs, right now…is a Doctor."

"He knows..." whispered Rose, her hands trembling.

"Knows what?" inquired Martha, watching her friend.

"He knows we are watching. I'm sure of it."

Jack grimaced. "He can't though. He probably thinks we are still stuck at the end of the universe... he can't possibly know we are here... can he?"

Rose bit her lip, worry reflecting in her features. "Maybe... maybe not..."

Martha placed her hands on her hips and turned towards Jack. "What do we do now? We've established that the Professor is here, and that he is Prime Minister. It's amazing to think that if I hadn't met the Doctor I would have voted for him... ensured his victory... It's scary to think that I was so close to supporting him."

"Well, now we know what we have to do," said Rose, in a hard voice. "We have to stop him. And find the Doctor."

"If he's still alive..." spoke Jack. "Saxon has been around for a while, at least a year... it is possible that in that time he has disposed of him."

Rose raised her hands, shaking her head. "No, no. That is one thing that is not going to be a possibility I will even consider. The Doctor is not dead. I know it." She balled her fists. "I'm sure of it."

* * *

Jack led them through the streets of Cardiff as quickly as possible, taking them towards Cardiff Bay. They came to the pier and Jack took them down to a rundown entrance, a tourist place that seemed run down and unused. Rose scrunched her nose up, wondering why they were here. She was about to ask why when Jack explained that he was hoping to enlist the aid of a few colleagues of his that potentially could aid them in bringing down Saxon. He opened the door to the office and took them round the desk where he reached under it, and then suddenly the wall slid open revealing a dark passageway beyond it.

Martha's mouth fell open and Rose stared uncomprehendingly at the hole in the wall. Jack grinned. "Good think that I can still surprise you!"

"Wha... what is this... place?" marvelled Rose. "Some secret base?"

Jack nodded. "As a matter of fact it is."

"Whose?"

"Mine," grinned Jack. "You might be familiar with the name though considering you've dealt with them in the past."

"Not Torchwood?" guessed Rose. "The Doctor closed it down!"

"He did, but that wasn't the only Torchwood in operation. I am the leader of this branch of Torchwood, and the Doctor is not an enemy of the state... he was before, but not after Canary Wharf when I amended the constitution. The Doctor is protected by Torchwood, not hunted. I've reformed it, Rose, so that it is a better place. "

"Good. That Torchwood in London was not a good place to go. I have a feeling that if the Cybermen and Daleks hadn't turned up, Torchwood would have kept the Doctor for study."

"And they would have done," confirmed Jack. "Now, if he ever fell into Torchwood hands again I would free him immediately. My team, who you will meet shortly, are the very best. I would trust them with the Doctor's life." He turned towards the secret passageway and stepped inside it. "Come on, let's go in. Follow me, and most importantly, do not wonder off. These passages are designed so that people can lose themselves in them for hours. In fact, Gwen, my second-in-command when she discovered us she was wandering these passages for three hours before we opened the door for her. She took it in her stride."

"Good for her," grated Rose as she followed Jack into the passageway. Once Martha had joined them the door closed of their own accord and lights sprung up around them so that they could see where they were going.

Jack took them a rather twisty path before they arrived at the door that would admit them into Torchwood. "Prepared to be amazed!" He stepped up to the door and it rolled to the side and he walked in on through. Rose and Martha followed wondering what Jack was going to reveal to them.

Jack stopped dead still a little way into the Hub. "Where is everybody? It's deserted..." he swallowed, jogging through the security door and into the main base itself. "No one is here! The Hub has been in lockdown mode for four days!" He was leaning over a computer terminal typing rapidly into it. "According to this they've been sent abroad, there is no other details... he must have known we'd find a way back and sought to get rid of those that could be a danger to him."

"He's one step ahead of us then," said Rose, sitting down on a chair beside Jack, her arms crossed. She lifted her head and looked around the place. It didn't look at all like the Torchwood at Canary Wharf. This base seemed more what she had expected from an alien organisation. There were at least five computers stationed on the level that she was on, and each was surrounded by quite a few screens allowing them all to be used at once. Laid out on the tables were numerous pieces of paper showing graphs and details of the work they had been doing. Obviously, being a very secure place they could leave paperwork out without having fear of anyone finding it. There was a set of stairs that led upwards to an office above her. She wondered if that was Jack's office. To the right of her was a small set of stairs leading downwards towards another door that was securely locked. A prison maybe? It was quite an impressive base and it didn't look like there were that many people involved with this part of the Torchwood operation.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Martha, leaning against a pillar. "Your friends are gone, so it is just us."

"This is just getting worse and worse. First the Doctor and now my team! If they had given me any indication as to where they had gone I could have used this," Jack pointed to his Manipulator, "to go and find them and bring them back! He knows Torchwood's purpose, so whatever he is planning it must be bad if he's sent my team on a wild goose chase." He banged his fist against the table in anger. "Damn it!"

"There is someone else who might be able to help us," began Rose, quietly. "I've only just remembered actually, but I don't know where she lives..."

"Who?" Martha perked up. "I'll take any suggestions if it helps us."

Rose locked eyes with Jack. "Ever heard of Sarah-Jane Smith?"

"I have in fact, never met her though," Jack confirmed. "She is an investigative journalist, or was until she gave up her job. She's taken to seeking out alien threats and stopping them from occurring. Just recently she has acquired a son... I don't know how or where. I've been following her work though."

"Good. I met her a while back, I think a year ago now. She used to travel with the Doctor, before the Time War, with another incarnation of him. He left her behind after a while. I was jealous of her first of all but not anymore. She had waited for the Doctor to come back to her after so long but he hadn't. It was pure chance that they had bumped into each other at this school."

"Was this the school which was blown up and the press attributed it to a school boy who later got arrested for arson?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, it was," Rose bit her lip. "Is that what happened to Kenny then? He was the lad that took the credit for it, though it was really Sarah-Jane's robot dog and the Doctor who really did it."

Jack nodded, solemnly. "Yes, he did, but Torchwood One intervened and got him off the hook. His family moved away from the area." He leaned back in his chair, musing. "You believe Sarah-Jane could help us?"

"Yeah, I do, unless Saxon has dealt with her too."

"I hope not," added Martha. "If so, what does this mean for us? We're with the Doctor. If previous companions of his or even associates of those that have travelled with him are posing a danger, wouldn't this Sarah-Jane?"

"It is possible," said Jack, "but I can find out for you if she's still safe and sound." He turned back to the computer and began to type rapidly. "Torchwood has a system with everyone's address and details on it. If she's registered herself under a real name, finding her will be no problem at all."

Martha gaped. "Is that even legal to keep all that information?"

"Torchwood is out of the loop. And the government has the same information, but we have more of a sophisticated version of the information then even the Prime Minster can get his hands on, but since Saxon is a Time Lord, it wouldn't surprise me if he can get into this system without any of my team knowing. Tosh is a true marvel at computers. She's brilliant, in fact." His voice lowered, as if he was feeling sad. "I hope they are okay."

Rose patted him on the shoulder. "I'm sure they are. If they are anything like you, they will be determined to survive, though you don't have an option in surviving or not..." she trailed off, feeling a little sheepish at her words.

Jack grinned. "Oh, I've missed you Rose!" He pulled her into a hug. "Whenever I was left alone I thought about you. Back on Malcassairo I noticed that you were not like you used to be, carefree and full of life. You've changed Rose. What you just said there reminded me of the old Rose, the Rose I fell in love with from the moment I met you."

"What?" Rose was taken back. Sure, she had found Jack attractive when they had first met but she hadn't even considered that he had genuine feelings for her.

"Well, you did consider yourself available at the time," replied Jack. "When you were growing up on the Powell Estate I used to take little trips down to watch you growing up, make sure you were safe. I think even on one occasion you saw me. I was wearing jeans and a t-shirt with a hat on my head so that you wouldn't be able to recognise me."

Rose nodded. "Yeah, I did see you, once. I didn't take much notice of you. I was too involved with my girlfriends..."

"Or boyfriends," grinned Jack.

"Hey!" She hit him, laughing. Her smile quickly faded as her mind returned to the problem they had at hand. "We're got other problems to solve first, before we can even discuss the past. Martha realised there was something going on between the Doctor and I. It is connected to my 'fake' death at Canary Wharf. Maybe in time I'll tell you what happened, but right now, finding the Doctor and stopping Saxon is our first priority."

Martha had stayed silent throughout the exchange knowing that they probably needed this time to catch up. She could see that Jack was especially fond of Rose and he had missed her during all the years he had been lost to them. She smiled warmly, wondering if she would ever meet a man who was so devoted to her health and wellbeing.

Jack had turned back to the computer and was now typing rapidly into the system. "Sarah-Jane's details... there are too many Sarah-Jane's." He looked at Rose. "Do you have any indication as to where she lived?"

Rose shook her head. "All I know is that it is in London somewhere."

"It doesn't help us one bit, unfortunately. According to this system there are 356 Sarah-Jane Smith's in London alone," grunted Jack. He ran a hand through his hair reminding Rose of the Doctor. "We won't have to go to all these women though... I can narrow it down further."

"Do you know what she looks like?" questioned Martha.

"No, I don't. I've just read reports written and about her, and her acquiring a son a few months ago. I've never seen an up-to-date picture though. I think she has ties to UNIT."

"UNIT?" Rose raised her eyebrows.

Jack waved his hand. "It's another branch of the government that is not genuinely known to the public. Like Torchwood they deal with alien threats. All the people who are a part of it or have had association with it... well to put it bluntly their personal details can be hidden from us. Two secret organisations cannot know each other's members, though we do correspond on occasion, so really it is not really that secret who works for who." He fell silent, rubbing his chin as he considered his options. "What area of London did you drop Sarah-Jane Smith off when she left you?"

"Erm..." Rose pulled a face, feeling embarrassed. "I have no idea... I didn't check."

Jack sighed. "Looks like we're not going to get anywhere with this search."

"Sorry," apologised Rose. "What about narrowing it down further? We know her name, we know that she has a son, and we know that she has tied to UNIT. Can't you narrow it down any further using that?"

"I could..." Jack began to type. "It's worth a shot." He fell silent as he began to work, narrowing down the search until... "Found her! Ealing. The only one who mysteriously acquired a son out of nowhere!"

"Where does she live?" Rose grabbed a stray piece of paper and wrote down the address Jack gave her. "Let's hope you are right about this, Jack! I don't know whether Sarah-Jane can help us or not but she did say to me that if I ever needed her help to find her. Maybe her ties to this UNIT can help us too."

* * *

"13 Bannerman Road!" grinned Jack as they teleported to just outside the house. Martha placed her hand on the nearby wall to support herself as dizziness crept over her. Once regaining their posture, Rose, Martha and Jack walked up the driveway, knocked on the front door and waited. It looked like a nice quiet neighbourhood to live in.

The door opened a boy stood there, wearing loose fitting jeans and a t-shirt. He had floppy brown hair, his fringe ending just above his eyes. He looked a bit bewildered to see three strangers on the doorstep. "Hello."

Rose smiled at him. "Hello, my name is Rose Tyler. I'm a friend of your mum's. Is she in?"

The boy nodded. "Yes."

"Can we see her?" added Rose.

"Sure. Hold on a minute," said the boy. He left them standing outside. They heard him yelling 'mum' as he ran up the stairs.

"Hmm, posh house," noticed Jack, as he ran his eyes over the building. "A nice family home."

The boy returned, running down the stairs with Sarah-Jane Smith in tow. Since the last time Rose had seen her, her friend hadn't aged a day. "ROSE!" Sarah-Jane pulled her into a hug. "It's good to see you!"

"It's great to see you as well," smiled Rose. "But we need your help, my friends and I."

"Is it about Harold Saxon?" Sarah's face hardened as she spoke that name.

"It is," nodded Rose. She hesitated about what to say next, biting her button lip as she considered whether to say something about the Doctor's capture however Sarah-Jane saw the inner conflict in her face and nodded to her, enticing her to continue, so Rose did. "And about the Doctor."

* * *

They sat around a table in Sarah-Jane's kitchen, drinking a cup of tea. She had sent her son, Luke, over the road to his friend Maria. She had insisted on getting them a drink before they started the story. Rose, with the help of Martha, explained all that had happened on Malcassairo and their attempt to enlist the aid of Jack's team, before coming to her. Sarah-Jane sat back in her chair, her eyes dark as she listened to their tale. It hadn't come as a shock to her that Harold Saxon was an alien. He had a certain aura that hadn't fooled her, and like a few others, he had just appeared out of nowhere onto the political scene. She had investigated his past thoroughly but had yet to publish her thoughts, fearing his anger. Now she knew that she had made the right decision in not doing that.

"He's been around for at least 18 months, I know that much. I have never trusted him. If he disposed of your team because they were a threat to him, it is lucky I haven't been," Sarah-Jane said.

"He probably doesn't know that we've met before, so he left you alone," explained Rose. "We're completely out of our depth here. We don't know what to do." She shook her head. "He's been here eighteen months? What is he up to?"

Sarah-Jane shrugged. "I don't know. I don't think, whoever this Time Lord is, has any other agenda then to rule the world. He sounds a nasty person. I don't think I can help you, Rose, but UNIT might. I have friends there who would be concerned about this. I can put you in touch with them."

"Harold Saxon had been here a long while," added Jack. "He is up to something. If the Doctor was dead he would boast about it."

"He might not know that we are back here, though," replied Martha. "And he took the Doctor for a reason. I'm worried for him."

"I am too," whispered Rose. "I want him back. I can't stand the thought of Saxon keeping the Doctor a prisoner! What he could be doing to him..."

Jack grabbed her by the shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "Rose, listen to me! The Doctor is strong. Whatever is being thrown at the Doctor he will fight it. He won't let himself lose. We will get him back. And we're going to stop Saxon too."

Rose nodded, realising that Jack was right. The Doctor was strong. He had to be.

* * *

Despite Rose asking Sarah-Jane to come along with them to the UNIT headquarters, she refused. She explained that she had to be there for her son, Luke, and that if the situation got worse she would do her best to aid them from the outside. She gave Rose a phone that she had rigged so that it couldn't be traced. Before they departed, Sarah-Jane called into UNIT, informing them of the situation.

"You'll need to speak to Colonel Mace. He is the one you need to see. I've met him a few times and he is completely in awe of the Doctor. He will do anything he can to help you."

"Thank you," said Rose, taking Sarah-Jane's right hand and shaking it. "Good luck."

"And you too," she replied.

"M'am!" saluted Jack. "Good job with the Slitheen."

"Oh, erm... thank you," Sarah-Jane smiled.

"Huh? Slitheen?" asked Rose, her eyes swiping across from Jack to Sarah-Jane. "Jack, what do you mean?"

"Later!" said Jack. "Come on! We've got a meeting with Colonel Mace to get to."

Sarah-Jane gave them one final wave before Jack programmed the Vortex Manipulator with their destination and they disappeared from her sight. She hoped that they would find the Doctor and stop Saxon, whatever he was up to, before it was too late. She wanted her son to grow up; if they failed he would be stripped of that future. She didn't dare to think of what could happen to Luke if this Time Lord won, and Rose and her friends failed.

* * *

They re-appeared moments later, landing outside the UNIT Base. Soldiers of the Unified Intelligence Task Force patrolled the area, guns in arms. They were in an airfield, one that Jack explained was now disused, but UNIT had commandeered for a bigger base to be installed. Two soldiers approached them, their guns held out to face them.

"Jack Harkness? Rose Tyler? Martha Jones?" the elder of the two asked.

They nodded, and swiftly were led away towards the largest hanger on the airfield.

"Where are we?" asked Martha as she was hurried along by the soldiers.

"Somewhere outside of London, a disused air base. UNIT's headquarters," said Jack, abruptly. "Quite top secret."

Upon reaching the doors to the hanger they were scanned for weapons and Jack reluctantly handed over his gun. As a member of Torchwood, Jack had no choice. Only UNIT personnel were allowed any weapons on the premises; anyone from the outside had to surrender their weapons. Upon walking into the airbase they found that the hanger had been converted into office space. Many computer systems were scattered around the area, and alien equipment was staked in boxes (well, Rose assumed that at least!)

"Looks like they have just started here," mused Jack as he took in his surroundings. "It's not all fitted in. That indicates a sudden move, one that was not expected."

"You are correct about that Captain Harkness."

A man in a neat uniform strode towards them. He had little hair on the top of his head, and he wore gloves on his hands. He shook each of their hands. "I am Colonel Mace. Please follow me and I'll take you to my office."

His office turned out to be a desk in the corner of the airbase. Walls had been erected hastily around it so that he could have some privacy. He provided them with three chairs and, gratefully they sat down. Colonel Mace settled himself behind the desk and placed his hands in front of him.

"Sarah-Jane Smith told me that you are concerned about the Prime Minster. We are too. We moved base because of him. He has taken control of a few of our regiments as well as commandeered the use of the Valiant, a UNIT airbase. We are concerned about his actions since becoming Prime Minster. We believe he is up to something. Unfortunately our desertion from him has caused him some alarm. We have temporarily set up base here until we can decide what our next option is," said Colonel Mace.

"He's not human," stated Rose. "The Prime Minister isn't human. He's a Time Lord. And from what I've seen, he's not a very nice one at that."

"He's got the Doctor, we think," added Martha.

"You think?" Mace gaped.

"He kidnapped the Doctor and left us stranded, but we got back here only to see the same man who just did that, on TV as our countries Prime Minster!" said Martha, shaking her head. "The Doctor has been his prisoner for however long he first appeared here. He has him somewhere."

"You are one hundred percent sure about this?" Mace needed to have absolutely certainty before he could issue orders of any kind.

Rose nodded. "We are. I saw him take the Doctor. I saw his face clearly as anything. I know it is the same man." She said this with such conviction that Mace nodded, his face showing his acceptance of the situation that had been laid before him.

"It is a shame this has happened. I am going to believe you. Everything you have told me, I will take as fact. This Time Lord, do you know who he is?"

They shook their heads.

"No, he never gave us a name," said Jack. "He was too busy stealing the TARDIS."

"We have records of a Time Lord hassling UNIT in the 1970's. It wouldn't surprise me if it was the same one. He is known to us as the Master. If he is the same one, then all of us are in deep trouble. And if he has been here for as long as eighteen months then he has had time to prepare something and getting to be Prime Minster is just the start of it."

Just then, a young soldier knocked on the door, and with a nod from Mace, entered the room. "Yes soldier?"

"Excuse me, sir, for interrupting, but the Prime Minster has just announced that he has received a 'message from beyond the stars' from a race called the Toclafane. They are going to appear tomorrow morning to the world."

"And so it begins," said Jack.

**To be continued...**

**Please let me know what you think! **

**Next chapter:** Where exactly is the Doctor? Is he even still alive?

**the-writer1988**


	34. The Sound of Drums part two

**A/N)** This chapter is very **DARK**, so you have been warned!!! Regardless, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Three: **The Sound of Drums _(part two)_

It was dark in his prison, and he felt lonely. Eighteen months had gone by so quickly that the Doctor hadn't had time to even get his head around it all. He scrunched his eyes up in the darkness, leaning back against the wall. He was bored. He had tried to escape numerous times but the Master had thought of everything. He had wondered, at the beginning of his captivity, why the Master was keeping him alive. He had later found out it was because his foe wanted him to see the end of the world; the end of the planet that he so loved. He was being kept alive for that reason only. And that time was coming.

Getting to his feet, the Doctor began his usual circuit around the cell, looking for anything that could constitute a way out. It was his daily routine now, but the cell had been especially designed to hold him inside. He knew guards stood outside the door day and night. Once a week he was given food and water. As a Time Lord he could go without nourishment for days, but it still took a toll on his body and health. He was weak and tired most of the time, his defences that he once had around his mind was gone. The Master had tried throughout the year and a half to break his mind, to torment him and make him feel useless. He had succeeded and the Doctor hated feeling like that. He knew what the Master was planning; he knew how he could stop him, it was just a matter of time before the Master slipped up and allowed him the edge he needed to make an escape, one that would be successful.

He sighed and sat back down, now in the furthest corner of the cell away from the door. He closed his eyes and remembered....

* * *

**TARDIS, Time Vortex **

The Doctor woke to a pounding headache. He groaned as the pain intensified as his eyes focused on the bright lights of his TARDIS. He frowned wondering how he had got here. He mind suddenly began to panic as his thoughts turned to the whereabouts of Rose and Martha. And then it all came flooding back to him.

Jack, Malcassairo, Professor Yana who had really been a Time Lord, and the Master regenerating... with him being knocked out in the process. Obviously the Master had no taken any chances and had taken him with him. His friends were stuck at the end of the universe with no way home...

As his memory flooded back to him, he remembered that he had managed to lock the co-ordinates with the Sonic Screwdriver, and in anger, the Master had kicked it from his hand, breaking a few of his fingers in the process. With the Sonic, hopefully, back on Malcassairo, Rose, Martha and Jack had at least some hope of getting away from the doomed planet.

He tried to move his hands but he couldn't. He became aware of the fact that his hands were tied behind his back with thick rope, his ankles treated in the same way. He was a prisoner aboard his own TARDIS. He was alone in the control room, the Master nowhere to be seen. He tugged at his restraints, but they had been knotted tightly and he couldn't even loosen them one bit. The sound of approaching footsteps distracted him from his task. He managed to roll over so that he could see the entrance to the corridor which led deeper into his ship.

The Master strode towards him, hands behind his back; his eyes dark as he stopped directly in front of his captive. He looked down upon and small smile tugged at his lips. "What did you do?" he asked the Doctor. His voice was calm and in perfect control.

"Why should I tell you? It's my TARDIS?" stated the Doctor.

The Master inspected his fingernails. He looked and sounded bored as he spoke once more. "Doctor, we both know that you are my prisoner. The TARDIS is hardly yours at this point in time."

"I may be your captive aboard my ship, but you cannot order me about!" yelled the Doctor. "I'm sure you can work it out, you are a Time Lord after all."

"Do you want your mind read, Doctor?

The Doctor didn't immediately answer. He knew that the Master was capable of pulling down the barriers to his mind. It was just a matter of time before he attempted that. Continued abuse against his mind would eventually make them fall and the Master would be able to read anything in his mind at his will. He had to answer to avoid that fate. "No."

"I thought as much," the other Time Lord said, turning away from him. "I already know you have locked the co-ordinates between present day Earth and the end of the universe, the only two places I can visit. I wanted you to admit that. Still, I don't want you broken yet."

"Yet?" inquired the Doctor, raising one eyebrow in puzzlement.

The Master turned back to face him, a smirk on his face as he looked down upon him. "I want you to see the end of the world. I've had this planned for such a long time – all I need to do is implement it. Now that I have you, you can't cause trouble and get in my way. It will be so much more fun to see the world crumble at my feet as you break." The Master smiled darkly at him. "You're friends will never find you. By the time they get back – if they manage to get back - the world will be in my clutches. Nothing they or you do will stop me."

"Underestimating Jack, Martha and Rose is a big mistake! You just can't see it yet!"

"I haven't. Without a TARDIS they are stuck there. They'll be consumed, Doctor, by the everlasting darkness that is the end of the universe."

The Doctor allowed himself a small smile. The Master had forgotten one thing: the Sonic Screwdriver. He had kicked it out of the Doctor's hand, breaking his fingers in the process. And if his companions were smart enough (which he was certain they were) they would realise that the Sonic could fix the Vortex Manipulator. They could get back and the Doctor was certain that they would. Whether he was alive at that time was another matter to be dealt with when it came.

* * *

**Earth, 2007**

The TARDIS had set down in March 2007, in the middle of London, near enough to the Houses of Parliament. The Master had left the TARDIS, grabbing the Doctor's key so that he could gain entry again. He left the Doctor lying on the floor, not caring that his prisoner was uncomfortable. Before he had left the Master had taken the privilege of going through the Doctor's wardrobe and selecting a black suit that he could wear, then he had waved merrily at the Doctor before departing from the TARDIS. He was putting his plan in motion and the Doctor had not a clue what he was up to.

* * *

His foe had returned laughing, glee in his expressions as he gloated that the world had taken one step towards its doom. He had told the Doctor that he had been elected as an MP, and had submitted a design for something he liked to call the Archangel Network. The Master had only been here for one day and already he was an elected official. He could be very persuasive when he wanted to be. It was very unnerving for the Doctor as he knew he couldn't stop him. His broken fingers were aching and swelling up and the Master made matters worse by kicking out at him, pushing him onto his back so that his bound hands were crushed beneath him. The Master leered down at him, placing his boot on the Doctor's chest, pushing down harder so that his fingers were totally crushed.

"Aww, does it hurt Doctor?" gloated the Master.

He did not answer, taking the pain as the Master pushed down further still until a little moan escaped him and only then did the Time Lord release the pressure.

"Co-operating with me would be in your best interests, Doctor."

"Never!" snarled the Doctor, his eyes dark and unforgiving.

"Doesn't matter, you'll obey me when I've broken you."

"Don't bet on it!"

The Master just grinned, his smile sending shivers up the Doctor's spine. And then, suddenly, he lunged forward, hands outstretched as he clamped them on the sides of the Doctor's head. The Doctor gasped as he felt immense pressure push on his barriers as the Master tried to break into his mind. He fought back, throwing up more mental shields, but cracks were staring to appear as the Master increased his mental power and pushed harder, nearly breaking through before the Doctor summoned inner strength to throw him out of his mind altogether. The Master fell to the floor beside the Doctor, breathing heavily.

"You're stronger than I thought you were, Doctor, but it won't take long before I break down your barriers." He got to his feet, brushing down his suit. He looked down at his prisoner, considering what he should do with him. "I have required a house, Doctor. As an MP of Great Britain I have been given a new home... we shall soon be moving, and you won't see the TARDIS or the light of day for a very long time..."

* * *

The Doctor had hardly seen much of the Master since he had began his campaign to become Prime Minister. With his impressive ability to manipulate people, it wouldn't be long before he did achieve that role. The Archangel Network was under construction, and had been announced by the current Prime Minister. No one had heard of Harold Saxon before the Archangel had been announced but the Master had already hacked into all public records and created a false identity for himself. How the Master had managed it, the Doctor had no idea, but he had swiftly risen to the position of Minister of Defence, a role that the Doctor wouldn't even let the Master near if he could have done something about it.

For the next few days the Master continually went back and forth in the TARDIS to the end of the universe. It was fairly obvious that he had a plan in motion and it was something he had worked out before he had turned himself human, whenever that had been. As far as the Doctor was concerned, the Master had been killed. He wondered how he had survived, but then his foe always had a knack for surviving death. It was something he excelled at.

About two weeks after their arrival, the Doctor found to his displeasure that the Master had allowed strangers to enter the TARDIS and it irked him that they seemed very young and quite impressionable. What was even worse was that they were UNIT recruits, employed by the Master. He had hypnotised them, telling them that the Doctor was an enemy of the state and that it was better if he was kept out of the way. The Doctor didn't even have a chance to say a word to them before they hauled him to his feet and stuffed a gag into his mouth and dragged him out of the TARDIS. Sunlight glared down on him as he was yanked across a short distance from where the TARDIS stood to the back door of a large house. He hardly got a chance to assess his surroundings as the soldiers carried him through the house and down some stairs and into a basement cellar where they unlocked a steel door and threw him inside. Small and cold, it was the perfect prison to hold him, especially since he didn't have the Sonic Screwdriver.

He felt a boot on his back and a gun pressed to the back of his head as the gag was pulled out of his mouth.

"If you struggle, we shoot."

The Doctor grimaced. "Your Master wouldn't approve of killing me!"

There was a click as the gun was loaded. "Respect us, FREAK! You are a danger to society! We will do what we must to keep you silent!"

The Doctor sighed, realising it probably wasn't wise to aggravate them. It would probably not be his best move if he was shot in the head. He reluctantly allowed them to untie him (though why he was fussing about that, he didn't know) but then he hadn't known what they were going to do to him when they had thrown him into the cell. Keeping the guns levelled at the back of his head, the soldiers retreated from the cell, locking the door behind them and leaving him secluded in the darkness.

The Doctor got to his feet, stretching his legs to avoid muscle spasms from occurring from their non-use. He slowly walked round the cell, looking for anyway out, but no matter how much he explored every inch and corner of his new home, he could not find a single crack in the wall that would give him hope of escape.

The Master had truly imprisoned him. All he could do was wait and hope that a way to escape would present itself in due course.

* * *

A full day passed before the door to the Doctor's cell opened again, shedding a dull light into the gloomy darkness. The light was quickly obscured by the form of the Master, standing tall in the doorway. The Doctor could not see his features, but he knew it was him. It couldn't be anyone else.

"Doctor."

"Master."

The Master leaned against the doorframe. "Feeling comfortable?"

The Doctor shifted from his position slightly. He was leaning back against the hard stone wall, sitting, legs spread out in front of him towards the cell door. "The accommodation could be better. A bed or even a cushion would be nice!"

Stepping forward, the Master walked into the cell, his presence causing the Doctor to shiver. Despite the coldness of the cell he hadn't felt it that much, but his foe bought the temperature down even lower by his mere presence and for the first time he found himself shivering since his capture. "Tell me, where is Gallifrey?"

"It's gone," shrugged the Doctor. He didn't want to talk about this, especially to the Master. He would gloat if he found out the truth... but then he remembered... Oh god...

"Oh, that's right you told the whole sad story to Chantho!" The Master grinned. "And I was there.... albeit not myself. All those time I tried to destroy Gallifrey and the Time Lords and failed because of you... It's poetic that you are the one who has saved them so many times and yet you destroy them." His smile grew even wider. "Memories are good things, Doctor! Why don't we share?"

The Doctor's eyes widened. "NO!" If he could have sunk into the wall he would have done. The Master's intention was clear... he was going to force himself into his mind and make him relieve the Time War. That would be torture for him... to drag it all back to him could kill him; after all it was the shock of what he had done that had caused the death of his, then, current incarnation.

The Master stepped meaningfully towards him, his fingers twitching at his sides. The Doctor felt fear roll into his hearts and he lurched back against the wall, trying to escape even though knowing it was a futile attempt. He didn't want to relive the war... it was such a painful weight to carry. But he couldn't escape The Master's cruel intentions; there was nowhere to run and hide from this mad-man. The only thing he could do was turn his head and close his eyes and hope that it was all a big dream. He felt the Master's hands slid on either side of his head, tangling in his hair, forcefully yanking his head around so that if he opened his eyes, he would be inches from his foe's face.

"Open your eyes, Doctor," requested The Master, trying to sound kind.

Trembling, the Doctor did not accede to the request. He didn't want this...

"I said: OPEN YOUR EYES!" The Master yelled.

Swallowing the fear that had been building in his throat, the Doctor opened his eyes to find that the Master was leering at him, taking in the panic that he could clearly see in his prisoner's eyes.

"You have so much fear. It will be such a pleasure to break into your mind and see how you _murdered_ our people..."

"I didn't... didn't... murder them," choked the Doctor, even as he felt four knocking sounds beginning to pound against the barriers he had erected to stop a telepathic attack.

"Let me in Doctor," said The Master.

Fighting against the knocks that were inside his head, the Doctor found to his dismay that the Master had got more successful at preventing the Doctor from pushing him out of his mind. An odd sensation brushed against his mind... and he realised that the Master's memories were like an open book to him. His foe's mind was completely unprotected, his feelings and thoughts hitting him in waves. Curiosity overcame him and he inched forward into the Master's mind, but that was his fatal mistake as bars came down, trapping his consciousness inside the Master's head, allowing the Master to roam inside the Doctor's mind without any interference, while protecting his own mind against intrusion.

The Master was chuckling. "Oh you are such a fool, Doctor."

Trapped inside the Master's mind, and his foes barriers keeping him in place, he could only watch as his enemy began to collate his memories and go through them one by one... _No! This can't be happening! _Images flashed in his head as the Master recalled long forgotten memories such as the time he had been ordered back to Gallifrey to assist in the Time War – his experience in dealing with the Daleks had been required and the Doctor had decided that the Time Lords needed him more than he needed to travel the universe. So he had gone home to find war tearing his people apart. The Master took great delight in taking each individual memory, forcing the Doctor to relieve the worst parts of the war: the fall of Arcadia being a notable event the Master focused on, pulling apart and examining every detail the Doctor had stored in his brain.

By the time the Master had reached the end of the war, the Doctor was a complete wreck. He was shivering, his face completely white from the intrusion the Master had forced upon him. And then he felt the tension release – that had been holding his conscious thoughts prisoner and he passed back into his natural body, but his shields that had protected the most sacred memories of the Time War had been shattered into pieces... his mind now completely violated.

But the Master was not yet done, by far.

"Oh... you truly suffered, didn't you Doctor? Fighting for the Time Lords... you saw the worst of the war and you hate yourself for surviving... That will soon change... mark my words."

"You're planning to kill me then," breathed the Doctor, who was now laying on the floor, his body completely weak from the telepathic attack and the Master's carelessness from ripping into his mind. The Master had achieved what he wanted, to make the Doctor suffer and his deeds had ensured that it would be something he would not easily recover from. The Master's attack had shattered him completely; continuing it would only make it worse. But that is what his foe wanted.

And he delved in again.

This time the Doctor could not stop the screams coming from him as the Master shredded his mind even further, dragging his most painful memory to the surface, forcing him to relive the decision he had made: to carry out the President's orders even though it was the last thing he had wanted to do. He had been told that he would die in the blast... and the Doctor had been ready for death: ready to embrace it....

"And yet you SURVIVED!" crowed the Master, continuing his stroll through the Doctor's brain. "You wanted to die with the others.... and yet you were not given that blessing of death!"

The Doctor screamed in agony, his throat raw and tears leaking from his eyes. His brain felt like it would explode at any minute, but the Master kept up his restless attack, crawling at every memory the Doctor had of the final minutes of Gallifrey and the Time Lords. And then he released the Doctor, letting him slide to the floor of the cell, and he watched, smiling, as the Doctor curled himself up into a ball. He was muttering incomprehensible words, and every so often a moan escaped his lips; his foe smiling down upon him.

The Doctor was broken, his shields shattered and his will an open book to the Master. It would be a long time before the Doctor regained any sense of himself; trapped in his mind as he was. Eventually he would venture forth from the dark corner the Master had forced the Doctor into as he had exited his mind, but for now the Doctor was not a threat to him and wouldn't be for many months, so broken that he was.

* * *

The Doctor shivered in his dark corner, something clicking inside his mind as he became aware of his surroundings. For the first time in months he blinked. Uncurling himself from the ball he had been in the Doctor tried to climb to his feet but failed as they buckled beneath him, and he crashed to the floor. His mouth felt dry and his stomach rumbled. The last thing he remembered was the Master luring him into his mind and then trapping him inside... The only thing he had been aware of was the memories of the Time War as the Master dragged them to the surface.

He didn't know how much time had passed since that event but he had a feeling that it had been a long while. He felt weak, very weak and his brain buzzed as if it was still trying to repair itself from the damage it had received. He had little strength, but with what little he had he forced himself to crawl on his hands and knees to the steel door and he knocked, hoping to attract the attention of the guards, if they still remained outside his door. He collapsed beside it, breathing heavily; the effort of making such a movement had taken everything out of him. He was unconscious seconds later.

* * *

Waking hurt, a lot.

A bright light shone down upon him and he scrunched his eyes shut. He tried to move his hands but found it was impossible. As feeling came back into his body he realised with disdain that his hands were bound securely in front of him, ropes tied around the bed: his ankles too shared a similar fate. The Master clearly wasn't taking any chances.

"So you are finally awake, Doctor?"

The Doctor did not reply.

"Are you not going to thank me for saving your life?"

The Doctor sighed. "You made me get that bad. How many times did you feed me or give me water during the time I was trapped?"

"You did not answer my question," replied The Master. "I will ask you again: are you going to thank me for saving your life?"

The Doctor growled in his throat. He hated the thought of grovelling to this mad man, but it was the only option available to him. "Thank you."

"For what?" said the Master, coyly. If the Doctor had been able to see his captor he would have witnessed the evil smile that was spreading across his foe's features.

The Doctor tried to keep the irritation out of his voice. "Thank you for saving my life, Master."

"Good boy," said The Master, as he patted The Doctor on the head.

"Don't touch me!" growled the Doctor.

The Master laughed a chilling noise that sent shivers up the Doctor's spine. "Don't worry my friend; I've seen everything I wanted to know... you broke for me... I will never forget that moment when I sealed you inside your own mind, tormented by what I had forced you to see. You were in that coma longer then I thought you would be. Six months you were just a body. Still, I could have left you to die, for your body to give up but I didn't. Every day a guard came to your cell and fed water and food into a tube that had been inserted into your nose... I had them removed when I felt the first stirrings of life within the dark corner two days ago. Without me, Doctor, you wouldn't be alive today. And I will not let you die until you have seen everything that I want you to see."

"What are you up to?" breathed the Doctor, his eyes darkening in anger.

"It would break your heart if I told you," grinned the Master.

"What?"

But the Master was cut off from replying when the door to the white room, which the Doctor could only presume was a medical bay of some sort, opened and in stepped a blonde-haired women, with light blue eyes, wearing a crème-coloured suit.

"Harold dear, the interviewer for the Daily Telegraph is waiting in the lobby for you," she said in a besotted, posh voice.

_Harold, dear? _wondered the Doctor.

"Ah, thank you dear!" said the Master excitedly, his voice rising in excitement; his eyes sweeping back and forth between the smartly clad woman and the bound Doctor. "I will go to him in a minute, but first, dear, let me introduce you to our esteemed guest. He's been in a bit of coma for the last few months... I'm sure I've mentioned him in passing to you." He was like a child who always gets his way. "Lucy, my dear fiancée meet the Doctor."

The Doctor's mouth fell wide open.

The Master was grinning broadly. "Surprised?"

"No." The Doctor shook his head. "Just shocked someone would find you an attractive catch."

The Master lunged forward so suddenly that the Doctor hadn't even thought that his comments would spur his enemy into action. He felt the Master's fingers clamping around his throat in a strangle hold.

"Are you surprised, Doctor?" asked The Master again. "Oh Lucy knows everything...don't think you've found an ally in her!"

Struggling to breathe and speak, the Doctor finally managed to spurt out one word that was comprehendible to the Master. "Di...dn't!"

The Master tightened his hold for three more seconds before releasing the tight grip he had around the Doctor's throat. Drawing in deep breaths, the Doctor just glared at his adversary. In his weakened state he wouldn't even be able to engage his respiratory bypass system. The Master could have effectively killed him, but he knew that wasn't what his foe wanted. His mind was still fragile from the onslaught the Master had inflicted upon it six months ago (had it really been that long?) that even a simple-to-survive choking was capable of ending his life.

"It is a very good thing that I want you to witness the end of the world, isn't it?" The Master turned away, hands clasped behind his back. "Come Lucy, we've got things to do, people to see!" He placed his hands on her shoulders, gently kissing her on the lips before steering her out of the room.

Moments later, five guards waltzed into the room, marching towards the Doctor, their eyes and faces expressionless as they advanced.

* * *

Another month passed and the Doctor was marginally left alone save for one encounter with the Master. He was rapidly regaining the strength he had lost since his imprisonment inside his mind and he was waiting: waiting for the moment to make his move. Once a day he was given a plate of food and a litre of water. He knew when the guard was going to open his door as his footsteps echoed down the hallway. He had analysed his chances of escape many times over in his mind, and though they carried guns, he had the feeling they wouldn't shoot if he somehow slipped through the grasp.

As the eighth month of his imprisonment grew ever closer the Doctor decided he needed to put his plan into action. Moving across the floor so that he was crouching right beside the door, he readied himself for the burst of energy he would need if he was to pull this escape off. Footsteps in the distance coming ever closer... and then they stopped, right outside his cell: the locks were drawn back and the door pulled open. A guard stepped into the cell, right past where the Doctor was kneeling and then he made his move, getting to his feet as quickly as possible, pushing the guard over as he sped out the door, past the surprised guards who stood outside his door day and night.

Bright light fell down upon him and he closed his eyes as the brightness threatened to overwhelm him and he ran blindly in the direction he thought would lead him out. Angry voices raised behind him as the two guards pursued him.

He opened his eyes as he reached the door at the far end of the corridor and tried to pull it open, but failed as he noticed the card reader on one side. It was impossible for him to escape...

Glancing over his shoulder he tugged and pushed on the door, and then something happened that thoroughly surprised him: the door began to open without the aid of a security card. Someone was helping him... or had opened it deliberately knowing that he would be caught anyway... and he had a feeling this wasn't going to end well for him, but he had to try. With his mind made up he bounded through the door and up the stairs and emerged into a small room. He ran across the room, pulling the door open and found himself in a corridor that would be inside a stately home...

He had no time to ponder where he was, only knowing that he was still being held in the Master's private household, so he turned left and ran right into the worst person he could have done: The Master. Behind him were six guards and the Doctor had the sneaking suspicion that the Master was the one who had enabled the door to open.

He fell to the floor, just as his two pursuers leapt on him, dragging him up by the arms and then forcing him to his knees. He struggled for what it was worth but the grip only tightened. The Master bent down and looked him in the eye. "Did you really think you could escape?"

"I had to try!" responded the Doctor, angrily.

"I think we are going to have to keep you more secure, since I do not want you to pull any stunts like that again." The Master turned towards his entourage. "Move him to cell 1-b and make sure he is securely chained. We can't have the embarrassment of this happening again, can we? Especially if he makes it outdoors... we can't have the press discovering you here, can we?" He smiled evilly as the Doctor was dragged back down the stairs.

The Doctor was taken past his old cell and to a new one further along the corridor. He wondered why the Master was even bothering to move him, but when the door to his new cell opened, the answer came to him. Three sets of chains hung at the back of the cell suited for wrists, ankles and neck. He struggled fruitlessly before he received a blow to the head making his head spin. Chains were clamped round his wrists and ankles before his head was forced into the neck brace and he was pushed back against the wall in a very uncomfortable position. This was the price he had to pay for attempting to escape.

The guards left, shutting him away in darkness. He tried his restraints but they wouldn't budge. He sighed, knowing that he would just have to rely on his companions and hope they would escape from the end of the universe.

* * *

A week passed before the Master found time in his busy schedule to gloat in his captive's face once more. He glided into the cell, his face holding a manic grin. "Doctor, Doctor, feeling comfy?"

The Doctor did not reply, only glared.

"You don't feel like in a talkative mood?"

Still he said nothing.

"If you are going to be like that," mused the Master. Suddenly, he lunged forward, hands outstretched as they clasped round the Doctor's head.

"NO! NOT AGAIN!"

"If you are not going to talk to me, then you suffer the consequences!" yelled the Master.

Tears had already decorated the Doctor's cheeks as he felt the Master rip into his mind once more. He hadn't been slowly repairing it over the last few weeks: it was too soon for this to happen again! "NO! PLEASE! STOP!" He was begging but at the same time trying to summon the strength he needed to fight back but images were flashing through his mind of Rose... of his former self... the discovery that the Daleks still lived... his disappointment over Rose's choice at Canary Wharf... how he had shouted at her afterwards... and how much he loved her but couldn't bring himself to say it to her. Oh, how her choice had made him rethink his views on the human race! The Master glorified in every bit of information he pulled from him –

Finally he released the Doctor's mind: his head would have sagged to his chest if it had been able to.

"You really were head-over-heels in love weren't you? But not anymore! Poor Rose Tyler will never get to know that she once had the affections of a Time Lord! She chose you over her family... you are so naive, Doctor!" laughed the Master. "Once they have seen what is out in the universe, none of the humans you take around with you ever want to return to normal life! You've changed them too much to aim for something lower then a traveller in time! Poor, poor Rose... hoping that you'll return her feelings... you knew she loved you and yet you still hang her on, hoping that she'll make the right choice in the end, no matter how much that would hurt you. You love her and you don't, but you want what is best for her according to you... but it is not what she wants, is it?" He knelt down in front of the Doctor, his gaze meeting the Doctor's flaming eyes.

"Shut up! SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" blurted the Doctor, spit flying from his mouth.

The Master waved his hands in a comic gesture. "Oh, I have hit a nerve! But not I know that the great Doctor fell in love with a shop girl from Earth! You fell for her and now you are tormented by the choices she has made. No matter how hard she tries, Rose Tyler is doomed to wonder for the rest of her life whether she ever had your love; wonder if things could ever have been fixed between the two of you...."

And with that tantalising sentence, the Master straightened his back and left the Doctor's cell, leaving him to wallow in his misery, nursing his sore barriers that had been ripped down once more.

A single tear trailed down the Doctor's cheek as he thought about Rose and what he had done to her. He wished he could return her love in the way she wanted, but he was a Time Lord, and it wasn't something he could give her. It would be best if she left him altogether, otherwise she would be doomed to die an unhappy woman.

And he didn't want that to befall the woman he loved.

* * *

Yet another month flew past before the Doctor saw the Master again. He was woken from his doze by the sound of his door opening and three guards trooped into the cell. Two pointed their guns at his head while the third knelt down beside him and began to remove the bonds. Once that was done the third guard stepped back, ordering the Doctor to stand which he did, albeit shakily.

The same guard came forward again, stepping behind him once the Doctor had moved forward and slipped stun cuffs onto his wrists. If he made an attempt to escape the guard could easily press a button which would send an electric shock through him, temporarily disabling him.

They led him out of the cell and out of the cell block, through the beautifully decorated rooms of the Master's house before arriving at another basement. Trooping down the stairs the Doctor found himself being faced with his beloved ship: the TARDIS. The door was open and he was led inside.

The Master stood at the console, hands outstretched on the control panel, pressing a few buttons. He glanced up as the guards dumped the Doctor on the grating and then stood to attention. "You may leave us." Swiftly they left the ship, closing the doors behind them as they went.

"You are going on a little trip Doctor," smiled the Master, as he pulled down one of the levers. "Due to your meddling I am limited in where I would like to go but that doesn't matter now... the end of the universe has shown me many wonders in the few trips I've made since I took the TARDIS. Even Lucy has seen it and my, she was astounded by the magnificence of it. But what has been left at the end of the universe, Doctor?"

The Doctor said nothing, puzzlement falling over his features.

"Humans! The last refugees... and now you shall see what became of their final journey," grinned the Master.

The TARDIS lurched into action, sending the Doctor rolling across the floor. How could he forget the humans on Malcassiro? Of course he had succeeded in launching the rocket towards Utopia, but what was that place? He had a feeling, judging by the Master's actions, that it wasn't good and that somehow those innocent people would be caught up in his foe's plans for domination.

Suddenly everything stopped juddering and all went silent. The Master walked towards him and dragged him to his feet, pushing him towards the doors and opening them. Outside was nothing, just blankness. There were no stars... no life... just nothing. The universe hadn't ended yet otherwise he would be dead.

And then something crossed his vision in the distance and he wondered what it was, but as it came ever closer his hearts began to beat faster. It was a metallic ball with various, sinister appendages on it.

"What are they?" breathed the Doctor, stunned that something could survive out there in the bleakness of reality.

"My soon-to-be allies," said the Master. "You might remember I took various trips out here right at the beginning. I've been watching them for a long time and now is the time to talk." He smiled as he noticed the change in direction of the metallic shape. "Looks like it has spotted us... "

Sure enough the metallic ball shape was speeding towards them, and stopped once it was close enough to speak to them.

"Greetings!" The Master began, in a voice that was so unlike his normal threatening one.

The voice that came from the sphere sounded female but scared. "You have to help me, sir! The darkness , the never-ending darkness. The terrible, terrible cold. All I can do is run, run and run!"

The Master leaned forward, a gentle smile on his face. "I can help you. I will lead your people to salvation! You won't have to worry about the darkness if you pledge yourself to me."

The sphere floated backwards, unnerved by this stranger.

"Don't -!" began the Doctor, but he was cut off as the Master clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Ignore him. He is unimportant, although... " A grin was now spreading across his face as an idea came to him. "He would destroy you if he had the chance, but I can aid you. My friend, this is the man that sent you into the darkness, towards your death, but I can be your saviour and take you back to a time when humans prospered on planet Earth."

The Doctor's eyes widened as he realised what the Master was planning and exactly what the steel balls were. He tried to move his head but the Master gripped his hair, preventing him from pulling away. All he could do was watch as the Master corrupted this innocent creature. Eventually the Master promised that he would get in contact with the remaining survivors and 'take them back home'. Once the sphere was gone, the Master released the Doctor's hair and mouth and said: "Remember the fairytales from when we were children, Doctor, about the Toclafane?"

"What has that got to do with anything?"

"Plenty," smiled the Master. "They are the Toclafane."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows. "The Toclafane was a made up story to scare us. You may be planning to use that myth to turn these people into the Toclafane but they are not the embodiment of them."

"But they will become them," smiled the Master. "Your favourite species in the whole universe transformed into the monsters that haunted our dreams. Isn't that brilliant Doctor?"

"For you maybe, but not for the universe itself," responded the Doctor, anger creeping into his voice.

"Oh, it will benefit the universe, Doctor. I can make it better, and I will. And you will watch before I finally end your life for good. You will die, Doctor, knowing that you have failed the human race, knowing that they will be enslaved and destroyed by the people that are descended from them."

The Doctor's face had gone white with horror. "But, but how? They'd be crossing their own time-line! It's physically impossible!"

"Oh, it is not just possible, it is perfectly feasible! I wanted your TARDIS for a reason, Doctor, and it will aid me in making sure time is fixed in such a way that crossing their own time line will not affect them in any way." The Master was grinning madly, his eyes shining.

The Doctor was shaking his head, his eyes wide. "No, no, you can't! Please, you can't!"

"I can and I will. You want the humans to continue to evolve and now the left-over's at the end of the universe will now have that chance. You should feel proud Doctor that I am following in your footsteps!"

The Doctor was gobsmacked. The Master's plan was insane – he would be creating a paradox big enough to destroy the entire universe, but of course, that is where his TARDIS came into it. His ship had the power to prevent a paradox from occurring: all the Master had to do was make some adjustments to a fully working TARDIS and then he would be all set to ensure his plan succeeded.

"Please, you really can't do this! I'm begging you, don't do it!"

The Master chuckled softly. "This is the end of the universe, Doctor. And I am their saviour." He glared deep into the Doctor's eyes. "You cannot stop me Doctor." An insane grin tugged at his lips. "You are mine and so is the universe."

* * *

After their return from the end of the universe, the Master had left the Doctor inside the TARDIS, securely tied so that he wouldn't be able to reach any of the controls. This was torture for him being unable to stop the Master from cannibalising the TARDIS, knowing that he would have to watch it happen. It would hurt a lot; a Time Lord and a TARDIS were connected. Any harm that came to the ship would be felt by the pilot. Tied up as he was, the Doctor could do nothing but wait for the Master's return and make the most of the time he had left with the TARDIS.

He didn't know how long he was left to mourn the TARDIS fate, but it seemed like a week had passed before the Master made his next appearance. In that time the Doctor had been visited by no one and his mouth was parched. The Master explained to him that he had been too busy to think about replenishing his captive with food and water as political matters had got in the way, however now he had a bit of free time. He had bought with him a variety of tools that were designed to ruin the TARDIS.

First, the Master, without saying a word to the Doctor had sent the TARDIS to the end of the universe, where, after gagging the Doctor and moving him out of sight, spoke to the ambassadors of the Toclafane. He then invited two of them aboard the TARDIS after brokering a deal with them. If they promised to aid him in subjecting the human race, the Master would save them from the darkness that threatened to overwhelm them. Once the two Toclafane had been taken to present-day Earth, the Master hauled the Doctor back into the console room where the Master released him from the electrocution cuffs, but then tied the Doctor's thin, bony wrists with rope in front of him.

And then the Master set to work, breaking into the TARDIS, ripping up the grating and tearing into the soul of the time-ship and poisoning its being so that at a pre-arranged time the TARDIS would open a portal to the end of the universe, releasing the remaining Toclafane into present day Earth.

All through the cannibalisation of the TARDIS, the Doctor cried, his screams muffled by the gag in his mouth; and tears streaked down his cheeks. It felt like the Master was ripping out a part of his soul.

Once the work had been completed the Master took off the safety goggles he had donned at the start of the process and laughed at the Doctor's pain, thriving in the agony that he had caused the other Time Lord.

For the first time in his life the Doctor wanted to die. The pain was simply too much to bare.

* * *

**Present day**

The Doctor emerged from his reprieve, from remembering all that he had suffered through, leaning his head back against the wall. Since the successful project of turning his beloved ship into a paradox machine, the Doctor had been moved back to his old cell. He had attempted to escape again but that had failed: he just didn't have the strength to fight anymore, but a part of him still rebelled as a plan had been forming in his mind. He couldn't do anything, but others could, if only he could get a message to them.

Somehow, the fate of the Earth had fallen into Rose's, Martha's and Jack's hands and neither of them had any clue what they were up against. He just had to have faith that they would find a way to him so that he could tell them what they had to do, for he, weak as he was, could not accomplish the task himself.

He had to be patient and believe in his companions. If he could not have his own faith in them, how could he expect the whole world to believe in him if the worst came to it?

**To be continued...**

**Please let me know what you think! **

**This was quite a tough chapter to write, so would value your opinion on this!**

**More coming soon,**

**the-writer1988**


	35. The Sound of Drums part three

**_A/N) _**Good news everyone! I have completed CHOICES! It is all finished! Now all I need to do is update! So, every two days I will be updating! :)

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Four: **_The Sound of Drums _(part three)

Plans had been made and now Rose Tyler and Martha Jones were in the middle of preparing for an assault on the Master's home in the hope of rescuing the Doctor. Jack was busy discussing with Colonel Mace about the strategy for the operation, as there were some difficulties that would arise once they were on site. For a start the Master had a few UNIT soldiers employed, and they would be loyal to him.

"We need to strike while the iron is hot," said Rose as she looked over the floor plans of the Master's residential homes, or the plans that were available... It was fairly obvious there would be hidden spaces not included on the map, and it was her and Martha's job to work out where hidden spaces might exist. "We don't have long with this strike, Martha. It is tomorrow morning these Toclafane are going to arrive. We need to get in and out before that time, with the Doctor."

Martha was unconvinced. "I don't think the Doctor will be there. If the Master has been planning this for ages then he wouldn't leave the Doctor at his home. He will have no time to go back there. Rose, I think this raid is pointless. We're wasting time, when really we should be keeping an eye on where the Master goes, because where he is, the Doctor will be. He's had this planned for months, worked out every intricate detail. The Doctor won't be there."

Rose was shaking her head, feeling disappointed in her friend. "He'll be too busy to even think about the Doctor, Martha."

"Which is why he would have dealt with him before all of this escalated. From everything UNIT has told us about the Master he isn't someone who doesn't plan every detail, he does. Rose, if I'm wrong I'll gladly apologise, okay?"

Rose sighed. "All right." She scratched the back of her head and leaned back down to look at the map. "So, where do you think UNIT should search?"

Martha frowned, her forehead scrunched up as she considered every option. Finally, she placed one finger on a very small room that was situated in a stand-alone corridor. It seemed to be some-way off from any other rooms in the house. It was on its own, right at the back of the house. "There. That room all on its own, odd isn't? Perfect place to hide a prisoner."

"Or build something underneath it, further underground," added Rose. "So it is a proper prison."

* * *

**01:00am, 7 hours till launch time**

Troops of UNIT soldiers lined outside on the lawns on the Prime Minister's marital home, guns at the ready and all of the regiment were primed to run into the building at Colonel Mace's command. Rose and Martha sat in a UNIT jeep under the watchful eye of new recruit Ross Jenkins.

Rose leaned against the window, her nose pressed up to the glass, her eyes sweeping across the area until she found Jack standing next to Colonel Mace, his own gun still in his holster. "It's not fair that Jack can participate and we cannot."

Martha rolled her eyes. She had heard the same words from Rose ever since Mace had told them they could not be part of the ground force and they would have to wait a safe enough distance away while the raid was carried out. "Look Rose, I've already said this, but Jack can die and come back to life. With him being included it minimises the risk of the other soldiers getting hurt. If Jack goes into uncharted territory first, then he will be able to give them the signal as to whether it is safe to enter or not. Rose, do you want to die?"

"Of course not!" replied Rose furiously. "I just want to help the Doctor and DO something instead of sitting here waiting for it to happen! I'd rather be in the thick of it and at risk of death then be here with boring Ross Jenkins!" She looked apologetically at the soldier. "Look, I'm sorry, but you really are. You have no personality what-so-ever."

"Rose! That was mean!"

"Well, it is true! He never talks!" yelled Rose, her own fury rising. "The only thing he has said since we got into this jeep is 'hello, I'm Ross'."

"He is only a new recruit!"

"And that gives him an excuse to be rude to us and not say a thing?" Rose folded her arms and turned away from Martha, instantly regretting what she had said about Ross, but she couldn't bring herself to apologise just yet. She was too angry and her anxiety over the Doctor wasn't helping her.

A hand was laid on her shoulder and she tried to shrug it off, but a calm voice stopped her. "Rose, I can understand what you are going through. I know you are worried about the Doctor but you've got to keep focused otherwise we are going to fail him. Taking it out on Ross is unfair. Please, just accept that we are out here instead of in there. Out of all those soldiers we are not the ones in danger of losing our lives. Rose, sometimes we can't have it all our own way, sometimes we have to accept others choices for us, no matter how much we may dislike them."

Rose was silent recognising the truth in her friend's words but not wanting to admit it. She was letting her worry for the Doctor cloud her choices but she couldn't help it. She didn't want to lose him, otherwise there wouldn't be much to live for, would there? She sighed and said: "Ross?"

"Yes?" he replied, looking over his shoulder at her.

"I shouldn't have said what I did. I'm sorry. I'm just stressed."

He nodded. "I know: that's why I took no offence."

Rose breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you Ross."

* * *

A thorough search of Saxon's house revealed nothing: it was completely empty. The only evidence they had of the Doctor even being there was a few blood stains in a cell block which the soldiers had discovered when they had entered the lonesome room Martha had pointed out on the map.

The soldiers filed out of the house, Rose opened the door of the jeep and stepped out. Her eyes cast over the soldiers searching for Jack, and then she saw him. His brown eyes sought out her face. She knew instantly by his expression that they had been too late: that the Doctor was gone. Shock overcame her and her knees buckled as she sank to the ground.

"No..."

Jack crouched beside her, wrapping his arms around her. "Rose, I am very sorry. But there was no sign of him. Wherever the Doctor is now..."

"We'll find him, Jack. I know we will," said Rose, adamantly, cutting her friend off.

Martha walked up slowly behind them, her eyes watering. She felt so sorry for Rose. Her friend had truly believed they would find him here. "Come on. We still have a chance. It's not over yet."

Rose swallowed, a tear trailing down her cheek. "I know, but where can we go from here?"

* * *

**3am – five hours to go**

With everyone having returned to the base, Colonel Mace took Martha, Rose and Jack to his desk, where he sat down, hands clasped together. "I received intelligence just over forty-five minutes ago concerning the whereabouts of the Prime Minster and the Doctor."

Rose went white, her hands shaking in trepidation of bad news.

Mace turned his gaze towards Martha. "First I regret to inform you Miss Jones, but for a reason we are unable to fathom, the Prime Minister has taken your parents and your sister into custody. Your brother, fortunately, escaped and has gone underground with his girlfriend and child."

"What?" Martha's mouth hung open in shock. "But why?"

Mace pulled out a pile of paper from his desk and placed it on top. He lifted up the first sheet and showed it to the three of them. "You, Miss Tyler and the Doctor was spotted at the Lazarus party only a few days ago. Your sister was the PR representative. We've been keeping a tab on your family as we had noticed Saxon had an unhealthy interest in you. Investigating further your sister was phoned up out of the blue and offered the job only a week before the function. Our deduction tells us that Mr Saxon, based on what you have told us, was hoping to trap the Doctor... though knowing that his future self was a prisoner at that time does confuse us somewhat."

"If I may, I have an answer to that question," said Jack, leaning forward.

Mace nodded at him to speak.

"I believe that the Master was simply testing out a new toy that he had discovered... and that the Doctor wasn't meant to be involved but due to circumstances he was."

Martha nodded. "That makes sense. If I hadn't needed to return home then we would have never been involved with that..." She bit her lip, as if dreading what she was about to add further. "What if Saxon intended to kill my parents, brother and my sister but the Doctor got in the way? And he failed in that so has waited till now to bring them in..."

"A trap for you, Miss Jones?" Mace questioned.

"Possibly. The Master knows that we are the Doctor's companions, and he must realise that we can still cause him trouble. Taking my parents and my sister in might draw us out." Martha sagged, anger coursing through her. Her family shouldn't be involved with this but they were and all because she travelled with the Doctor. "But it is not going to work. I'm not going to rush blindly into danger to save them."

"If you had wanted to do that, Martha Jones, we would have stopped you," said Mace calmly.

"I know," she replied softly. She lifted her head, facing Mace once more. "You mentioned the Doctor earlier?"

"I did." Colonel Mace leaned back in his chair, a stern expression on his face. "The Prime Minster has taken a plane to the UNIT Carrier, Valiant. It is here the US president will welcome the Toclafane to our world. We didn't know this until recently but it has come to light that Saxon designed the Valiant and submitted it under a posthumous name. In precisely four hours and forty minutes, whatever the Prime Minister has planned will be unveiled. The Master and his wife, along with your family Martha were seen boarding the plane that will take them there. I really hate to say this, but a limp body was seen being carried by two soldiers into the plane as well. We couldn't get exact identification but we believe this was the Doctor."

"So he anticipated the attack on his house and moved the Doctor," said Rose through gritted teeth.

"No," replied Mace. "We believe he moved him before you even arrived here. He was probably intending on doing that, but I don't think he could predict our attack. I'm sorry, but we have no way of getting onto the Valiant undetected. All the UNIT soldiers already posted there are loyal ones to the Master, hypnotised by him to do his bidding. I'm sorry."

"You're wrong." Jack lifted his right hand, pointing his finger at the Colonel. "We do have a way to get onboard. It's a bit unconventional but I have the means to sneak myself, Rose and Martha onboard."

"How?"

Jack lifted up his arm displaying his Time Vortex Manipulator. He was smiling as the Colonel looked on in wonder, as he asked the Captain exactly what the Vortex Manipulator did.

* * *

As consciousness began to return to him the Doctor noticed that he was no longer in the cell that he had become accustomed to. Now he was in one completely different, and this time it was more of a cage then a cell, and he was not alone either. He blinked rapidly as his vision returned and he recognised those that were in the prison with him. He tried to move his arms but found to his dismay that the Master had seen fit to tie his hands behind his back and his ankles together too. The Master still obviously thought that the Doctor was a threat to him, but he wasn't. He just didn't have the strength.

He swallowed, his dry throat hurting as he tried to speak. "Hello Mrs Jones."

Francine just glared at him, her dark eyes blazing at him. "I should have known this had something to do with you! If you hadn't gotten involved with my daughter none of this would have happened!"

"Mrs Jones," began the Doctor. "What have I ever done to hurt you? All I've done is to show your wonderful, brilliant daughter the universe. You have been told things that are simply not true about me. Mr Saxon has betrayed you, hasn't he?"

Francine didn't hold back, instead she stood up from the bench she sat on and advanced towards the bound Doctor who cringed as she neared him. "No, you are a terrorist, a threat to a society and you have clearly brainwashed Martha into thinking that you are harmless! Tish as well!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. It was time to change the direction of the conversation. "Why are you here, Francine? If you were passing information about me to Harold Saxon why has he imprisoned you and your family? Surely now that I am his prisoner he would reward you for all your hard work?"

That caught Francine off-guard enabling the Doctor to continue.

"The truth is Francine is that I've been a prisoner of Saxon's for eighteen months now. He was using you to get to Martha, not to me. He knows that while there are any accomplices of mine still out there he has to eliminate them otherwise they are a threat to him. He used you to get to Martha. You've put your daughter into far greater danger by siding with him and have only got yourself to blame for the predicament you are in. If you had listened to your daughter and given me a chance then you wouldn't be here."

"Don't you dare try to convince me you are sane, Doctor!" hissed Francine. "Eighteen months? Hah! You were with my daughter only a few nights ago so unless you have a serious screw loose, then you are clearly not in the right frame of mind!"

"Mum," began Tish, but she was cut off as Francine glared at her, whispering to her daughter that the Doctor had twisted her mind, but Tish persisted until her mother gave up and let her speak. "Let me just say this before you condemn him: look at his eyes and forget everything that you have been told about him. Look at him with a clean slate in your mind."

"Why?" demanded Francine sharply.

"Please mum," begged Tish.

"Francine... do this for your daughter," Clive spoke up, his tone soft and his eyes beseeching at his estranged wife to trust their daughter.

Francine didn't even look at her husband; instead she nodded, deciding to do what her daughter had asked of her. Once she had achieved that to the best of her ability, Tish spoke up once more.

"Does he look like someone who has been a prisoner for only a few days or even hours?"

For the first time Francine truly took in the state of the Doctor. His hair was messy; his suit torn and creased; patches of dried blood covered his clothes. A foul smell assaulted her senses and she realised he hadn't been washed in months. He was much skinnier then he had been only a few days ago but he looked malnourished. This type of damage couldn't have happened in the space of a few days, she was certain of that now.

Sadness and horror erupted in her for she had been so wrong about him. Rising from where she sat on the bench, she walked over to the Doctor and knelt beside him. Carefully, Francine lifted his head up a few inches and stared into his brown eyes. The full horror of what had been done to him sunk in and she swallowed the bile that rose in her throat. She had been deceived: the Prime Minister was the monster she had been told was the Doctor.

"I am so sorry," she whispered as she gently laid his head back on the floor.

"Now you know his true colours," coughed the Doctor.

Francine had paled. Everything she had been told had been a lie. She had put her faith in Saxon and he had betrayed her trust. She couldn't even begin to comprehend what she could say to make atonements for her error. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. "Who are you?"

"Me? Oh I am just someone who showed your daughter the universe. And by me doing that, I got you involved with this when by right it should have just passed over you," the Doctor said, his voice broken. If he hadn't showed Martha the world her family would be safe now."I'm not human. I don't know how aware you are of aliens...but I'm one of them. You had a right to be suspicious of me, Mrs Jones."

She was stunned. "But you look human...?"

"My species does... I have two hearts. So does Saxon. He's just like me: an alien and not a very nice one at that. His real name is the Master. This is his ultimate victory Francine. I tend to get in his way a lot, stopping him from doing too much damage, but this time he's caught me. I can't do anything about it. It is all down to your daughter: your wonderful and brilliant daughter, Martha Jones."

"My daughter has to fight that man?" asked Clive, shock in his eyes.

"No, not fight, but do something about it, but she doesn't know what yet. I'm sorry for the way I've split your family apart, and I'm not placing blame on Martha's shoulders but I was drawn to her. She has shown me that there is hope in the human race when I thought I had lost that ability to do so...Your daughter has saved my life in more ways than you could ever imagine. Without her I would be dead a thousand times over."

There was silence in the cage. Despite the Doctor's reveal that Martha still had something important to do Francine could no longer hate the Doctor. She had judged him unfairly, and though he hadn't given her a good first impression, she should have given him a chance to prove himself to her. She didn't know why but she felt fondness for him now.

"Oh, Mrs Jones, you were so easy to manipulate to turn to my bidding!" Chuckling sounded all around them: dark and joyful at the same time. The laughter of victory.

"Stop playing games, Master, and show yourself!" yelled the Doctor. If he had been able to he would have got to his feet, but being tied up was a problem in that respect.

"Still being mouthy, Doctor?" The Master strode into the light, a grin spread across his face. "I thought you would have learnt your lesson by now."

The Doctor glared at his foe. "You think you can control me, but you can't. You can't stop me from saying what I have to say."

"I can't stop you?" laughed the Master. "Oh, Doctor, so wrong you are. I can do more than that. You are my prisoner: I am the one in control of your fate. I could kill you right here right now, but I'm not going to do that because you must see the end of the world... the end of everything you have fought for. You have failed Doctor and your belief in your companions is pathetic. They cannot stop me nor save you. I know they will attempt to come here, but they will not succeed. With you as my prisoner I control them. Poor Rose Tyler will do exactly as I say when she sees the state you are in."

"Shut up," growled the Doctor.

"What did you say?" asked the Master, leaning in closer to the cage.

"I said 'shut up'!" the Doctor shouted, spit flying in the Master's general direction.

"Oh, I don't think that is going to happen!" The Master looked over his shoulder. "Guards: bring him. Oh, and do me a favour and shut him up will you?" He turned away as two UNIT guards walked forward from the shadows.

They opened the door to the cage, one holding a gun to the other three occupants of the cell while the other picked the Doctor up by his collar and stuffed a rag into his mouth, tying it round at the back of his head so that he was completely gagged. Then, with his gun still pointed at the Jones family, the other soldier lashed out and kicked the Doctor in the stomach. Nodding at his companion, the soldier walked out of the cell, and waited for the other to drag the Doctor out.

As he was pulled away the Doctor kept his eyes on Francine Jones, knowing that at least he had a friend in her and that she had put her trust in him, even though he could do nothing to change their circumstances.

* * *

The Colonel had no other choice other than to accept Jack's terms. He had wanted to send UNIT soldiers with Jack instead of Rose and Martha but the Captain refused. Before departure Jack had asked about a perception filter, wondering if UNIT had any in development. They did not as the Colonel had no idea what a perception filter was. Jack had explained it was a device that warped people's perceptions: that it was capable of making people look away from them. If the Master was to succeed in his plans then they would need something that would enable them to hide from him and allow them to pass unnoticed. It wasn't the most perfect device but it would prove useful if Jack was able to rig three up.

Jack had sat at a table for about forty-five minutes with the three TARDIS keys they had in their possession. Jack had kept his safe ever since he had been separated from the Doctor all those years ago and now it would come in useful. He laid the keys out in front of him and thought back to his training years as a Time Agent. He had learnt many things, some of which had come in useful in his everyday life within the Torchwood hierarchy. Today, one of his earlier lessons in the agency came in useful in his attempt to replicate a perception filter to some degree. Rose and Martha watched from the sidelines as the Captain bent over the table, fiddling with wires and the keys, twisting them all together until they melded within each other, and with a final grin at his two friends, Jack handed the keys back to them.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" asked Rose, trepidation in her stomach as she lifted the key up to her line of sight. She could see no difference despite having watched Jack as he worked.

"Let's give it a try, shall we?" grinned Jack as he lifted his own key chain over his head. "What do you see, Rose? Martha?"

The two girls started at Jack blinking rapidly.

"It's like I know you are there... but I don't want to know," said Martha, confusion wrought on her features.

Jack took off the key. "It shifts your perception a tiny little bit. It doesn't make us invisible, just unnoticed."

Rose was dumbfounded, an expression of incredulous on her features. "But how did you manage that?"

"Ah, now this is the clever bit," said Jack. "A TARDIS is meant to blend in with their surroundings. I didn't mention this before, but at the raid on his house I found some papers regarding the Archangel Network. It's a phone network, devised and set up by the Master. I've even got it on my phone." To demonstrate Jack pulled out his mobile and showed them the signal operator. "And this is where he's been clever. No Prime Minister that I know of has ever had an overwhelming majority of people vote for them like that...and it is all down to the Network. It taps into your brain, telling you to vote for Saxon. The Archangel Network has a second low-level signal and by using that and welding the TARDIS key to components on three spare phones I have been able to tune us into the network, so that we can be hidden, however if people really want to see us, it won't work. But it is the only defence we have."

* * *

Using Jack's Vortex Manipulator they transported onto the Valiant, appearing in one of the engine rooms.

Martha swayed on her feet as she fought to keep her balance. "Oh, that thing is rough."

Jack shrugged his shoulders as he helped Rose up from the floor. "I've had worse nights." He looked around taking in his surroundings. "Well, this is the Valiant."

Rose was already walking away from them. "Come on, we need to find the Doctor."

"And the Master," growled Martha, her thoughts turned towards what he might have done to her family.

Keeping their keys around their necks the three companions made their way through the ship. Their first test came when three UNIT soldiers marched round the corner but they did not even stop to question Jack, Martha or Rose which proved that their keys were in fact working. They made their way to the bridge where the Toclafane were due to appear at 08:00 on the dot. Slipping in through the door the three companions arrived in the middle of the American President's speech to the world. All the cameras were on him.

Rose swept her gaze over the assembled guests and found the Master sitting at the front of the delegation, looking up at President Winters as he addressed the nations. She leaned in close to Jack and, barely moving her lips, asked: "Do you have a plan?"

"No."

"Great," muttered Rose.

"We need to confront the Master," whispered Martha, "but how?"

Jack frowned and without saying a word began to step forward. He didn't know what the Doctor would do in his situation but he had an idea.

"And I ask you now, I ask of the human race, to join with me in welcoming our friends," continued President Winters. He turned to the right, waving one of his hands in the air. "I give you the Toclafane." Flashes of light appeared in front of him, the spheres that were the Toclafane had arrived. The President pushed out his chest, making himself more important in the face of the new species. "My name is Arthur Coleman Winters, President-Elect of the United States of America and designated representative of the United Nations. I welcome you to the planet Earth and its associated moon." He partly bowed to the three floating Toclafane.

"You're not the Master," said the first Toclafane, a male voice coming from its speakers.

A female voice from the second one joined in. "We like the Mr Master."

A third Toclafane floated forward, with this one having a more male defined voice. "We don't like you."

Jack kept his gaze upon Winters, knowing that he was baffled by this very public humiliation and he was trying to decide how he could salvage the situation in his favour.

"I… can be Master, if you so wish. I will accept mastery over you if that is God's will."

Jack winced. _Wrong answer, mate._

"Man is stupid," continued the third Toclafane floating away from the President.

"Master is our friend," the other male explained.

The female was bobbing up and down, her voice getting higher and higher in excitement. "Where's my Master, pretty please?"

And then, just as Jack didn't need the Master to make his presence known, Saxon stood up, spreading his arms wide in triumph.

"Oh, all right then. It's me! Ta-da! Sorry. Sorry, I have this effect. People just get obsessed. Is it the smile? Is it the aftershave? Is it the capacity to laugh at myself? I don't know. It's crazy!" The Master was insane.

President Winters whirled towards the Prime Minister, an expression of confusion still on his face. "Saxon, what are you talkin' about?"

The Master folded his arms and glared at the President. He tapped his left foot up and down as if the situation was obvious. "I'm taking control, Uncle Sam. Starting with you." He glanced at the Toclafane. "Kill him."

One of the Toclafane flew forward towards Winters and then it shot him straight in the chest, disintegrating him immediately.

And then all hell broke loose.

* * *

Jack rushed forward as reporters, politicians and tv crews ran for their lives. Rose and Martha stayed where they were, unsure of what they could do in this climate. Saxon was laughing, one of insanity. Guards surrounded the fleeing people, all of them pointing their weapons at them. Slowly everyone halted, scared of what was happening, wondering what they had gotten themselves into.

The Master leaned into the functioning camera that had been broadcasting the whole episode to the world. "Now then, peoples of the Earth, please attend carefully!"

Without even thinking about what he was doing Jack pulled out his gun from his belt and pointed it at the Master. One shot and he could end it, but then guards grabbed him by the arms, twisting his arm so that the weapon dropped from his fingers.

"Oh, look who it is! It's Captain Jack and the girlies. But guess what? You are too late!" he yelled. The Master reached into his pocket and pulled out a device, one that looked suspiciously like the Sonic Screwdriver. "Laser Screwdriver, who'd have Sonic?" He pointed it at Jack and fired, and the Captain fell to the floor, dead.

"Jack!" Rose rushed forward, falling to her knees where his body lay.

"And the good thing is, he's not dead for long! I get to kill him again!"

"You're insane Saxon!" yelled Martha, her eyes flashing. She stayed where she was breathing heavily, trying to control herself.

"Am I? Really?" smiled the Master. It was then he noticed the cameras still pointed at him. "Oh yes, my esteemed audience! Please do excuse me I've got personal business to attend to first. Back in a minute."

Martha watched as the Master strolled towards her, his eyes on her. "Did you know the Doctor had so much hope for you three, that you would find a way to stop me! But you haven't! You have lost, Martha Jones!"

"Where is he, Saxon?" shouted Rose from behind him who he had walked in front of. She now stood, her hands clenched into fists at her side.

The Master pointed his Laser Screwdriver at a panel in the wall to the left of Rose. It slid back revealing a compartment big enough to hold three men. Rose nearly collapsed in shock, for hanging in that compartment was the Doctor. His hands were tied above his head on a rail and he was gagged, but his eyes were alert suggesting that he had been aware of all that had been going on while inside his small prison.

"Doctor!" breathed Rose, stumbling forward towards him.

"It's over," the Master said. "Surrender to me."

Rose stopped where she was, heart pounding in her chest. "No."

"No?" The Master queried.

Shaking her head Rose repeated herself. "I said no. I will not surrender myself."

"Then you will die." The Master raised his Laser Screwdriver at Rose, pointing it right at her forehead but she didn't move, standing tall and proud in the presence of the evil Time Lord. She did not fear death. If this was to be her fate, then so be it.

As the Master pressed the button that would unleash the laser that would end Rose Tyler's life, someone pushed her aside, getting hit by the ray themselves. When she turned to look, Rose saw Jack's still body on the floor. He had obviously revived and seeing her in harm's way had thrown himself in front of it. Martha ran towards Jack, while Rose took the opportunity to run to the Doctor.

The Master was busy co-ordinating the Toclafane who had chosen at this moment to speak up, dragging his attention away from Rose.

Standing on tip-toe Rose managed to release the Doctor from the rail, but his hands were still bound but no longer being wrenched from his sockets. He fell in a crumpled heap to the floor and Rose knelt beside him, slipping the gag out of his mouth so that he could talk to her.

"Rose..." he coughed. "You have to get out of here."

"I'm not leaving you!" whispered Rose harshly.

The Doctor glared at her, his eyes blazing in anger. "If you don't escape then there will be no hope."

"But..." stammered Rose. How could she leave him after all this time?

"If you stay the world is lost, but if you escape you will give me hope that the Master can be taken down."

Rose swallowed, already knowing that she had no choice. She had only just found him again and he was asking her to leave him to the mercy of the Master. Tears cascaded down her cheeks. "What must I do?"

* * *

"IT IS TOO LATE!" shouted the Master as he leapt down the stairs, bounding towards Martha who was just standing up from Jack's side, clutching something in her hands. "You cannot escape me, either of you!" He focused his cruel gaze upon Martha, who shivered under his dark stare. "You just want to heal the world, Miss Jones, but you cannot do that. You would not leave them behind would you? Your family?"

"What do you mean?" she shouted in response, only for the doors to slid open behind her and in walked a company of guards and in the centre of the group was her mother, father and her sister. "No..."

Her mother was crying but Martha could do nothing to help them. Guards were closing in on around her and she ran towards Rose, grabbing her by the arm, pulling her up from the Doctor's side.

"Let me go!"

"Rose! We've got to get out of here!"

An angry look passed across Rose's features. "I'm not leaving him!"

"Rose, just do it! Go with Martha!" The Doctor's voice broke Martha's heart but she had to stay strong. Looking down at the Vortex Manipulator that she had taken from Jack, she glanced back at the guards that had surrounded them, their guns pointing at them. A smile crossed Martha's lips and she locked gazes with the Master.

"You're too late." Grabbing Rose's hand, Martha pressed down on the Vortex Manipulator, disappearing from the Valiant just as bullets went through the air where she and Rose had been standing.

* * *

"Aww, shame, the girlies got away, but not for long, eh Doctor?" The Master raised an eyebrow at his enemy who was still lying on the floor.

"You won't win!" hissed the Doctor, his jaw clenched.

The Master chuckled a high-pitched laugh. "I have already won, Doctor. Nothing can stop me, not even your way-ward companions. They will be found and killed in due course."

The Doctor chose not to reply, his anger boiling underneath the surface. Still, at least he had the advantage. Rose knew what to do. He had faith in her that she would carry out the task to the best of her abilities, but he knew too well that she was simply not ready for what she or Martha had to do in order to overcome the Master.

A string of voices interrupted his thoughts as the three Toclafane spoke, demanding his attention as they circled the Master.

"Is it time?"

"Is it ready?"

"Is the machine singing?"

The Master looked at this watch. "Two minutes past eight." He ran back up the stairs to stand beside his wife Lucy who had since joined him when the commotion on the bridge had settled down. The Master leaned forward so that the cameras stationed in the room would broadcast his image and words all over the world. "So, Earthlings! Basically, um, end of the world!" He held up the screwdriver, yelling: "HERE COME THE DRUMS!"

A blast of music echoed through the room as the song came forth from the speakers located on each of the four walls. From his vantage point on the floor the Doctor could just see out the window where a great rift had opened up in the sky and thousands upon thousands of Toclafane descended upon the Earth. The Paradox Machine had worked. And the Master had won.

For now.

* * *

Rose and Martha appeared on a hill overlooking the edge of London. Above them the sky cracked open and Toclafane descended, heading straight for the capital. Rose stumbled forward, her eyes locked on the ghastly image before them.

"They're killing everything..." she whispered. Tears were in her eyes as she stood watching the destruction. "And I left him..."

"I know you wanted to stay, but if I had let you, he would have killed you. I don't know what he said to you, but you have to tell me. We are way out of our depth here, and if the Doctor told you what to do, then you are the only chance this world has," said Martha, her voice quiet.

Rose took Martha by the shoulders. "I don't know how I am meant to accomplish what I have to do, but the Doctor believes as long as we stick together we have hope. We are coming back here, Martha. We've just got to survive."

Hand in hand, the two companions turned away from the destruction before them and fled into the wilderness.

* * *

Standing on the bridge, with the Doctor forced to stand between them, the Master and Lucy watched as their new world was created; as their allies slaughtered the human population. The Doctor trembled with anger in their grip. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

The Master leaned in closer to the Doctor. "And so it came to pass...that the human race fell and the Earth was no more. And I looked down upon my new dominion as master of all and I thought it...good." He smiled as the Doctor tried to pull away from his grip.

The Doctor felt helpless. There was nothing he could do.

Planet Earth had finally fallen to the Master.

**To be continued... **

**Please let me know what you think! **

**More coming in TWO days time! :) **

**the-writer1988**


	36. Last of the Time Lords part one

**A/N) **And so we are onto the final stretch.... Never thought I would to be honest but its great to have finally finished this fic! Enjoy!

**WARNING: **This is a **VERY DARK** chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Five: **_Last of the Time Lords _(part one)

Three-hundred and sixty-five days had passed since Rose Tyler and Martha Jones had been forced to leave behind the Doctor and Jack at the hands of the Master. It had been one hell of a year for them both, surviving on nothing but their wits and the magical key that Jack had equipped them with shortly before they had attempted to sneak onto the Valiant. It hadn't always worked, and Rose and Martha had constantly been on the run, knowing that one slip up would doom the entire world.

Both had been changed by their experiences: friends they had known publicly executed by the Master, many had sacrificed themselves so that they could escape and spread the word. Spread the word of the Doctor and what he could do.

For a whole year they had travelled the world, walking the Earth in the name of the Doctor but now, as the boat they were in reached the shore of Dover, Rose and Martha had returned to the land of their birth. Martha took Rose's hand and squeezed it tight. "We're home."

Rose did not answer, only stared straight ahead into the darkness. Rose had hardened during the year, more so then she had been when Martha had first met her. On countless occasions Martha had heard Rose promising herself that she would take from the Master what he had taken from Sarah-Jane Smith and Donna Noble – his life. Martha could still remember the gruesome deaths they had had, just because they had associated with them. The Master deserved to die, but Martha could not – would not – bring herself to even consider killing him herself. She hoped that Rose would not stoop so low to kill the Master when they eventually confronted him. There had been no other time in Rose Tyler's life that she had ever wanted to kill someone, but what he had done to the Doctor and to Sarah-Jane and Donna had turned her thoughts dark. Martha had attempted to talk Rose out of the decision she had made but her friend refused to talk or acknowledge Martha's presence if she dared to bring up the subject of not killing the Master.

As the boat reached the beach the two women clambered out, hoisting onto their shoulders their heavy packs. Behind them, the two rowers that had brought them from the edge of Sweden back to Dover turned away and made their journey back. Ahead of them two people stood, both wearing dark clothes like Rose and Martha did. As they stepped closer, Martha recognised one of the men, a smile spreading across her face as she ran forward, wrapping her arms around him.

"Leo! I can't believe you are here! Why?"

When she stepped away from him, he was smiling. "I'm looking out for you, big sis."

"I don't need watching over, Leo," replied Martha, her dark eyes glinting. "I've looked after myself for a year, constantly on the run, never looking behind him and always in front. It's been a long and hard year." She turned to the man beside her brother. "Who is this?"

"Tom. Tom Milligan," the other man said, stepping forward and, first, taking Martha's hand and then Rose's shook them. "And you are the famous Martha Jones and Rose Tyler, always evading capture on a mission that could affect the future of our people, but in a positive light of course. How long has it been since you were last in Britain?"

"Three hundred and sixty-five days," answered Rose, her voice sad, and her eyes dull.

"It's been a long year," added Martha, as she blew air out between her cheeks.

The pebbles beneath their feet cracked as they ran up the small slope to the edge of the road, where a jeep was parked. Tom clambered into the driver's seat while Martha, Rose and Leo climbed into the back.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Leo directing his attention to his sister but receiving an answer from Rose instead.

"We need to see Professor Docherty. It is a matter of urgency, can you get us there?"

"Tom?"

"It might be difficult...but as long as we time it well I can get you into the repair shed at the Nuclear Plant 7 facility where she works, easily enough," said Tom as he started the engine to the jeep.

Leo gave Martha a quizzical look. "What is this all for? What is so important about her? There are rumours she is in cohorts with the Master..."

"We know," said Martha, "but we've got to risk it. If you know what we are up to then that puts you in more danger then you are already in. By helping us you are already risking your lives and I do not want another death on my conscience, especially yours Leo."

Tom looked over his shoulder as he drove along the darkened road. Ever since the Master had taken control, driving had been prohibited except for the select few who had been enlisted in his service. Tom, as a trained medic, was part of his elite force but was quietly rebelling on the side. "There are a lot of people depending on you two. Both of you are legends to the workforce."

Martha grimaced. "What do the legends say?"

Leo grinned as Tom spoke, explaining the stories that had spread about his big sister ever since she had escaped the clutches of the Master a year before. "They say you both sailed the Atlantic, walked across America and that you escaped the razing of Japan. 'Jones and Tyler' they say, 'they're going to save the world'. Bit late for that," muttered Tom darkly.

Rose leaned forward. "Hey, how come you can drive? Don't you get stopped?"

Tom shrugged. "Medical stuff. I used to be in paediatrics in the old days, but that gives me a license to travel so I can help out at the labour camps for the injured."

Martha exchanged a glance with Rose in the darkness of the truck. "Great, we're travelling a doctor."

Tom continued, puffing out his lips as he turned back to the road, keeping his eyes alert for any sign of movement. Every so often the Toclafane checked up on those authorised to drive, just to make sure they were not up to anything fishy. "The story goes that you two are the only people on Earth who can kill him. Kill him stone dead."

Martha just grimaced. "Let's just drive, Tom."

As they drove along the ruined land, Martha closed her eyes and thought back to the beginning of her year-long walk and all that she had suffered through alongside her best friend, Rose Tyler.

* * *

**One year ago**

They stumbled through the bushes, ducking and diving as Toclafane flew overhead. Their yells of victory cascaded through their heads and Rose scrunched her eyes shut, trying to forget the words that the Doctor had told her. She was overcome with guilt that she had left him again. What type of friend was she if she couldn't even rescue him?

Still clutching hands, the two kept themselves to cover beneath the bushes and trees of the forest. Slowly but surely they made their painstaking away back towards the UNIT base. The Toclafane were no longer heading towards London, they were spreading out all over the place which made their job of trekking the countryside even harder. Still, they did have their keys with them, but both doubted they would work on the machines flying above them.

"Martha, I can't carry on. I need to rest," breathed Rose heavily as she stopped, dragging Martha to a halt too. Her legs ached like hell.

"We have to carry on. Our only hope is reaching UNIT."

"Don't you see that they are everywhere? We're safe here in the undergrowth for now, but once we step outside this forest we're dead, Martha. How can we achieve what the Doctor wants us to if we blindly walk into the open?" Rose slid down to the muddy floor and sat with her back against the tree.

"What did he say to you?" whispered Martha, her voice cracking.

Rose looked down at her feet, her lips trembling as she remembered the words the Doctor had whispered to her, what he had said for her to do. How could she let him down again? "We have to use the countdown against the Master – he didn't say what it was. I figure we'll find out anyway at some point. The Doctor is weak Martha. He has no strength left, so he needs belief from people. Whenever this countdown ends we need to tell them to say the Doctor's name at the exact same time. I don't know what it will do but the Doctor; I think I can trust him that this is what has to be done to bring down the Master. He said..." she swallowed, as if trying to overcome a sudden sorrow that had built in her throat, "that we had to travel the Earth for a year, telling our stories and giving hope. Prayer, Martha, that's all we have to do."

Martha was stunned, her legs wobbled, almost giving way but she maintained her strength and caught Rose's eye. "But that's..." She couldn't even finish her intended sentence as her mind ran over the complications of what exactly the Doctor had asked them to do.

"Impossible?" finished Rose. "I know, but we are the only ones who can. We have the keys and our wits and our brains, maybe we can get this to work?"

Martha sighed, running a hand through her short black hair. "We don't even have a choice. We're going to be hunted by the Master whatever we do. He won't let us simply walk away from him. We need to leave England and not just go to Wales or Scotland... I mean to leave it properly behind, but we won't be able to stay in one place at the same time."

Rose looked down, her voice lower than it had been and Martha struggled to hear what her friend said. "I think the Doctor knew we would be forced into this position and prepared what we had to do. Let's face it, he probably has worked out how to defeat the Master but has been unable to do it himself. He knew if the Master succeeded in the first stage of his plan that we would have to run for it... why not give us a task that can enable him to save the world?"

"You're right but we can't do this alone. It's too big for us. We need a network and for that we need UNIT. We need to get to the base and hope that the Toclafane haven't targeted them yet. We need their help if we are to survive this."

Rose knew deep in her heart that Martha was right. They would have to rely on UNIT getting them to safety: it was the only option they had at the moment. Martha held out her hand and pulled Rose to her feet. "Come on. We've haven't got much time. We shouldn't stay here any longer then we have to."

Moving as quickly as they possibly could, the two companions made their way out of the forest and towards their only hope.

* * *

Surprisingly enough the disused airbases were not under attack: the Toclafane had simply passed over them. It looked deserted. There were no guards stationed around the area, and no UNIT jeeps either which caused some concern for them as they wondered if the base had been abandoned. The only option open to them was to check the bases themselves, but the Toclafane were still flying overhead, though getting less and less as they made their way up and down the country.

"What do we do?" hissed Rose in Martha's ear as she crouched down, hidden from sight in the undergrowth.

"I say we make a run for it. They might have sealed themselves in," explained Martha. "If we don't try it we'll end up regretting it. We should explore all options before making a definitive choice."

Rose frowned weighing the various options they had in her mind. "I think that since we've come this far we should at least check."

Martha smiled. "I thought you might say that." She peered out of the bushes and looked up into the sky. "No Toclafane overhead at the moment, but I can hear screams in the distance. If we're going to make a break for it, now would be a good time."

"On three?" asked Rose, her eyes fixed on the airbase.

Martha nodded.

"One."

"Two."

"Three!"

Both of them bolted out of the undergrowth at the same time, pumping their legs harder than they ever had before as they rushed across the ground, heading effortlessly towards the safety of the airbase, praying that no Toclafane could see them. They reached the doors, and tried to pull it open, their small hands making noises that echoed on the metal.

"It's locked" said Martha frustrated.

"What now?"

Martha looked around her, searching for the next option. They needed to get to the coast but it would take days to get there and they didn't have days to waste.

"Hey, you two!"

Startled by the strange but recognisable voice the two companions whirled and was surprised to see a head poking round the door they had just tried to open.

Rose gaped as she remembered the soldier's name. "Ross! What?"

Ross moved his head, motioning for them to come into the airbase. "We sealed everything up when the President was shot. We figured we couldn't do anything, even though that is not our policy."

"Usually you would go in guns blazing, right?" asked Rose cheekily, cocking her head to the side.

Ross shrugged, his cheeks colouring. "Probably." It was something that he shouldn't have admitted but Rose had the impression that if it had been in their power UNIT would have made an attack, but with the Toclafane moving across the world, it would be impossible to have everyone survive.

They stepped into the airbase, where they noticed all the desks had been pushed to the back of the hanger and three jeeps now stood in the centre. Soldiers lined the walls, sitting or laying on the floor, getting some shut-eye if they could. Colonel Mace walked towards them, his face stony.

"You got away then."

"We did, but it was close one," explained Martha.

"We know. We had access to the broadcast. We watched your escape," elaborated the Colonel. "We thought you might come back here. Hopefully you can explain exactly what is going on."

"We don't really know ourselves," admitted Martha. "All we know is that the Doctor gave us a mission to do but we need your help to accomplish it. The Doctor told Rose that faith will defeat the Master...I don't know exactly what that means but there is some sort of countdown and we've got to time it for that. The rough guide for the timeframe is a year."

"A year?" yelled Colonel Mace, shock written over his features as his mind worked through the facts that he had been given. "We can't let that mad-man control the planet for a year!"

Rose bit her lip, unsure of how to convince the Colonel that was what they had to do in order to save the Earth. Finally she settled on asking: "Do you trust the Doctor?"

Mace signed, his shoulders slumping. "I don't know him, have never had the privilege to meet him, but I've read his files and I would trust him with my life. But a whole year? Is he mad?"

"The Doctor is weak, and he needs strength. I have no idea what giving people hope that someone out there can save them will do for the Doctor, but Martha and I need to try, because if we don't our whole way of life is doomed. And that is where we both desperately need your help," said Rose.

The Colonel was silent, his thoughts running through his head like lightening as he considered what they had just asked of him. "What do you want us to do?" He had to trust that this was the right course.

Martha swallowed. "We need a change of clothes, food and water, and we need to leave England behind as soon as possible. The Master will be searching for us and will assume we might stay in England. Our only hope is to get out of the country as soon as possible. But while we are gone, you need to spread the word of the Doctor, and as soon as you can find out the date of the end of the countdown, whatever that is, pass on that message as well. Everything needs to be synchronised otherwise it won't work. Set up a resistance group, and start spreading your men across the world so they can do that too. Rose and I have to travel the whole world in order to pass the message completely on, but with your help, it will make it easier for us."

Mace still had his reservations but he realised that there was nothing more he could do, save for launching a missile attack on the Valiant, and that would a catastrophe waiting to happen. "Okay. We'll do that. I will be sending a few troops with you to spread out across the lands, and we will reconfigure our phones so that we can keep in contact without the Master hacking into them and getting yours or our location from it. We'll leave under the cover of darkness."

* * *

Night came swiftly for the two companions. They had procured backpacks from UNIT which was now filled with rations and a few bottles of water. What they had would barely last them a week. After that, they would be on their own, scavenging for food as best they could in the present climate. A range of soldiers had been hand-picked by Colonel Mace to accompany them as far as Paris, which was Rose and Martha's first intended destination. UNIT also gave them a map, so they could mark off places where soldiers would cover for them and pass on the message, while they took the main route through the countries. The primary goal for the soldiers going with them was to set up resistance groups and start an underground network, which in turn would attempt to keep in contact with news updates regarding the countdown.

Colonel Mace was remaining behind to set up his own resistance head-quarters. With it getting closer to ten o clock, Rose, Martha and the UNIT soldiers filed into one of the jeeps which had been loaded with a lot of equipment. With a final salute from Colonel Mace and best wishes, the mission to save the world had begun.

* * *

They had reached the shores of Dover without any problems. They had not used any lights on the roads, and while that was dangerous, it was the only way that they would get to the channel without being noticed. The roads they had driven on had been devoid of life, there hadn't been any noise save the sound of the car engine. There hadn't been any Toclafane around either which suggested they had moved on from the South-East of England and further North.

They avoided the pier but instead made their way to the bottom of the white cliffs of Dover, well away from any of the ports that regularly made passages across the channel. Rose and Martha stood on the beach, waiting for the soldiers to blow up the motor boat they would use to cross the water. They had brought six along which was enough to take across all the soldiers and their gear. Once the first one was inflated, the two soldiers accompanying Martha and Rose to Paris motioned for them to climb aboard and settle themselves as comfortable as possible.

And then, the two soldiers loaded their own gear and pushed the boat into the channel before jumping in and picking up the rows and began to peddle for the other side.

They were on their way, and Rose had to wonder if they would really survive this year and make it back to the land of their birth.

* * *

**Present Day**

The Valiant sailed above the clouds, circling above the Earth. In the conference room the Doctor sat on the floor, hands bound in front of him; the end of the rope tied to the table leg. A bowl of food was situated in front of him but the Master had deliberately placed it in such a way that he could not reach for it. It was another one of his cruel games. In the year since he had sent Martha and Rose on their journey, the Doctor had been the pet of the Master, watching as his foe did horrible things to Jack, forced to watch as he lashed out at the Jones family, and the worst part of all had been watching his companions die in front of him.

He swallowed, the memories rising to the surface. He could see in his mind's eye the face of Sarah-Jane Smith. He had begged the Master to spare her life but he had not. She had been blindfolded and shot, her body left in front of him for hours as tears had poured down his cheeks. He had failed her. He could remember her final words to him before the Master had given the order. _"Don't give up hope. They are still out there." _Oh, he believed in Rose and Martha, but they had twenty-four hours till the launch. He could still save Sarah-Jane if they got here in time.

Before he could reminisce further a loud blast of music erupted from the speakers: the track 'I Can't Decide' by Scissor Sisters. The doors to the conference room flung open and strolled in the Master, a big grin on his face. He held his hands above his head and started to dance along to the music.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. This was his lifestyle now: sit and watch the Master dance. Still, at least on some occasions he had, had Jack for company when the Master deemed feet to place him in the company of his other human prisoners.

The Master caught the Doctor's eyes and clicking his fingers at two UNIT guards. They marched over to the Doctor, untied the rope around the table leg and dragged him over to the large window where he was placed on his knees. The Master stood beside him looking out of the window. "It's almost ready, Doctor. The new Time Lord Empire. It's good, isn't it, all the work I've done?"

He would not give him the satisfaction he desired, the Doctor mused.

"Anything? No? Anything?" The Master waved his hand in front of the Doctor's face. "Aww, the Toclafane broke your heart didn't they? Oh, Doctor, you really thought they wouldn't slaughter their ancestors... you thought you could appeal to their human side... get them to help you instead of me!" He leaned in closer to the Doctor's ear. "You know what? A rumour has reached me, about a certain pairing. Rose Tyler and Martha Jones have returned home... now why would they do that?"

Silence.

"ANSWER ME!"

"Leave them alone!" the Doctor growled in response.

"Oh, no, no, no!" chuckled the Master. "You said something to Rose Tyler before Martha Jones dragged her away, on the day I took control. Tell me, what did you tell her?"

"I won't betray them," he stated, his eyes locked on the window.

The Master placed a hand on top of the Doctor's head. "Oh Doctor, I could easily find out..."

"You've tried several times and failed. You cannot get that memory from me. I will not betray them."

Glaring, the Master turned away from his prisoner, hands behind his back as he strolled away. "Still, if they are back on England's fair soil, I expect my men will find them soon. After all, quite a few people who are part of the resistance work for me... one of them will give them up to me."

Closing his eyes to the world, the Doctor could only hope that his companions were caught at the right time and that they had instructed the world to do what they had to do. If all went to plan, the Master would fall in a day, and Earth would be restored.

* * *

Down near the engine room, Tish Jones made her way towards a gated area where in the small space hung Jack, his arms pulled up above his head. His face was cut and dried blood decorated his forehead. It was a mark of all the times he had been killed in the last year. On the tray she held, there was a bowl of gruel.

"Morning Tish!" Jack was cheerful as always, despite having spent the last year as a plaything for the Master and his soldiers to use whenever they were bored. "Ah, I can smell that sea air! Must be nearing Britain then! Hmm, makes me long for good old fish and chips!" He laughed merrily, his eyes dancing. "But what do I get? Cold, mashed swede. Yummy!"

As Tish fed him, she mimed the words: "It's not long now."

Jack winked at her.

* * *

**One Year Ago**

Paris was in ruins. Buildings had been torn down, and the military under the command of Harold Saxon had moved in. Survivors of the decimation of one tenth of Earth's population were being dragged from the rubble and bundled into vans and taken away from the city. Notre Dame had been destroyed, torn down and materials taken from the rubble. What remained of Paris still gave the impression that it had been a beautiful city.

Rose and Martha sheltered in a building that had not yet been touched, but had already been searched by the Master's men. While one slept the other kept watch, noting the movements of the enemy soldiers. Their two companions had left them shortly after arriving on French soil to move onto Belgium and Switzerland. Now they were on their own in an impossible situation, just meters from the enemy.

Their packs were now relatively light having consumed half of the food they had bought with them, and Martha's water had depleted to the last swallow, with Rose on her last one. They needed to get out of the shelter they were in and find some more supplies, but with the soldiers on the prowl they were finding it increasingly difficult. The survivors that they had made contact with had unfortunately been swept away a few hours later by the soldiers. Fortunately they had told them about the Doctor and asked them to pass it on, giving them instructions about the countdown. They would not believe for one second that the Master would not boast about the countdown coming to an end. Both wished they knew exactly what was being counted down to.

"Hey, they're moving away," whispered Rose, as she watched the soldiers climb back into their vans and drive off through the rubble.

"Did they leave anyone behind?" questioned Martha.

Rose shook her head. "I don't think so. I think we should make a move on, before they come back. If there any survivors we need to find them. As soon as we are done here we've got to get to Germany and then into Italy. We can't cover the whole of France, but if we can get to the major cities and contact people maybe we can make sure the message is being spread. It's theoretically impossible for us to visit every city in every country in the world in a year, especially if our only transport are our legs, so we've got to improvise."

Martha nodded accepting her friend's logic of the situation. She picked up her pack and walked into the kitchen in the flat they had been staying in. Unzipping her pack she took out the three bottles of two litre bottles she had and turned the cold tap, filling each to the brim. Next she went to the fridge, which since the Master's taking of the Earth had not had any electricity to it. There were a few things that were still edible in the cupboards but not in the fridge. The bread was dry and stale but Martha buttered it and added marmite to the bread, before wrapping the ten sandwiches she had made into a plastic bag and placed it with the water, back in her backpack. Then Rose did the same while Martha kept watch.

Leaving the apartment they tiptoed down the stairs as quietly as possible and left the building by the back entrance into a side alley. And then they ran, realising that they could not dawdle. Racing across the road to the shelter of another alley the two friends constantly checked their surroundings, looking for any signs of life.

They had been jogging for about an hour when Rose stopped and raised her hand, her eyes and ears alert. "I think I heard something," she whispered.

Sure enough, just around the corner in the current alley they stood in came the sound of frightened voices. Exchanging glances the two companions stepped forward slowly and edged towards the corner. Martha leaned against the wall and risked a look around. She breathed a sigh of relief when she realised they were not soldiers but survivors scavenging for food. One of them was a small girl who was carrying a teddy who had an arm missing.

Martha stepped around the corner into the open so that they could see her. She kept her hands by her sides. "Hello."

The four people nearly jumped out of their skin when Martha spoke. Immediately the three adults had twisted and held guns in their hands, and they didn't seem so friendly. Martha raised her hands. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not one of them."

"How can we trust you?" said the only woman in the group, a heavy accent in her voice making her difficult to understand.

"Do I have a weapon?" asked Martha. "Do I look like I'm dangerous?"

One of the men walked forward, his weapon raised to her chest. "We can't trust anybody. Our world has been devastated by those things, and anyone could be working for them. If I have to I won't hesitate to kill you."

Martha swallowed, raising her hands. "Look, I don't mean you any harm. All I want to do is to tell you something. I'm on a mission that could save the world and if you kill me then there will be no hope. Please."

Though he kept his gun trained on her, the man nodded to her, motioning for her to continue. So she did. She told him about the Doctor, the most wonderful person in the universe and what he could do. She told him of the instructions she had been given, that on a specific day in a year's time they were to say his name and then the world would be saved.

The man was sceptical about what she had said but he promised to pass on the message to anyone he met. Martha said her thanks and stepped away from him and back around the corner where Rose was waiting.

"Did they believe you?" asked Rose.

"I think so. Well, unless they were humouring me, the man did say he would pass on the message. We've only told one man though and even he could be caught or killed at some point. One French man is not enough. We're going to have to keep going and tell anyone we come across."

Rose nodded. "Sounds suitable. By the way the soldiers are gaining on us. I can hear them again."

Sure enough, in the far off distance they heard the sounds of shouts and what they assumed were survivors being rounded up. All those people they could have told their story too and now they had lost their chance.

"We have to keep moving," said Martha, hoisting her backpack onto her shoulders as it had slipped down her arms.

The two companions walked into the alleyway where Martha had just spoken to the man but they were no longer there, having fled. They ran down the alleyway and came to a junction that split in four directions. Rose went to the right leading Martha through the city of Paris, searching for anyone they could tell their story to, while avoiding the soldiers that, if they had known they were there, would have hunted them down.

* * *

Two months later Martha and Rose had made a lot of progress since their time in France. Resistance cells had started to appear in some of the most unlikely of places. News from UNIT had reached them when they had stayed with the resistance group in Syria. UNIT soldiers had infiltrated slavery camps in Africa and word was quickly spreading of the famous Martha Jones and Rose Tyler who were travelling the world in the name of one man.

However it was while in this country that the resistance group picked up a transmission from the Valiant. It was deliberately aimed so that any resistance group would be able to pick up the video. What they saw put Martha and Rose off their food for a week.

The Master had stood proudly in front of the camera addressing the resistance cells but he specifically mentioned Rose and Martha, guessing that they would have access at what he was about to broadcast. He spoke about the Doctor and his companions and how many he had had in his years of life. And then he had ordered for 'her' to be brought in.

The camera had moved away from the Master to focus on the Doctor's beaten face, and then it swivelled to six guards, who were dragging a woman through onto the main deck of the Valiant.

"No!" Rose had whispered.

For the woman was Sarah-Jane Smith. She had been blindfolded and her arms bound behind her back. The Master had taunted her for the faith she had put in the Doctor. He had said that he was going to find her son and kill him, but Sarah had remained stubborn, promising him that Luke would not allow himself to be caught in the way she had been. After all, Sarah-Jane Smith had sacrificed herself so that he could escape.

At the end of the Master's speech they heard the Doctor yelling for him not to take her life; that he would do anything to spare her life, but the Master refused. They saw Sarah-Jane's lips move but could not hear what she had said and then the order came and she died. The camera focused on her body before the Master stepped in front of the image and said loud and clearly, directing his words at Martha and Rose: "Surrender or more will suffer the same fate as Miss Smith!"

After the broadcast Rose had went away, needing to be alone for a while. Martha had given her the space, for after all, Rose Tyler and Sarah-Jane Smith had been friends and to have been forced to see the end of her life must be eating at Rose. They barely talked over the next few weeks save for when they had to make decisions or talk to the people they came across. They had left Syria the following day moving into Iraq and then Iran, continually making progress. .

It was when they were camped out near the border of Iran that would take them into Pakistan that Martha made the effort to talk to Rose, to break her friend's silence.

"Rose?"

Her friend didn't answer for a while but when she did she looked Martha in the eye. Rose's hair was dirty, and her eyes sunken. Martha knew Rose had hardly slept. Since Sarah's death Rose had been slowly killing herself. While Martha had been keeping to eating when they could, Rose had usually passed and just starved herself. What the Master had done had traumatised her; had made her rethink her priorities.

"Rose? Do you want to talk about it?" Martha tried again.

Finally she got a response. "What is there to talk about? The Master killed my friend, forced the Doctor to watch it. That bastard glorified in killing her. And now her son is without his mother, somewhere out there... all alone. And I want him to pay Martha. I want the Master to pay for what he has done to the Doctor, to Sarah... everything he is doing to the world. Given the chance I would shoot him on sight." Her lips were now trembling, and her once pretty face was filled with anger and hatred. "I am going to survive this and I am going to kill him!"

Martha swallowed, understanding Rose's feelings on the subject. "I know you are angry that he killed Sarah-Jane but storing your anger away won't help us. You could get distracted easily... I'm not saying you shouldn't have that anger, but maybe let it go for now...?"

Tears were now falling down Rose's cheeks. "I can't! He killed her for the reason that she is associated with the Doctor! Is every companion of his going to meet the same fate? Is that what would have happened to us if we hadn't escaped? He needs to suffer Martha and if we can get back onto the Valiant then I will not hesitate to hurt him! He's destroying our world!" Rose fell silent, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

Carefully, Martha shifted herself so that she was sitting next to Rose on the hard ground. She wrapped her arms around her, pulling her friend into a hug, holding Rose tight as she sobbed, letting all her anger pour out of her in her tears.

**To be continued... **

**Please let me know what you think! **

**And yes, I said it was going to be dark. I don't for one second think the Master would have let Sarah-Jane Smith live. Apologies for that. More way for him to hurt the Doctor that way.**

**More soon in two days time. **

**the-writer1988**


	37. Last of the Time Lords part two

**A/N) Apologies for the wait, had a few problems with the internet, so have been unable to update when I said I would. But now it is here, that's the main thing, right? **

**Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty-Six: **_Last of the Time Lords_ (part two)

**Present Day**

Tom had driven them to a rocky valley which was situated in Greenhithe. Rose, Martha, Leo and Tom had exited the truck and laid themselves besides the dip, where they could see exactly what was going on below them.

"Hold on, this is a chalk-pit, right?" pointed out Rose.

"Yeah, so?" asked Tom, who was passing Martha his binoculars.

"Isn't that where Bluewater used to be? You know the big shopping centre?"

Leo nodded. "It was, until the Master had it cut down for building materials and resources."

Martha was shaking her head. "He's even got a statue of himself on the other side of this pit. They're all over the Earth. He's even carved himself into Mount Rushmore."

"The entire south coast of England converted into shipyards. They bring in slave labour every morning. Break up cars, houses, anything, just for the metal."

"They're building a fleet out of scrap," added Leo.

Below them they could see thousands of rockets, all stacked together, all for one purpose. They were ready to go to war, the finishing touches just being made. But this wasn't the first time that Rose and Martha had stumbled across a shipyard.

"This is tiny compared to the one in Russia," stated Rose. "It runs from the Black Sea to the Bering Strait. We estimated that there were at least one hundred thousand rockets ready for war."

"War? With who?" questioned Tom, looking surprised at the new information that had come to light.

Martha shrugged as if the answer was obvious. "The rest of the universe."

"We've been out there, Martha and I, in space. Before the Master we saw things that you wouldn't believe. There are a thousand different civilisations all around us with no idea what's happening here. The Master can build weapons big enough to devastate them all."

Tom's eyes widened, but Leo's did not for he had heard of his sister's exploits through UNIT who had tracked him down and saved him from an untimely death. They had informed him of what his sister intended to do but he had been ordered to keep quiet and help her when she returned to England. He had to play dumb in case there were any other traitors around. It was always hard to spot the good from the bad.

"You've been in space?" gaped Tom, his mouth hanging open in surprise.

"Got a problem with that?" asked Martha slyly.

"No," Tom said, shaking his head in denial. "No, just uh... Wow. Anything else I should know?"

Martha and Rose exchanged glances and spoke in unison. "We've met Shakespeare."

They could tell by Tom's expression that he was in shock and that he was trying to work out whether they were telling the truth or not. But it didn't matter to them whether he believed them or not: it mattered to them that they achieved their mission and staying in this place would do nothing to help the Doctor if they were not on the Valiant at the time of the launch. That was their priority goal now. Even if it meant dying before then, they still had to get onto the ship, because that is what the Doctor wanted.

In the distance they could see two shapes floating in the air. Toclafane.

"I think we should get out of here," whispered Rose, "before they catch sight of us." She caught Leo's eyes. "I would imagine that unlike Tom, you do not have a licence to travel."

Leo shook his head. "I don't. We've been here long enough anyway. We need to get a move on."

"They won't see us though," said Martha. She saw the quizzical look she was getting from Tom. Reaching into her top she pulled out a key that was on a chain around her neck. "This key is tuned into the Archangel, that mobile network that he introduced when he first started in Parliament. There are fifteen satellites around the plant, but what they really are doing is transmitting a low-level psychic field. That is how everyone got hypnotised into thinking he was Harold Saxon."

"Saxon," puffed Tom. "It feels like years ago."

"Our friend Jack," continued Rose, "tuned the key into the network for us. It makes us sort of invisible, but not."

"Only people who really want to see us will see past the deception but the majority of the soldiers we have encountered on our journey have been fooled and we've managed to slip away unnoticed," finished Martha. She looked at her watch, noting the time. "Three o clock. We haven't got much time left. We need to get to the Doherty woman tonight."

Carefully the four companions got to their feet and rushed round the jeep. They would no longer need use of the vehicle as driving any further would get them noticed. Checking their packs, Rose and Martha signalled to Tom and Leo to lead the way.

* * *

**Eight months ago**

Exhausted and weary from the four months they had been travelling, Rose and Martha had made their way through the barren wastelands that had once been India, Bangladesh, Cambodia, Burma, China, Mongolia and Kazakhistan. Just one day ago they had crossed the border into Russia and what they were seeing now was nothing that they had seen so far. The majority of the countries they had passed through, it had quickly become clear that the peoples had either been slaughtered or shipped off to the factories of the world.

Russia had been taken apart piece by piece and had been rebuilt in the form of shipyards. Toclafane swarmed the place, and slaves or all ages came and went as the day wore on. On the third day of their trek past the shipyards Rose and Martha's luck finally ran out. They had been careful, extraordinarily careful, picking the right moments when to move, one single choice had gone wrong and the soldiers had descended upon them.

Though they still wore the keys, the soldiers were intelligent enough to see past the trickery.

"Put your hands behind your head! Now!"

Realising that they had no choice Rose and Martha did so, acknowledging that the game was up, but then the soldier that had yelled at them to raise their hands suddenly fell to the floor. He was dead, shot in the back. As the soldiers turned their attentions toward their attackers, Rose and Martha used their opportunity to move out of the circle the soldiers had trapped them in and ran towards the rocks in the distance from which they hid behind and could see the battle. As they peered over the rocks, Rose's face went into shock.

"Rose?" asked Martha, urgently.

"Nothing... I thought I saw..." Rose trailed off as she made to get up but Martha pulled her back down, demanding to know what had troubled her friend. Pointing to the red haired woman who was busy hitting a downed soldier with a baseball bat, Rose whispered in Martha's ear. "I think I know her. In fact I'm pretty sure that is Donna Noble."

Martha sounded suspicious when she answered, her eyebrows raised as she considered the improbability of it all. "I've never met this Donna you speak of, but if she is from London, then why is she here in Russia?"

"I don't know," mused Rose. "Only way we are going to find out is to ask her."

"We can't risk it!" stated Martha angrily, her voice rising above a whisper.

"They must be part of the local resistance, otherwise they wouldn't be attacking the guards would they?" replied Rose, confidently. With the guards that had caught them down, Rose strolled out from behind the rocks they had hidden behind and approached the group of people. The woman, who she recognised as Donna Noble, was the only female there. They all wore green, creased suits and a few of them were stained with blood.

"Rose?" the red-haired woman asked, her eyes widening in surprise.

Rose nodded, a smile spreading across her face. "It's me, Donna."

"ROSE!" shrieked Donna Noble. She laughed and ran towards Rose, wrapping her arms around her in a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Travelling the world, I guess."

"I do not believe it! I'd heard stories about you and everything but I had no idea that they were the truth! This is brilliant!" Donna pulled her into a hug once more and then noticed Martha slowly approaching them. "You must be Martha Jones?"

"I am," replied Martha. "Are you part of the resistance?"

Donna pointed to her male companions. All together there were twenty of them. "Lady, we are the resistance."

"There's only you lot?" Martha's mouth hung open in shock. "But surely there would be more of you?"

Donna shook her head. "No. I'll explain once we get to safety. We've got a cave not far from here which we stay in. It's got quite a few tunnels and entrances so we think we are safe from the Toclafane. They are not very fond of the dark..." She turned on her heel and headed in the direction to what Rose and Martha had been travelling. "This way!"

* * *

Settled around a bonfire in the heart of one of the caves that the resistance had made its home, Donna explained to Rose and Martha how she had come to be in Russia. She had been selected to work in the shipyards in Russia and, along with the other members of the resistance, had been shipped over, but when they had arrived they had staged an escape, managing to get into the safety of the caves and from view before the guards had been able to recover. Once she had finished she added that their primary goal was to cause disruption for the Master but they weren't very good at it. They had been unable to recruit anyone else since they had escaped meaning that their options were limited. Fortunately, they too, having heard the story of Martha and Rose, had started to spread the word when they could.

Martha explained the true purpose of what they had to do and why, and she told Donna and the other members to get the word out that they had to say the Doctor's name at a specific time on launch day, which was now known as eight o clock, UK time. They still had eight months to go before their instructions were carried out but at least it gave the slaves hope that their misery wouldn't last forever.

They were sitting around the controlled fire eating roasted chicken, when Martha asked: "How did you two meet?"

Donna laughed as she remembered the time she had fallen into the company of the Doctor and Rose Tyler. "It was my wedding day," she recalled. "It was quite by accident really. I got beamed up into his spaceship. I found that a giant spider was using me for some particles or some such nonsense. The Doctor saved me, stopped me from being eaten to death. I would have travelled with him but he was just so scary... what he did was just... he went too far... if I hadn't have stopped him he would have carried on till he died, I'm sure of it. I regretted not coming with you a day later. I had the opportunity and lost it. My mum always said I was useless."

"You are not useless! You had my mobile number, why didn't you call?" asked Rose. "I gave it to you before we left."

"I lost your number. I'm always losing things."

"Oh, don't worry about it. When this is over we're going to come and find you, the Doctor and myself. We will," promised Rose, running a hand through her straggly hair.

Before Donna could even answer, a yell echoed in the cave and a man, with blood on his face came running into the cavern they had chosen to hide in. "They've found us! We've got to run!"

Donna was instantly on her feet. "What? How could they?"

The man was panting heavily, hands on his knees. "I don't know...but they are coming! We've got to go now! They've already killed Joe and Ruben! We'll be next, Donna! We'll be next! I only just got away myself!"

Donna raised her hands, her voice a muddle of emotions. "Calm down Adrian! We're not going to get anywhere if we're panicky." She looked around desperately. "We've got to go deeper into the caverns and hope we can get past them." She glanced at Rose. "We can buy you some time to make your own way out. If you stay with us you will die, but if we can lead them away from you two then I will!"

"You can't!" shouted Rose in response. "I'm not letting you die!"

Donna brushed her hair back behind her head. "You won't be! If I die it's because I'm saving you!" She pushed Rose further back into the cavern, pointing to the right. "Just go! The world needs you! It doesn't need me, but if any of us survive this, then we will pass your message on!"

Martha grabbed hold of Rose's hand, dragging her back, despite her friend's plea. "We can't save them. We've got to think about ourselves and the future of our world! I know Donna is a friend but she's doing this for us! We can remember her by completing our mission!"

Rose's lip was trembling in anger. How dare Martha say that? How dare she condemn Donna to death? "I can't believe you would do that! I thought you cared about the people, but all you care about is your own survival and no one else!" yelled Rose, spit flying onto Martha's cheek.

Martha's eyes hardened. "I care about the people of this world, those we can save. If we die Rose, that's it! There are no second chances! You can either work with me or against me, but if we don't leave now we are going to die and we will fail the Doctor."

It was those words that halted Rose from saying the speech she had prepared. The Doctor. They were here because they were trying to save the Doctor. One mistake could ruin everything. She knew she was on the edge of an important choice. If she made the wrong one the whole world would fall and the universe would become the dominion of the Master. Her cheeks felt wet and she rubbed the tears away.

Rose looked over her shoulder and saw Donna standing there, bat raised in the air while the other members of the resistance held guns. Donna stood behind her comrades, waiting for the onslaught that was bound to come. She risked a glance back and saw Rose watching her.

"Just go. It's what the Doctor would do."

And then Donna turned away, and Martha pulled Rose down the passage, further into the caverns.

Gun-shots rang out in the air and the unmistakable dying screams of the men could be heard. Then all fell silent and Rose and Martha waited breathlessly in the darkness, not daring to move.

Seconds passed and then they heard one of the soldiers say: "This one is still alive."

Rose held her breath.

"She will be gone soon. Kill her."

A gun-shot rang out and Rose Tyler knew that Donna Noble was dead.

* * *

**Two months later**

Six months had passed since Rose Tyler and Martha Jones had embarked upon their impossible journey. Two months had passed since that fateful day in Russia when Donna Noble had died. Rose had not forgotten her, but one thing worried Martha about Rose's behaviour. Her friend was more intent on killing the Master then she had been before. She was suffering so much because of him and she just couldn't blame her for her thoughts. If the Master appeared in front of them now, Martha was certain Rose would not hesitate but to attempt to kill him.

They had left Russia not long ago, having taken over a month to pass through the country. On the edge of the land they had found what had once been a bay and through dumb luck they discovered an intact rowing boat and so they had rowed to Japan which had taken them three days of continued rowing.

Once in Japan they had found a larger resistance going on. Here the people were managing to resist the Toclafane and the Master's control over the world. Rose and Martha were in their element, telling their stories to all the people, knowing full well that they were accomplishing their mission. But they had forgotten what powers the Master truly possessed.

Supporters of the Master's rule had been infiltrated into Japan's land, and it was through this action that saw the end of Japan. They started fires, setting off bombs and causing chaos for the entire population and then the fires became more aggressive as they spread. The Master commandeered the air forces to drop bombs on the people that sought to defy him.

The two companions had been lucky they had escaped what had followed.

Japan had been razed to the ground, all of its people dead, the land in ruins, never to be the same again. They had escaped through pure luck, meeting up with a UNIT soldier who had been on assignment at the time of the Master's taking-over and had been behind much of the uprising to his rule. The soldier had transport, one of the only flying craft left in the possession of the free people. He had taken them to the helicopter he had stored away from any danger and flown them to Australia. They had barely escaped the death and destruction of Japan, for a bomb that killed the entire nation was detonated less than thirty minutes after they had taken to the air.

The fires and devastation of the bomb spread and both Martha and Rose sobbed as they realised it could have so easily have been them.

* * *

The Valiant was orbiting above the islands of the Japanese, and the Master stood looking out of the window, arms behind his back, a malicious grin spread across his face. Beside him stood the Doctor, in the grip of his guards watching as the fires spread across the landscape. Jack too had been brought forth from his cell and was being forced to view the carnage that went on before them. Toclafane swooped down through the air and the Doctor was certain that if they could hear what they were saying their glee at the prospect of death would be most paramount.

"Why are you doing this?" hissed the Doctor, even as he attempted to struggle against the grip of his guards. He could see the Jones family in shock, their faces drained of colour and he realised they would never forget this moment.

"They deserve it Doctor. The one country that has truly resisted me since I took control. It's time they learnt the lesson of resistance. And that lesson is death. Anyone who rebels will hear of this and will be deterred from this course of action," smiled the Master.

"It won't. It will only make them hate you more and desire your death above everything else!" said the Doctor, his voice rising significantly.

The Master laughed loudly. "Do you think I care, Doctor?"

The Doctor could only stare at his foe.

"I do not care, for I am the Master of all. This whole world is mine and no matter what your precious Rose and Martha try to do I will stop them!"

Jack couldn't help chuckling. "It's been six months since they escaped. You haven't caught them yet!"

The Master walked to stand in front of Jack, a sneer crawling across his face, his eyes flashed darkly at the immortal captain. "You think? A little birdie tells me that your two friends are down in Japan at this very moment. I have people stationed everywhere around the islands, no one will escape. Your hope is already dead."

An anguish wail came from Francine as the words sank in, and Clive wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tight, his own tears salted with tears. He locked gaze with the Master. "You bastard!"

The Master just laughed, but was caught unawares as Jack pulled free from the strong grips of his guards and lunged for the Master. His hands wrapped around the slim neck of his foe. He was distinctly aware of the Doctor yelling him to stop, to not to give into hate, but the Captain wouldn't listen.

The two guards that had been holding Jack raised their weapons, aimed and fired five bullets straight into him. Jack's grip loosened and he fell to the floor dead.

"How uncouth," the Master sniffed, as he rubbed his neck. "I always knew he had a bit of a temper." He turned his attention towards the Doctor. "And you, why would you want him to stop? Surely, after everything I have done to you, you above everyone else would want me dead?"

The Doctor lowered his gaze to the floor. "Because I know I can save you if you let me try."

"Tough! That's not going to happen, Doctor!" The Master glanced back out the window. "Take them away!"

* * *

A few hours later Jack woke from death but this time he was not in his normal place of home, instead he was still lying on the floor where he had fallen, but his hands were now tied tightly behind his back. The Doctor and the Jones family were nowhere to be seen, however the unmistakable shape of the Master could be seen, sitting on one of the chairs at the conference table on the bridge. Seeing that his captive was now awake the Master rose from the table and approached Jack.

"So, you thought you could kill me," mused the Master, as he strolled slowly forward until he was just in front of him.

"If it hadn't have been for your guards you would have been dead!" snapped Jack angrily as he tried to untie his hands, but the ropes were bound too tight, and he knew it was a lost cause.

The Master spread his arms out in front of him. "I would have just regenerated."

"Then I would have killed you again!" yelled Jack.

The Master shook his head. "You have a bit of an anger problem, Captain!"

"I sure as hell I do!"

"I think we're going to have to shut you up, but how?" asked the Master, bringing his hand up to his cheek, feigning a mock expression. "You can't die, you just simply come back to life, but what if...?" An evil smile spread across the Master's face. "Ah yes, I know the perfect punishment for you." The Master turned towards a guard at the door. "Bring them in," he ordered.

Jack's heart constricted as the doors opened and six guards came in, escorting Gwen Cooper, Owen Harper, Tosh Sato and Ianto Jones. Their hands were tied behind their backs and they were forced to kneel down in front of the Master.

"No!" Jack knew immediately what was going to happen. He remembered the Doctor's anguish at the death of Sarah-Jane Smith, and now the same thing was happening to him. "Please! No! Don't punish them for something I've done!"

"There is no point in hurting you if you do not die for it," stated the Master casually. "Others have to suffer in your place. Fortunately for me, my guards found this lot a few months ago. I've been keeping them away from you until the opportune moment. I knew you would give me the ammunition I needed to order their deaths and your little stunt has given me that." He turned towards his four captives. "Any last words?"

Gwen locked eyes with Jack and said: "I do not regret ever meeting you."

"Awww, touching," feigned the Master.

Tosh and Owen were silent, attempting to put on brave faces but Ianto spoke up, but before he could even begin to say what he wanted to, the Master nodded to the guard standing behind him giving the order silently. Ianto's body fell with thud to the floor, a bullet through the head, killing him instantly.

"NO!" wailed Jack. "Why didn't you let him finish?"

"Why did you try to strangle me?" countered the Master, before nodding twice. Two more shots rang out and both Tosh and Owen slumped to the floor, their blood mixing with Ianto's.

Tears ran down Jack's face, his eyes catching Gwen's as she kneeled there waiting for the end. He couldn't even look as the soldier strolled forward and place his gun on the back of her head. One shot later, she too, was gone.

Jack could only sob, as the Master left him in the company of his dead companions.

* * *

They passed through the wilds of Australia, telling stories as they went, in the company of the UNIT soldier who scavenged for parts as they travelled. Having passed through the lands of Australia they commandeered a speed boat which took them to South Africa, where they swam a mile to shore to avoid being seen. There they met up with the local resistance and learned of the progress that had been made since they had started their travels. There hopes had risen as they learned the UNIT soldier who had accompanied them to Calais had progressed throughout Africa, and had been leading attacks against the enemy. Though many lives had been lost in the attempts, at least the people who were free felt like they were fighting back.

From Africa they took another boat they salvaged to Argentina, and from there they passed into America, where things just got worse.

* * *

**Present Day**

Tom cut a hole in the chain-link fence that was large enough for the four of them to squeeze through. In front of them was a large factory, which was supposed to be abandoned but was really the home of Professor Docherty. Tom looked left and right before he made a dash for the factory, signalling for the others to follow him. He reached the door and opened it, stepping into the safety of the compound. They found the Professor deep inside the factory working on a monitor, or more precisely, hitting it with the palm of her hand.

Tom inched forward. "Professor Docherty?"

"Busy," was the sharp response, as if she didn't want to know.

"They, us, they sent word ahead," carried on Tom. That was true, the resistance had sent word ahead but whether it had reached her or not was another matter. "I'm Tom Milligan. This is Martha Jones and Rose Tyler."

"And Leo Jones," added in Martha's brother, who Tom had temporarily forgotten was with them.

"They can all be the Queen of Sheba for all I care. I'm still busy."

Martha walked forward and pointed to the monitor she was working on. "Television's don't work anymore."

Docherty shook her head in aggravation. "We've been informed that there's going to be a transmission, from the man himself."

"WHAT?" shouted Rose, astounded by this new development. A communications blackout for the majority of the country and suddenly the Master was sending out a transmission? It was fairly obvious the Master knew they were there otherwise he wouldn't bother. At least that was proof that Professor Docherty really was a traitor, but that was the point, they had to be betrayed otherwise they wouldn't get onboard the Valiant at the time the Doctor required them to be.

With one twist and a hit on the top of the monitor, the screen fussed into life and a grainy image of the Master appeared. He was looking directly into the camera, his eyes shining brightly.

"My people," he began. "Salutations on this, the eve of war. Tomorrow all your hard work will be celebrated as we launch for the stars! But the point of this transmission is very simple. Martha Jones and Rose Tyler. I know there has been all sort or whispers down there. Stories have reached me of two _children _walking the Earth, giving you hope." And then the Master moved, revealing the Doctor behind him who was chained to the wall, arms above his head. "But I ask you...how much hope has this man got?" He grabbed the Doctor's chin. "He's not that old, but he's an alien with a much greater lifespan than the rest of you stunted little apes. How much more pain can he suffer before he finally gives up?"

"What is he going to do?" whispered Rose, fear in her voice, but hatred brewing deep in her heart.

They watched as the Master lunged forward grasping the Doctor by the head. They didn't know what he was doing by they could guess. He was digging into the Doctor's mind, for he scrunched his eyes shut and his mouth opened, a wailing scream echoed to their ears. He started to tremble and move away but the Master would not let him, instead he only pressed the palms of his hands closer to his foe's head, causing him even more agony. When the Doctor finally slumped in his chains, the Master removed his hands and looked directly into the camera. "Received and understood, Miss Jones, Miss Tyler." The transmission ended and the screen went blank.

"I'm sorry," said Tom.

Martha was smiling as she turned to look at him. "The Doctor's still alive. There is still hope." She noticed that Rose's eyes were filled with anger, and the fear that she had for her friend made itself known in the pit of her stomach. She could only hope that Rose would not do anything rash when they were brought before the Master.

* * *

"Obviously the Archangel Network would seem to be ... the Master's greatest weakness. The fifteen satellites all around Earth are still transmitting. So you're saying that is why there is so little resistance? It's broadcasting a telepathic signal that keeps people scared."

Martha nodded. "Exactly." They had explained to the Professor how the Master had assumed control in the first place and were debating what they could do next: it was just a matter of turning the conversation to the way Martha need it to.

"We could just take out the satellites," suggested Tom.

Leo burst out laughing. "I don't think that's possible. Any hint of a military action and we're dead! The Toclafane will descend on this location and take us out."

"I don't think that is there real name," said Rose.

"Then what are they then?" asked Docherty.

"That's why we came to find you. Know your enemy. I've got this." Martha pulled from her pocket a CD. "No one has been able to look at a sphere close up. They can't even be damaged. Except once. A lightening strike in South Africa brought one of them down, just by chance. I've got the readings on this." While in South Africa, the UNIT soldier had given them this information, since he had been the one to find the dead Toclafane the very next day. He had taken it apart and studied it, putting all the readings he could onto a CD, which he had then passed onto Rose and Martha when they had reached that country.

Docherty took the disc from Martha's hand and slipped it into the computer that was on a desk a little way away from the monitor. She banged it on the top a few times before the screen started up.

"So is that why you travelled the world? To find a disc?" asked Tom.

Martha shook her head. "No. It was just luck I found it."

"I heard stories that the two of you were walking the Earth to find a way to build a weapon," the Professor mused as she worked on the keyboard. "There! A current of 58.5 kilo amperes transferred charge of 510 megawatts precisely, should bring down a Toclafane!"

"Can you recreate that?" questioned Leo.

"I think so. Easily, yes," confirmed Docherty.

"All right then, Dr Milligan," said Martha slyly, "we're going to get us a sphere."

* * *

Martha stood outside, Rose beside her, her eyes fixed on Tom who stood in the distance, gun in hand, waiting. At Rose's signal, Tom raised his gun and fired three times in the sky and then took running, a sphere is pursuit. They watched as he sped towards them. "He's coming! Are you ready?" shouted Martha to Docherty.

"You do your job, I'll do mine!" snapped the Professor.

Tom raced past her, and the Professor pulled down on a lever that was beside her, initiating the electrical field that she rigged up. The sphere flew right into it, dropping to the ground.

Martha approached it, a wary expression on her face. "Well, it worked."

"That's only half the job," said the Professor. "Now we've got to get inside it."

* * *

The Doctor was still chained to the wall when he woke from the darkness he had been forced into thanks to the Master playtime in his mind. His head was buzzing with images and he tried to force them out, but his mind was weak. His mind had been abused for months on end. He just did not have the shields he needed to shut out the memories he so desperately craved to forget.

He looked up as the Master waltzed in, his wife Lucy in his arms. She was a battered figure, a dark bruise on her cheek, but she was devoted to her husband. No matter what the Doctor tried to say to her she would not see the evil that was the Master.

"Tomorrow, they launch, Doctor! We're opening up a rift in the Braccatolian space sector. They won't see us coming." He smiled gleefully at the thought of the endless destruction he was about to create.

"Then stop," hissed the Doctor, his dark, tired eyes meeting the Master's.

The Master shook his head. "Once the empire is established and there is a new Gallifrey in the heavens, maybe then ... it will stop." He crouched down in front of the Doctor. "The drumming, Doctor, the never ending drum-beat in my head, I wonder, will it stop? Ever since I was a child, when I looked into the vortex, that's when it chose me. The drumming, the call to war. Can you hear it? Listen, it's right there now. Right now. Tell me you can hear it, Doctor. Tell me."

The Doctor caught his eyes. "It's only you."

"Good!" The Master continued to stare into his captive's eyes. "I'm not doing this for myself. I'm doing it for them. For the Toclafane. You should be grateful! After all, you love them, so very, very much." He stood up and pulled Lucy close to him. "I took her to Utopia, Doctor. A Time Lord and his human companion. I took her to see the stars. Isn't that right, sweetheart?"

Lucy stepped forward, as if she had been hypnotised. She didn't look right to the Doctor and he worried about her health and sanity. "Trillions of years into the future, to the end of the universe."

"Tell him what you saw," probed the Master.

She wavered on her feet. "Dying. Everything dying. The whole of creation was falling apart. And I thought... there's no point. No point to anything. Not ever."

"And it's all your fault," finished the Master, grinning broadly. "You never saw what Lucy did though. Everything was burning. The last of humanity screaming in the dark. You know, Doctor, that all that human invention that had sustained them across the eons, it all turned back on them. They cannibalised themselves. They regressed into children, hoping to delay the inevitable, but it didn't work. The universe was collapsing around them. Your TARDIS, the only one left in existence can hold what I've done in place."

"But you're changing history. Not just the Earth, the entire universe!" stated the Doctor.

The Master crossed his arms across his chest. "I'm a Time Lord. I have that right."

"But why come all this way to destroy? Why not peace?"

The Master laughed. "They don't want peace, Doctor. They want to build a new empire lasting one hundred trillion years, with me as their master! Time Lord and human combined. Haven't you always wanted that, Doctor?"

The Doctor did not answer.

"The human race, Doctor, the greatest monsters of them all," finished the Master, before taking Lucy by the shoulders and escorting her out of the room, leaving the Doctor to mull over his thoughts.

* * *

They had placed the sphere on a worktop. Docherty was bending over it, trying to open it. The others stood to the side waiting and watching as she struggled with the sphere. She was frowning as she looked at it. "There's some sort of magnetic clamp. Hold on, I'll just trip the – " She touched something on the sphere that neither Rose or Martha could see, but what she had done and forced the sphere to open. Docherty peered into the sphere, shock on her face as she took in what was inside it. "Oh my god!"

Martha and Rose inched forward with Tom and Leo looking over their shoulders. Inside was a wizened human head attached to machinery. But then lights came on and the face opened its eyes. They all jumped back, startled that the thing had survived electrocution.

"It's alive!"

The face blinked, its eyes swivelling from first Rose then to Martha. "Martha. Martha Jones. Rose. Rose Tyler."

"How does it know you?" gasped Leo, looking from his sister to the Toclafane.

"Sweet, kind Martha Jones. You helped us to fly."

"What do you mean?" Martha asked shakily.

"You, Rose, led us to salvation."

"Who are you?" asked Rose, stubbornly, not in the mood for playing games.

"The skies are made of diamonds."

"No! You can't be him! You just can't!" Martha stepped back, gripping Rose by the arm to steady herself. Back on Malcassairo, she and Rose had encountered a small boy named Creet when they had been out on a supply round with Chantho. The boy had been delighted about the fact of leaving the planet after so long, but to think she had been partially responsible for what had happened to him in the end sickened her.

"We share each other's memories. You sent him to Utopia," confirmed the sphere.

"So he's not that little boy, but has his memories," whispered Rose, rubbing Martha's back.

"I can't believe it..." said Martha faintly. The desire to fall again came over her and she had to grip Rose tighter to stop herself from falling over.

"What's it talking about? What does it mean?" questioned Tom, a sense of urgency in his voice.

"What are they?" Docherty pressed.

"Martha, Martha, tell us. What are they?" Leo continued.

Martha was finding it difficult to breathe; the complete shock of the revelation had been enough to knock her out. She thought she was stronger than this but she had not prepared herself for it. She took a deep breath before replying. "They're us. They're humans. The human race from the future."

"What?"

"How can that be possible?"

"I don't know," whispered Martha.

"The Master is a Time Lord," said Rose, with more conviction in her voice. "He has the TARDIS so he could have done something to it to make all this possible." Rose looked at her three other companions who were looking more confused by the minute. "The Master has this time machine and he must have gone to the end of the universe. There was this Utopia Project which was mankinds last hope. It was a way to escape the end of everything."

"There was no solution, no diamonds. It was just the dark and the cold," piped up the Toclafane. "But then the Master came with his wonderful time machine to bring us back home."

Docherty held up a hand to stop the creature from continuing further. "Hold on, but that's a paradox. If you're the future of the human race, and you've come back to murder your ancestors, you should cancel yourselves out. You shouldn't exist."

"That's what he's done!" Realisation dawned on Rose at that moment. "He's used the TARDIS so that it will keep the paradox in place!"

"But don't we deserve a right to live our lives to the full potential?" questioned Leo. "Why do we have to die and serve you?"

The sphere started to laugh madly and over the insane laughter they could decipher three words. "Because it's fun!"

Tom pushed past Rose, raised his gun and before anyone could raise an objection had shot the creature, killing it instantly.

* * *

Docherty passed two cups of tea to Martha and Rose and settled herself on the edge of her bed. Martha sat on the floor, legs pulled up to her chest while Rose sat on a stool that she had moved from the corner of the room. Leo and Tom leaned against the wall holding their own cups of tea.

"I think it's time we had the truth from you two. The legends that have circulated say you've travelled the world to find a way of killing the Master. Tell me, is it true?"

Martha glanced towards Rose who started to speak. They had concocted this story up as a cover story and it seemed to have worked if it had spread this far around the world since they had started to spread it.

"Just before we escaped the Doctor told me that he and the Master have been coming to Earth for years. They've been watched. There's UNIT and Torchwood, all studying Time Lords in secret. And they made this. The ultimate defence." Rose reached into her backpack that was beside her and pulled out a case from it. She opened it revealing a gun and besides it were four tubes filled with liquid.

"All you need to do is get close. I can shoot the Master dead with this," said Tom as he bought up his own gun.

Rose shook her head. "You can't. It's next to impossible to kill a Time Lord. They can regenerate, literally bring themselves back to life."

"Ah, just what we need. The Master is immortal. Wonderful."

Rose caught the Professor's eye and lifted up the gun from the case. "Except for this."

"There are four chemicals, slotted into the gun. Inject him with it, it kills a Time Lord permanently," finished Martha.

Tom looked in the case. "Four chemicals? You've only got three."

"We still need the last one. The components of this gun were kept safe, scattered across the world and we found them. San Diego, Beijing, Budapest and London," replied Rose. This was all a lie, the gun and the chemicals had come from their UNIT contact in Africa who had engineered the real thing for them, though they had been spreading the word about this gun for months before then.

"Where is the last part?" asked Leo.

Rose grinned. "There's an old UNIT base, north London. I've found the access codes. Tom, you've got to get us there."

Tom frowned, his mind running through the request. "We can't go across London in the dark. It's full of wild dogs; we'd get eaten alive. We can wait till the morning, then go out with the medical convey."

Docherty spread her arms around the room. "You can spend the night here, if you like. I've got spare camp beds."

Tom shook his head. "No. We can get halfway, stay at the slave quarters in Bexley. Professor, thank you." He shook her head.

Docherty inclined her head. "Good luck."

Martha and Rose gave the woman a hug despite knowing that she was going to betray them the moment they left. They were counting on it. She was their only link of getting them on the Valiant before morning.

"Could you do it? Could you actually kill him?" asked Docherty.

Martha shrugged. "We've got no choice."

"Neither of you look like a killer to me."

"Maybe," added Rose, "but it's what we have to do."

* * *

They had made their way to Bexley with ease but as the darkness had closed in more soldiers patrolled the streets. Slipping past them to a house, Tom raised his hand and knocked on the door. He whispered into the door. "Let me in. It's Milligan."

The door opened only slightly, enough for the four of them to slip in.

Rose's eyes widened as she took in the scene before them. The house was crowded, every room filled with people, all of whom were dirty and tired. There was hardly any room to move. A woman reached forward asking if they had brought food, but Tom had to reply that they didn't. All the people in the house had was water and by the looks of things they were starving for some nutritional food. Martha and Rose had seen these conditions all over the world, but the US and the UK had been the worst places of all.

Leo looked at Martha, noticing her expression. "It's not the worse you've seen?"

"No... the US is far worse..."

Suddenly a boy stood up in front of them, staring at Martha and Rose with awe in his eyes. "Are you Martha Jones and Rose Tyler?"

"Yeah, that's us," replied Martha, glancing at Rose.

"Can you do it? Can you kill him? They said you can kill the Master, can you? Tell us you can do it. Please tell us you can do it!"

"Who is the Master? Where did he come from?"

Questions were thrown in their direction and Tom stepped in front of the two women raising his hands. "Come on, leave them alone. They're exhausted."

Martha pushed his arms down and gently spoke to the crowd of people. "No, it's all right. If they want us to talk then we will."

* * *

The Doctor was lying on the floor, the chains still wrapped around his wrists but they were no longer restricted to being held above his head. He was woken by the sound of padding feet and a hand grasping his hair and pulling him up. He blinked and found the Master staring at him, a large grin on his face.

"Guess what?" His foe sounded very happy about something.

"What?"

"They've been found!" cackled the Master, and before the Doctor could reply, he had released his hold on the Doctor's hair and ran out the room. It was without a doubt that the Doctor knew what he was talking about. Rose and Martha had been found.

* * *

Rose and Martha sat on the staircase surrounded by everyone in the house. They told their story, they told them about the Doctor. Martha fell silent as Rose went off on her, explaining what the Doctor could do and how much faith she had in him. She would have continued with the instructions of what they had to do if it had not been for the sound of gun-fire outside. Everyone went silent, and Leo's face paled.

Mutterings sprung up throughout the crowd and fear replaced the hope in their eyes.

"It's him! It's him! Oh my god, it's him! It's the Master! He's here!"

Rose and Martha stood, determined expressions on their faces.

Everyone became frantic, all talking over each other, not allowing the two women to speak.

"But he never comes to Earth! He never walks upon the ground!"

"Hide them!"

"He walks among us, our lord and master!"

And then all went quiet as the Master's voice could be heard outside in the street. "Martha! Rose!! Martha Jo-hones!!! Rose Tyler!!! I can see you both! Out you come, little girls! Come and meet your master! Anybody? Nobody? No? Nothing? I'll give the order unless you surrender. Ask yourselves this: what would the Doctor do?"

At the same time Rose and Martha removed their TARDIS keys that had protected them for so long.

"We've got to go," said Rose.

"You can't!" shouted Leo at his sister. "He'll kill you!"

Martha pulled her brother into a hug. "I've got to go. It's our destiny. Our journey has all been for this moment."

"But what about the fourth part?" asked Leo.

"We don't need it," answered Martha. She didn't give him time to answer as she looked over at her companion.

"There is one thing you can do for us, to remember us," continued Rose. "Tomorrow morning. At the end of the countdown, believe in the Doctor." She shouldered her own pack and opened the door, motioning for Tom to stand down. She stepped out onto the street, Martha following behind her.

In front of them stood the Master, a line of soldiers holding their gun were behind him, their weapons cocked at Martha and Rose.

The Master started to clap in glee. "Oh, yes! Oh, very well done! Good girls! He trained you very well!" He pointed at their bags. "Put them on the floor." They made to walk forward to hand him the pack but he motioned for them to stop. "No, stay there. Just throw it. Both of you."

He aimed his Laser Screwdriver at the first of the bags and fired, destroying everything inside it. Then he did the same with the second. Rose and Martha stood there, arms at their side as they waited.

"And now, good companions, you work is done." The Master lifted his weapon straight at the two companions, but neither of them flinched, even if this was against the plan. If they died at least they knew the world could still unite and enable the Doctor to take down the Master.

Just as he was about to fire, a yell from behind them distracted the Master and he pointed the Laser over their shoulders and fired. The beam killed Tom instantly, for he had run out to protect them. His body slumped to the floor.

"You bastard!" shouted Rose, her cheeks flushing red. "Why did you do that?"

The Master was laughing. "You have a protector! Still a dead protector now!" He locked gazes with Rose and then Martha. "But when you both die, the Doctor should be witness." He looked up at the sky. "Almost dawn. And planet Earth marches to war."

**To be continued...**

**Please let me know what you think!**

**And so we are very near the end... Two more chapters to go. Next update Monday. :) **

**the-writer1988**


	38. Last of the Time Lords part three

**A/N) **Erm, I don't know exactly what happened... I should have updated but I didn't... oops. My sincere apologies!!! Still at least I did keep to my promise of posting on a Monday, I just didn't say which one :p

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: **Last of the Time Lords _(part three)_

**Two months ago**

The USA, once the land of beauty and power, had been reduced to darkness and destruction. Entire cities had been pulled down, stripped apart and the entire population enslaved in factories that were only second to Russia. Rose and Martha struggled day by day, courting death on a daily basis as they made their way through enemy territory. They barely had a chance of rest as soldiers amassed the land, attempting to keep in check the Americans.

It was when they had finally lain down to sleep, in the open, that Martha asked Rose what she was going to do when this was all over.

Rose curled up underneath the thin blankets they had brought with them. She hesitated before answered. "Stay with the Doctor."

"But you are unsure, right?" probed Martha, noting the pause.

Rose nodded, biting her lower lip. "No. I'm certain this is what I want. I haven't seen the Doctor for nearly a year and for him it's been practically three years since he saw freedom. I don't think he can be left alone after this, if we survive. I couldn't bear it." She shook her head as if trying to shake off some unsaid doubts. "No, I know what I'm doing. I've got to stay with him. I've changed too much to go back to a normal life."

"So that is all you are going to do? Travel the universe until you die?" asked Martha.

"Yes. I can't live on this planet Martha after everything I've seen. I'm not the Rose Tyler I once was. I've changed and it's because of the Doctor – without him I will lose myself."

Martha swallowed. "You have no ambitions of any kind?"

"What exactly can I do after seeing what I have done?"

Martha shrugged. "I don't know."

"You're lucky. Before you met us you were training to be a doctor. You've got a career path. What do I have? Nothing. I left school with hardly any GCSEs and I worked in a shop. What kind of career is that? After everything I've seen, I just can't go back to something so dull and boring, that saps my energy after five minutes of being there," replied Rose, choosing her words carefully as she let out her frustration.

"You could always go back to school, study for something? Everything you've learnt with the Doctor can come in handy in real life; you've just got to figure out what part of your life now can help you in the future if you choose to leave him."

Rose was silent, thoughts circling her head as she considered what she could do. "No. I can't leave him. I've changed for the better since meeting him. And that's good. You've got people who love you still alive on this world, I don't. The one who, well, I think loves me isn't on Earth, he's up there," said Rose, pointing to the sky. "He always will be."

Martha nodded, accepting Rose's explanation, but part of her wondered how Rose could even think she had changed for the better especially if she was willing to kill the Master in cold blood. She didn't know why but she had the bad feeling that things would not end well for Rose.

And so their journey continued crossing America as quickly as they could, avoiding patrols and spreading the message, knowing that the hunt for them had stepped up a notch. The Master was clearly worried what they were up to and wanted them bought down before they had a chance to do whatever the Doctor had asked of them. There were more near-misses than ever before and they needed all the energy they could get in order to keep on travelling, one step ahead of their enemy.

Day by day they came closer to the borders of America and into Canada, and once through that land they arrived at Greenland, and then onto Iceland and then Norway and finally Sweden. The Master would probably expect them to return to England from Calais and they had heard rumours that he had set up armoured patrols to wait at the borders for them. Thankfully the resistance had heard of this and arranged for them to get to Sweden and then take a boat back to Dover, avoiding the trap that would have been Calais if they had ventured that way.

Three hundred and sixty-five days after they had set out on their impossible journey, the two time travellers had made it safely home.

* * *

**Present Day**

The doors to the conference room opened and Rose and Martha strolled in, four guards escorting them, all four guns trained on their backs. They were proud, not an inch of fear was on either of their faces. As they walked into the room, they saw first Martha's family lined up to the left of them near the wall, looking forlorn and scared, whilst Jack stood to the right, surrounded by guards, with the Doctor kneeling on the floor where the Master stood on the bridge, a gun pointed at the back of his head.

Rose couldn't help but stare at the Doctor's bedraggled form. His suit was torn and his eyes sunken in his head, his cheeks hollow. He was worryingly thin, and Rose was certain if he had just been wearing his shirt one would have been able to see his ribs beneath them. The Doctor looked dreadful, and his condition forced her anger to the centre of her being, her hatred for the Master consuming her thoughts. She clenched her fists knowing that she would have to wait, let everything play out as planned. She focused upon the Master in front of her, who was leaning down from the bridge, grinning from ear to ear.

He held out a hand towards them, palm facing upward. The Laser Screwdriver was pointed in their general direction. "Your teleport device, in case you thought I'd forgotten."

Rose reached into her pocket and pulled out the Vortex Manipulator. She threw it to the Master who caught it, placing it in his pocket for safe-keeping.

"And now kneel, both of you," he ordered in his commanding voice.

Exchanging glances, Rose and Martha knelt side-by-side.

"Dow below, the fleet is ready to launch. Two hundred thousand ships set to burn across the universe." The Master walked to a set of controls, pressed a button, and spoke. "Are we ready?"

"The fleet awaits your signal. Rejoice!" was the answer.

"Three minutes to align the black hole converters. Counting down!" The Master looked up at the clock on the wall that was counting down in seconds. "I never could resist a ticking clock," he said, sounding gleeful. "My children, are you ready?"

The Toclafane were in space, ready for their glorious flight and over the comlink those on the bridge could hear their reply to the Master's question. "We will fly and blaze and slice! We will fly and blaze and slice!"

The Master continued to speak, addressing all those around him, his voice raised in happiness. "At zero, to mark this special day, the children, Rose Tyler and Martha Jones, will die. Any last words?" They remained silent. "No?" He glanced at the Doctor who was staring at him. "Such a disappointment, these two are, especially Miss Tyler, for was she not the one companion who absorbed the Time Vortex? Yet, she doesn't live up to the reputation she seems to have got from you!"

Rose bristled, wanting to leap up and strangle the Master but calmed herself, realising that if she acted too soon then he would kill her before she had the chance to end his life.

"Bow your heads!"

They did so, their chins resting against the top of their chests.

"And so it falls to me, the Master of all, to establish from this day, a new order of Time Lords! From this day forward –" He was distracted by the sound of Martha chuckling and he couldn't resist asking. "What? What's so funny?"

"A gun?" said Martha.

"What about it?" asked the Master, now caught in Martha's trap.

"A gun in four parts?" she continued, now looking up at him, brightness shining in her eyes.

"Yes, and I destroyed it," stated the Master.

Martha continued to laugh. "A gun in four parts scattered across the world? I mean, come on. Did you really believe that?"

Now the Master was looking confused, slightly frightened by what he was witnessing. He had been expecting his two captives to be shaking with fear, begging him for mercy but not this... not this..."What do you mean? I order you to tell me!"

"The Doctor would never ask us to kill," said Rose, raising her head so that she could stare up at her foe. She knew the irony in that statement, realising that was exactly what she intended to do.

The Master shrugged. "Oh well, it doesn't matter. I've got you exactly where I want you. You can't do anything to me. The countdown is ticking and your end is coming."

"But we knew," continued Martha, "what Professor Docherty would do. The Resistance knew about her son. He's your prisoner. I told her about the gun, so she'd get us here at the right time."

"But you're still going to die!" yelled the Master, smiling.

"You don't want to know what we were doing? Travelling the world?" asked Rose, pressing down on the advantage that Martha had created for them.

The Master looked bored as if he really didn't care. "Tell me."

"We told a story, that's all. No weapons were needed, just words. We did what the Doctor said. We travelled across the continents with little help and everywhere we went, we found the people and told them our story. We told them about the Doctor."

"And we asked them to pass it on, to spread the word so that everyone would know about the Doctor," finished Rose, her heart now beating fast inside her chest. Her eyes briefly met the Doctor's and he gave her a small smile.

"Faith and hope? Is that all?" scoffed the Master.

Martha stood from her kneeling position, smiling widely. "No, because Rose and I gave them an instruction just as the Doctor said. And what did he ask us to do, Rose?" urged Martha, rolling the ball over to her friend to finish.

"We told them that if everyone thinks of one word, at one specific time--"

"Nothing will happen! Is that your weapon? Prayer?" The Master was incredulous.

Rose smiled knowingly. "One specific time, right across the world, one word, just one thought, at one moment... but with fifteen satellites!"

The Master's face fell as if their plans suddenly became clear to him. "What?"

Behind them they heard Jack mutter the words: "The Archangel Network. Your own weapon turned against you."

"The network, a telepathic field that is binding the whole human race together, with all of them, every single person on Earth thinking the same thing at the same time. And that word is Doctor," finished Martha proudly, holding herself high, as she faced the Master.

Her eyes moved to the countdown that was just about to reach zero and when it did, a bright blue light appeared around the Doctor, his guards stepping back in confusion. The glowing field rung around him, his body healing from the injuries that had been done to him and he stood tall and proud, his gaze fixed upon the Master.

"Stop it. No, no, no, no, you don't!" commanded the Master, his voice fearful. As he looked around the entire bridge, including his wife Lucy was chanting the Doctor's name, their eyes closed. He looked up at a screen, which regularly showed him what the slavery population were doing, but none of them were working. All stood together, looking up at the sky, joy on their faces, all chanting one word. And that was Doctor. "Stop this right now! Stop it!"

"I've had more than two years to work against you. You've broken into my mind so many times, and yet you couldn't obtain their purpose from me. I've tuned myself into the psychic network and integrated with its matrices."

The Master held out his Laser Screwdriver, pointing it directly at the Doctor. "I order you to stop!"

"The one thing you can't do is stop them thinking," said the Doctor, his eyes fixed firmly upon the Master. He walked forward, the blue energy still surrounding him. "Tell me the human race is degenerate now when they can do this!"

"No!" The Master stumbled back, firing his Laser at the Doctor but the beam that was intended to kill, deflected against the field of energy and rebounded into a wall.

The Doctor was shaking his head, sadness on his face. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

The Master whirled round, his Screwdriver pointing at Martha and her family who she had now joined. "Then I'll kill them!"

But the Doctor reached out his arm, and with his mind forced the Laser Screwdriver from his foe's hand and flung it harmlessly away from him.

The Master began to panic, bringing his hands up to his head, pulling at what was there as the fear overcame him. "You can't do this! You can't do – It's not fair!"

The Doctor moved closer, walking closer to him. "You know what happens now," he said simply.

"NO!" The Master moved away, running down the stairs in an effort to get away from the Doctor but found himself starring at a wall and the Doctor continued to come closer. He started scrabbling at the wall, wishing this all to be one bad nightmare. "No! No! No!"

"You wouldn't listen," said the Doctor sadly. "Because you know what I'm going to say."

"NO!" Denial was something the Master was used to, but he had been so sure that his plan would work. All his hard work had been for nothing. He curled up into a ball, arms wrapped around his head.

The Doctor approached him, the blue energy disappearing as he knelt down beside the other Time Lord. "I forgive you," he whispered.

"My children!" blurted out the Master.

From around them came the voices of the Toclafane, their words echoing back over the speaker from their position in orbit. "Protect the paradox! Protect the paradox! Protect the paradox!"

The Doctor glanced up at Jack. "Captain! The TARDIS! You know where it is and what's in there!" After all, during their imprisonment, in the brief time they had been allowed in the cell together, the Doctor had told him about the TARDIS being onboard the Valiant and what was now inside it.

He watched as Jack took control of the situation, his guards smart enough to realize that their Master had fallen. Jack raced out of the bridge, two guards in tow, back to where the TARDIS was now kept.

The Doctor turned his attention back to the Master and found that he had pulled out the Vortex Manipulator he had stored in his pocket. In that second he knew what he was going to do and he grabbed it, yelling out as they both disappeared in a flash of light.

"DOCTOR!" shouted Rose, rushing forward to where her friend had stood moments before, her eyes locked on the spot where the Doctor had been. "I can't lose him again! I just can't!"

In the ensuring chaos Martha had run up to the bridge, hands running over the controls. She turned to Rose yelling: "Well, we will lose him if we don't find a way to stop six billion spheres! They're heading straight for us!"

Rose ran up the steps and joined her friend at the station. Tish too, stood beside her sister. They exchanged glances, acknowledging the other's presence. "Hasn't this ship got any weapons?"

Tish nodded. "They do but we don't know how to work them! I don't want to press anything in case I accidently set off a destruction countdown or something!"

Martha nodded, agreeing with her sister. "That is probably something the Master would do." She peered through the window, the spheres coming closer. They were just seconds from disaster. And then suddenly they all disappeared. A rumble shook the Earth below them.

Rose grabbed hold of the control panel for support. "What happened?"

"I could be wrong, but I think, the paradox has been broken," said Martha. "The Toclafane have been sent back to the end of the universe. We did it, Rose!" Smiling happily she pulled her friend into a hug.

As they pulled apart the Doctor and the Master reappeared, falling to the ground in a tangle of limbs. Rose rushed to the Doctor, helping him up. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine," said the Doctor, brushing the dirt that had appeared on his suit.

The Valiant shook violently throwing everyone to the floor.

"Everyone down! Time is reversing!" yelled the Doctor as he pushed Rose down to stop her from getting up. Martha joined them on the floor and the three companions shared a victorious laugh as the Valiant hurtled through time.

But as Rose turned her head away from the Doctor and Martha she spotted a gun resting within her reach and she lunged out at it, grasping it, hiding it beneath her so that the Doctor would not know what she was about to do. She saw the Master clinging to the railings and an intent smile flushed across her face.

And then the shaking stopped and the Doctor stood, running to the controls and checking the settings. He looked at the company of people who were just getting to their feet before him. "The paradox is broken. We've reverted back, one year and one day. Two minutes past eight in the morning."

He pressed a button on the console and a voice came over the speaker. "This is UNIT Central. What's happened up there? We just saw the President assassinated!"

But the Doctor cut it off and instead spoke to the people on the bridge. "You see? Just after the President was killed, but just before the spheres arrived. Everything is back to normal. Planet Earth restored. None of it happened, the rockets, the terror, it never was."

"What about the spheres?" asked Martha, her face in wonderment at what they had just achieved.

"Trapped at the end of the universe," answered the Doctor.

"But I remember it," said Francine Jones, looking at the Doctor in puzzlement.

"We're at the eye of the storm, the only ones who'll ever know," he stated. He looked towards the Master who glared at him hatefully and then he bolted for the doors, avoiding the UNIT guards that tried to lunge for him, but stopped abruptly as the doors flung open and Jack strolled in.

As soon as he saw the Master, he held up his arms, grabbed him by the shoulders and swung him round. The Master didn't even try to struggle, realising that the game was up. "Whoa, big fella! You don't want to miss the party." He turned towards a guard. "Cuffs." He watched as the Master's hands were cuffed behind his back. He grasped the Master by his collar. "So, what do we do with this one?"

"We kill him," suggested Martha's father, Clive.

"We execute him," added Tish.

The Doctor raised his hands. "No, that's not the solution."

"Oh, I think so," said Rose, who to the Doctor's utter astonishment was holding a gun and it was pointed straight at the Master. Her finger was on the trigger, ready to fire.

The Doctor held up a hand, walking slowly towards her. "Rose, don't do this. Please."

Rose shook her head, holding herself high, her body trembling with rage. "He killed them Doctor. He killed Sarah-Jane in front of you and we saw the transmission. He left her body in front of you. She has a son, Doctor, and he took her away from him. What man deserves to live after doing something so horrible like that?"

"Rose," the Doctor tried again.

But Rose hadn't finished. "He killed Donna too. Donna Noble. You remember her, right? She died saving Martha and I. And it is all because of him!" She turned to look at the Doctor, her eyes watering. "He hurt you. You have more reason than anyone else in this room to want him dead. He took you from me. For more than two years you suffered at his hands, how could you let him live after that?"

The Doctor swallowed. "Because I can forgive. Rose, Sarah-Jane and Donna are alive. Time has gone backwards – they never died."

"But the memories!" shouted Rose. "He gave me those memories! I cannot forget them!" She stepped closer to the Master, trembling, her hand shaking. Tears cascading down her cheeks. "I cannot forgive him for what he did to them or what he did to you! I'm not like you, Doctor, and I never will be. I can't forgive easily."

"You've changed, Rose," said the Doctor simply.

He sounded downcast that Rose's arm lowered a bit. "What?"

"You've changed beyond my recognition. I didn't think you would be capable of such acts, killing an unarmed prisoner." The Doctor turned his back on her.

Rose swallowed. She looked back at the Master who smirked at her. He was urging her to shoot him. And then she realised. She thought she had changed for the better travelling with the Doctor, but she had been lying to herself all this time. She lowered her arm and looked at the gun in her hand. If travelling with the Doctor had caused her to take this action then she was no better than the enemies he had faced. Everything clicked into place in her mind. Her mother had been right. She was no longer Rose Tyler, she had not changed for the better, but for the worse. A single tear trailed down her face as her path became clear in her mind.

"Doctor?"

He turned back to her, a stony expression on his face and she held up the gun and placed it in the palm of his hand, and he smiled. "Thank you." He looked down at the gun and then threw it away from him. It hit the wall near Lucy and fell to the floor.

"Weakling," baited the Master. He locked gazes with the Doctor. "What happens to me?"

The Doctor put his hands behind his back and stared at the Master, a sad expression on his face. "You're my responsibility from now on. The only Time Lord left in existence. The only safe place for you is the TARDIS."

"You mean you're just going to keep me?" Judging by the look on his face the Master was not pleased at that prospect.

"You intended that for me and now I'm returning the favour," stated the Doctor. "I've been wandering for too long without a purpose, now I have someone of my kind to care for."

But then a gunshot rang out and the Master staggered backwards against Jack. The Doctor whirled round, looking at Rose but she was facing Lucy, who stood holding the gun at her side, a vacant expression on her face. The Master's wife had shot him.

As Jack approached Lucy, the Doctor ran to the Master, who carefully lowered his gently to the floor. "There you go, I've got you. I've got you."

"Always the women," the Master smiled weakly.

"I didn't see her," stammered the Doctor.

"I did… Dying in your arms. Happy now?"

"You're not dying, don't be stupid. It's only a bullet. Just regenerate."

The Master looked into the Doctor's eyes, staring hard into them. "No."

The Doctor was stunned. "Come on!"

"I guess you don't know me so well…" he whispered, straining to carry on breathing for just a little longer."I refuse."

"Just regenerate! Please! Please!" yelled the Doctor in his face.

The Master started to chuckle, weakly. "And spend the rest of my life imprisoned with you?"

"You've got to! It can't end like this. We're the only two left, there's no one else," pleaded the Doctor.

The Master grinned. "How about that? I win. Will it stop, Doctor? The drumming. Will it stop?" And with one last breathe the Master died.

The Doctor pulled the Master's cold body further into his arms and pressed his forehead on the Master's check, sobbing. He yelled out in anger and frustration. The bright spark that had been in his head for the last two years was no more, it had faded and he was truly alone again in the universe.

"Doctor?"

He didn't move, just continued to rock back and forth. He felt a hand on his shoulder and someone wrapping their arms around him. It was Rose.

"Doctor," she said again, "I'm sorry."

He didn't know what to say so all he did was sob as he rocked back and forth, Rose kneeling beside him as she comforted him just by being there. When he finally released the Master, Rose pulled him into a hug, knowing that at this moment in time he needed her.

* * *

They had spent more than a day on the Valiant as the Doctor had barricaded himself inside the TARDIS and started to put her back together. Once he had done that the Doctor had taken the Master's body and the TARDIS and disappeared for more than an hour before returning to collect Rose, Martha and Jack. The UNIT soldiers had taken the Jones family back to Earth when they had departed from the vessel leaving a skeleton crew to run the ship.

They now stood in Cardiff Bay, leaning over the railings of where the Torchwood Hub was located. Martha looked around at all the people milling around, all of which had no idea of what they had suffered through. It had all been erased for them but not for her parents. She looked at the Doctor who was staring out at the bay. "Every single one of these people knew your name and now they've all forgotten you."

"Good. It's better that way."

"Doctor, I'm not going to stay," said Jack, as he climbed over the barrier. "I've got a team to think about."

The Doctor's eyebrows raised. "I don't mind if that's what you're thinking."

Jack shook his head. "No, it's not that. The Master forced me to watch my team die in front of me. Right after I lunged at him... that was my punishment, watching my colleagues all day one by one. My place is with them, Doctor, not with you."

The Doctor smiled sadly. "Defending the Earth. Can't argue with that." He took Jack's hand and shook it, but he didn't let go at the end of the shake. "I can't have you walking around with a time-travelling teleport." He took out his Sonic Screwdriver, pointed it at the Vortex Manipulator and broke the settings so that Jack could no longer hop forward or backwards in time.

"Doctor, can you fix me?" asked Jack, his voice hopeful. After all he had been seeking the Doctor all this time for that reason alone.

The Doctor shook his head. "Nothing I can do. You're an impossible thing, Jack."

Jack laughed. "I've been called that before." He saluted them. "Sir. Ma'am. Ma'am." He was about to leave again when he turned back, a look of confusion on his face. "I keep wondering, what about aging? Because I can't die but I keep getting older. The odd little grey hair, you know? What happens if I live for a million years?"

The Doctor shrugged. "I really don't know. If I did I wouldn't tell you anyway."

Jack chuckled "Okay, vanity, sorry. When I was child I used to be a poster boy when I was growing up in the Boeshane Pennisula. It was a tiny little place, lovely, but tiny. I was the first one ever to be signed up for the Time Agency. Mom and Dad were so proud of me. The Face of Boe they called me."

"WHAT?" Rose was flabbergasted, her silence broken by Jack's revelation. "But you can't be! He died!"

Now it was Jack's turn to look confused. "What do you mean?"

"It's nothing," the Doctor said quickly. "If I tell you, it will ruin the surprise and it might not be you anyway so there's no point in worrying about it."

"Really?"

"Absolutely positive!" grinned the Doctor. "Just get on with your life Jack. You've got all the time in the world."

"If you say so, Doc." Jack turned away and ran towards the invisible lift.

They watched him as he disappeared onto the step.

"Sorry, Doctor," said Rose, bowing her head. Yet again she had made another mistake.

The Doctor put his arm around her, smiling down at her. "It doesn't matter Rose. I don't blame you."

"Could Jack really be him though?" asked Martha. "Is it even likely?"

The Doctor frowned. "I don't know. I've never heard of humans turn into giant, talking heads before though, and I've seen a lot of the universe."

Rose couldn't help but burst out of laughing at this.

Looking over his shoulder the Doctor motioned towards the TARDIS that was sat in the distance. "Come on, let's go home."

**To be continued...**

**Please let me know what you think! And yes, this is NOT the end. There is still the epilogue to go which will be posted on Wednesday! PROMISE! Plus there will be a preview of the sequel included too... :D**

**the-writer1988**


	39. Epilogue

**A/N) **And as promised here is the final chapter to my epic, 'Choices'. Enjoy!

* * *

**Epilogue**

All was quiet in the TARDIS as the Doctor walked around the console. He had showered and changed his suit before taking Jack back to Cardiff, but now he was waiting for the return of his companion Martha who was with her family. He had parked the TARDIS outside her parent's house. He looked around his TARDIS, the damage that had been done by the Master had been un-made when Jack had destroyed the paradox machine. He had missed her since that day he had been forced to watch as the Master transformed her, but now his soul was complete for the TARDIS had been returned to him.

He sat on the pilot's chair, feet up on the console, hands behind his head and thought back over his imprisonment. Yes, he had been scarred and deeply hurt by the Master, but he would heal in time. After all he had Martha and Rose to help him through this.

Even as he thought of them and what they had achieved, Martha opened the doors and stepped inside. She wore her custom red jacket and jeans, her black hair loose about her shoulders. She smiled warmly at him, but it was one that told him she was the bringer of bad news.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I can't stay with you, Doctor," said Martha, confirming his worst fears. "I love travelling with you, Doctor, but you've opened my eyes to so many things and in that time, my family has suffered. They need me to get through this and I just can't leave them to waltz around the universe. I spent all these years training to be a doctor, and now, I've got three people in my own family to look after and help heal. They saw half the planet slaughtered and they're devastated. I just can't leave them."

"Of course not," replied the Doctor simply. He could understand that. He moved forward and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you, Martha Jones. You, as well as Rose, saved the world."

Martha nodded her head. "Yes, we did. Didn't we, Rose?" She motioned with her hand for the Doctor to look behind him.

Rose stood there, bags at her feet, her hair unkempt and her face streaked with tears. In that moment both the Doctor and Martha understood what Rose had decided to do. Martha stepped away from the Doctor and out of the TARDIS, realising that she shouldn't intrude on this private moment.

"Rose?" The Doctor sounded confused. "Are you okay?"

"This is the hardest choice I've ever had to make..." Rose began, her lips trembling. "I always promised myself that I would stay with you forever, but everything I've seen and done... I just can't... I wanted to kill him, Doctor, I wanted him dead. For months I carried this anger in me. Everything the Master had done I hated him for and vowed to kill him but it was you who made me realise that I've changed... I'm not the Rose Tyler you met, am I?"

He didn't answer.

"Please," she begged, "just answer me."

He shuffled on his feet feeling uncomfortable. "No, you're not. You have changed, but for the better."

Rose shook her head. "No, no, I haven't. How could wanting to kill the Master be a better thing for me?" She sniffed. "It's not who I'm meant to be. My mum told me, just before we parted that I was changin', that I would no longer be Rose Tyler if I continued to be with you. I thought it was better for, but it isn't... It's become clear now, I have to leave before I lose myself completely. Ever since the Daleks and the Cybermen you've looked down on me, you've been disappointed in me... so now this is me getting out, because I can't hurt you anymore. I need to find myself again and maybe, once I've done that, I can come back... but after the year I've had I can't stay."

"But... but... I need you," stammered the Doctor. "Rose..."

But she held up a hand to stop him. "Please don't make this any harder than it already is." And then a thought struck her for she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone and threw it to him. "Keep it. If I need you, I'll call you."

He nodded. He wouldn't be able to change her mind, that much was certain. "Rose, I want you to know that I will miss you very much."

She sniffed, wiping her nose with a tissue from her pocket. "I know. I'll miss this place too but I need to move on." She picked up her bags and walked past the Doctor, head held high. When she reached him she looked up into his eyes. "You know I still love you right?" She wanted him to remember that.

"I know," he whispered. "If I could say it, Rose, I would...but I can't... my head is so screwed up that I need to piece things together before I can even think about stuff like that... "

"I understand," smiled Rose. She stood up on tiptoe, and planted a kiss on his cheek. "That's to remember me, okay?"

"I could never forget you," he replied, his cheek tingling where Rose had kissed him.

"I should hope not," she said as she moved away from him, towards the doors of the TARDIS. She glanced back at him one more time before opening the door and stepping out. She walked across the road and turned back as the TARDIS engines started up and she watched as it disappeared, taking the love of her life with it. Tears slipped down her cheeks and she wondered if she would ever see him again.

"Rose? I thought you were staying?" Martha had come out of her parent's house to join her by the side of the road.

"I changed my mind," sniffed Rose, "on the Valiant. I need to move on and have a normal life and leaving the Doctor is the only way I can achieve that. It won't be the last I see of him, Martha, not by a long shot but for now I've made my choice." She gave her friend a smile, and Martha patted her on the back.

"Come on, let's go inside," said Martha. She took one of Rose's bags from her friend and started back inside. "Are you coming?"

Rose turned away from where the TARDIS had stood, not regretting her choice. She had the future to look forward to, and with Martha by her side, Rose was confident that everything was going to turn out alright. She smiled, understand that for the first time in a long while she had made the right choice about her future, and she wondered, if the Doctor was proud of her.

Wherever the Doctor was, she was certain, that he would be proud of the choice she had made.

**The End**

**Please let me know what you think! **

**I understand that this might not be the ending you expected but this is natural progression for Rose's character after everything she has seen and done. This was always going to be the ending to this fic. But Rose's story is not over, nor is Martha's. **

**Without further ado, I present details to the sequel to Choices: **

* * *

**Promises**

**Summary: **Rose promised the Doctor she would never leave him, but found herself leaving the TARDIS at her own free will, now she finds her new life disrupted as the Doctor comes crashing back into her life along with fiery-red head Donna Noble who may just be the most important woman in the universe.

**Coming 2010 **

**I intend to write the entirety of this fic before posting as I would like to incorporate the Tenth Doctor's regeneration into this story, which is why this fic will probably not appear until late January 2010. **

**However, I am, hopefully, going to be working on a few short stories set in the 'Choices'-verse in-between 'Evolution of the Daleks' and 'The Lazarus Experiment'. The first of these stories is currently entitled 'Doctor on Trial' so keep an eye out for that, but Promises is likely to come first. **

**Please bear with the wait, but I hope to have the majority of the sequel written before I post it. **

**Until 2010, my friends, **

**the-writer1988**


End file.
